


This Star Burns Bright

by Calairiel_Malromiel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asian Character(s), F/M, Shangri-la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 143,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calairiel_Malromiel/pseuds/Calairiel_Malromiel
Summary: I wanted to write a Thingol-Melian story but with a man and maia. It also turned into a Lúthien-Beren story with their half maia daughter and an elvenking.This is the story of Tinwion Xin and Cellil Luinil and their daughter Lin, who was destined to cross paths with the Elvenking, Thranduil.Far to the East, where both elves and men awakened, there remained a mixture of all the elven tribes who refused the call of the Valor and avoided capture by Morgoth within the Wild Wood at the feet of the Orocarni Mountains, hidden there by a group of wayward maiar.Soon they were joined by a clan of men neither turned from the light, nor wishing to go into the west. Rather they hid in the wild woods, hidden by the elves and maiar there until they could return and search for the one who had been meant to be their King.But Xin had awoken early and had met the maia, Cillil, who was one of Varda's handmaids and the keeper of the starlight of Illuin, the brightest of the stars. There in the East all three peoples, maia, elf and man, merged to become something New out of the sight and mind of the Powers.





	1. Tinwion Xin

**Tinwion Xin**

 

 

**Hildórien**

Far, far to the East in the lands of Arda was a vast and unspoiled land. There was a mountain range called the Orocarni and at its feet lay the Wild Wood. It was a wondrous land, its primeval forests lost within the mists of time. Myriad waterfalls from the Orocarni fed many rivers and tributaries in this land. And at one time there had been a vast inland sea called the Helcar.

 

It had been on the shores of the ancient inland sea at the Bay of Cuiviénen that the first elves had awoken. And a bit South of there in Hildórien, the first men. But it was there in the east that Eru Ilúvatar had placed both of His Creations, the First Born and the After Born. Seismic activity had long since drained the Helcar, but this inland sea had been a freshwater source and it’s seepage had made the area lush and verdant.

 

It was in this land that the Valor had issued the call to the Eldar to come with them to Valinor and both Morgoth and his lieutenant, Sauron had tried to subvert them and then to steal them and corrupt them. But a good number of these had refused any call of these Beings and had been able to hide themselves from them. And once the wars to the West began this land was all but forgotten.

 

It was here that a Maia named Cillil came, as she had been watching from above. She was one of Varda’s handmaids and held the light of the Star Luinil which had contained some of the light rescued from the Great Lamp Illuin when it was destroyed by Melkor in days of old.

 

As she had been shining her light she beheld the sleeping forms of the second born and went down for a closer look. And she beheld one of the After Born who had awoken before his time. He was tall, well made and beautiful, with black hair and brilliant green eyes and Cillil was enchanted.

 

He was one who had been lying alone and had not been meant to have a mate, so when he’d awoken and explored his surroundings in curiosity he had come upon the maia whose hair gleamed silver blonde under the stars. And when they approached each other in curiosity and wonder, he felt he could drown into the deep pools of her black eyes that were lit up with the silver blue starlight she carried within the long shapely crystal at her throat.

 

And as they were the only two that were awake she taught him speech and found his was a quick and keen mind and he learned all she had to teach him at once. She was surprised to find that he knew of his Creator and named Him without her teaching and she wondered if he’d already had speech and language. When she asked she found that yes, he had, but learned hers because he wished to speak with her, which instantly endeared him to her. He was so innocent, new and beautiful.

 

She saw that his Flame Imperishable was a fierce flame of Ilúvatar that was meant to burn quick and bright and then to extinguish. This she was loath to see happen and she took some of the light of that which was her charge and placed it within the man granting to him the light of immortality.

 

“What are you called, Child of Ilúvatar?” she asked

 

“I was Xin, but now you have made me Tinwion.” 

 

“You will be both, I think. A new beacon of star light.” she smiled at him and it was plain he was enchanted with her and returned her smile shyly.

 

“Then I am Tinwion Xin. And who might you be, my lady fair?”

 

“I am Cillil, Star of Luinil. Walk with me Tinwion Xin.”

 

"I would walk anywhere with you, Cillil Luinil." 

 

And they walked and spent time alone together and would become husband and wife. They would bear four sons and in their time together alone they would witness the first Sunrise of Anor together. The eldest was Celevon and their second born was Celebren and both had their father’s black hair, green eyes and were his image. Then had come Mithren and Mithron who were twin sons and they had the silver blonde hair of their mother, her delicate features and their father’s green eyes. All told their children were beautiful.

 

By the time they had emerged after many risings of the Sun they discovered that great upheavals had occurred and Xin’s people were scattered. He was dismayed and Cillil bade him not to fear, for she would return to her perch in the heavens and see what had become of them. This she did leaving their children in his care. When she returned she bade them all go north into the Wild Wood for that is where the remnant of his people were, dwelling now with a remnant of the first born there.

 

She had been able to find them easily because there were also those that settled in this area because of their love for the Children of Ilúvatar. Like her, they were Maiar and they chose to dwell with the Children, for they were thought of little consequence by the Valor. They cared not for the lofty designs of their Lords and Ladies and their hearts were rather drawn to the simple love of the Children and the land for their own sakes.

 

She led her family to the place where they found Xin’s people and found those of the first born who had hid them. These were the avari who had refused the call of the Valar and they had been hid themselves, by the maiar when Melkor had come to snatch them and corrupt them.

 

Xin’s people welcomed him with joy as he had been meant to be their leader and king. This was why he had awoken first, so he could be there to welcome them and teach them. Xin began to wonder if his meeting with Cellil had been foreseen by his Creator and not the chance meeting he had presumed.

 

Xin’s people had refused to leave with the other clans of the after born who had awoken, for most had been corrupted by Morgoth and had followed him or had fled from him. Only Xin’s people had remained and fled to the North to hide so that they might return and search for him.

 

The three peoples had intermingled and the firstborn and maia began to fear that they would lose those they had given their hearts to and Cillil gave their mates the same light she had given Xin, thus changing their light and their destiny. Since there was no one to tell them nay, and certainly not their Creator, they all intermarried with one another creating a New thing.

 

Elves, men and maiar all blended together to become Maireldain, as they called themselves. There death found them no more and they had the strength of the first born, the power of the ainu among all their kinds, but with the vitality and sense of immediacy, the ability to live within the moment, that they received from the blood of the after born.

 

After several yeni, that time measure they counted time, which consisted of one hundred and forty four years of the four seasons of the Sun, the Father’s of the Dwarves were awoken in the Orocarni and in several other places within Ennor. Those who lived there were few and consisted of four dwarf clans and were the Stiffbeards and Ironfists who dwelt together to the North of the Orocarni and to the South near the Wild Woods dwelt the Blacklocks and the Stonefoots.

 

The Maireldain befriended the dwarves and together they protected the Wild Wood and hid themselves from all that would harry them and in doing so were able to clear out the lands of those who would do them harm and they began to prosper and they lived in peace.

 

And those considered wise in the west dismissed them, if they thought of them at all and looked down upon both the men and elves as lowly and not to be considered. Calling them men of darkness and the avari, or dark elves, but they were fair and strong, having the vitality of the first awoken Creations of Eru.

 

And Cillil would spend days with her family and her nights in the Heavens shining the light of Luinil upon Arda. While in the Heavens she could espie all that took place within the lands to the West and was dismayed by what she saw. Wars and evil visited upon the land with death tolls in the millions.

 

She would return to her home and into the comforting arms of her husband and children and she would make her husband aware of what was happening in the world outside their home. And though he gave his wife what comfort he could, Tinwion Xin was dismayed and sorrowful at what she was imparting to him. He was grateful they were in their home so far removed from all the turmoil, but he began thinking deeply that they needed to prepare themselves for the day when they might be attacked themselves.

 

Then came the day when the Valar returned and waged war upon one of their own, and it would last for several decades. So destructive was this war that it broke the very continent they were living upon. They felt the shock waves through the land and while the Maireldain sustained considerable damage, the casualties to the dwarves was catastrophic inside their mountain home.

 

Then there was sorrow within their own land and great anger at the Valor for the destruction caused upon the land. The Maireldain did their utmost to give assistance to the dwarves in their time of need with none of the Powers caring or being the wiser of what had occurred far, far to the East.

 

~0~

 

**Amon Lanc in Eryn Galen**

 

Ever since he was a young elfling, Thranduil had been fascinated by the stars. Those lights placed in the sky by Varda, herself. He’d never much thought of them other than their beauty. There was one in particular that he found particularly enchanting and that was bright blue Luinil. He could stare at this one light for hours until it was lost to the light at dawn. If his father ever had problems finding him he knew that his wayward son could be found staring at the twinkling lights.

 

Throughout the tumultuous events of his life, it was the one soothing constant in his existence and he often sought refuge in its brilliant soft glow. But losing a homeland and moving into a new forest wasn’t the worst he was yet to experience. So it was that he’d stare at the star and his thoughts were those of an innocent youth and not those of abject pain. Little did he know the star he stared at so intently stared back.

 

They had been in Eryn Galen for several yeni when the time came for Thranduil’s wedding. This had been an arrangement that Oropher had made with Círdan for his son to wed the niece of Círdan, an ellith he’d raised since her parents had been lost in Beleriand. Ninimmil, like most Sinda, had once lived in Doriath until her uncle had created the Haven at Sirion. And it was there, after the fall of Doriath, that Oropher had made the agreement with Círdan to wed the two, for who knew what the future would bring.

 

Great upheaval would follow, of course. The ruins of Doriath, Gondolin, Nargothrond as well as the entire land mass of Beleriand would sink beneath the waves. Círdan would go on to found Mithlond and the Grey Havens, while Oropher would make his way to Eryn Galen, Greenwood the Great, and be taken by the Silvans as their king.

 

Once the dust had settled, Círdan had sent word to Oropher to suggest that now would perhaps be the right time for Ninimmil and Thranduil to marry. Oropher agreed and arrangements were concluded between the two realms to bring the Sinda Lady to Eryn Galen. Oropher had made the suggestion that Thranduil escort his intended to the Greenwood. Thranduil was sanguine about the whole matter and had agreed to his father’s request.

 

So he’d gone to Mithlond to collect his intended and they returned to the Greenwood with a great escort that included Círdan and many people of the Grey Havens. He and Ninimmil had an enjoyable ride back to the Greenwood in renewing their friendship and both were looking forward to their new life as a wedded couple.

 

They were a striking pair, she with her silver blonde hair and grey eyes, delicate features and gentle manners. He with the golden hair he’d inherited from his vanya mother and her deep blue eyes. He was tall and strong like his father and had his father’s strong features. He was his father’s son with his mother’s coloring. His personality was larger than life, and he was an open and happy ellon, full of life and joy, despite the horror and loss they’d both suffered in Beleriand.

 

They were not in love, but there was a warmth of friendship and shared memories between them and both felt they could build upon that. Some very happy marriages had started with less and they were comfortable with one another which counted for a lot.. Very few in their station of life had the luxury of choosing their own mates for love. So they were both as happy as was possible in their circumstances and they looked forward to their life together with optimism.

 

Many nobles from all the lands came for the wedding of Prince Thranduil. Celeborn, his wife, Galadriel, and their daughter, Celebrian, Gil-Galad had not come, but had sent his representative, in the person of Elrond Peredhel. There were also many nobles from Lorinand including Amdir and Amroth, and all the elven realms were represented, for the wedding of a prince was rare and not to be missed. It was at this celebration that Celebrian would meet Elrond for the first time.

 

The Silvan, proud of their home and of their royals, had outdone themselves and the Palace of Amon Lanc was resplendent and showed their care and love. It also seemed that the forest itself put on a show, for spring had come early and the forest was bursting with life and the blossomed trees were absolutely gorgeous.

 

Thranduil was at the end of the Hall standing with his adar, Oropher when Círdan escorted Ninimmil up the aisle towards her intended. Both the bride and groom wore matching forest green wedding clothes. The bride’s kirtle was the dark green of Las Galen and her sleeves and underskirt were silver decorated with emeralds. She also had a delicate mithril mesh veil dotted with emeralds covering her silver blonde hair, held in place by an equally delicate mithril circlet with a thumbnail sized emerald at her brow.

 

Thranduil wore deep green velvet breeches, dove grey boots, green surcoat, silver shirt with a silver robe with deep green leaves embossed throughout. His golden hair gleamed and was secured with a matching mithril circlet with an emerald stone at his brow.

 

Thranduil’s adar, King Oropher, performed the Rites and Blessing for the bride and groom, with his wife, Aleth, the Queen in attendance. They were wearing clothing in the more subdued shades of grey, embossed with the green leaves of the Greenwood and did not wish to outshine the marriage couple, though both would stand out in any gathering. Then the golden rings were exchanged and they were presented as husband and wife. Then the Wedding Feast began and all there had great joy that their prince had wed and had given them such a beautiful princess.

 

During the feast Galadriel, Celeborn’s wife approached Thranduil and tried to give him counsel.

 

“Thranduil, there is something I must tell you about your wife.”

 

Looking into her concerned face, Thranduil saw she meant to give him grievous news.

 

“Lady, whatever you wish to tell me, is it something I can change?”

 

“Nay. I fear not.”

 

“Then I don’t wish to know. Leave me in my blissful ignorance, for I would rather not look upon a time nor dread a future I can do nothing to change.”

 

She smiled in understanding and moved off to join her husband. Thranduil was somewhat annoyed that she had cast a pall upon his marriage, but did his best to put it from his mind. He saw his adar approaching and did his best to smile at him. But, his adar knew him better than anyone, save his mother.

 

“What did she have to say, son?”

 

“She wanted to give me grave news about Ninimmil. But I forestalled her, as I don’t wish to know any ill news on my wedding day.” Thranduil told his father, not even bothering to try and hide anything from him.

 

“That is wise, son. Marriage is complicated enough without helpful advice, nor unwelcome news. She is ever a harbinger of doom, that one.” Oropher said ruefully.

 

“What do you mean about marriage being complicated, ada?” Thranduil asked dubiously.

 

“Oh, nay, son. Fear not. Tis only that you will need to get used to each other. Maids and ellon all must go through this transitional time when learning to live together as married couples do.” Oropher side eyed his son and then said, “You’ll never have another moment of privacy again.” he said wryly with a smirk on his face, unable to resist teasing his son just the littlest bit. His adar had done the same to him on his wedding day! “And that only gets worse when the little ones are born.”

 

Thranduil recalled the many times he’d sought his parents bed when something had frightened him during the night, a look of dawning horror crossing his face at the thought and was rewarded by a chuckle from his father. “Indeed!” Oropher smirked anew and Thranduil wondered how many of those times he had interrupted more than just their sleep and felt mortified.

 

“Don’t look like that son! You were so wished for your mother and I would have given anything just to keep you little like that. You were not a troublesome child, I assure you.” And Oropher gave his son a quick half hug with a kiss upon the side of his face. “Mayhap a bit on the high spirited side.”

 

“My Lord, you should not keep him so long.” Thranduil’s mother scolded gently as she glided up to them. “Thranduil, you should be sneaking off with your bride soon.” she said with a lifted brow.

 

Thranduil leaned forward to kiss his mother’s cheek, “Yes, nana.” he said with a fond smile and excused himself to find his wife to do just that. Oropher and Aleth stood together and stared fondly at their beautiful son and shared a loving glance that held all their hopes for their future. Thranduil was their only child and all their hopes for grandchildren now lay with him.

 

“Come, my beloved queen. Dance with me.” Oropher held out his hand to his wife.

 

“Anytime and anywhere you wish, my love.” Aleth dimpled back. And they glided across the ballroom floor in time to one of their favorite tunes.

~0~

 

Thranduil and his bride would become become expectant parents almost immediately, and Ninimmil glowed with her joy. A year later they brought forth a son they named Legolas and the Woodland Realm rejoiced in their newest prince.

 

Oropher and Aleth were well pleased with the newest addition to their family and there was great contentment within the House of Oropher. But they had been speaking and it was decided betwixt the two that it was time to move their seat of power, as they had both felt a shadow upon the land. And so it was when their grandson was but a few years of age that the house of Oropher moved itself North and went to dwell at the feet of the Emyn Duir, feeling the mountains there would give them succour.

 

Legolas thrived and grew hale. He had a keen mind and displayed the gentle nature of his mother. In looks he was his father’s son, sharing his golden hair and blue eyes. And he was doted upon by his grandparents who adored him.

 

Thranduil and Ninimmil had a fondness and warmth for one another, but it wasn’t the deep love that Thranduil saw between his parents and he’d wondered if it was something lacking within himself or if it was something that just required more time to develop. His parents had been together forever, it seemed to him, and they’d said theirs was an arranged marriage. But it was also obvious they were devoted to one another.

 

Thranduil had been honest enough that he’d voiced his concerns to his wife and had found she felt the same way.

 

“Don’t think on it dearest. And you are my dearest, My Lord. I am very fond of you and your wellbeing means everything to me, save perhaps our son. I would ask if you are satisfied with me as your wife?”

 

“Yes, of course I am. You are a Lady in every way that I am proud to have by my side. You are the sweetest blossom in our court and I can’t think of not having you here with me, my precious flower.”

 

They were interrupted by Legolas running into their sitting area and scampering on his father’s lap.

 

“Ada, ada! You promised to take me riding with grandfather. He said to come and get you. And he said you’re late!”

 

“Yes, yes, my Little Leaf!” Thranduil laughed and tossed his son up in the air, to the child’s squealing delight. “Let’s go find your grandfather. But first you must kiss your nana like a good son.” And he angled the child in his arms so he could lean over and kiss his mother on the cheek. Then they were off to find Oropher so they could go out riding as they had planned earlier in the day.

 

While they were out they were set upon by a small band of orcs and Thranduil had thrust his son into his father’s arms as he joined their guards in dispatching the orcs. They then made their way home with haste to protect both King and their young prince. Normally, Legolas would have fussed at having his enjoyment interrupted in such a fashion, but the orcs had given him a fright and he simply wished to be with his nana. Nana’s arms were the safest place he could be, unless it was ada’s arms, that were so much stronger and could protect him from anything, he felt sure.

 

Things steadily grew worse, and reports from the south were abysmal, and Oropher told his family that he had foreseen this even before he’d moved them to Emyn Duir and had found them a place to the Northeast that he was sure would protect them no matter how dark the forest would grow.

 

Thranduil and his family had known nothing of this and were surprised when they packed up everything and made the trek up north to the place Oropher had been working centuries on. When they arrived at the bridge, Thranduil and Ninimmil looked nervous, thinking of Doriath, and Oropher immediately eased their minds.

 

“Fear not, my children. This bridge is specially designed to collapse if we have need. And the gates can’t be opened without our leave. I will teach you the magic that seals the gate. Once you have that it will open and close at your will.”

 

The Great Gates were beautiful and Oropher had made the Halls to his specifications that encorporated beauty as well as function. He stopped at the gates where no seam could be seen and they opened without a sound to Opopher’s silent command. As they entered it could be seen that it opened into an enormous cavern that was simply amazing.

 

Well lit with natural sunlight, it wasn’t dark at all. There were white stone walkways that traversed the cavern on several levels leading to personal quarters, healing halls, kitchens, smelters and even stables in the lower levels. They even had a tanning area, though that was well away from everything else and well ventilated.

 

There were storerooms, weapons practice areas, music rooms and Oropher even joked that they had dungeons if they ever needed them. In fact, there were so many empty passages and caverns they’d spent centuries exploring them all and knew they still hadn’t mapped even half of them. One thing that Oropher had insisted upon was several escape routes. Never again would his people be trapped within if the enemy did, in fact, breach their other defenses.

 

Upon reaching their quarters they found they were luxurious, already fully furnished with the most ingenious personal facilities they’d ever seen, with gravity fed cisterns for personal functions and warm bathing pools that filled and emptied from gravity fed jets that made them self cleaning. All in all it was the most comfortable place they ever lived in and their standard of living instantly improved.

 

The woodland elves, not used to dwelling within a cavern and living underground, soon found they didn’t have to adjust like they thought they might. Those who just refused to live in a cave, but wished to be near their people and royals, had relocated themselves and soon there were flourishing villages around the perimeter of the Elvenkings Halls.

 

Several years went by and Thranduil and Ninimmil were expecting their second child, but the pregnancy wasn’t as easy as the first. Thranduil was worried for his wife and insisted that she be attended by their healers. They couldn’t pin down what was precisely ailing her, but did their best to make her comfortable during her time.

 

When her time came her labor was hard. And when Ninimmil brought forth their daughter something went wrong and she began wasting away. The child, too, was weak and it wasn’t long before their daughter passed on. Círdan had been there for the birth and he and Thranduil both decided that she should be taken to the west to heal, but both were shocked when she declined.

 

“Nay. Don’t think on it. I do not wish to go. In fact I do not wish to go on at all. I’m tired and wish for contemplation and to see my daughter, Aereth, for that is my name for her. And I wish to release you, my husband. I wish you to go on, raise our son and find the echo to your heart.”

 

“No! I wish you to live. Have I been such a failure as your husband?”

 

“Oh no, my dearest. It’s just we both entered this as friends and thought we would grow into love. That is really not how it should be. I see that now. And Galadriel has told me that there will come a time that a light will come into your life. I do not wish to stand in the way of your happiness. I care too much for you to injure you so.”

 

“Galadriel should not have said any such thing to you. You are my wife. You are the mother of our son. Sail. Go with your uncle and sail to the west and live. I want you to live. If you feel you must be released you may petition the valar there. I will not hold you if this is your wish, just please go with him and live, my sweet flower blossom.”

 

“Nay, my lord. She told me that nothing would save me. I go now to my rest and I am content. I have shared our joy by giving you an heir and I’m sorry about our daughter, but I’m ready to answer the call of Mandos. Please let me speak to my uncle.”

 

Thranduil left Círdan alone with his wife and sat in their outer chamber, his head bowed in grief. His mother, father and son were there and none had to ask him what was wrong. Legolas went to his father and Thranduil gathered his son into his arms and pulled him into his lap, both sitting silently. Oropher and Aleth sat together, heads bowed in their grief, for they loved their daughter-in-honor.

 

It was too soon yet, but later he would become very angry that Galadriel had gone to his wife and told her of her vision. If they had not found the warmth they could have because that lady had told his wife there would be no point then she had stolen something from them that was irreplaceable and that was unforgivable.

 

Círdan opened the door and beckoned them all to join him as her time was short. They sat with her until the end and then mourned her passing. The entire kingdom was in shock and grief at the passing of their princess, for all had loved her sweet and gentle nature.

 

Many, already on their way to welcome the new princess into the world would arrive to find the kingdom in mourning and they were dismayed that such a sweet light had been extinguished. Two of those were Celeborn and Galadriel. Thranduil couldn’t bear to speak with them and asked his father to make his excuses.

 

Círdan had been made known of what the Lady had told his niece and he was also in no mood to be gracious, but he was practiced enough to thank them for their condolences and made to join Thranduil, an ellon he considered his son-in-honor, as he considered his niece a daughter. Celeborn, however, was insistent and tried to speak with him.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss, My Lord, but my lady tried to warn them.”

 

“Of what, Celeborn? That their union would be brief but there was naught to be done about it? How is that a warning? Rather it put an obstacle in their joy during the time they had together. That is a hard and cruel thing to me.”

 

“My Lady merely wanted them to prepare themselves for the inevitable, my lord.”

 

“What she told my niece is that Thranduil would find another and so she has decided to dwell for all eternity in the Halls of Waiting. Your Lady has condemned my niece to death as surely as if she’d snuffed out her spark herself. No Celeborn. It was not a kindness she did. Had she not interfered then we would have convinced her to sail to the West and her husband and son would have joined her one day. Your lady has taken that from both of them. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

 

The Rites for a royal funeral were read and the pyre lit consigning the Princesses, mother and daughter, into the hands of Mandos who could hopefully convince her one day to become re-embodied even if it meant she would sunder herself forever from her lord and husband. At least that was Thranduil’s fervent prayer.

 

At her death he’d felt the sundering of the fragile bond they’d developed over the years. A deliberate sundering, as if the Valar had been involved. This angered him, even as he was in the midst of his grief. Who were these people to make all these decisions and choices for him? None of his anger was for his wife. He felt she was blameless.

 

Part of Thranduil would never forgive Galadriel for her interference and it would show. The only person he confided in was his father, though Círdan knew. But Círdan had left shortly after his niece’s passing services, as did the guests who had come for the birth. They knew the royal family needed time to grieve. Thranduil just wanted them all gone.

 

“I’m sorry for your loss, my son. I also know there is nothing I can do to ease your pain. The only thing I would caution you on is your son. I know you are grieving the loss of your wife and daughter, but your son is grieving the loss of his mother. I would urge you to concentrate all your energies on him. We are here for you both, of course, but the two of you must console each other during this time.” Oropher said this as gently as he could for he understood his son’s anger. Anger was so much easier than grief. He wished to steer his son away from that lest it color his life and injure his spirit and in doing so injure that of his grandson.

 

“I hear you, adar. I will try to get over my anger. I blame myself for not keeping a better eye on my wife. I should never have allowed an opportunity for that ellith to get near Ninimmil.”

 

“She seemed determined and I don’t know why. What was the point?” Oropher was just as exasperated as his son was angry. Why? It was as though she had been determined to wreck Thranduil’s marriage. Oropher knew they hadn’t had the close bond they should have had. Legolas was an adolescent now and with their second child on the way they should have been able to share the strength necessary to ensure an uneventful birth. The fact that their bond had been so weak was a direct result of that Lady’s interference in telling Ninimmil that she was meant to die and that Thranduil was meant for another. It was all so unnecessary.

 

But he said none of this to Thranduil and to his credit, Thranduil knew he did have to concentrate on his son. Legolas had never suffered a loss before. Granted, neither had Thranduil. At least not a close one. They needed each other as they were the ones most closely affected.

 

So Thranduil made it a point to spend almost all his time with his son. He took him hunting, taught him the bow and together they explored their new home. They found many spots that were to become special to them. And in the those years following Ninimmil’s passing, they began to heal. And the bond between father and son was a close one.

 

~0~ 

 

Several millinnea had passed since the drowning of Beleriand and the escape of the refugees back into Eregion. Cellil Luinil and Tinwion Xin had another son in that time. Círaglar and was the image of his father, but with their mother’s black colored eyes. So many years had passed that Cillil and Xin had thought their days of joy were behind them and they felt truly blessed to bring forth another son.  

 

Círaglar was seven years old when Cellil found herself with child again. It wasn’t long before they knew there were two and that one of them was a daughter. Their happiness couldn’t be measured to finally have been blessed with a girl. When they arrived Clordir was first and then some thirty minutes later his sister, Linniel arrived.

 

Both, like their brother Círaglar, had their father’s hair and mother’s eyes. None of the three children had the blue-white light of the star within their eyes and they were deep pools of darkness. There were many who had brown eyes and the elves and maiar had different versions of blues, greens and greys. Very rare had been Xin’s green eyes and none as brilliant and deep as his, which were unique among his people.

 

None though, had eyes so dark they were black and Círaglar already found himself an object of admiration. He was a shy lad and found it uncomfortable and was glad he wasn’t the only one any longer to have them. He knew his brothers were also greatly admired for their green eyes, but at least the eldest two had married recently and were no longer harried as they had been while still single. The twins were just of age, at twenty five yeni, and could soon look for wives if that was their desire. And knowing this, they were constantly sought out and had both gotten very good at disappearing as only eligible bachelors and princes, to boot, could!

 

While young, Clordir and Linniel had been close, as only twins can be, but as he grew older he started to idolize Círaglar and followed him everywhere. Círaglar was an easy going teenager by that time, but his time of slow growth was come upon him. That had been something they noticed among their people. They grew to adolescence like human children and then stopped and it would take them several millennia to reach their full growth to adulthood. So that twenty five yeni had become their coming of age at three thousand six hundred years of the Sun.

 

But to Linniel, her brother’s defection had hurt and being the only girl she found herself at loose ends. The pursuits her brothers engaged in didn’t particularly interest nor suit her, so her parents filled in that gap in her life and they were her constants. Especially her father, for Cillil had her duties at night to shine her light upon the world.

 

Xin became his daughter’s constant companion and he taught her everything he could about the nature of things in their world. He taught her about the plants and animals, he taught her were their food came from and that meant teaching her how to fish, for they didn’t eat the animals of the forest. He showed her the crops they grew and the trees that had the best fruit. All the things she loved to eat, he showed her where they came from.

 

He showed her the rice paddy fields where they grew their staple food supply in the flooded fields near the rivers. And he taught her all the uses they used the rice for, including grinding it into flour and the many uses they used the by-products for, including the feed and bedding for their domesticated animals. Even the thatching on some of their homes was from the by-products of the rice.

 

Lin, as she was known to her family, enjoyed her days spent with her father, as he treated her as a person and not some hothouse flower like she saw some of the girls. Dresses and what shoes and jewelry they wore to celebrations and feasts were all they talked about. None of which interested Lin at all.

 

Her father had taught her how to read and write in several of the languages that were known to them that Cillil had taught them over the years, and her father had also begun to teach her how he ran their kingdom. He allowed her to sit in on trade negotiations and even council meetings. It was during one of these trade negotiations with the dwarves that she learned where all those jewels came from.

 

Since they were the ones who produced the majority of the food, they traded it for the farm implements, weapons she’d seen her brothers training with, armour and if they needed none of those, jewels. Jeweled goblets, decorated hair combs, mirrors and picture frames, all encrusted with gems. They were quite lovely, but didn’t hold much value to either people but as a source of pretty decorations.

 

Neither people would realize their casual use of such would make those who came for negotiations from far away lands like Dorwinion to the west, would bring those tales of their fabulous wealth back home with them which would cause avarice in the black hearts of those who had darkness in their souls to begin with.

 

But to Xin, all his thoughts were on teaching his daughter whatever and wherever her interests took her. She had a keen mind and a thirst for learning and Xin made sure she was as fulfilled as possible. Her happiness was his greatest joy and above all, he wished to please his little princess. His precious river pearl. And she flourished under his care and tutelage.


	2. King Thranduil

Legolas had came of age and the problems within the forest were dire enough that both Thranduil and Legolas trained as warriors so they might patrol the forest and keep their people safe. Oropher was loathe to have both his son and grandson out on patrol and had taken to keeping at least one of them with him at all times.

 

He also started sharing realm business with both of them. He wanted to be sure that in case anything happened their realm would be well served. They were both a bit recalcitrant until the Queen cornered them to scold them both for not taking some of the pressure off their King.

 

“You are both princes of this realm and your King has need of you. I wish you to do as your King has bidden you and take up the duties that are your responsibilities as princes.”

 

She had approached them as Queen and not mother nor grandmother and this had the effect of penetrating them on a level of duty. Which is exactly what she had hoped for. After that Oropher no longer had to practically tie his son and grandson to a chair in order to get their help with the tedious, but necessary realm business.

 

Still, the unrest that was plaguing their lands wasn’t isolated to their lands and Oropher knew the day was coming when they would have to face it down or be picked off one realm at a time. He’d been in regular correspondence with King Amdir, King Gil-Galad and Cirdan.

 

They, in turn, had been in contact with those who were the last of the Númenoreans after their land had been lost. It had been quiet when they had kept Sauron in their homeland, but it had also brought their own downfall eventually. That had been several yeni ago and now that shadow of the fallen ainu was rising again. And Oropher knew there would be no rescue from the Valor this time.

 

He was also sure that if they had come there might not be any salvageable landmass left. They had a tendency to break things when they went to war. They’d done it twice and the second time they didn’t just throw down mountains, they had sent a sizable landmass to the bottom of the sea.

 

Eventually it became known that Sauron was holed up in Mordor and an alliance had been formed to take him down once and for all. Oropher put out the call to all those within his realm and the response had been truly impressive. Most were tired of being harried and picked off and wanted this to end once and for all.

 

As they got ready to depart, the King and crown prince said their farewells to the queen and young prince. Legolas had wanted to go and was flatly refused. He needed to be there for the queen and in case anything happened to the King or crown prince. So it was that both Aleth and Legolas watched as husband and father lead the vast Greenwood Army and both felt a sense of dread they couldn’t shake. But they had each other and they did their best to keep the spirits of the other up. And up above a star watched all unfold with sadness and apprehension.

 

~0~

 

Dagorlad was a disaster for all of the elven realms. Most would never recover. With the death of Gil-Galad and most of his Noldor forces, the kingdom of Lindon would dissolve with the majority of those surviving choosing to sail to the West rather than stay. The Noldor would almost completely cease to be a presence in Ennor.

 

King Amdir and fully half his forces were also lost. Men and dwarves had also suffered heavy losses and their people greatly diminished.

 

But the greatest losses by far were those suffered by the Woodland Realm, for they had brought the largest forces to the engagement. For Thranduil it was devastating. He’d not only lost his father and most of his friends there, but two thirds of his people had been slain. The loss had sent him reeling.

 

He had yet to find his bearings and it was only going to get worse for him. They were there for seven years and unlike those who buried their dead, those of the wood elves burned theirs. A custom of the Silvans that the Sindar had taken up as there were predators within the forest that would bother the dead if buried.

 

They were sneered at and looked down upon, but their custom had proven to be the most prudent and least heart breaking. Those who had buried their dead had found the place they’d laid them to rest slowly flooding and would become known as the Dead Marshes. There was an unwholesome quality of the waters and many suspected there was a dark enchantment upon them, for when they tried to retrieve their dead to reinterre them they found they were unable to do so.

 

Thranduil had lost his father in the first days of the war and Thranduil himself had been grievously wounded. He had been unconscious for three days before he’d finally been healed enough to regain his senses. It was then that he’d been informed of his father’s death. He hadn’t even been able to say goodbye to him and this bothered him, though he knew it had been beyond his control. They’d been nowhere near each other when they’d both been cut down. Their people had feared they’d lost both their king and prince when they’d found them.

 

It had seemed a miracle to find there was life yet in their prince though he had sustained serious injury. The only reason he was alive was because he’d been overwhelmed with the enemy and was buried under their corpses. When they’d pulled the bodies away to burn them, they’d found their prince, his body bent at an unnatural angle, with many wounds and unconscious. They’d taken him away to a healers tent and were quite outraged when they’d returned to see the healers had not attended him thinking him beyond their ability to heal.

 

The Silvans had moved him again to Oropher’s tent and had set about cleaning and caring for him. At some point during the night they’d all fallen asleep and a bright light flashed within the tent and a figure bent over the injured prince. Tutting in dismay she touched him and a silver-blue light spread through him. His broken bones knit and his broken back straightened and knit along with his broken ribs. The deep depression in his skull filled and raised and the deep gashes in his body healed.

 

When she was done the worst of his injuries were healed and his recovery could proceed at a more natural rate utilizing his own healing gifts. Once done the figure disappeared with the same flash of light she’d arrived with, though this time those within the tent woke. Fearful for their prince, the Silvan healers checked him and were astounded to find most of his injuries miraculously healed. They were relieved to see that while he was still unconscious, his breathing was easier and it seemed a more normal healing sleep.

 

After he’d been patched up enough to attend, he’d been present for the Rites and pyres of his father and people, but he had been in serious danger of fading. Indeed, it would be years before he could walk about with no pain. In his grief, words of duty and that he’d be fulfilling his father’s last wish rang hollow to him. He didn’t care.

 

Messengers had been sent back and forth continuously and those within the Greenwood were perfectly aware of the loss of their loved ones. Conversely, the names of those who had faded or sailed had made their way back to those on the battlefield. It was there that Thranduil had been made aware that his mother had succumbed to her grief and had passed to the Halls of Waiting to join her beloved husband. It was yet another blow to his already injured psyche. His anchors in the world had been taken from him and he felt he was now alone in the world. It was difficult for him to focus on the fact that his son was also alone back in the Greenwood.

 

Then had come the day the battle was won and they all began to make their way home. Thranduil led a greatly diminished army back to the Greenwood, though the force was still large enough it was not harried by any as they limped their way back home. Indeed, it would be the largest elven realm left in Ennor and would still require a king, something none of the other realms would be able to salvage.

 

It was a solemn procession and anyone noticing would have been alarmed at the lifeless and lackluster look in their prince’s eyes. It was obvious he was still in shock and hadn’t come to terms that both his parents were gone. But those around him were also in the throes of grief and didn’t notice the dangerous state their prince was in.

 

Legolas was waiting anxiously for his father’s arrival and was shocked at the state of him. Was he the only one to notice the hollowed out eyes? And while his father embraced him when he approached him, holding him tightly in his grief, there was barely a sign of recognition. And over the convening days Legolas would become even more concerned at the state of his father.

 

Eru! What had happened there? Where was his adar behind those haunted eyes? Legolas could very well understand the loss of a parent. How much worse in losing both? But _he_ was still there! Couldn’t his father see this? They had clung to each other after his mother had died. Couldn’t they do so again?

 

Thranduil barely noticed when he’d been crowned king. He didn’t interact with his people and he was as a spirit within his own home. He seemed to be locked within his own mind and had not the tools to work his way through both the horrors of the war he’d participated in and the loss of both his parents, who he’d loved dearly. Thranduil was fading and nobody could snap him out of it, not even his own son.

 

Legolas had tried to speak with others who had been there and found to his dismay none could speak of the unimaginable horrors that had occurred there. The one thing he could glean was that his father had been so badly injured none had thought he’d live, but had been healed of the worst of his injuries literally overnight. This he learned from the healers, who also told him they’d received no help from the vaunted Noldor. Not in combat. Not in dealing with the injuries of their people.

 

He even learned they’d been openly mocked for their burial rites. Legolas didn’t understand that. Were they not all eldar? Were they not all fighting the same evil? It seemed to him his father had had to deal with more than just the loss of king, beloved father, friends and their people as a whole. So far in his young life, Legolas was not seeing the Noldor in a very good light. He was not particularly sorry that for all practical purposes the Nolder had been wiped out of Ennor.

 

As time wore on, Oropher’s seneschal, Galion, himself deeply grieved with the loss of his king and queen, finally noticed his king’s state of mind and was terrified they’d lose another of Oropher’s line. This finally snapped him out of his own grief and he knew that something needed to be done to wake their new king from his crippling grief or they were all lost. Legolas was simply far too young to be king.

 

~0~

 

As the darkness gathered in the west, the east was experiencing its own problems. Though they were at the farthest reaches of the east, there were those to their west, who the rest of the lands named the easterlings, who had been murmuring against them. About their land, their wealth and the beauty of their people. And though they didn’t have to worry about wandering bands of orcs, their people were the targets of ever increasing attacks upon the outskirts of their lands by roving bandits intent upon mischief.

 

Slowly over the years they had been receding ever east, closer to the Orocarni. Since the War of Wrath, Xin had been arming and training his people in self-defense. In this he was following the council of his Cillil, who had foreseen a day they would become harried within their lands, as the refugees had returned to the lands to the east, bringing their warlike ways with them. Including those who had followed Morgoth.

 

The swarthy people of the plains of Rhûn harried those of Dorwinion and the Northmen of the Rhovanion. The entire region was quickly becoming a lawless and dangerous area to all those who followed the light. Likewise, the Númenóreans who had settled to the south in what had become Gondor had began to be harried by those of the Haradhrim to their South. 

 

The Fall of Númenór had left a power vacuum in the world, though those who had escaped the loss of their kingdom were much more numerous than at first believed. They had consolidated power in Gondor and Arnor. Arnor had become besieged almost at once by the orcs who followed Sauron. Essentially, all the strife that had besieged Beleriand was now in the East in Eriador, Eregion, Harad, Rhovanion and Rhûn.

 

Xin had called his council and made his plans known that he wished to relocate their people to the eastern side of the Orocarni. It would be a long project and they would require the help of their dwarven neighbors. They had at first reacted to this news with dismay, but Xin had laid out the news he had of the strife in the lands to the south and west. Everything. By the time he finished there wasn’t one who hadn’t been touched by the horror he outlined and they saw the wisdom in his council.

 

“So we are just to give up? To leave our lands to those outlaws and retreat like scared children afraid of the dark?” Pallando, the Blue Wizard said. He and Alatar had been servants of Oromë, like Cillil was a servant of Varda. They had been sent to the East to gain allies against the darkness of Sauron, but had been astounded in finding the Maireldain. They had long since dropped their guises as old men and had both found spouses among the people.

 

“No, my friend. We will not be leaving these lands for a long time yet. Cillil has foreseen a time far into the future where we will need to retreat. It is to those ends that we prepare this place for ourselves now. We will not be welcomed in Aman and there will come a time when all these lands will belong to the clans of mankind. We will not be welcome anywhere, so we must make our own place.” And Xin could see his news was met with a mixture of fear and resignation. He thought this was well. The sooner they started to think of this home of theirs as something temporary the better for them all in the turbulent future Cillil had foreseen.

 

Suddenly they were interrupted by a commotion outside of their meeting chamber. Xin’s son, Celevon, came bursting into the council chambers and Xin could see by his face that something dire had occured.

 

“Father! We were attacked. Please! You must come. It’s Mithren.”

 

Xin followed his son out immediately to see to his son. There was too much turmoil in Celevon’s mind for him to get a clear read of the situation. All he could see was battle and blood in his son’s mind. Deep trauma. Eru, it was supposed to be a simple escort of a supply convoy. Cillil was sleeping, as was her wont when she came back from her celestial duties. He called to her mind to wake her and meet him to attend to their son.

 

When he entered the healing temple he was shocked by what he found. His son lying there, unconscious and pale, his silver blonde hair soaked red in his own blood. But worse was the bandage across his eye, completely soaked in blood and the deep gash across his face. It looked as though he’d lost the eye with the scimitar blow he’d taken. Xin was heart broken. His beautiful son. First he needed to be sure his son’s life was in no danger.

 

“Twas bandits, father. They set upon us and just…..attacked us. They didn’t even give us a chance to surrender the supplies. I swear to you we would have given them over if it meant they would leave us in peace. Mithren took the brunt almost at once before we even knew we were under attack. I am so sorry, father.” Celevon said tearfully, miserably, still clearly in shock. Seeing his brother in such a state was something he’d never anticipated and he was berating himself for not foreseeing such an occurrence. He would trade places with his brother in an instant if he could.

 

Xin turned and embraced his tearful son. The one on the table could wait a moment and Cillil was already on her way to attend to him. This one needed his attention now. At that moment Cillil entered and went immediately to her son and began healing him. Xin didn’t think she would be able to save his eye, but he also wasn’t quite sure what a maia could do.

 

“Oh! He’s already regenerating himself. That is well. I was hoping our children had inherited that.” Cillil said happily in relief. And at her husband’s questioning and hopeful look, “Don’t worry beloved. He’ll be fine in no time, you’ll see. I daresay he’ll be out for a while, though. We’ll just need to monitor him.”

 

“Truly, my love? That is marvellous news.” And turning to his son, “Do you hear that, Celevon? Your brother will recover and be fine. You mustn’t berate yourself for this. Use it as a lesson for the future. Be aware that we are no longer safe and plan accordingly.” But his son was at that moment overcome with emotion and merely clung to his father and sobbed in relief, the reaction and shock catching up to him all at once. Xin cradled him until he was spent.

 

Mithren’s twin Mithron came bursting in and went to his brother, terror etched in his face. When he saw his brother he was almost overcome with grief until his mother assured him his brother would be fine. Then it was Cillil’s turn to comfort a sobbing son.

 

Xin and Cillil exchanged a resigned glance. The time had come to earnestly train their children in self defense. This would be something the maia would have to oversee. They, unfortunately, had complete lore in warcraft. It was just part of their knowledge. It had been the valar and maia who had brought the knowledge to the Children in the first place. All the carnage could be laid squarely at their door.

 

~0~

 

Unfortunately, the training of the Maireldain would fall to those maia who had served Tulkas, the most warlike Valar of them all. It also fell to Pallando and Alatar and the other maiar who had been the servants of both Oromë and Aulë, hunter and blacksmith. Between those three Vala had come all the lore of war. And now their servants were in charge of changing these peaceful and innocent Children of Ilúvatar into warriors. It seemed a sacrilege somehow.

 

They had managed to clear out those that had followed Morgoth in the First Age, but had lived in peace ever since and most had been born after those events in their history. All this time they had avoided all the strife in the world, only for it to find them anyway.

 

All the Maireldain had some training with weapons. It had been something Xin had insisted on after the War of Wrath. It had seemed wise especially when the Númenóreans had turned to darkness. Xin had actually been surprised those people hadn’t found them, for they had ever been a people to explore new lands.

 

There were still those who were known as the Black Númenóreans about and they caused havoc wherever they settled. Many had become the Nazgûl, slaves of Sauron, but unlike the other clans of man, the maireldain were completely immune to their will-crushing cry, which was their most insidious weapon.

 

As the training progressed, and it progressed fairly rapidly since they were all motivated after the attack upon their prince, the maiar were pleased to see that their accuracy, strength and speed was that of the maiar themselves. They were also trained in the use of battle magic, since they were all imbued with it thanks to the Illuin star-light.

 

Even those of the eldar, who had immortality in the beginning and hadn’t been given it by Cillil, or been born by it, had still absorbed it, for it was everywhere within their land because it was everywhere within their people. When they used their gifts to assist in the growth of food and plants, they were imbuing it with that light. When they cleansed their water after spring floods churned up the silt, they were imbuing it with that light. And all of them consumed the food and water touched by that light and so all of them were saturated with it.

 

This gave them power and strength that made them different in battle, should they have cause to use it. Most, though angry at the evil that had invaded their land, were still reluctant to use their natural abilities in this way. They had always used that part of themselves in creativity and in cultivating the land and healing those creatures that lived within it. Destruction and the taking of life was against their nature.

 

The maiar understood this reluctance and had stressed that killing was against the nature of all of Ilúvatar’s Children.

 

“What we are dealing with is not natural. It is not how Eru Ilúvatar designed his Creations. This has been brought to you by one vala who had once been good. But pride and the lust for power over the creations of Eru drove him mad. But he was once the most gifted of us all and turning those gifts into weapons was his most grievous sin. But his most insidious weapon was his voice and his ability to bring others to his cause. Including the one we fight now.” Pallando waxed eloquent, but Alatar cut to the chase.

 

“What my long-winded brother is trying to say is that the ones we are fighting have been corrupted by the black-evil of Sauron. If you don’t deal with them they will be free to kill and maim all across the lands with none to stand against them. Only you can hope to fight them and free those lands.”

 

“Also, none of the other lands even know of us. Of you. If you do this you do it with no hope of thanks from any in the lands that are out there. If you do this, know that only we will know what you have done. If you are hoping for glory this battle is not for you.” Pallando said and was pleased that none seemed inclined to leave. He hadn’t thought it within their character, but felt he'd had to say what he did just to be sure. He didn’t have time nor patience to teach glory-seeking-hounds.

 

~0~

 

When the Maireldain had trained and become proficient enough that their safety wasn’t in question, Xin sent them off in raiding parties to clear out the filth that had permeated the land in the Rhûn. From the Orocarni to the Sea of Rhûn the riders of the Maireldain went out and began engaging those who would prey upon the weak and vulnerable.

 

Both oxen and horses had been left in the Rhûn by Oromë back in the mists of time when the first born had awoken. The Maireldain had domesticated both. The oxen to help till their fields and the horses simply for the joy of riding across the plains. The mearas, as they were called,  were more allies than trained mounts. At one point, Cillil had loved them so much that she had attempted to place some of the light of Illuin within the Mearas, but they had refused. She was saddened, but respected their wishes in the matter. Still, they were long lived, swift and loyal to their riders. The horses generally chose their riders when they were colts and the two would train together.

 

The Maireldain were able to communicate with the Mearas and had explained their current situation to the steeds. They understood and made the decision to stand with their allies and would join them in driving out the bandits that harried the innocent.

 

The Maireldain assembled themselves for scouting duty, having made the determination to cleanse their lands of the roving bandits. No more would they have free reign over their lands. Xin and Cillil’s four oldest sons would lead two scouting parties. Celevon and Celebren would lead one party and Mithren and Mithron would lead another.

 

Xin had made the decision two of his sons would ride together and lead the scouting parties because their blood relation made it easier to keep in contact with one another even if attacked. Two heads in these matters were better than one. Two sets of eyes could see more. And should this strategy work all the scouting parties would be led by siblings or other blood relations.

 

His two youngest sons were both within their slow-growth time and would be as adolescents for the next several millennia, though they were both training with weapons. Even his river pearl had trained in weapons, though it broke his heart for the necessity. He would prefer Lin never pick up a weapon, but he was not so short sighted that he didn’t see the need for her to be able to protect herself. She was no different than any of their people and they all needed to know how to fight. They couldn’t count on their isolation to protect them. The attack on their supply convoy had shown that.

 

~0~

 

Mithron and a fully recovered Mithren were riding across the plains when they espied an encampment of swarthy men who were of those that had been harrying the innocent merchants in the area. It was still morning, with the Sun just breaking the horizon over the Orocarni as it rose from the Dark Lands, a land mass even farther east and separated from Ennor by the Inner Seas and surrounded on the far side by the East Sea.

 

They were just about to attack the encampment, when they were set upon by sentries guarding the encampment and began engaging in their first skirmish. Now was the time to put everything they had been taught to use. One ugly fellow came rushing up to Mithron and a look of surprise crossed his face.

 

“What sorcery is this? I cut that pretty face of yours the last time we met.” he snarled

 

“You are the one who hurt my brother? Then I will be the one to end you.”

 

“Don’t be so hasty brother. I may wish to return the favor myself. Don’t you think I should get that honor?” Mithren said lightly.

 

The brigand was confused now. Not only was he confronted by the one he thought he’d sliced, but there were two of them before him, both equally hearty and hale. Neither blemish nor scar upon them.

 

“Witchcraft!” he snarled.

 

“If it be witchcraft, it is none you will ever get your hands on.” Mithren said with deadly intent, right before he separated the man’s head from his shoulders.

 

“Nicely executed brother.” Mithron smiled at his own cleverness and was rewarded by an eye roll from his mirror image.

 

It wasn’t long before the brothers and their guard had cleared out the entire encampment, leaving none alive. They stacked the bodies and equipment and burned it all. The only thing they didn’t kill were the horses. These they tried to set free, but the horses began following them like newly hatched ducklings following their mother.

 

They would come across two more of the encampments with the same result. Their weapons masters would be happy their training had kept them all alive and without injury. As with the first purge of the bandits, they tried to let the horses go and they likewise followed them. It soon became apparent it wasn’t them the horses were following, but the Mearas and they soon had a train of them following them back home.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil hadn’t gotten better once he had returned home. Galion and Legolas tried everything they could think of to engage the new King. Legolas found that Galion, like all the rest, just couldn’t bring himself to speak of Dagorlad. The only thing he would say was the obvious.

 

“My prince, we lost two thirds of our people and got word back daily of those here who had faded or sailed. How do you think that affected our moral as troops.”

 

“Yes, I know all that. And I understand grief. That doesn’t explain my father. I’ve never seen anything like this. He’s fading. Slowly. Wasting away before our eyes. I’m his son and we love each other but he doesn’t see me as enough of an anchor to hold him here? He wasn’t like this when mother died and I know he cared.”

 

“You father was also angry over her death. I think that sustained him. And you were much younger and needed him. He probably doesn’t think you need him any longer and there’s nothing left for him here. The loss of your grandparents has hit him hard.”

 

“He needs to be snapped out of it, Galion. Help me. Help me think of something! This realm needs its king if we are to survive this.”

 

“Yes, my prince.” Galion dutifully said, but not having much hope, for he had no idea what could snap his king out of his decline if the prince, himself, couldn’t do so.

 

~0~

 

One evening Thranduil went out to the top of his hill and gazed up at the stars. He hadn’t done so in years but he couldn’t take the caverns any longer. They were his father’s and his father wasn’t here. He looked for his favorite light to gain some comfort from its brilliant and steady glow and it wasn’t there. He looked again and it was the first time he became fully aware. Where was it? He felt distressed that this last thing he’d come to depend upon his whole life had likewise forsaken him. Abandoned him.

 

A deep desolation to his spirit descended upon him and he laid himself down. He was giving up. Wearied of a hostile world that had taken everything from him, he no longer wished to go on. He was just about in the final stages of wasting away when he felt a cool hand upon his brow. Too drained to be startled, he just lay upon the grassy surface as the hand caressed his brow. Gradually he noticed that he was being filled with a healing warmth and he was feeling a sense of vitality once more. Of life.

 

Irritated at having his death taken from him as well, he finally raised himself on his elbow to confront the one who had thwarted his release only to behold the most dazzling creature he’d even seen in his life. White blonde hair and deep black eyes lit within with a blue-white light in a face so fair it was plain she was of the ainu.

 

“No!” he groaned, “Let me go!” he begged her.

 

“Sshhh. I will not. You must heal. I see great things in store for you, young ellon. Now up you get!” she said and with a strength, belied by her slender frame, she pulled him to his feet.

 

“Who are you and why did you interfere? Perhaps I was ready to go. My family is gone. What have I left here?” he said in irritation.

 

“I am Cillil. You know me. You used to gaze up at me. For several millennia. Until recently. And I’ve missed you. Why do you not gaze at the stars any longer. You used to love it so. We can feel it, you know.”

 

“You! You’re the star?” Thranduil asked dubiously and wondered again that his star wasn’t in the night sky. “But you’re a person!”

 

“Of course. We all are, silly.”

 

“And you just sit up there all the time and, what? Shine? Stare at people?”

 

“Yes. That is what we do. It is our purpose.”

 

“It sounds boring.”

 

“Aye. It can be tedious. But we hear you all. And watch you. It passes the time.”

 

“So you all sit up there and watch us? I don’t think I like the idea of being watched in return by the stars.”

 

“Oh we don’t watch people in particular. But it can be terribly entertaining. Like watching a story play out for us. Though, sometimes they are terrible and sad stories. And I’m probably the only one who watches you. Just returning the favor, if you will.” She said in amusement.

 

“If that is the way it is, then you won’t have to worry about me watching you any longer.” Thranduil said in annoyance.

 

“Oh, don’t sulk. It’s not very attractive. And it’s a bit childish if you ask me.”

 

“Well, I didn’t ask you! Now, if you’ll excuse me I’ll go _sulk_ somewhere else. Preferably away from your prying eyes!” Thranduil said, and left her there, having worked himself into a fine snit.

 

Cillil smiled at his retreating back, pleased that she had awoken him and that he was out of his own mind. He’d become trapped there during the war. Some this happened to never recovered and she foresaw he would become very important to the future and that he had many important parts to play. And he’d become important to her own family as well. It wouldn’t be for another couple of millennia, but she’d bide her time before she set those events into play.

 

She then left that place and resumed her place in the Heavens, shining her light upon Arda.

 

Thranduil made his way back into his Stronghold and straight to his chambers. There he paced back and forth in great agitation. A star! A star had come down to speak with him and he stopped to think about that. She had saved him. He had been ready to fade. To leave the world forever. He’d been ready to give up his life and she’d stopped him. Why did she stop him? He was just one ellon. What difference did he make in all those that lived upon Arda?

 

Thranduil continued his pacing, becoming angry. He didn’t want to be king. The king was his father! He hadn’t the first clue as to how to run a realm. And this one was a decimated and ruined one at that. Then he stopped again. But was it? The land was still here and there was still a lot of people within it. People who depended on their king. Depended on _him._ _He_ was their king.

 

He sat down and started writing out plans to get them organized. He’d have to see who was left and see if he could consolidate them all somehow. He knew entire villages had been lost. He’d have to move survivors to villages that could maintain them. Then he’d need to see how they could maintain food production to see them through the upcoming winter.

 

On into the night he wrote. Making lists. Making plans. He’d have to make sure to see the proper people who were in charge of such matters. Hopefully they hadn’t gone with them into war and been lost. If they were they’d need to be replaced. He’d also needed to see about rearming their people. They’d been woefully under-equipped to face what they had. If any of the orc armies remained they’d need better weapons in order to protect themselves.

 

He didn’t realize it yet, but the star had given him back more than his strength. She’d given him back his will to live. And he had a purpose. To protect and care for his people. If he wasn’t so annoyed with her he’d have been grateful.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil hadn’t slept at all the previous night. He’d spent it making out his lists and plans and now he needed to bathe and eat something so he’d be refreshed enough to seek out the people he needed to see about the reorganization of his kingdom.

 

He’d just finished dressing himself after bathing when there was a knock upon his door and he bade whoever was on the other side to enter. It was his father’s seneschal, Galion. His acting butler, now, and that only because he was the only one Thranduil would allow near him besides his son.

 

Galion had been with them at Dagorlad, one of the lucky ones to survive fairly unscathed. He was wed with two small children. He had been with Oropher when he fell, despite his best efforts to protect his king. It had been he who had taken Orophers body from the battlefield so it couldn’t be desecrated. It had been he who had placed the ring of kingship upon Thranduil’s finger when he’d been unconscious.

 

Later, it had been he who had informed his crown prince of his father’s demise. It had also been Galion who had informed him of his mother’s death. Thranduil briefly wondered if he had more grievous news and would he always be the voice of doom for him.

 

“Good morning, My King. I hope you’ve rested well. I’ve brought you your breakfast.” Galion said as he laid out the repast.

 

“Galion, I’m glad you’ve arrived. I need to know who is still with us and what their duties are. I need to know who is responsible for our inventory, storage and distribution. I need to know of our trade agreements with Esgaroth, Dale and Dowrinion and any other realms we have agreements with. In short, I will need to be brought up to speed on everything.”

 

“Very well, Sire. But I must insist you eat first before you begin anything. It will not help you to waste away while you are sitting throughout endless meetings and briefings.” Galion said, relieved to find a king instead of a grieving ellon on the verge of fading away.

 

“Very well. Leave it here and I’ll go directly to my father’s study. If you could meet me there it would be most helpful. Also, bring the prince with you. I’d like to see my son.”

 

“You mean your study, sire.” Galion said.

 

“No, I meant exactly what I said. It’s not my study yet. It may become so, in time. But for now it is still my father’s study.”


	3. Lin

Seven yeni had gone by and the realm of King Thranduil began clawing its way out of its despair. Villages decimated by the war were combined into something cohesive and healthy. Those who had been apprentriced were now counted as the masters.

 

Treaties and trade agreements had been renegotiated and refined over the years and things had settled in the Greenwood before any hint that a gathering shadow had yet again returned to the world. And in those years those who had been hit with such grief had found new joy as those who had been too young to go off to war had come of age, wed and brought forth children. The forest itself seemed to welcome the new life within its midst.

 

Thranduil, himself, had changed greatly from the effects of the war. He would gain the reputation of having a quick temper and a cold mein when dealing with any outside his kingdom. This was especially true with both Lothlorien and Imladris. Though he had no real quarrel with its Lord, Elrond, he was now son-in-law to the Lady of Light and Thranduil didn’t trust him for that.

 

He had felt it opportunistic of Celeborn and Galadriel to just move into Lórinand and take over rulership after the death of King Amdir’s son, Amroth. As far as Thranduil was concerned the two seemed to leave wrack and ruin in their wake wherever they went. It had been their city of Ost-in-Edhil that had produced all these accursed rings that were floating about.

 

Thranduil’s cold reputation had spread throughout Ennor when it came to Círdan’s ears and this grieved the ellon greatly. He loved Thranduil and understood from whence his simmering rage came. He had been at Dagorlad and seen first hand the treatment the elves of the Woodland Realm had received at the hands of their so-called allies. So when the three istari came to the shores of Mithlond, it was Círdan that convinced the Brown, Radagast, to take up residence in the Greenwood to look after his son-in-honor.

 

“Why do you wish me to go there, Círdan?” Radagast asked in curiosity. They had been sent to lend assistance to all the peoples here, not just one Child of Eru.

 

“He leads the only real elven kingdom left in Ennor. The others have all but ceased to exist. Elrond is Lord over a Valley and he has possession of Vilya that he inherited from Gil-Galad. He has used it to protect the Valley and offers succor to our people and those of the Númenórean heirs, the Dúnedain. Celebrimbor, himself, gave Nenya to Galadriel and she protects those left of King Amdir’s realm and has closed it off from all non-eldar. I have given Narya to your brother Gandalf. Thranduil has no ring of power and is alone, yet he leads the largest population of eldar left in Ennor.”

 

“I will not promise this. I am here to help all the free people of Ennor. But I have a question for you, Círdan. Two of our brothers came here over a millenia ago. They were the Blue Istari. Have you had any word of them? Our Lords and Ladies have completely lost track of them and as you know, we can’t die.”

 

“Yes, I recall them. We only know they went East and then we heard no more from them. Those lands are dangerous and the people wild and lawless. Long have those men served the darkness and no one goes there. We believe your Brothers were turned to the darkness and persuaded to serve Sauron.”

 

“Bah! You clearly had no real time in conversing with either of them. They would rather go into the Void than serve the Darkness if for nothing else than sheer cussedness. Still, their disappearance is a mystery to us.”

 

“I am sorry I don’t have any more information on them for you. I have told you all I know on the matter. I hope you find some news of them. I also hope you take my suggestion and go see King Thranduil. You will hear terrible things of him and I am here to tell you that is not the ellon I know. It may be the ellon he has become, not without cause I assure you, but I also know the person he is.”

 

“And what if he has fallen to the darkness?”

 

“This I doubt, but recall that he leads a significant kingdom. If he has fallen to darkness you need to know and you need to save him. You don’t want a huge army of dark elves fighting on the side of Sauron. Think of the damage he could cause. He could easily conquer all the lands east of the Misty Mountains, including Gondor if that is his Will.”

 

“Ha! Well, aren’t you the sly one. Very well. I will go see this King Thranduil and see what he is made of.” and Radagast left to join his fellow Istari who would make their way to Imladris to confer the first White Council.

 

Círdan would have to be content with that and made preparations to join them on their journey to Imladris, for he had been entreated to join this first council and he wished to know what their plans were for their future.

 

~0~

 

And a star high overhead watched this all unfold with dismay as she watched the once warm hearted ellon become cold and withdrawn from the world. He would be a warm and loving father to his son and he would become the greatest and mightiest king of the Greenwood, but he also had a simmering cold anger for those of his own kind who he felt had betrayed and let him down so badly.

 

~0~

 

In the lands of Rhûn, the Maireldain had made a fine job of clearing out the brigands, warlords and bandits that had harried their lands. There was nothing they could do further afield, for their King, Xin had been adamant that they would go no further than the lands that others claimed and he would not be persuaded. As far as he was concerned those kingdoms in the areas to the west and south, Rohan and Gondor, could very well protect their own borders.

 

Xin felt it of the utmost importance that they keep their existence concealed. The reports that he had of the East side of the Orocarni had not been positive. It was a wild tangled mass that appeared to have been tampered with long ago. He had sent some of his people there to introduce healing magic into the area.

 

Cillil had gone herself to create a well of Illuin there. The starlight had always had a quality that it replenished itself. Every time she had used it in the past it had increased within her pendant and the star had never dimmed in the Heavens. It would be a slow process, but she had high hopes that over time it would increase enough that it would begin imbuing the land itself.

 

Cillil knew their time there was growing short, though they still had a couple of millennia to prepare. She knew the time would come when they would be discovered and their land here on this side of the Orocarni would be devastated. She also knew her husband was worried they didn’t immediately have a place to retreat to. She hated the care that sat upon her beautiful Xin’s brow. He loved his people so much and only wanted them to be safe. She would make a point of conferring with the other maia to see if there wasn’t a third option for them to consider.

 

She also began to worry for the elves that had gone into Aman. She had seen some disturbing developments there over the years and she voiced these to her husband.

 

“Beloved, they are being treated as the humans treat their servants. It is most disheartening to behold.” she said fretfully.

 

“You are sure of this, my love?” Xin asked. He was a deep thinker and his plans always included other plans. All revolving in keeping their people safe and content.

 

“Yes, beloved. You know where I spend my nights. I am able to watch all that enfolds not only on Arda but in Aman as well. They may not be part of Arda any longer, but they are still connected to it and I’m able to see what goes on there and I like not what I see. The ellon I told you of, Thranduil. He lost a very large measure of his people during the last war. Most were innocent of guile and were re-embodied fairly quickly. That includes his parents who were king and queen over them. They are all living a mean existence there now. They are elves, my love. They should not live in such straits.”

 

Xin closed his eyes in concern. A good portion of their population were elves and they had gentle natures. They would fight when they needed to, but strife was not their default characteristic. They were beings who preferred peace and loved above all to commune with nature. They had taught his people the value of this.

 

His people, in turn, had taught them to live within the moment. Elves had an amusing tendency to contemplate things for hours upon days. The humans among them would point out that while contemplation of a flower blossoming was indeed beautiful, they were missing chicks bursting from their shells and the birth of fawns. And while watching an icicle form upon the branch of a tree was fascinating they were missing the beauty of a snowfall that covered the land.

 

The maia among them were another matter altogether. Here the Children of Ilúvatar were united and rather enjoyed reminding them to keep themselves grounded in the world and not shift to their lofty contemplations. For what did those have to do with Ennor? Of Arda?

 

“My love, do you think there might be a way for us to spirit these people away from them? I have long thought that the Valar exceeded their mandate to watch over Arda. And did they not give up their guardianship when requesting the help of Eru when the Númenóreans came to invade their land?”

 

“Hmm, have I ever told you how much I love the way your mind works, beloved?” and then she proceeded to show him how much she loved how other parts of him worked, to both of their delight.

 

~0~

 

Radagast left the White Council meeting feeling exasperated by the whole affair. The people who lived here were sure that Sauron was not destroyed and that he would arise again to cause mischief and destruction upon them. Saurman, on the other hand, seemed to dismiss these concerns out of hand. He was disembodied now and would remain so. The Ring of Power was lost and would remain so.

 

Nevermind that the Ring was imbued with an unwholesomeness that caused it to answer to its master and would do anything to make itself known to him. Radagast didn’t know why Saruman felt he knew so much more than those who lived here. Who had been troubled and could feel the presence even as it arose slowly and incrementally within their land.

 

Radagast hadn’t known Curunír in Aman, but felt something….off about him. He exhibited the same pride and arrogance that had caused the others to fall to the insidious voice of Melkor so long ago, including Sauron, who, by all accounts had been a good maia once. But Saruman the White was persuasive and he could use his own honeyed voice to turn others to his will, and so he had prevailed in the end.

 

Radagast thought he would go and take a look at that kingdom the ellon, Círdan, had spoke of just to see what was up there. He saw Círdan exiting the Homely Home, himself, looking all for the world as though he was leaving, as well. Neither was willing to even spend the night in the place. Radagast approached him and asked him again why he felt it so important for him to see this King Thranduil.

 

And Círdan explained that Thranduil was as a son to him and had married his niece. But because of the direct interference of Galadriel their bond was a weak one which would eventually cause his niece’s death. Then too, was the War of the Last Alliance when he’d lost his father and a goodly portion of his people and their poor treatment by the Noldor there. Since that time Thranduil had all but cut contact with the other elven realms who should stand as his allies in these days of darkness.

 

“So, it’s personal then. No arrogance or pride that he isn’t getting his due as King?”

 

“Eru, no! Poor Thranduil never wanted the crown. He adored his adar. I was there. I wasn’t sure he wouldn’t fade for the grief of his parents, for I know word also came to him that his mother succumbed to her grief over the loss of her husband.”

 

“I see. That would be a hard blow, knowing that even those you’ve left behind weren’t safe from the effects of the war you fought to keep them from harm.” Radagast said thoughtfully, and then, “Very well. I will go see your King Thranduil and see what there is to see in his kingdom. Well met, Círdan of Mithlond.” and he left Círdan standing looking after him as he started off immediately not informing any of his intended journey. This would be the beginning of a reputation he would gain as a wizard who could never be found and who would disappear at a moments notice.

 

Radagast set off and made his way through the Misty Mountains and arrived at Eryn Galen by way of the Forest Gate. There he was met by Wood Elves who escorted him to the Halls of the Elvenking. Radagast was duly impressed as the Halls were the most beautiful he’d yet seen in Ennor. He could tell they had lost Menegroth in mind as to their construction and recalled that many of these were from that lost kingdom, including their King.

 

He was brought before the King, who sat upon a raised dais upon which a throne was placed, that wasn’t a fancy affair, but more for comfort and utility. The ellon who sat there was plainly dressed with a crown of woodland foliage upon his head and not the gold or mithril crowns he’d seen in Aman by the kings there. Radagast decided before the ellon even opened his mouth that he liked what he saw.

 

“Who are you and what business do you have within my realm?”

 

“I am Radagast the Brown Istari and I have come to Ennor to see what help I can bring to the free people here against the shadow that is infecting this land. And I’m here because I met an ellon named Círdan who thought I should come and check on you.” Radagast ended on a smirk, which turned into a real smile as he saw the soft look that crossed the king’s face. No darkness here, then. Good.

 

“I see. Very well. You’ll have guest quarters provided for you for the duration of your stay. I take it you wish to speak further with me?”

 

“If it wouldn’t be too much of an imposition upon your time, King Thranduil.” Radagast said with amusement and almost laughed aloud when he heard a “hmmmm” in response.

 

~0~

 

“So what is your main concern here, King Thranduil?” Radagast asked as he took a sip of the king’s finest Dorwinion, while sitting comfortably within the king’s study. It was comfortably furnished and had a warm homey feel to it and Radagast could tell that this is where the king spent most of his time.

 

“I believe Sauron has taken up abode in my father’s palace of Amon Lanc to our south.” Thranduil said as he gazed into the depths of his own glass, “The wise say he is but a Necromancer, a Black Númenórean, but I know the feel of the enemy and I know that same is what we are all feeling now.”

 

“But why there? Why not in his stronghold where he would feel safe?”

 

“Amon Lanc is a perfect place for the enemy to grow his strength. Had he gone back to Mordor those in Gondor, who watch his land, would be made aware immediately if they sensed some activity within. Here, he is close enough to the Misty Mountains that orcs can pour in without none being the wiser. And it was bad enough in the past that most of our people moved North to abandon those woods even before the war deleted our population.”

 

“Yes, I can see the logic in this. Very well. If you don’t mind I’d like to get a closer look at this Amon Lanc.”

 

“Dol Guldur.” and at Radagasts inquiring look, “We call it Dol Guldur now.”

 

“Very well, then I’d like to get a closer look at this Dol Guldur, if I have your leave to do so.”

 

“Yes, you have my leave. I will alert my people that you are to have complete freedom of movement within my forest. I would bid you to be careful and to take care.”

 

“I will do my best. Now, if I have your leave I would like to take my rest. I haven’t really had any since arriving.” Radagast said and retired to his rooms for a nap before his journey.

 

He would be gone by morning

 

Intelligence would inform Thranduil that the Brown Wizard had taken up residence in the South of the forest in a place he would call Rhosgobel. Thranduil had to hand it to the wizard for his boldness. Not content to just take a peek, he’d camped out practically on Sauron’s doorstep and had hung out a sign announcing his presence. Wearing the guise of an old man or not, Thranduil hoped the maia would use caution. He’d heard rumors long ago of two other Istari who had come in the midst of the second age only to disappear and be heard from no more.

 

~0~

 

Eight more yeni had passed and in that time Xin had made significant progress in turning the east side of the Orocarni into a paradise just waiting for them. They had completed the work to open the western faces of the Orocarni so that the dwarves would have access to the land and they had already completed their new cavern chambers so they could live within close proximity to their friends, the Maireldain. They were also prepared to close off all access on their eastern side, for they had been warned that dark times were coming.

 

There was now enough of the Illuin star-light that had seeped into the lands that it had been cleansed and all taint removed. The valley was a raised plateau that stretched the length of the Orocarni which was the longest mountain range in all of Arda. On the far east side that met the sea was sheer cliff faces that rose hundreds of feet into the air and were unscalable.

 

Xin had contracted with the dwarves to delve a passage down to sea level. It was their belief that Aman could be reached by the Straight Road from the West side as well as the East and they wouldn’t be met with the Pelori Mountain range. Their task was to arrive without the knowledge of the Valar and the maiar felt they could access the road and bring them there. They didn’t wish to risk the elves, which Xin felt was fine, but he didn’t wish to risk the maia either.

 

“Do you think you can remain undetected from your lord’s? I don’t wish to bring you only to lose you if they insist you remain with them. And while you may wish to take the risk, I’m not sure I wish to risk the wrath of your families should I misplace you.”

 

The maiar looked sharply at their king to see if there was a sign of his telltale half-smile. Xin was known for his sense of humor, but one never saw him fully smile. He only shared his smile with his family. The rest were treated to the half-smile of his lips when he was making light with his people. And they knew he had a beautiful smile for they only had to see those of his sons that shared his features.

 

Only his daughter and the twins had the features of their mother, though the shape of their eyes was definitely from their father. The other four all had their father’s face and smile, though none had seen it on Xin’s face. Some had even gone so far as to make wagers to see if they could coax a smile from their king. To date none had collected on that bet.

 

“We don’t know, my king.” Alatar said, for he just wasn’t sure. He thought they could hide themselves, but he couldn’t promise his king that was the case.

 

“Then perhaps it is Cillil I’ll have to bring. And I will only risk myself and my sons on this venture. What would they do should they catch us? Keep us? I find that highly unlikely. We would certainly make them think twice about keeping us should that be the case. I am willing to take the risk and risk my own family, but I am not willing to risk the families of others.” And as they were about to object, Xin raised his hand, “That is my final word on the matter.” And he got up from the table and left the council chambers.

 

Those left behind merely stared after his retreating back and wondered what they could do to reassure their king that they would be able to assist him without risk to themselves. Xin didn’t often put his foot down, but when he did there was to be be no further discussion on the matter. This had been one of those times.

 

It had been in the minds of the maia that they would need to use group magic to conceal their land when the time came. Perhaps they could attempt such to conceal them from the Valor as well. It was something they would need to consider because they didn’t like the idea of risking their king and his entire family to rescue elves from Aman.

 

~0~

 

Cillil was sitting upon her perch in the Heavens shining her light upon Arda. It was an easy task as she merely had to make sure the globe she held didn’t dim and that was what her pendant was for. The star-light of Illuin that always replenished itself, could be poured within the globe and it would then shine at its full brilliance as the star Luinil.

 

She was thinking deeply at that moment on all the plans her Xin was making to go to Aman to rescue the elves from Aman. It had been her despair at their plight that had caused her kind hearted husband to wish to remove them and now he was thinking of risking their family all to liberate them from their misery.

 

They weren’t being treated cruelly, but they were treated as servants, second-class citizens. Not fully eldar. How that could be, she didn’t know, but because they had refused the call and were only there because they’d had the misfortune of dying in Ennor, they had been treated in a careless and dismissive way. Most had been born into Ennor. How could a decision made by parent or grandparent be held against them?

 

She knew they were all together living a meager existence within the Forest of Oromë, constrained by strict rules and subsisting on barely enough food for the number of them that were living there. She had wept many times at their plight and had confided her misery to her husband who could see her despair.

 

Now he almost had his plans complete to make the journey there and he didn’t wish to risk any but himself and their sons. And this frightened her. Now he wished for her to make the journey with them so they could access the Straight Road from the east to approach it on the western shore. In thinking about it she felt that was the best. There were no mountains there, though the southwest was closer to the Forest.

 

She was feeling melancholy and began praying to Father Eru for his guidance and she found herself weeping in her fear and despair when she felt a pulsing within her pendant. The silver-blue light that was always present was shimmering and beating as if it had a heartbeat and then it changed color and looked as clear water. She lifted the pendant, worried and heard a voice within her head.

 

_”Do not despair, my daughter. Pour the entire contents of the pendant into the fountain you have made. Then you will be able to complete the task you have set for yourself. You have my Blessings in this.”_

 

And then the voice was gone and Cillil felt at peace. She knew that her Father Creator had spoken to her and approved all she and her husband planned to do.

 

~0~

 

When Cillil returned she imparted everything that had occurred and Xin felt a new sense of optimism in the choices he had made. That their Father Creator approved and had provided his Blessings upon their endeavor was a vast relief. But she also knew the time had come for them to deliver their daughter into the care of the ellon Cillil had seen in her paths through the future. This grieved both she and her husband, but it was all part of things that must play out. Lin was the key to opening a closed heart.

 

Xin accompanied Cillil as she poured the contents of the pendant into the fountain as instructed. The color of the fountain immediate changed to that of clear water. Then it began bubbling within the fountain and overflowed it, seeping into the land as it spread.

 

Then a cloud formed above the fountain and arose into the sky and it began to drop rain upon the land. It spread quickly, encompassing the Orocarni and the land to the west and they all found themselves in a deluge of rainfall. It had been a fine day and all of the Maireldain had been out of doors enjoying the sunshine. All were caught within the cloudburst, both maireldain and beast and their land on both sides of the Orocarni was soaked.

 

When the storm had spent itself the water in the fountain returned to its silver-blue hue and the pendant replenished itself back to what it was. Xin and Cillil exchanged a glance and both were of a mind that this had been to Father Eru’s purpose and they would trust in His wisdom. They could now put their plans into action

 

~0~

 

Lin was still within her slow-growth time, as were her two brothers, Círaglar and Clordir, but unlike them, she wasn’t expected to become a warrior to protect their lands. And since her father was often busy with with running the kingdom, often with her eldest brother Celevon, she often found herself at loose ends.

 

But today her brothers had consented to go riding with her and she was so happy to be out in the fresh air and sunshine, she missed the sad looks her brothers exchanged behind her back. Celebren, Mithren, Mithron, three of her older brothers were to be her escorts and they headed out to the northwest for their ride and the four were enjoying an easy comradeship of siblings when they were suddenly set upon by a band of brigands. One of her brothers, she wasn’t sure which, slapped the hindquarters of her mount and it sprang forward at tremendous speed, taking her out of harms way.

 

She tried to gain control of the steed, who had been her close companion for over twenty years and was surprised to find the Mearas mind closed to her. All she could do was to hold on for dear life, for at this speed if she were to attempt to leap off she’d probably do herself some real damage. She knew her friend, Tallagir wouldn’t drop her. She’d be insulted if anyone would even suggested such a thing, she was a proud equine!

 

But at this moment she was running like demons were on her heels and all Lin could do was cling to her mane. On and on she kept going, covering vast swaths of land, leaping mightily over any rivers that were in her way. By the time she slowed to a walk, Lin was exhausted and in completely unknown territory. She was lost and had no way of knowing where she was.

 

Her father’s library had some maps of Ennor that he’d gotten from Dowinion, but looking at a map wasn’t the same as seeing the land first hand and she didn’t know any of the landmarks here. She saw a single mountain in the distance, but couldn’t place where that might be on any of the maps she’d seen. It could be the last mountain in a chain, for all she knew.

 

She got down from Tallagir and was dismayed when the horse galloped off without her. She called to her in confusion and fear and suddenly found herself completely alone in a strange land without even her companion for company. She sat down and began to weep, for she didn’t know what to do. She supposed she could go in the direction her mount had gone, but she didn’t know what she’d do if she came across any rivers, for they were all flooded with the spring runoff.

 

It was then that she felt all her people leave. Just like that. All the people she’d ever known in her life just blinked out of existence. Already stressed from her horses flight and abandonment, this was just too much for her and she fell into a swoon, despair overtaking her.

 

~0~

 

Celebren, Mithren, Mithron had made short work of the brigands that had attacked them and made their way back to their home, the task their parents set them to, accomplished. They had gone in that area for the express purpose of sending their sister to the northwest and into the care of an ellon who would be there to care for her and it was important that Lin be there to awaken this ellon’s heart so that he would engage in the world once more. They didn’t know why it had to be their sister, she was still a child, but they knew enough to trust and obey their parents.

 

Their parents were awaiting them when they returned and gave them comfort as they loved their sister dearly and were loathe to carry out their parents instructions. It wasn’t long before Tallagir returned and they could also see that the horse was upset in abandoning her friend. Xin did his best to allay her fears for his daughter and the meara decided to trust him. In her eyes a stallion wouldn’t endanger his filly.

 

Once they were sure everyone was within their borders they all gathered themselves and began removing to the east side of the Orocarni. Once there they began their group magic, combining all their strength and innate magic. that would hide them and their land away from all eyes, including their princess. Then, for all intents and purposes they disappeared beyond the circles of the world, though they had moved not at all.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil seemed to be battling a war of attrition against the darkness growing within his kingdom and he was on the losing end of it. His people were being pushed further and further from their homes within the forest to just the surrounding areas around the Halls of their King. Some would never enter the Halls for refuge, but more and more found their way into the Halls to take up residence and luckily Oropher had planned for this contingency long ago. And that was before the war had depleted their population. There was room for all if it came down to it and they found themselves completely under siege. Thranduil hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

 

A new threat had entered his forest in the form of sentient spiders that were under the sway of their dark lord and the once beautiful forest darkened to the point that it became a place of fear and shadows. Greenwood the Great was now known as Mirkwood. Throughout the years as the darkness increased there was a growing suspicion for any who entered their woods as spies, brigands and criminals had began using the forest as a place to waylay strangers.

 

It wasn’t that they ceased all commerce that traveled through their woods, it was more that they wanted to keep an eye on it and that meant that all who entered without the kings express permission would be taken to him to give account of themselves. If the king found no fault in them they were allowed to go on their way. If they were found to be up to no good they were jailed until a solution could be found to deal with them. For some, this would mean they would end their days within the prisons of King Thranduil. It wasn’t ideal and it wasn’t often, but it was a necessity during these days of evil upon the land.

 

In those days the king’s son had inevitably become a warrior of the realm. It wasn’t something that Thranduil had hoped for him, but it was also something he couldn’t deny his son, who fiercely loved his home and people. And as he couldn’t forbid his son leaving the Halls nor chastise him for caring, the only thing Thranduil could do for him, for all of them, was see that he was trained by the best in the tactics and arts of warfare and combat. It was the only way he could bear to let his son out of the Halls.

 

Out on one of his patrols, Legolas came across a group of humans making their way across the forest by way of the elf road. They weren’t supposed to be there and they hadn’t gained permission from the King to enter the forest. So, as their law stipulated, they were detained and brought before the king.

 

Escorted into the throne room they awaited the arrival of the king and they figited and grumbled their displeasure. When the king arrived and mounted his throne from the rear so that he suddenly appeared at the top of the dias there were audible gasps at his splendor. This left the king completely unmoved as he contemplated the motley crew before him. He would have dismissed them as harmless, since they appeared as a family. Men, women, younger ones, grown but clearly youths, counted twenty in all. But they were hiding something and he could sense it. And then he saw the one that didn’t seem to belong with them.

 

She was within the group of filthy humans, standing out, exotic, with inky black hair that was thick, straight and shone in the light and very long. Standing apart. Impossibly clean considering the condition of the others. And Thranduil couldn’t see inside her mind like the others. Humans were open books to him. If anything he had to silence their thoughts and shield himself from their loud broadcasting. This one was completely closed off. Nothing radiated off of her. No emotions. No stray thoughts.

 

As if becoming aware of his eyes upon her, she looked up and Thranduil was transfixed by her eyes. They were so dark and deep they were a true black with her pupil indistinguishable from her iris, almond in shape, set in a face of surpassing beauty, her black hair and eyes in stark contrast to her pale white skin. Her eyes widened in alarm at his intense regard and she quickly averted her eyes to the floor in front of her once again, studiously avoiding his gaze.

 

One of the humans was snarling at the elvenking, arrogantly claiming he had no right to detain them. Thranduil only paid him half attention. He would deal with him momentarily. To his amusement the girl surreptitiously took another side step away from them, obviously trying to distance herself from the others.

 

“You, there. Step forward.” and he waited as she complied.

 

“You don’t know these people.” Thranduil stated rather than asked her.

 

“I…, no, Sire. They were kind enough to escort me when they found me alone.” she said shyly.

 

“Twas not kindness. They meant to sell you to slavers.” Thranduil said with cold indifference and ignored the shouts of denial from the ruffian family. For they were a family who would prey upon the unwary and convince the innocent that they meant them no harm and they would sell them to slavers for a handsome fee.

 

It had worked well for them and they had been the ruin of many an unsuspecting traveler thinking they had found succor in traveling in numbers for the sake of safety. And none had been safe with them. Men, women, children traveling with their kin. Entire families had been sold off because of these.

 

Thranduil then looked to his guards and nodded to them slightly, which was a signal to take all the humans away to his dungeons. He would either hand them over to the nearest human settlement or he’d let them end their days as his guests. When his guards went to put hands on the girl, he held up his hand to halt them. With a nod they led the others away leaving the girl alone in front of the fearsome elvenking.

 

“Come closer, child.” Thranduil said and stared as she slowly complied.

 

“What is your name and how came you to be with those others?”

 

“I am Linniel, but you can call me Lin. I became separated from my brothers. We were riding in the Eastlands and were attacked. My horse bolted and I found myself not too far from here. There I was found by these that your guard just escorted away. I did not know they had entered your lands without your leave, Sire. Nor did I know of their intentions. They seemed most courteous.” she explained. She had an open way about her. Still Thranduil couldn’t read her. She was a puzzle and luckily for her, Thranduil liked puzzles.

 

~0~

 

And up in the Heavens the star of Luinil sighed in relief as she saw that her little one was finally in the hands of he who would now care for her for the next millennia until she came of age. Cillil had had a moment of trepidation when her sweet lotus blossom had fallen in with the brigand family, but she’d been with them for but half a day before the elven patrol intercepted them and brought them before the king. Now she was safe. She just hoped the elvenking wouldn’t be too thick to realize the gift that had been delivered to him.

 

~0~

 

Lin had been shown to guest quarters and she immediately took advantage of the bathing pool within, luxuriating in the warm water. They had warm baths at home, but not like this. Why you could swim in this pool! She also like the scented soaps and shampoos that were lined along the shelf against the wall adjoining the pool. They were completely different than the scents she was used to at home and she was enjoying the novelty of it all. She didn’t know how long she would be here, but she was just sure that she would see her family again.

 

Once her bath was completed she dressed in the clothing that was provided for her and she was grateful for their kindness. She heard a knock at her door and when she answered she was informed she was to dine with the king. Surprised, she complied and followed the footman who escorted her to a private dining area. There she found the king already seated and he arose to seat her himself, for which she thanked him shyly. He then served her and they began their meal in silence until the king abruptly began questioning her.

 

“Your people. Tell me about your people.”

 

“We are people just like everyone else, I suppose. But we’ve been under attack for a long time now. My ada has been trying to keep us safe and we’ve been mostly safe. It is just our supply lines that have gotten attacked. From what I know from my brothers they’ve kept them at bay fairly well. They know not to come directly to our lands. But I was riding with my brothers when I got separated from them when we were attacked.” she said sadly. “And you’ve met my people before. I can feel it. Like a fingerprint left on the glass of your spirit.”

 

“We’ll find your people, child.”

 

“No. You won’t. They are all gone. I am the last.”

 

“How old are you child?”

 

“I’m eighteen.”

 

“You don’t look eighteen years old, I would have guessed fourteen years. I suppose that makes you an adult now among your kind.” And indeed she had the rounded and soft features of adolescence and not the definition of adulthood in her face or form.

 

“Oh, I’m not eighteen years old. I’m eighteen yeni.”

 

“You’re over twenty five hundred years old?”

 

“Two thousand, six hundred and seventy two years of the sun.” she said proudly as only a child could, “I’ll be nineteen in seventy more years.” she smiled. “But I won’t be fully grown until I’m twenty five.”

 

“You’re not fully grown?” Thranduil asked askance. Even elves were fully grown by the time they were one hundred years of the sun.

 

“Oh no! I still have a long wait until I’m grown. Well, nine hundred and twenty eight years. That’s when I reach twenty five yeni.”

 

“And you are sure your people are gone? Surely they are in the undying lands.” Thranduil was completely at a loss.

 

“Oh no! They’ve all gone beyond the circles of the world. They are gone and I’m the last.” she said with a sigh, but she wasn’t mourning. It was as if she knew she’d see them again.

 

~0~

 

Radagast had come at Thranduil’s behest. Thranduil had been the only one to offer him a safe haven when he’d first come to Ennor. Those in both Rivendell and Lorien had counted him not worthy of their attention and had declined him a place to stay. Oh, he was quite welcome to visit. But he was always encouraged to leave. Except from the Greenwood. And Thranduil was also content to leave him in peace. He didn’t ask to see the wizard often, therefore Radagast was more more than happy to comply.

 

When he arrived he was shown to Thranduil’s study, for the king wished to speak with him before he refreshed himself.

 

“Ah, Radagast! Thank you for coming, my old friend! How was your journey?” Thranduil exclaimed, rising at his entry and warmly taking the wizards hand in greeting.

 

“I’m well, Thranduil, and the journey was uneventful, thank you. What was it you needed me so urgently for, my friend?”

 

“We have a strange girl-child here. A girl-child that counts her growth and birthdays through yeni, not years. Right now she states she is shy by seventy years her nineteenth birthday and won’t be a full grown adult until she is twenty five yeni.” Thranduil paused a moment before continuing.

 

“And truly, my friend, though she states herself eighteen yeni, or more specifically, two thousand, six hundred and seventy two years, I assure you when you see her she appears to my eyes as a fourteen year old youth among her people. So, I’m here to see if you can discern what exactly she is. For I’ve never come across a people in this world that age so slowly. Even eldar children come of age at fifty and their majority at one hundred.”

 

“I see. That is a strange tale, my friend. If I may retire for a bit to freshen up I will be happy to meet your young charge and see what I might see.” Radagast requested and sincerely hoped he would be afforded the same rooms he usually occupied in the Halls as they had their own bathing pool.

 

“Absolutely! You know where your rooms are and there should be everything you require there now that we’ve given them time to stock up for you.” Thranduil replied with an indulgent smile. He knew that even though Radagast enjoyed living out in the wilds, he appreciated the creature comforts just as everyone else did.

 

~0~

 

They had agreed to meet outside the great library to meet with Lin, as that is where she spent most of her time. She had a thirst for knowledge that had astounded the king and a knack for languages that none had ever encountered before. Thranduil was fairly certain his librarian was in love with the girl. He certainly dotted upon her and this was an ellon who scared everyone, including him.

 

He and Radagast entered the library and they found Lin reading in a corner. Radagast went over to her and was staring intently when she noticed and looked at him oddly. Like she'd seen his like before. 

 

"So, what are you exactly?" he asked abruptly.

 

"A person. And what of you? You are wearing a disguise. Why?" 

 

"That is none of your concern." Radagast gruffly replied, shocked that she could see through his mask.

 

"Forgive us, Lin. We were just curious about you." Thranduil said and escorted the wizard out of the library quickly, not wishing to upset his young guest.

 

"Well?" Thranduil asked, hoping the maia could shed some light on the mystery of Lin.

 

"Well, we all have the Flame Imperishable within us. Our flames are different depending on what we are. Elves have long burning candles with steady flames. Humans are bonfires, a conflagration that burns wildly and with great heat, until they burn themselves out, hence their short, but vibrant lives. It is why humans have such a sense of immediacy and are able to live in the moment. Then there are the ainu who have a flaming beacon. A bright light that is steady like the eldar but brighter. This girl-child has a strange combination of the beacon and bonfire. It's a wonder she doesn't burn out but she seems completely serene. There is a powerful banked power within her. Latent."

 

"That really tells me nothing, you know."

 

“She’s like a maia, Thranduil, but not that precisely. A peredhil of some sort, perhaps, but on the other end of the spectrum. Something like the daughter of your king Thingol. There had been tales that not all the maia had gone to aman. Even the blue wizards went into that area and were seen no more.”

 

“She looks human. And she’s yet a child.”

 

“Do I not look like an old man. A human? Besides, she is some sort of hybrid I’ve never seen before. Perhaps one of her parents was human. But that’s not the strangest part of her. She has star light within her. An old specific star light .” 

 

“Then why doesn’t she know? And what do you mean starlight?” 

 

“I don’t know and she has Luinil, that was once Illuin, the Great Lamp within her. And I imagine because they were all the same and didn’t find it important. What is strange is that they were all killed. I’d like to know what it is that can kill an entire culture peopled by maia.” 

 

“Surely Sauron….” Thranduil began

 

“Bah! Sauron is also maia. If the valor had been serious they would have taken care of Sauron themselves. They outrank him. He’s just a maia. He’s our problem. No! They send five maia with our powers all bound to make us essentially powerless against him. They should have just let us come and take him back in chains. Finish this once and for all! No! Something else killed those maia. Something that would make Sauron quake in his boots!” 

 

“Perfect!!” Thranduil muttered.

 

“And I believe this is where we lost our Blue Istari brothers, Alatar and Pallando. We knew they went into the East, but every time we tried to find them we were turned back. Those can be most inhospitable lands.” 

  

“They aren’t dead. They are just gone.” Lin said, having come to see them and overhearing their conversation.

 

“Gone where?” Radagast asked.

 

“Beyond the circles of the world. It is safer there for now, I guess. They will be back."

 

“Do you know what you people are, exactly, Linniel?” Radagast asked

 

“We are the Maireldain. And we’ve been in those lands since before the Sun first rose.” she said

 

“Why didn’t you say that before?” Thranduil asked

 

“He didn’t ask. He just asked what I was. I’m a person, just like you. A Child of Ilúvatar.” 

 

“I don’t think you are a person like everyone else.” Radagast said and as Thranduil saw tears start to her eyes he quickly intervened.

 

“Don’t listen to him, child! Of course you are a Child of Ilúvatar!” and with a stern look at Radagast, said, “Just as we all are. Now what was it you wished to see us about?”

 

“I just wanted to know why you were so curious about me.” she sniffed

 

“Oh, it’s not important. You’re just very different than the people we’ve encountered before and I, for one, am so glad to know that there are a lot of people just like you.” Thranduil said kindly and Radagast didn’t think he’d ever seen such a gentle look upon that ellon’s face. He was then astounded further when Thranduil took the thousands year old girl-child into his arms and kissed the top of her head in a fatherly gesture.

 

“You don’t worry about a thing. You are safe here and I want you to come to me for anything you need, yes?” 

 

“Alright, thank you, Sire.” she beamed at him and practically skipped away in happiness.

 

"What in Eru was that, Thranduil?"

 

"Oh hush, you old goat!" And Thranduil left the wizard staring after him thoughtfully.


	4. Stealing Elves

When the Maireldain had removed themselves from the western side of the Orocarni, the Nazgûl sensed the power vacuum and moved into the area they’d known a power had resided. There they commenced to befoul the land, poison the rivers and they completely destroyed the Wild Wood. They accomplished this with glee, an innate hatred for the place where in the mists of time Eru Ilúvatar had placed both the first born and the after born. They didn’t even sense that anything was on the other side of the Orocarni. As far as they could discern, that mountain range was the end of the world and there was nothing beyond.

 

For their part the Maireldain felt the death of their land and were aggrieved. They had been there since their beginnings. There was such a large portion of their people who were the first awakened, and this was a painful loss to them, just as it was to all those who had been born there. This had all been foreseen by their Queen long ago, but still knowing and feeling the loss was two different things and they had been attuned to their land for a long while.

 

And even if they were able to heal that land, they knew they would never be able to return there. This was to be their last refuge from the world and here is where they would have to make their new life. Their only consolation was that their Father Creator had Blessed this land for their use, Himself. It is why they named it Shangri La. A sanctuary removed from time.

 

They had moved everything here they needed and that included plants and wildlife. They had even relocated the building materials from their previous location and recreated their city and homes as they had been on the other side. The only difference now was that the Sun would now set behind the mountains instead of rising from it. At least to their eyes.

 

Xin comforted himself that he had kept his people safe. He regretted the loss of their land just as everyone else did, but as much as he hated the loss of their land, he was much more concerned with the people who lived in the land. What good was land if there was no life within it? No people to enjoy it. No animals to frolic within it? Those they had brought with them and they were the most important to him.

 

As they settled into their new home Xin and his family completed the final steps to their plan to make their way to the sea coast using the passage the dwarves had created for them. Xin had been greatly surprised at the intricacy and beauty of the cavern they had cut. Not content to just burrow a hole through the earth, they had made it a gently sloping road with decorated arches throughout and support columns. They had even gone so far as to build a dock at the base of the cliff from which to launch a vessel.

 

His people had been busy building vessels from which to sail the seas and with this they had the help of the former blue wizards as they were the only ones who had experience in sailing upon the waters of the world. The Maireldain had experience in river craft, and so had basic knowledge of water craft, but the wizards gave them the knowledge to make that watercraft knowledge for much larger vessels.

 

Several of the vessels had been completed and had even been tested upon the rough east seas and now the sons of Xin were learning the sailing techniques of these vessels. And as Xin watched he was impressed by the way his sons handled the sea craft. He even insisted in going out with his sons so they could teach him the sailing techniques, much to the horror of his advisors who watched their king out upon the rough seas with dread in the pits of the stomachs. They loved their king and hated that he was putting himself and his sons in harm's way. But once Xin had made a decision, there was no gainsaying him.

 

The one thing that had concerned Cilli was what she would do about her duties as Luinil. But, as it turned out, she was not the only one to have thought of this and several of the maia who had also served Varda and who had not been missed when they’d come to Ennor so long ago stepped forward to offer to take her place. Cillil was grateful and had gone to their craftsmen to make them all crystal pendants to hold the starlight.

 

In the end over two dozens of the pendants had been made and Cillil filled them all with the starlight from the Starlight Fountain that now was the center of their gathering area now that they’d taken up residence there. The maia had decided between them to share the duties of the star between them so it wouldn’t fall to one to take Cillil’s place. For her part, Cillil wondered why she hadn’t thought of this ages ago. She would have given anything to get back all the years she’d lived a half existence with her husband and family.

 

But what was done was done and she made ready to sail with her family to see what could be done about the elves of Valinor. So it was that Xin, with his wife and sons boarded one of the vessels and took sail towards the east, in the east sea to gain the Straight Road and approach Valinor from its western shore.

 

~0~

 

Lin found her new life in the realm of King Thranduil more restrictive than she was used to in the Rhûn. The Rhûn was a much more open and varied land. She missed the mountains, forests and plains crisscrossed by the myriad rivers of her homeland. Here all was forestland. And while she loved the forests, this one was in pain. There was a heavy darkness on the land and the forest cried out in dismay at the dark creatures that roamed, preyed and destroyed.

 

Thranduil had done his best to keep her occupied, for her happiness mattered to him, though he knew not why. He treated her like a daughter, or an indulgent uncle and watched as she took simple pleasure in being in the outdoors. Wherever she came from, she was used to being outside.

 

Thranduil would listen to her stories as they’d go out for their daily rides. She would speak of her homeland with obvious longing and he was shocked to find that she had six brothers and one was her twin.

 

“You have six brothers? Do you have any sisters?”

 

“No. I am the only princess.” and then she sang “Six little princes and one precious princess.” and Thranduil realized this was part of a song she had made up, or had been sung to her as a little girl. Probably the latter.

 

“Did your mother sing that to you?”

 

“No, my ada. Mother spends her days sleeping and her nights in the Heavens. We never see very much of her. The only time she and father have together is dawn and dusk and they like to be alone during those times.” she said with a sigh.

 

And Thranduil wondered what kind of family life she had that her mother was gone so much. And her mother spent her nights in the Heavens? That sounded like a fairy tale a parent told a child. Then he recalled the star of long ago who had awoken him from his grief. And he looked closer at the girl-child at his side. She had the same impossibly fair features of that Being though her hair was inky black and the shape of her eyes was different. Exotic. _Hmmmm_

 

“My oldest two brothers are married with little ones of their own now. I have three nieces and three nephews. They are in their slow-growth time, too, but they have a long way to go before they are grown. The oldest two, have reached their first millenia, but the others have not, though they have all reached their half-millenia mark.”

 

“What are their names?”

 

“My oldest brother Celevon is married to an elf named Menel. And they have two boys and a girl and they are Alben, Aldir and Alei. Then there is my next brother Celebren and he married a woman that was of my father’s clan and she is Jia Li and they have two girls and one boy and they are Erel, Ereth and Enor. It is Alben and Erel who have reached their millenia mark. And both Celevon and Celebren look just like ada with their black hair and green eyes. They are very handsome, just like my ada!”

 

“And tell me of the others.”

 

“Well, then there are Mithren and Mithron. They are identical twin men who look just like mother, except they have ada’s green eyes. They look most like me, though they have nana’s silver blonde hair. They are very beautiful.” and then she leaned over and said in a conspiratorial voice, “They are of marriageable age but aren’t ready yet and all the ladies chase them to try and catch them for their husbands.” she giggled, “They are very good at disappearing and hiding!” And Thranduil chuckled in appreciation, for he knew what it was like to be an eligible male and the pursuit some would engage in to catch them a prince for a husband.

 

“I understand that!” Thranduil laughed and said in his own confidential way, “I was an unmarried prince once.”

 

“Ohh! Did you have to run away and hide from ladies trying to catch you?” she asked wide eyed.

 

“Not really. My ada had me engaged to a lady when I was still fairly young. That didn’t stop all of them, but it stopped most.”

 

“Well, I can understand that. You are very beautiful, yourself. I’m surprised they don’t chase you now.”

 

“Well, elves only marry once and we are bound for all time.”

 

“But you are not. I can feel it. Surely they can tell. What happened?”

 

Thranduil sighed, used to her odd perception. She could see things that even Radagast couldn’t see. “Our bond was never very strong and when she died I felt the bond sever. Someone had told her I was meant for someone else and she chose to leave me rather than sail and live.”

 

“Oh, that is so sad. I am sorry for both of you.”

 

“Oh, well, that is a very long time gone now. I am sorry that she chose to die, for she was a very sweet and worthy ellith. But enough of that, tell me of your other brothers.”

 

“Well, a long time passed between the twins and my brother Círaglar. My father said we were a surprise and a blessing. Círaglar is just seven years older than me and Clordir. Actually, he and Clordir look more like twins than me and Clordir. I look more like my mother, but Círaglar and Clordir look just like ada only with nana’s eye color. Ada says only we three have true black eyes of all the Maireldain. Nana has black eyes, but hers glow silver-blue from the star she carries.” and then looked at Thranduil in curiosity as she heard him gasp aloud.

 

“What star does your mother carry, child?”

 

“She is Cillil, the star Iluin. You’ve met her haven’t you? I told you I felt the touch of one of us on the glass of your spirit. You’ve met my nana haven’t you?”

 

“Yes. She came down and saved me once a long time ago when I had given up and was ready to die myself. She said she saw great things in store for me. I’m afraid I wasn’t very nice to her. I was very angry with her, in fact.”

 

“Oh, I doubt she held it against you. She has the far sight and probably saw all of this playing out. The star still shines so I know my mother knows where I am. When my people disappeared but I still saw the star I knew that somehow they had sent me to you so you could take care of me. They want me here, though I don’t know why.”

 

“Neither do I, child, but I swear to you that you will be safe here.”

 

“I know.” Lin said this with a sunny smile upon her face and Thranduil felt something stirring deep within him that he’d thought long extinguished.

 

~0~

 

Xin, Cillil and their sons had reached the western shore of Valinor without any incidents. They had needed Cillil to find the Straight Road, but once they were upon it it was a straight shot to Valinor and their calculations were correct that they reached the western shore. Before they stepped foot on shore they said a prayer to Father Eru and concealed themselves. Cillil, Mithron and Mithren stayed with the ship.

 

They were able to make their way across the land without any confrontations and they soon found themselves at the forest where Cillil said the elves were living. Upon entering the forest they found it a wholesome place and made their way through with none the wiser. They encountered no one at first, but then encountered a small homestead, roughly constructed with several people living there. Xin was dismayed. It was everything Cilill had said.

 

Xin approached and revealed himself to those at the rudely constructed dwelling.

 

One ellon, mistaking the starlight within him as one of the valor came up with an angry look upon his face.

 

“What now? We have followed all your confounded rules and we’ve cut no tree nor harmed any dwelling of the forest creatures here. What else can we possibly do that will make you go away and leave us in peace!” the ellon said in controlled wrath.

 

Xin held up his hand and said, “Peace. I’m not one of the valor. I am Xin and I have come from Ennor. Would you talk to me?”

 

The ellon looked at him in suspicion but then nodded and the two walked some way away from the others who huddled fearfully within the structure. Seeing this Xin was greatly angered. This was no way for these people to be living.

 

“Well, what do you want?” the ellon asked rudely, but Xin took no offense.

 

“My wife is a maia and has long told me of your plight. It came into my mind to take your people from this place and return you to Ennor with me. You can either join us or you can return to your homes, though I warn you there is still great strife occurring within the lands. My wife assures me it will end soon enough, but I would hope you would stay with my people. We have removed ourselves from the goings on and can offer you peace and sanctuary.”

 

“As what? Your slaves?”

 

“Oh no! We don’t have slaves. But we do have plenty of elves within our land. The first awakened sheltered us when we first awoke and we have been together ever since. We are the Maireldain and we are men, elves and maiar. And we are here with the Blessings of Father Eru.”

 

“But men are mortal.”

 

“No longer. My wife is the star Luinil and she used the light of Illuin to change our destiny long ago. That is why you thought I was Valor. I carry the starlight she placed within me when I first awoke.”

 

The ellon looked at him in disbelief. “You are a first awoken man? I find that hard to believe. And I can see you are a man, but you look like no man I have ever seen before.”

 

“That is because my clan never left the lands to the East. The lands Eru placed your people and mine. We are still there, though we have removed to the Eastern side of the Orocarni Mountains and call our home Shangri La. Our land there is just a little less than that which the Valor sent beneath the waves in their wisdom.” Xin said this last with a bit of an eye roll as he disapproved of the Valor.

 

The ellon stared at the strikingly beautiful man before him and then decided he had nothing to lose. They were miserable here. “Fine. I will take your offer and convince my people to do the same. We are not treated well here, as you can see. I would see my people well cared for. I’m putting my trust in you. Please don’t betray it.” the ellon said.

 

“It’s my hope you will all be happy with us. I give you my word that I came to you with only good intentions. I am the king there, but the crown has sat lightly for the most part. Might I know you name?”

 

The ellon looked at the man before him and said, “I was once a king. But that was a long time ago. And since he is not here I presume my son is still king over the lands which were mine. I am Oropher.” and was surprised by the joyful smile that crossed Xin’s face who clapped him on the shoulder and said, “Why of course you are!” and proceeded to laugh in joy. And of course he would share his smile with this ellon. They were to be family, after all!

 

~0~

 

Oropher was as good as his word and he spread the word through the Forest of Oromë, while advising the elves there to keep it under wraps. It was to be kept a secret and they would not all be leaving at once. Oropher swore he would be last to leave, though Xin wished to bring him and his family at once. The only thing Oropher would consent to was the removal of his former daughter-in-honor and her new family. He had also wished for his wife Aleth to leave with Xin, but she had flatly refused to be separated from him ever again.

 

The ship was such that it could take fifty of the elves at one crossing and it wasn’t as though they’d be able to take a shipload every day. Still, it was a start and Xin had every intention of getting them all out of there. Especially since he’d seen for himself the mean straits the elves were living in. And apparently they were harassed often and regularly. Xin wished there was a way to bring a larger ship or that he could risk the other maia. But he simply wasn’t willing to take the risk. He would just have to exercise patience.

 

They made the return voyage and docked at the cliff face and the elves looked fearful. Xin did his best to reassure them but insisted they would need to go through the cavern to get to their valley. Up and up they walked and it was plain that the elves weren’t comfortable. And before long they emerged inside the Dwarven Halls and the elves were fearful they had been betrayed. But then they saw elves there as well and wondered at this. But what set their hearts at ease was that all seemed happy to see them.

 

Xin bade them follow him, as these Halls were the home of their dwarven friends and not where they would be residing. And he walked then out through the great entrance of the dwarven city and the elves were astounded at the vast land they beheld. The colors and beauty of it was breathtaking. And the city and homes of the Maireldain was in a style they had never seen before, with straight lines but the roofs curled up at the corners. Most were in bright colors of red and gold. It should have been garish, except it wasn’t. It was beautiful. As were the people. Many had gathered to welcome them and they were all taken by people right into their own homes so they could be cared for. These were elves as they felt it would make the transition into their mixed group a little easier.

 

Xin had made several more trips, but had found convincing the elves to jump into the unknown was asking a bit much of them, even with Oropher's approval. So, after the first group had settled in and some time had passed, Xin asked if any would be willing to go back with him so they could tell the others what to expect of their new homeland.

 

There were some looks of fear and Xin assured them they were under no obligation to return with him. He just thought that if they had one return it would reassure their people they were leaving for a place that wanted them and welcomed them. Then three stepped forward and offered to go back. Xin thanked them and said he would take one of them and they could trade off if they still wished to go and reassure their people.

 

When they returned Xin could tell their ellon was nervous and Xin assured him that he had been in their land long enough to enjoy their ability to escape detection. At his questioning look, Xin explained.

 

“We have the Blessings of Father Eru, Himself in our endeavour. He gave us the means to conceal ourselves from the Valor. It is why we have been able to come to this land and take you away with us. You have already been in our land for several months now. You now share this with us. And after a time, all of your people will share this with us. We are hidden from the world. No evil can touch us there.”

 

The ellon, Dail, was almost beside himself with relief at hearing this piece of news.

 

“Why didn’t the ones I was staying with tell me this?”

 

Xin shrugged and said, “Not everyone is aware of this. I don’t share everything with my people. I share what I believe is important to them. Right now I’ve shared that we are safe and that is all they need to know.” and this seemed to satisfy the ellon. He'd served kings in his life and understood that kings saw things different than regular folk.

 

The exited the ship and made their way across the land and the sons of Xin made sure to stay close to Dail as he seemed on the jumpy side. Once they got to the forest he seemed to settle with the cover of the trees. As usual, it was Oropher who met them and he expressed surprise to see one of his people returned. Xin was quick to reassure him that he’d brought the ellon to give an account of the land he was bringing them to.

 

“I thought it would help to convince some of your people if I brought one of your own back so he could give an account of what to expect.”

 

“Well?” Oropher asked the ellon with a raised brow, for this one had been one of his own.

 

“Oh, my King, it is a wondrous place. And so big. Why it is surely ten times the size of the Greenwood. There is more than enough room for us all! And it is not just forest, there is every kind of land you can think of. Mountains, plains, forests, lakes and rivers. And the colors. Oh my Lord, you should see the colors.” And Oropher held up his hand to silence the ellon as he seemed quite prepared to go on and on in his enthusiasm.

 

“I see. Well, I’m glad you are happy with what you have seen. But what of the people?”

 

“They are very nice, though strange to us. But strange isn’t always a bad thing, I think. They are very open and friendly and have shown us nothing but kindness. Though it was mostly the elves among them that we had dealings with at first. But they don’t keep separate there. They are one people. The men there are not as the men in Ennor that we have known. They are all as the eldar in that they do not age and die there. And they have a lot of maia there, as well. And dwarves! Lots of dwarves, though not any we have ever met before. They are tribes that awoke there and never left. And…” and again Oropher raised him hand for silence as he could see this one would talk on forever if he was allowed to.

 

He turned to Xin and asked, “How is it nobody has ever heard of your people before?”

 

“I made the determination a long time ago, probably while you and your people were yet in Beleriand, to keep my people concealed and safe. My wife told me of all the wars in those lands. And it seemed to me that the people who came back over the far mountains to the west brought strife with them when they returned to Eriador.”

 

“We were quite peaceful there until that foul Vala came. Then it all came undone and we were all lost. And it certainly didn’t help when the Noldor came. Those seemed to attract trouble like I’ve never seen.”

 

“Indeed, my wife assured me that your people were different. Once in your forest kingdom you fought in no wars but the one that sent you all here. And you follow the light.”

 

“Where are your lands in relation to the Greenwood, if I might ask. You said you were from the East. As far as I knew the East was filled with dark men who followed Morgoth.”

 

“Those are men who live around the Sea of Rhûn in the lands that surround the Dorwinion area. Mostly I allow those of Gondor and Rohan to deal with those. Some are aware of us, as we have trade with Dorwinion. But when they began attacking our supply caravans we took direct action.”

 

“So, those we call the Easterlings are Westerlings to you?” Oropher asked with a raised brow and humor in his glance.

 

“Precisely.” Xin smiled, “And our lands are farther from your forestlands than the western shoreline is to your west.”

 

“So you are as remote as you can possibly be from the goings on in Ennor. I had no idea the land was so vast in that direction. It just seemed that the Sea of Rhûn was the end of the world and only lawless bands of brigands lived beyond that.”

 

“Yes, well, we were on the western side of the Orocarni for two ages. I awoke before the first Sun rise and met my Cillil who had come down for a closer look at us while we yet slept.” Xin smiled at the fond memory. “It was only recently that I made the decision to move to the Eastern side of the mountains. My wife has the far sight and knew trouble was coming. And Eru hid our lands. We are safe there. And that is why we call it Shangri La, for it is our Sanctuary and we are hidden in time.”

 

“If you were safe why have you come for us? Won’t that bring the trouble your wife foresaw upon your head?  Don’t you fear detection?”

 

“It was my wife who thought your treatment was not right. It was my thought to bring you back to your home, though perhaps not to the lands you left. There may come a time that we will issue an invitation to those left in your former kingdom to come to us, as well.”

 

“You wish to bring the rest of my people there? Including my son?”

 

“Yes, especially your son.”

 

“Why, “especially” my son?”

 

“Because I’ve sent my only daughter to him. My wife has foreseen they will wed one day. So, you see, we will be family.”

 

~0~

 

Four yeni had gone by with Lin in the Woodland Realm and she’d settled into life there as best she was able. She still felt constrained, but felt the king had done all he was able to keep her occupied and not to feel as though she were imprisoned.

 

And then one day while they were in the library going over some of the maps there, with Lin trying to fill in the parts she knew of her homeland, they all felt a concussion shake the Halls.

 

Wondering what on Arda could have caused such a commotion, Thranduil went up to what he called his Eyrie, a room at the top of his Hilltop home, that his father had opened up and made a natural balcony and even had placed curved panes of glass. It gave him a birds eye view all the way to the Lonely Mountain, Dale and Esgaroth. Lin had followed him and what they beheld was a dragon. A dragon that was spewing fire and causing grievous damage to both mannish cities. And then they watched in horror as the dragon blasted into the mountain itself.

 

“Oh! All those poor dwarves inside! They’ll be trapped!” And Thranduil kept his counsel to himself at what he believed was the dwarves greed and how that had attracted the dragon to begin with. He knew from his conversations with Lin that there were several dwarvish clans living within the mountain range of her home.

 

And it sounded as though they were the right sort. Not greedy, indeed going so far as to practically give away the gold and jewels they mined to their friends, the Maireldain, in trade for food and cloth. And he'd been amused that the Maireldain didn't seem to value them either, mostly using them as decorations and not seeing the value in them beyond their beauty. But Lin said the dwarves were proud and they made beautiful things with them and so the Maireldain had consented to accept them in payment for the things they needed.

 

“Can’t you do something?” Lin asked tearfully, and Thranduil took her into his arms in a comforting way, closing his eyes at the futility of her request.

 

“Nay. There is nothing we can do. If I sent my people there they’d be killed. I can’t risk that. I am sorry, Lin.”

 

“I know this. I am sorry for asking. It just seems a hard thing to watch and to be so helpless. I imagine my father would make the same decision. He would never risk our people, though he would offer what aid he could. Do you think it will leave?”

 

“Nay. I do not. Dragons have a love for gold and jewels and from all accounts that mountain is full of it. I believe he will kill or chase out those within and then use that mountain as his nest.”

 

“But why kill those in the mannish towns?”

 

“Probably as a warning not to come after him. Perhaps because he follows the darkness and just enjoys killing. I’m not familiar with the ways of dragons, but they have always been feared for a reason. There have not been many who have killed one and lived to tell the tale.”

 

“Can we go and see what help those people might need?”

 

“I will go, father.” Legolas said, as he’d come upon them to see for himself what had caused the tremor within their halls. What he’d overheard was a dragon. What he saw was his father with Lin within his arms. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that and then shook himself. Anything that made his father happy made him happy. And this girl-child had made him come alive in ways that Legolas hadn’t seen since his youth.

 

What he did know was she was now twenty three yeni and even he could see she was maturing into a woman. He hadn’t been sure he’d believed her story of being eighteen yeni old when she first arrived. But it had been close to six hundred years since that day and he'd grown fond of her and thought of her as a sister since she had such a sweet nature. And any doubts he'd had about her age dissipated as it was obvious that she hadn’t been fully grown when she first arrived to them and she certainly wasn’t aging like a normal mortal. Nor as eldar.

 

Those she had been traveling with were long since gone, all aging and dying within their dungeon as no mannish town would take them. This had grieved his father. He didn’t like imprisoning people, but these had proved too dangerous and dark to let roam the lands. None had repented of their crimes and his father could tell they would carry out revenge attacks had they been allowed their freedom.

 

“I will only allow that if you don’t go alone and only to scout out the conditions there. I don’t want you risking yourself. We don’t know if that beast will stay in that mountain or not and I don’t want you to end up his midday snack.”

 

“I can go with him.” Lin said impulsively.

 

“You will do no such thing. You’d be helpless out there.”

 

“No I wouldn’t. My father taught me how to defend myself and the maia taught me battle magic. Plus, I’m older now. My magic may not be as strong as my mothers yet, but I am stronger than you or any of the elves or men here.” she said stubbornly. Unfortunately, Thranduil was also stubborn.

 

“No! I forbid it. And don’t you look at me like that, young lady.” he said as he saw the stubborn look come across her face. “You will promise me right now that you will not go out there until we assess the situation there.” And as she tried to walk away, Thranduil took her shoulder to turn her and looked at her expectantly, “Lin?”

 

“Fine!” she said as she stamped her foot, “I promise I won’t go until you give me leave to go.” and as Thranduil let go of her she spun around and shook her finger at him, “But I don’t have to like it.” and she flounced out of the room.

 

“Well, I guess she has a bit more growing up yet.” Legolas said with a smirk.

 

 _“Ai,_ according to her three more yeni. But I get the impression that even at twenty five yeni, she’d be you at one hundred. Can you look back and say your were wise and adult at one hundred?”

 

“Eru, no! But that’s not how I felt at the time. I felt perfectly wise at one hundred and no one could tell me nay on the matter. Do you think she’ll keep her word?”

 

“Oh yes. That’s why I insisted she give it and why she tried to leave without giving it. It means everything to her and that’s thanks to her father. He must have ingrained that into her as a child. From the small bits I’ve gotten from her he seems a most worthy man.”

 

“Do you think they still live? Her people, I mean.”

 

“Yes, I do. I don’t know why they sent her here, but she believes there was a purpose for it and that they live. Plus, as she pointed out to me long ago, the star still shines. And that means her mother lives.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Did I not tell you? We really need to talk more, son. Her mother is the star Luinil.”

 

“Well you told me her mother was maia, but her mother is the star? I don’t understand.”

 

“She must be a handmaid of Varda. And I don’t know how it works, exactly, but I’ve met her. A very long time ago, when I came back from the war. I was ready to fade and she….stopped me. Woke me up, if you will. Lin said she could feel that I’d met one of her people when she first came here. Said she could feel it on the glass of my spirit, like a fingerprint.”

 

“You’ve met her mother and she saved you. _Ai!_ I remember how you were when you came back. It seems I owe her quite a bit, for I was afeared that I would lose you too.”

 

“I’m sorry, son. It….was a tough time for me and I’m afraid I didn’t have the ability at that time to deal with the horrors of war and my own losses. I just didn’t want to go on. I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

“I know, ada. I was just grateful you came back to us. To me.” and Legolas hugged his father, something he hadn’t done in a while, but needed in that moment.

 

Pulling away, he said, “Well, I still think I should take a look at the mannish towns and see what damage they’ve suffered and what assistance, if any, we can provide for them.”

 

“Very well, but stick to the parameters I’ve outlined for you. I don’t want you to risk yourself. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes, ada. And you won’t have to make me give you my word, for I swear to you I will do as you say.”

 

“That’s my boy!” Thranduil said with approval.

 

When Thranduil went down to see his son and his escort off he found Lin down by the river. When she saw they were ready to leave she made her way quickly to them.

 

“Legolas! Tell the people they can get fresh water from the river. I have purified it and it should be wholesome and pure by the time you reach them. Don’t tell them that part though. That I did it. I mean, well you know what I mean. Anyway, I don’t know where they get their water, but if their supply has been destroyed, the river water will sustain them until they replace it.”

 

“Very good, Lin! That was quick thinking. That will be most helpful to them. I know humans become sick if they don’t have a good water supply. Thank you. I’m sure they’ll appreciate it, even if they don’t know who to thank.” he said and winked at her, and bent down and kissed her on the top of her head smiling as she giggled back at him.

  

After Legolas and his escort rode off Thranduil took her hand and looked deeply into her deep eyes, “That was very kind of you. And useful. Thank you.” And as she nodded in return he tilted his head and gazed at her in question, “Are you still annoyed with me, my dearest, Lin?”

 

“Nooo, not anymore. But Thranduil, you can’t keep me here forever. You have to let me go out and help if I can.”

 

“No I don’t! Your parents sent you here to be safe and I that’s exactly what I plan to do. Keep you safe.” Thranduil replied unrepentant. “And sulking will not change my mind, young lady.” he said in response to her pout, “I wish I could let you out and give you your head. I’d love to see you able to ride wildly about, explore or swim or do any of the things you were used to doing. But it’s just not safe here right now. You know that.” Then he sighed and said, “I honestly believe it won’t be long before all of this is over and you’ll be reunited with your family. They must be working at something unseen and didn’t want to risk you and that’s why you are here. Please be patient, little one.”

 

“I’ll try, Thranduil. But I can’t promise you I won’t wish to help at some point. You have to stop treating me like a hothouse flower. I won’t break and I’m stronger than you think I am.”

 

“We’ll see. Even if you were one of my elves, I’d never allow you to train and fight until you were of age. And you’re not of age yet.”

 

“No, but I was already training back home. My father wanted me to know how to defend myself. Can’t you do the same, Thranduil?”

 

“We’ll see,” And at her gasp of delight, amended, “Ahp! Not so fast. I said we’ll see. And I’ll have to see your skill before I allow anything. Do you understand, young lady?” and was rewarded by a strong hug and a kiss upon his cheek.

 

~0~

 

Xin looked out over his valley and was pleased to see that it was filling up nicely. It had been several yeni and he’d gotten nearly all the people from the forest in Aman away. He was getting ready to make another trip in the next hour. He taken to bringing at least one of the woodelves with him on each trip as he would encounter those that were still suspicious of him.

 

Oropher’s word had carried a lot of weight, but there were still a lot of elves that had passed from Ennor in the First Age and didn’t know Oropher except as a minor princeling of Doriath. And Xin wanted all of them. Let the forest be for Oromë and those he chose as his companions to ride about. It seemed he resented having the woodelves within his forest. As though their presence spoiled his sport.

 

He could feel his Cillil before she entered the room and he turned to give her one of his rare smiles as she glided into his arms. “Have you been checking up on our River Pearl, my love?”

 

Cillil sighed and nodded her head. “She’s feeling a bit constrained and I can’t fault that ellon’s decision to keep her so. It is dangerous and he is only thinking of her safety. I think I’m more concerned that he only sees her as his daughter. He doesn’t see her as a woman, though I supposed I can’t fault him there either. She’s not fully grown and he senses that.”

 

“What you are telling me is he honors her and is concerned for her safety and welfare. I find I can’t fault him on this and I approve of his actions. I can’t say I’d act any different in his circumstance.”

 

“I know beloved and he does care. That is all we can ask for right now. Though some of their encounters are quite amusing. She might be an obedient daughter to him, but she lets him know she doesn't like his rules at all and shows quite a bit of spirit. She would never act so with you, my beloved husband.”

 

“Well, if they are meant to be together that is just as well. I wouldn’t want her to be with any who would crush her spirit.”

 

“Indeed, husband. But I don't think we need fear for her on that score. Shall we be on our way. I think the new ships will work out well for us. We won’t be able to take quite one hundred of them, but any more than fifty is one less trip in the long run. I’m only grateful they haven’t noticed that their woods are emptying out.”

 

“Indeed. I think we both know who we can thank for this. Come, let us be on our way. The sooner we leave the sooner we can get another group home with us.”

 

~0~

 

Xin and his his two eldest sons were making their way into the section of forest Oroher had directed them to the last time they were there. Oropher had mapped out the forest so that Xin would be able to cover every inch so they missed no one. Word had spread, but still some were uneasy in the venture and needed to be face to face to make up their minds. And at this late point, those that stayed would be virtually alone and no one wanted that. 

 

Xin was almost at the rendezvous point when they came across Oropher, who looked worried. At Xin’s look, he pointed in the direction to their left and Xin could sense that one of the Vala was about. He exchanged a look with his sons and who quickly signaled to the elves there to keep quiet and not to move.

 

Xin then performed a graceful turn, bringing his arms out from his sides and then above his head as he turned and finishing with his hands out in front of him. Immediately a thick fog began to rise, a fog that was very natural in appearance, with no hint of sorcery or magic involved. They all stood still as the Vala swore an oath at the bad weather and he soon went on his way and out of the forest altogether. It wasn’t but a few more minutes and the fog dissipated.

 

Xin made a decision and signaled Oropher to gather all those together and to gather them quickly. He was taking Oropher, his wife and those that lived in closest proximity to him that evening. He could bring Oropher back with him if that suited the ellon, but he felt an urgent need to get these out now.

 

He would end up with about one hundred and ten of them and he was a bit concerned, but the ship held them all and he thanked Eru for His Grace in that moment. For he’d never tested their ships in such a way and it hadn’t failed them.

 

As they approached the sheer cliffs Oropher just looked on in awe. He’d never seen such in his life. Surely this was the edge of the world. Xin informed him the world was a sphere and that if they kept sailing they would eventually reach the western edge of Eriador. He also pointed out that there was yet another landmass just southeast of this land where Arien, the Valor, would rest before she would launched Anor. The Sun.

 

“My Cillil tells me that land is scorched and barren. So your assessment that this is the end of the world is not far wrong. It is the farthest reaches of Ennor.” and just then Cillil joined them as her work was done, once she’d brought them off the Straight Road. It was the first time Oropher had beheld her and he could see how this man wouldn’t have stood a chance against her beauty. But they complemented each other well. Indeed, they seemed made for each other. He with his long inky black hair and exotic features and she with her silver blonde hair and celestial loveliness.

 

As they came upon the dock at the sheer cliff face, they were met by elves and dwarves working together to bring the ship to dock so they could disembark. They all walked into the cave face that was there and walked in the well lit and ornately decorated passageway steadily upwards. Then the passageway opened up into a large and elaborately resplendent cavern.

 

There were many dwarves going about their business and all smiled and gave friendly waves to Xin and the elves with him. Oropher had never seen anything like it. These were like no dwarves he’d ever met before. They seemed so cheerful and happy! Every dwarf he had ever met, even those in Thingols court, before any bad blood had ever come between them, had been dour and always seemed to have a scowl upon their faces. This was a strange sight to his eyes, indeed.

 

And then they followed another passageway and they were suddenly out of their main gates, that stood open, and walked down steps towards the valley below. Oropher paused a moment to take in the sight before his eyes. It was everything the elves that had come before him had said it was. It was beautiful, fruitful, peaceful and prosperous. Shangri La, indeed.

 

And the land itself was vast! As far as his eyes could see, the valley went on forever, surrounded completely by the Orocarni. Xin had told Oropher that the southern portion of the valley had been open near where the Hildórien lay, the place where the afterborn had awakened. But when Eru had given them the means to hide their land He had also caused the Orocarni to rise and snake its way all the way down the the southernmost reaches of the land, encompassing the Hildórien within. The land was indeed almost as large as that of lost Beleriand. And there were people everywhere. His eyes could see the Maireldain and he could see his people and they looked…...happy.

 

Xin bade them follow him down to the steps and they entered a courtyard that had a fountain that flowed with the brilliant silver-blue light of the Illuin starlight. There they were met by many elves who welcomed them and bade those that had come from the ship to follow them to their homes during their period of adjustment. Xin bade Oropher and his wife Aleth to follow he and Cillil as they had planned to host them themselves. Their sons didn’t follow, but soon disappeared to either go to their own homes or to do what young men do.

 

Oropher and Aleth followed and were led to a stately home that was different in a architectural style than anything they had ever seen before. It was beautiful. The interior was light and airy and the walls had been hand painted with delicate cherry blossom trees painted in water color in full spring bloom, dotted with butterflies and tiny birds. The home had many rooms and they had planned ahead wishing to bathe when they returned and since his sons had disappeared, Xin was happy enough to offer the baths to Oropher and his wife. Once they had finished, they had been provided with comfortable robes and they all sat down for tea and a nice repast.

 

“There is plenty of room for you both here and I hope you will enjoy our hospitality until you find your feet and we can have a home built for you. Perhaps in the same area where your granddaughter and her family dwell. Or not. Perhaps it would please you more to find a place of solitude. The choice will be yours, of course.”

 

Oropher briefly struggled a moment before saying, “I’m not sure I’ll ever understand why you have done what you have, but I will forever be grateful to you for it. Thank you, King Xin. If you wish it I will swear fealty to you.” And Aleth was almost too overcome to consent but she manage to give her agreement to what her husband was saying.

 

Xin, however, wouldn’t hear of it. “I am king here, that is true, but I’ve never asked for any of my people to swear fealty to me. I would like to give it all up but I’m not sure they would let me. You see, I was created to be their king and that is why they wouldn’t leave with the others when they awoke and found me gone.” Then he looked pointedly at Oropher and his wife before continuing.

 

“They stayed and were hidden by _your_ people and the maia when the dark vala came for them. So you see, none of us would be here but for your people to begin with. That is why I do what I do. I don’t like the idea of elves so mistreated. Yours are a good and gentle people and don’t deserve what you have suffered.” Xin smiled gently and continued.

 

“Now you must treat this as your home and you must explore it to your heart’s content. Take your time. There is no hurry. Come, I will show you your rooms and you can rest and have some privacy.” And he led them to a suite of rooms set aside for their use. Though they had not meant to bring them so soon, the rooms had been set aside for them long ago.

 

Once alone both Oropher and Aleph just held each other for a moment, feeling truly like they had finally arrived in the promised land. And they were back in Ennor. Neither could believe it. And though they were a fair distance away, they were closer to their son then they had been in Aman. And this more than anything made their hearts soar in hope that they would finally be in a position to see their son and grandson some day.

 

~0~

 

Smaug had been at the Lonely Mountain for close to two hundred years and in that time Lin had proven that she was quite an able warrior. She had a style that was completely different than any of the elves had ever seen, which also made her unpredictable and hard to challenge. She wasn’t used to their straight swords and had commissioned a special made curved sword that she had made to her own specifications. Part of her schooling had apparently including smithing and metallurgy.

 

Her sword was slender and curved and she had a speed and strength that was a match for any and all elves. Her maia blood gave her an advantage over them. And even though her father was a man, he had been altered before her birth and made into something new with the starlight.

 

Lin was practicing now with Legolas and she had beat him handily several times and had gone on to train him as she had been trained to improve his own technique.

 

He asked her how it was she knew so much about swords and to make them and she told him of the four dwarf clans that lived within the mountains that surrounded her home.

 

“Four clans? That’s impossible. They were all lost long ago.”

 

“Oh no! They’ve always been with us. They awoke shortly after my father and the rest of his people awoke.”

 

“Wait! You father is one of the first awoken?” Legolas was shocked. He knew her father was a man, but he was one of the first? There were scarce any of the eldar left that were of the first awoken.

 

“Yes. My mother gave him the light of the star and changed his destiny. All their destiny. My father’s people were hid by the first awoken elves when Morgoth tried to corrupt them. But they wouldn’t leave because my father was meant to be their king and they wished to seek him.”

 

Legolas laughed, “Your story of your parents sounds a lot like another story we’ve been taught. That of Elu Thingol and the maia Melian. It is why my father’s people didn’t go into the west. Thingol was held in Melian’s enchantment for one hundred years before releasing him and by that time half their number had already gone to Aman.”

 

“My nana didn’t put an enchantment upon my father. He awoke before his people. Before any of the clans of men and met my mother because she espied them sleeping from her perch in the Heavens. They fell in love and removed themselves from the others for a time. They returned after several turnings of the Sun and found all the clans had awoken and scattered. My nana found my father’s people and he joined them there. We’ve been in that land ever since. It was perhaps a yeni or two before the Fathers of the dwarves awoke, but they’ve only ever dealt with our people and know no others. We have ever been their friends and we have ever protected them from the outside world. They are mortal yet, and we didn’t want them to suffer in any wars. But they are ever so clever with metal works and supplied us with our weapons when we began being attacked.”

 

“So your father wasn’t just one of the first awoken. He _was_ the first. It sounds as if their coming together was a lot less stressful to your people than Thingol’s was to his.”

 

“We have all been quite happy together. That is until the ones you call the easterlings began to harry our supply caravans. That is when my father insisted we learn to defend ourselves. I know my brother Mithren was sorely wounded one time when they attacked out of nowhere. He took a scimitar to his face and lost his eye. But luckily he was able to regenerate and he is as he was before.”

 

“Your people can regenerate to such a degree that you can heal such a grievous wound? Even a lost eye? Not even elves can do that.” Legolas was astonished and knew this was something that made them unique in all the world. No doubt because of their maia blood. Or the starlight. Maybe a combination of both. Who knew?

 

Somehow they were all part of Eru’s plan. He was also grateful they were followers of the Light for they would have been unstoppable as enemies. And then he thought they were exactly what Eru had always intended for his children. Men, elves, maia and dwarves all living in harmony for close to three ages. No imperious call for them to abandon their lands. No lofty Beings standing in judgement of them and it was telling that a man was their king. Not an elf. Not a maia. They had all accepted this man as their King. He wondered how his adar would react to this man once he came to claim his daughter..

 

~0~

 

It came to pass that a group of dwarves were captured within the forest and brought before the king. Thranduil gave them every opportunity to state their business within his forest but their recalcitrance left him with no choice but to lock them up.

 

Lin had seen a little one roaming around and informed Thranduil. When she described him to the king Thranduil guessed he was a periannath. A halfling. Lin told Thranduil that he had something that was concealing him from the sight of their people. Thranduil thought it over and decided to let the little fellow roam around at will, which confused Lin.

 

“But Thranduil, the thing he bears is not a good thing. Shouldn’t you capture him and question him?”

 

“Truthfully, I’d rather they were gone. The only thing I’m concerned with is I believe they are on their way to bother that dragon. I know this will end in their deaths and I’d rather they stay were they are. But I can’t risk keeping them either. This is a bit of a political problem for me. If this fellow can help them escape on their own they are no longer my problem and I have done all I could to keep them out of danger.” Thranduil confided to her.

 

“I’m not sure I approve, but I’m also not sure what my father would do in a similar circumstance. He’s never had to worry about politics overly much. Trade with Dorwinion was perhaps the extent of his politics. The dwarves in my homeland were never a problem for us. They are our friends.”

 

Thranduil patted her hand in sympathy, “Well, tonight is the Starlight Festival. Let’s not worry about it right now. Perhaps a solution will present itself, my dearest Lin. Have you tried on the gown you had made. I hear it is something like what you wore in your homeland and is very beautiful.”

 

“Oh yes! I’m very excited. I painted the fabric myself. I hope you will like it.”

 

“I’m sure I will like your gown very much. You are a very talented young lady, my lovely Lin.”

 

~0~

 

Several hours later found them all at the Starlight Festival and it was one of their High Feast Days. One of the few in which everyone would put on their finest clothes and would enjoy the fellowship of their people in one place and give thanks for their continued safety. It was a time to revere the Vala Varda and her blessed starlight, the only light they had awoken to back through the mists of time.

 

Everyone was already assembled when their King, Prince and the strange woman their King had fostered entered together. There were gasps at the gown the woman was wearing. It was different than any they had ever seen. Her gown was a sunny yellow-gold with a modest bodice, but very little of the actual gown could be seen as the most elaborate part of her gown was the bright red robe which was fitted over the gown.

 

With a V-collar that was cut to show the bodice of her underdress and spilled to the floor around her with bell sleeves that likewise were so long they too fell to the floor as she held her hands together in front of her. The whole was secured by a thick sash-like piece of fabric under her breasts and covered her waist. The robe parted enough that the front of her gown could be seen. The fabric was a shiny thick silk that had golden cherry blossoms hand painted upon the fabric.

 

Finishing her appearance, her long black hair, that reached to her ankles, was pulled back from her face into a raised style, in a kind of wrapped bun at the back and on top of her head and secured by gold and ruby hair accessories. The hair decorations were actually three cloak brooches that Thranduil had allowed her to pick out from his treasury. He’d thought she might pick out a necklace or other fobs and baubles that he knew ladies preferred, but when she picked the cloak brooches that was for ellith’s cloaks and fashioned in the design of a cluster of red flowers he thought her choice odd, but didn’t say anything. Whatever she wanted was hers, as far as he was concerned. Seeing what she had done with them, Thranduil had thought they were very clever and the perfect accessory for her.

 

The color choices were perfect for her exotic beauty and she was a vision of loveliness. Thranduil had been transfixed when he’d first seen her and his son had actually had to elbow him to set him into motion again. He was sure he even forgot to breathe. She wasn’t a child anymore, but a beautiful young woman. She giggled self consciously at their stares and colored prettily. Legolas was the first to recover and bowed and declared her the fairest bloom within their realm. Thranduil found himself tongue tied and he struggled to even speak, but was finally able to smile gently at her and tell her she was beautiful.

 

Now, as they entered the Feasting Hall and the audible gasps, Thranduil knew who the admiring stares were for, even if the young woman on his arm didn’t. Legolas had been chatting gaily with her the whole way and Thranduil learned the gown she was wearing was something they all wore at her home and was called a Hanfu.

 

She explained that they were made of many different fabrics, depending on the season and were quite comfortable. The more elaborate the festival the more elaborate the Hanfu and both the men and women wore the hanfu, though the men wore the loose pants under theirs, but in a more elaborate style, with some being so wide in a culotte style they almost looked like a skirt. For everyday wear, most wore what they called the tangzhuang, which were loose pants and a square cut jacket-type garment with horizontal buttons down the front.

 

“Why have you never shared this before, Lin?” Legolas asked in curiosity, for she’d adopted their customs and dress while she had been with them all these years and had never shared much on her homeland or about her people's culture or customs. Mostly she just spoke of the land and the people she missed.

 

“I miss them, Legolas. It breaks my heart to talk about them. I thought they would have come for me by now.” she said sadly. For indeed she was twenty three yeni now and she thought for sure they’d have come to collect her before her twenty fifth yeni which was a major milestone in their lives. To be shared with family and friends. A day of great celebration. She supposed they still had some time, but it felt like it was running out.

 

Thranduil didn’t wish for her to be so sad when she should enjoy herself, at least for this evening, and made a point of moving her attention away from anything that would cause her sadness. He offered her his hand and took her out on the dance-floor to begin the dancing for the evening. He had been leading her out to dance with him for many years now. It had been sweet when it was obvious she was still a child, but all could see she was no longer a child and there were many thoughtful glances shot their way that evening.

 

As they sat back down there was a guard waiting to whisper something in the king’s ear. Lin wondered at the sudden smile that broke across his face momentarily before telling the guard to return to his station.

 

“Good news, Thranduil?” she smiled at him impishly.

 

“Yes. The dwarves have escaped. They are no longer my problem. This is a night to celebrate, indeed.” and was rewarded by an exasperated eye-roll from Lin, who still wasn’t sure whether she approved or not.

 

“Oh, don’t give me that look, young lady. You know I was in a political pickle with them here. Now they are someone else’s problem. That is unless they get themselves drowned or eaten by spiders.” he said with a smirk.

 

“You are very naughty, you know that! My father would give you such a look for that and trust me, you don’t want one of my ada’s “looks.” They can crush the bravest souls.” she earnestly said causing both Thranduil and Legolas to laugh at her earnestness.

 

"Perhaps, but this is my kingdom and I'm the King, so I can be as naughty as I like!" and smirked at her faux disapproval at his rascally remark. Which was easy as they both had laughter in their eyes at the shared joke.

 

And Legolas just looked on indulgently, absolutely loving how young and carefree his father looked when he was with Lin. He was now having high hopes that his father's days of solitude were numbered and he planned on helping that along in any way possible. 


	5. A Puzzle

**Valinor**

 

Manwë and Varda looked out upon Valinor from their Halls of Ilmarin that sat atop the summit of Taniquetil. Both were content until Manwë frowned as his gazed kept being drawn towards the Forest of Oromë. Finally he drew his wife’s attention to what troubled him.

 

“My light, have you noticed that there are not nearly so many lights in the Forest of Oromë of late?” referring to the Flame Imperishable light of the elves.

 

“Nay, my breath.” Varda said and directed her gaze to the forest and did, indeed, see that there were far less elves within the forest than had been there beforehand. “Yes. I see. What do you think it means?”

 

“I know not, but perhaps we should ask he who is Lord over that forest.” and he called one of his messenger birds to summon Oromë to him.

 

It wasn’t long before Oromë arrived looking annoyed at the summons. “Hail, brother, I’m here. What was so urgent?” he said using the term brother as a form of shared purpose and endearment, as they were all the Children Ilúvatar.

 

“I wanted to bring to your attention to the lack of elves in your forest. A forest that once was filled with them.” Manwë said arching a brow at his brother for whispers had been coming to him for years regarding that forest.

 

“What are you talking about, brother? The place is filled with them. I can’t even ride Nahar at full speed without running them down!” Oromë asked incredulously.

 

“There are vast plains in this land to give Nahar his head. Why would you need to traverse so in your woods?”

 

“Why, it’s the joy of the hunt, brother! The joy of the hunt!”

 

“Still, if you are in danger of running down the Children of Eru it is something you should curtail. Most have come here through the Halls of Waiting. This should be a place of refuge. Not a place of danger for them.” Manwë didn’t even bother to mask the disapproval in his voice. The very idea!

 

“Well, why do they all have to be in my forest, brother? Ever since that business in Ennor a few yeni ago the forest is filled with them. Why can’t they go live in one of the cities of the eldar?”

 

“Because they are eldar of the woods and not city dwellers. That is their nature. And you, who have always fought for them have become very intolerant of them of late. What is all this?”

 

“I just had no idea there would be so many. And they wanted to build in my forest! Can you image? It’s been pristine for millennia and they want to build there!”

 

“They are wood elves. They would not harm your forest, brother. I do not understand your reticence on the matter. And that is not why I have brought you here. Look! Look at your forest. Do you see?”

 

Oromë did as his brother directed and looked at his forest in the distance. With his keen sight he saw what Manwë was talking about. The myriad lights that had been there, that had irritated him so, for their number lit it up at night to the point it fairly blazed, was dark with just a scattering of the lights in clusters here and there.

 

“Huh. Well, where did they go? Maybe they went to the cities after all?”

 

“I highly doubt that, but I’m directing you to find out. Talk to those Noldor you enjoy hunting with. Ask if they’ve had an influx of woodevelves into their midst.”

 

“Husband, look!” Varda said pointing to a grouping of the lights as they began to fade and then blink out all at once. All three just stared as this new section of the forest darkened and they didn’t reappear.

 

“Perhaps we should also speak with our brother, Námo to see if his Halls are filling with them again?” Varda asked, concerned they might be fading in their home, as she looked reproachfully at her brother.

 

“Please don’t gaze at me so, sister. I did not drive them away.”

 

“Nor did you make them feel welcome. They are in our care. They are our entire purpose here. If not for their sake what are we doing here?” she said with disapproval.

 

“Brother, I wish you to check with your hunters to see if the eldar have abandoned your forest for the cities. My light, I will go to Námo, myself. Can you please watch over the forest and see if more of the lights go out. It may be there is a danger in our own land that we are not aware of.” Manwë said with determination to find the cause of the loss of the eldar within Aman.

 

~0~

 

Námo was in deep contemplation when he became aware that one of his fellows had come. This peaked his interest as none came to his Halls but the Dead. Even he found them depressing at times and he did his best to shield himself from their pain, sorrow and in some cases anger. In even fewer cases deep disdain and defiant anger, but he wouldn’t think of _that_ one just now. That one would be his guest for quite a while yet. His brother, sons and nephews had long since rejoined their families. Maybe the solitude would soften his outlook. One could always hope.

 

His sight had told him that things were coming to a head and soon his Halls would be filling up again, which saddened him. But it would be over then and the rest would find their way to him. The only thing that was of interest to him in that land was that empty spot that had always intrigued him. He sensed it wasn’t as empty as he thought. Recently, it had opened to his sight and was completely dead. Void of life. If it had always been so why hadn’t he been able to see it before?

 

And if there had been a loss of life, why hadn’t they come to his Halls? Even the second born passed through his Halls on their way beyond the circles of the world and out of his sight. Now the other side of that mountain range was closed to him and he’d always been able to see it before. It had been spoiled by Morgoth long ago, but he’d noticed life begin there again before it left his sight. He felt no concern over this, just mild curiosity.

 

But, just now he felt his brother approaching and lit his Halls as he knew his brother preferred a well lit room to converse in. He then stood to receive his brother and Lord.

 

“Greetings, brother. What brings you to my Halls this day?” Námo asked in an amused voice.

 

“Hello, brother. A puzzle has arisen and I seek you knowledge and counsel.” Manwë said as he crossed the chamber to address Námo who was Lord over the Halls of Mandos.

 

“Truly? A puzzle?”

 

“Yes. The lights in the forest have gone out and I wanted to know if they have made their way here to your Halls, for we have no accounting of them.”

 

“No. They are not here. Did you believe they would return to me for some reason?”

 

“I can’t say. All I know is they have disappeared from the forest where they’ve been dwelling for several millennia and they are just gone.”

 

“That is a puzzle, brother. I’m afraid I have no answer for you. As I’ve said, they are not here. I’ve also seen nothing within my sight to explain their disappearance. Perhaps I should ask my wife. Vairë’s loom can grasp moments that escape my sight.”

 

“Thank you, brother. Please alert me if you find an answer to this puzzle.” Manwë said and turned to leave. Námo sighed. A short visit then. He supposed he should go and speak with his wife. He hoped she wouldn’t become annoyed that he interrupted her weaving. She was picky that way. He, on the other hand, wished there were more interruptions in his Halls. They were so few these days. Though he wasn’t kidding himself. The only times his Halls were busy was when dreadful things happened in Ennor. He didn’t mind that things were so quiet these days. It meant people lived.

 

He made his way to the section of his Halls where his wife and her handmaids wove the histories of the world. As he entered he saw them all at their looms, row upon row of them, busily adding their threads to complete the image they were capturing. He stopped because he started noticing a trend in a lot of the canvases. A lot of them had white blank areas on them. _Hmmm, Curious!_

 

He found his wife in the back and she was pacing up and down looking disturbed and distracted. Uh-oh. Namo sighed but thought perhaps he could distract her from her agitation.

 

“Speak with me a moment, my lovely time weaver.” Námo said with affection.

 

“Oh dear. Yes, alright. I need to step away from this mess for a moment. Perhaps a solution will come to me.”  Vairë said with worried distraction in her voice. Námo wondered if it had aught to do with the white spaces he saw on her tapestries.

 

Vairë led the way to her sitting area where she escaped to for some peace and contemplation, her husband at her heels. They both sat and she poured them some tea. Once they were settled Vairë asked her husband what he wished to speak with her about.

 

“Manwë came to see me to and revealed a puzzle. It seems elves living within Oromë’s forest have begun to disappear and he wanted to know if they had taken up residence with me once more. I’ve come to see if perhaps they’ve made their way into your tapestries. A clue perhaps to what has occured and to their whereabouts.”

 

“They’ve disappeared you say? I’ll admit that I’ve been a bit annoyed with our brother and his treatment of them there. He once loved them so. Spoke so passionately that we go to war for them. But once war came to them and they made their way here he seemed to begrudge them a place within his forest.”

 

“Yes, you are not the only one to have noticed this. Yet no one spoke to him about it. Including us. Perhaps we should have said something to our Lord and let him deal with it. Now they seem to have disappeared and not only did no one notice, it’s like they’ve blinked out of existence. They are not within my Halls. And I happened to notice that white spaces have appeared on your tapestries. Do you think it is them?”

 

Vairë just stared at her husband a moment and thought of the blank areas on her canvases. Was this all part of the same puzzle? “Tell me if there is anything else that has puzzled you of late, husband.”

 

Námo thought a moment and shared his curiosity over the blank spot he had always seen in the area where the Children Ilúvatar had first awoken near the Orocarni and how it had become visible recently, spoiled and dead. But then the other side of the Orocarni that had always been tainted and ruined had suddenly become alive and vibrant and then it too had become a blank spot in his sight.

 

“It seems we have several puzzles and all have one thing in common. They are hidden from our sight.” Námo said in conclusion, frowning as he wondered what this could mean. “Tell me wife. Are the white spots on your tapestries random or do they all have something in common?”

 

“Yes. They are all of the Woodland realm. Close to the king there. Sometimes I have images of him as though he is speaking to someone that never appears in the tapestries. The tapestries form because whatever they are trying to record is important. Whatever they are trying to tell us is incomplete because a part of it is hidden.”

 

“Another hidden light? I think we have enough pieces to take to Manwë, wife. We have no answers, but several questions that seem to have a common thread. Come, let us go to Ilmarin. We haven’t left these Halls in an Age. The fresh air will do us good!”

 

Once they arrived they found Oromë there talking earnestly with Manwë and Varda. Once within earshot they could hear that he had found no sign of the missing elves. None of the cities of the elves had any evidence that they’d received an influx of woodelves. Manwë called them closer and they shared what they had discovered about some strange happenings in Ennor including the Woodland Realm that seemed to have a hidden light of its own.

 

“In the next few days that king is going to be in the midst of a very serious battle close to his home in Erebor. The last dragon of Ennor will be slain and the last Elvenking will bring aid to the survivors there. They will be set upon by the servants of Sauron. I will again be receiving a large number of elves within my Halls. The next several decades will be fraught with strife, but then it will be over. Then they will begin to arrive here one way or another. Soon all the eldar will be gone from Ennor and the time of man will begin with the ending of this Age.”

 

“Is this king destined to die in this battle?” Manwë frowned thinking he would lose a key to this puzzle. People newly arrived at the Halls tended to take awhile before they were open to discussion. And kings were the worst of the recalcitrant ones.

 

“I don’t have specifics on that sort of thing. I just know a lot of them will be coming to my Halls.”

 

“Perhaps I should send my Eagles to lend a hand. I don’t want to lose someone who might be a key to this mystery. Maybe while they are there they can find a clue to this hidden light.”

 

~0~

 

It was perhaps a month and a half after the dwarves had escaped that all hell broke loose from the mountain. The dragon, Smaug, broke out through the closed gates of the mountain and began destroying the town of Esgaroth and it was a frightful thing to behold. Thranduil, Legolas and Lin were all watching from the Eyrie and the destruction and the loss of life was terrible to behold. It was worse than the first time the dragon had attacked the town.

 

Suddenly the mighty beast shrieked so loud it could be heard in the Halls, and dropped like a stone from the air and landed square on the burning town, finishing it off completely.

 

“They killed it!” Legolas said in awe.

 

“Indeed. I wouldn’t have thought it possible. And it had to have been a man. That is quite impressive.” Thranduil agreed and then looked in amusement at Lin who made a noise of displeasure in his choice of words. “Don’t look like that, dearest Lin. You must know by now that the men here in Ennor are not like your beloved adar nor the rest of your clan.” he said gently.

 

“I suppose. It just sounds like you don’t like men and I’m one of them. Well, half of one.”

 

“Yes, but as you’ve said, your adar and people were changed long ago. They are something new now. They really can’t be counted as men any longer. I don’t know what they’d be called, but not men or edain. You call yourselves the Maireldain and that’s not just a clever name for three separate peoples. It really is what you are. So please don’t be so sensitive about how we speak of them. It is not your people we speak of.”

 

“I understand, Thranduil. But what are we to do about all those people? They are going to need help. They’ve lost everything!”

 

“Yes, they have. Any ideas son?”

 

“Yes, several. Would you give me leave to gather food, blankets and supplies? It’s coming on winter and now they have no shelter.”

 

“I expect they will make their way to the ruins of Dale. It is in rough shape but it will offer them the only shelter from the elements for now. Go. We will join you when you are ready to depart.”

 

“We?” Lin said hopefully.

 

“Yes, we, my dearest Lin. I know you wish to help and I also know you can handle yourself if we meet any trouble. But you must promise me you won’t go seeking any. Trouble, that is.” Thranduil replied with a smirk.

 

“I promise. But you can’t keep treating me like a child. I’m nearly of age.”

 

“You still have two yeni yet before you are of age. Now go get ready and behave yourself.” he said and left her to make his own preparations.

 

“One yen, thirty six years.” she muttered to herself.

 

“I heard that, Lin!” Thranduil’s voice floated lightly back.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil had made the decision to bring a sizable force with him to secure the mountain in case bandits descended upon it when word spread that the dragon was dead. He knew the people of Esgaroth wouldn’t be able to secure it and he wished for them to be able to use what was within to rebuild their city. He wasn’t dishonest with himself enough to pretend he didn’t want a share, himself, for his kingdom.

 

They could always use wealth to gain some independence for themselves. But he’d also have to be wary. Dragons sleeping on treasure usually left a taint on it. He’d rather leave the whole mess if it was unwholesome and Lin would be able to tell right away if it was tainted or not. It wasn’t the only reason he was bringing her, but if she could also provide that service for them it would be most useful.

 

When he arrived at Dale he found the people of Esgaroth huddled there just where he supposed they’d be sheltered. He directed his son to oversee to dispersal of food and supplies while he sought out the Master of the town. He detested the greedy gluttonous fellow, but he was the only leader they had. What he found was a mob who blamed him for their plight.

 

The Master, in turn blamed the dwarves and the mob turned and went towards the mountain to collect the gold within. Thranduil decided to stay well out of it and went to find the man responsible for killing the beast, as it sounded like he was likely to become the new Master whether he willed it or not.

 

Thranduil found Bard the Bowman busily dispersing the blankets and supplies that Legolas had been handing out and getting his people within the shelter of the ruins of Dale. When Thranduil approached the man appeared vaguely irritated at his presence.

 

“What can I do for you, King Thranduil?”

 

“I was just wondering what I could do for you, Bard of Esgaroth.”

 

“There is no Esgaroth.” the man clipped.

 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Thranduil said, trying not to lose his patience.

 

“Why have you brought an army here? Do we look under attack? An army might have been nice while the dragon was burning our home, but I can’t see a need for one now.”

 

“And how was he supposed to help you when he didn’t know you’d be under attack? And he brought an army in case you came under attack from bandits who want what is inside that mountain, though I warn you, you don’t want that stuff. Tis touched by a sickness. Any who touch it will become infected.” Lin said as she came up and heard how rude the man was to the king, who she felt very protective over, of a sudden.

 

“Truly? Well, that is that then. I would listen to her, Bard Bowman. She knows what she is saying. And she’s right. Once it becomes known the dragon is gone the brigands will descend on you in droves. Do you think yourselves able to withstand that? For they may not care that you don’t stand in their way and may decide to attack your people just because you are here.”

 

“Perfect. And I don’t believe tales told by a child. We were promised a share of that gold when we helped the dwarves to retake the mountain. We didn’t think they would send it out to attack us. But that doesn’t negate our claim.”

 

“Suit yourself then, but I still think you will need our assistance whether you will it or no.” Thranduil started to turn away before turning back and throwing out, “And that child is older than both your town and this city. Have respect when you speak to, or of her.” and he walked away leaving the man just staring after him resentfully.

 

Thranduil ordered his guard to pass out provision and to care for the wounded there. And if they could in any way, help to provide better shelter for those within the ruins. A commotion ensued and it became known that the dwarves were still alive and within the mountain. _Perfect,_ Thranduil thought. Well, not his problem, he hoped.

 

Suddenly Bard was at his side and wished him to go with him to speak with the dwarves. Thranduil said that was probably a bad idea as they had been his unwilling guests for several weeks. Bard insisted and Thranduil went with resignation. As he thought the dwarves didn’t take his presence there very well and flatly refused to honor the agreement they’d made with Bard. Incensed, Bard went to gather the men of Esgaroth to lay siege to the mountain. They were owed and they were determined to collect.

 

Bard was adamant that he’d go to war over what was in the mountain and if Thranduil needed any confirmation of what Lin had said, that was it. Bard seemed a level headed person, albeit one who’d just lost his home, but his fervor in wishing to start a war over some gold didn’t seem part of his character. It was apparent to Thranduil that the gold-sickness was already affecting the men and they weren’t even inside of that mountain yet. How much worse was it being where the dragon had lain.

 

Bard was within Thranduil’s tent when the halfling, Bilbo Baggins approached and offered Bard the Arkenstone as a bargaining chip. Lin didn’t understand what the need was for, to her, worthless metal and pretty crystals.

 

“Why do you wish for gold and jewels so much? They can’t feed your people.”

 

“No, but they can purchase food.”

 

“From who? The closest people to you are Thranduil and his people. They would make sure your people survived the winter to get you to spring plantings.”

 

“And what of building materials. Can’t you see this place is a ruin?”

 

“And you only have a portion of the people that would even populate this city. Why not take the building material from the buildings you won’t need to complete the others?”

 

Everything she was saying was making sense and it was irritating Bard. “You are just a child. What do you know of such matters?”

 

“I’ve already told you that this “child” is older than this city. And she is the daughter of a king. I would pay her heed if I were you.” Thranduil said with some irritation. He didn’t like his Lin dismissed like she didn’t matter.

 

For her part, Lin could see that Thranduil was regretting his decision to render these people aid and she couldn’t say she blamed him, but she also felt that him being here was part of his destiny. She didn’t often get glimpses of the future path like her mother, but sometimes she was sensitive to events that seemed fixed in time. Like they were meant to happen. This felt like one of those times and that Thranduil was supposed to be here.

 

When the Sun rose, things quickly spiraled out of control and out of nowhere a dwarf army appeared and looked ready to put an end to the men who were gathered outside the mountain. Thranduil had his men on the high ground, with bows ready when they heard battle horns. Looking out on the horizon he saw wargs with orc riders. Then there was battle engaged and Thranduil ordered his warriors to attack as the dwarves, for all their hardiness and courage were outnumbered and the men didn’t have a chance of survival, unprepared as they were. These were no warriors.

 

So it was that both elves and dwarves fought against the enemy and though it would be later called the battle of the five armies, truly it was dwarves and elves against the mounted orcs. The men counted there were not armed and contributed very little. Up on a rise, there was one who seemed to be directing them and the dwarves named him as Bolg. And he was as fierce an enemy as any they faced and he had a dread hatred of the dwarves, as Dain Ironfoot had killed his father Azog in the Battle of Azanulbizar during the Dwarf and Orc War.

 

Bolg was using his great bow to skewer both dwarf and elf alike and he was causing great carnage. His armour was such that elf arrows just ricocheted off harmlessly. Thranduil was in the midst of fighting when he saw something familiar on the ledge overlooking the plain where Bolg was, directing his army and using his bow.

 

Then out stepped delicate Lin and Thranduil’s world slowed to a crawl. He cried out her name, “Liiiiiiiin” in despair and Legolas was at his side and they began fighting their way to her, but never taking their eyes from her.

 

Bolg had noticed though, and as he turned towards her he dropped his bow and lifted his great scimitar to cleave her in two. But she lifted her arms, placing one in front, bent at the elbow across herself at breast level and her hand pointed backwards and up towards her face, while the other she swung around in an arc above her head only to pull it straight down with her palm resting on top of her pointed hand, making a T with her hands. Then she began to glow and the glow was becoming so bright it was hard to look at her and then she pushed outwards with her hands and the light enveloped Bolg completely. When the light faded Bolg was no more.

 

But now the Great Eagles of Manwë had arrived and were making short work of the orcs and Thranduil and Legolas made their way to were Lin stood, alone. Thranduil grasped her and pulled her into his arms, his large hand cradling her head against him. Legolas just stood back and made sure no one came upon them. When Thranduil tilted her head up to look at him he was surprised to see the silver-blue glow of Illuin within her eyes. Then the light dimmed and went out and her eyes were as they always were.

 

“Oh Thranduil! You are well. I’m so glad! And Legolas, it makes me very happy to see you well. I’d be most unhappy if either of you were hurt.” she said with relief and Thranduil’s mouth worked, but no sound came out.

 

Legolas looked over and knew his father was so livid he couldn’t speak. Thranduil took a deep breath and just grabbed her by the arm, surprising an “OH!” out of her and walked her down and over to where he had his tent pitched. Taking her inside he had her sit down and began pacing, while he ripped his armor off. Legolas had followed and was standing outside the tent to insure them privacy.

 

“What is wrong, Thranduil?” Lin asked softly, confused, and Thranduil had to take another deep breath before he spoke because he didn’t want to bellow at her.

 

“You broke your promise.” he said quietly, “You promised me you wouldn’t go looking for trouble and you Broke. Your. Promise!” He didn’t raise his voice but each punctuated word was like a blow to her and tears started to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. But she kept silent.

 

He abruptly turned and left the tent but not before instructing his son to keep her there and not to let her leave. And then he was gone. Lin was left alone and she felt miserable. He’d never been angry like that with her and she was shocked at how much his disapproval had hurt her. So she sat in her misery and didn’t hear when Legolas entered and knelt down next to her.

 

“Don’t cry, Lin. He’ll get over it. He’s just upset you put yourself in danger like that. What were you doing there?”

 

“I had been there to bring some water to one of the guards that was there and I saw some wild tea growing in the rocks behind him. So I climbed over to pick the leaves because they are like the tea we have back home and I haven’t seen any in your forest.”

 

“So you didn’t go up there to confront Bolg?” Legolas reiterated because he’d seen that his father had returned and wanted him to hear her account.

 

“No! Of course not. I’ve never seen such creatures before.”

 

“That was an orc. Our people have been fighting them for close to three ages. But go on. What happened next?”

 

“So, I was behind the rocks when that horrible creature killed the elf and took his place. And then he started killing people. Elves and dwarves and I, I just got SO mad. And then I felt the starlight and I stepped out and just….used it. And then he was gone.” she paused as fresh tears came and Legolas sat next to her and took her in his arms to comfort her.

 

“There, there, little one. It will be ok. I’m so sorry you had to be there to see all of that. And I’m sorry you had to act. I’m sure adar would give anything to spare you this experience.” he soothed.

 

“I’ve never felt like that before. I’ve never killed anything but fish. It was terrible. I felt it. I felt him end. I know he was dark, but it was still horrible to feel him end. But I just had to stop him. He was killing people.” and she collapsed again in tears and this time Legolas signalled his father to come and comfort her.

 

This Thranduil did and he felt a cad in condemning her when it sounded like she had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

Thranduil sat and took her into his arms and began murmuring his apology to her and how sorry he was for assuming she had broken her word to him. They sat thusly comforting and taking comfort from one another until they both fell asleep in one another’s arms. Legolas looked in and smiled and then made sure no one “needed” the king for anything that night.

 

And up above a star smiled in relief. _Finally….._

 

On the ride home, Thranduil wouldn’t let Lin out of his sight and insisted that she ride back with him. As they rode it seemed as if they were being followed. Concerned, Thranduil sent some of his guards to see what was following them. The guards gave an alert that it was two large spiders that were tracking them. This was unusual behavior for the beasts and Thranduil ordered them killed but then was surprised when Lin lept from her seat and ran into the woods to see the spiders. Thranduil, terrified, jumped down to follow her. What he found shocked him to his core. Lin was there talking to the spiders that were acting for all the world like a couple of trained hounds for her.

 

“Lin?” Thranduil asked faintly.

 

“Oh Thranduil. You can’t hurt these two. They are my friends. I found them when they were babies and raised them to spin silk for me. You remember my red hanfu? Well these are the fellows who spun the silk for me to weave. They are wonderful little workers.” she said indulgently, “Aren’t you my little friends?” and they chittered to her in return. Thranduil would have sworn that if they had tails they would have wagged them. Behind him he could hear his son and some of the guards chuckling.

 

“Eru, save me!” he muttered and told her to corral them or whatever, and then join him so they could get them home!

 

~0~

 

“It is almost over, beloved.” Cillil said as she came home from her evening duties. It was dawn and it was her alone time with her husband. Soon she would leave her duties behind her altogether and she and her husband would live together as a husband and wife should.

 

Xin took his wife into his arms and held her close. “That is well, my love. I would like to have our River Pearl back home with us. I miss our little girl.”

 

“Yes, but she’s had to kill, beloved. I would have saved her that, but she found herself in a fixed point in time. She knew it, too. I think she has some talent there. And she used the starlight to vanquish her foe.”

 

“Oh that is hard news to hear. I would have saved her that.” and then a little angrily, “What was she doing there? I thought that ellon knew better than to bring her to a place of battle!”

 

“Don’t blame him, beloved. He thought he was rendering aid to those attacked by a dragon. The men had killed the dragon but lost their homes. It looked as though all they were going for was to deliver food and supplies. Thank Eru he had the foresight to bring an army with him or it would have gone badly for them.”

 

“If he was only rendering aid why bring the army?” Xin asked, unconvinced.

 

“The dragon had been guarding a vast treasure it had stolen inside the mountain. I believe his intention was to leave it there to protect the humans who had lost their home and were taking shelter in the ruins of a city next to the mountain. From what I gather he thought bandits and brigands would attack the humans to get at the treasure within the mountain. He only brought Lin to see if it was tainted and he did warn the humans not to touch it when she said it held a sickness. He had apparently made her promise him to stay out of trouble and when she found herself forced to kill that foul beast he was most wroth with her. He made her cry by saying she broke her word to him. They ended up making up and falling asleep in each others arms. It was very sweet and I’m hoping it has knocked down some of the walls they’ve put up between themselves. They rather look upon one another as parent and child and that has to end for them to progress.”

 

“Alright, I will let this pass. I would have acted the same if I thought there was no immediate danger and I wished to lend aid. And it sounds like he expected a possible danger in the future to the humans, but didn’t think he was walking into a war.”

 

“You are very wise, beloved.”

 

“Now you are humoring me for being concerned with our only daughter.” he chided.

 

“She acquitted herself very well. If she were your son you would be proud. Mithren was just a little older when he took his first life.”

 

“Yes, that’s true. And he is just as tender hearted as she is. I’m just glad he didn’t do it with malice in his heart. Yes, he was angry at the injury he’d received, but he wasn’t thinking of anything but trying to make sure no one else was injured as he was.”

 

“Yes, I think we have done well by them. Now, listen, beloved. It will be less than a yen before the evil in the world is done with once and for all. It may take a little over a yen to get them all here. But we can reveal ourselves to them in about sixty years. We must get her back before her coming of age or she will never forgive us. We should probably get her back before Círaglar’s coming of age. Then we will have seven years to plan her and Clordir’s celebration.”

 

“It will be nice to have our family whole again. I admit I will be at peace when all this is done. We have most of the elves from Aman now. We only need make one or two more trips. Once we have them all they’ll just need to have time to settle in and by then we will be able to go to the Greenwood and ask them to join us.”

 

“That will please Oropher and Aleth, that is for sure. And Aereth as well. She has never met her adar. Thranduil will be pleased to know he is a grandfather, himself. But I have been thinking that other elves will have made their way to the Halls of Waiting. Especially in light of the battle that just occurred. What will we do with those that are re-embodied once this is all done with?”

 

“I have thought of that as well. Can you not observe such from your seat in the Heavens?”

 

“Yes, but I had planned to leave off those duties when this is all over. What if they are not all em-bodied by the time I leave.”

 

“I’m sure we’ll think of something. Now, come here, my love. I find I weary of talking of the loves of others when I have my own in my arms.” and he was pleased that after all this time he could still make his wife blush and giggle like a schoolgirl.

 

~0~

 

Manwë returned to his wife after the return of his Eagles to share what he'd learned. "My light, as they were dispatching the enemy during the battle they saw something. It was too bright to identify who, but they clearly identified the light they saw. Twas Illuin, my love." 

 

Shocked, Varda exclaimed, "Cillil!"


	6. Unexpected Help

 

Xin was once more in Valinor picking up another group of elves. There were not many now and his heart was only troubled by those who would be making their way to the Halls of Mandos only to be re-embodied to an empty land with no hope of reuniting with their kin. Sensing another of the Vala in the woods he froze until they passed him by. There had been more and more in the forests the last few trips and Xin suspected they had finally noticed the absence of the elves. His lips twisted in disapproval at how _long_ it had taken them to notice. Were not these people in their charge? Such careless guardians!

 

Xin led this latest group of elves back to his ship and began his trek back to Arda and his kingdom in Ennor. Unbeknownst to him his voyages had not escaped notice, for the area they had been making their many voyages was a bit south of the Halls of Nienna and while they had been shielded from the sight of the maia that served her, they had not been shielded from her sight. But she had long been moved to pity those in the forests of her brother Oromë and had decided not to interfere in what she was observing.

 

But now it had come to Manwë’s attention and those woods were under constant surveillance and she was amused that whoever this was undertaking this endeavor was spiriting the elves away right under the noses of her fellow Vala’s. Joining her this day was her brother Irmo. He who the others called Lórien after his gardens there and her true sibling. She’d always wondered why they all kept their names except her two brothers, Námo and Irmo, but those two had deemed it unimportant and she let it lie. Still...

 

“Well, now we know what has been happening to them. Should we tell our Lord?” Irmo asked, and the fact he asked told her she had an ally as he didn’t insist on informing Manwë immediately.

 

“Nay, brother. I’ve known of this for close to a millennia. They are hidden from the sight of all and the only one who could accomplish that is Father Eru. This is part of His plan. Wherever they are being taken is a place that Eru approves of.”

 

“Then why can we see them?”

 

“I think we are meant to play a part. What, I know not, but I brought you here to see if you could see them. You are the first besides myself. The other’s I’ve brought beheld them not. This means something.”

 

“We should bring our brother.”

 

“I feel Námo is to play an important part. It is why I saved him for last and why I brought you now. The others did not see and I am gratified that you do. This is some part that the three of us are to play, but Námo most of all.”

 

“Do you have a guess as to what, dearest sister?”

 

“Yes. Somewhat. It is something I’ve prayed to Father Eru over for a long while now. You know of those in our brother’s forests and how they have fared. They are a mixed people, but they are mostly Nandor and I fear they are thought of as lesser, somehow. Not one of the Three Clans.”

 

“Yes, I know this. But what of it?”

 

“Think brother! These are the ones being spirited away. And the rumors I hear is that the strife on Arda will shortly come to an end at long last. That only can mean more will arrive to our brother's Halls. Are they to be released to solitude? Alone of their kind? That would be too cruel. I would never cease weeping for them and I don’t believe Father Eru wishes it so.”

 

Understanding dawned on Irmo and he fully gleaned what his sister was implying. “We must confer with our brother. Now, sister.” Irmo said with urgency, for who knew how many more of these trips the shielded ones would make. They had to make contact with them!

 

~0~

 

Life in Shangri La was good and seemed to be getting better. The new elves in their lands had greatly healed the land in the time they had been there and new forest lands had been cultivated from seedlings that had originally come from the primeval forest of the Wild Wood. Pasture lands had been cultivated and crops grown including seeds that had come directly from Aman by the more farsighted elves who had taken the opportunity to pilfer them from those lands in anticipation of their own relocation.

 

And dwarves had played their part. What had started out being a nuisance had quickly become a blessing - sand. The sheer cliff face to their east had no beaches, but the opening they had created to allow passage for Xin and the elves he had been bringing to their land had also opened it up to battering winds and surf surges that had left sand deposits. The industrious dwarves despised untidiness and would go and sweep up the sand at least once a day.

 

They had at first dumped it right back into the sea it had come from until one day a group had taken a good look at it and wondered what would happen if they heated it. Taking it they had done just that and had discovered they could make finer glass quality than they had heretofore. They had then come up with the idea of making small glass orbs that they put just a drop of the Illuin light from the fountain and found they could use them to light the passage way and all their caverns thus eliminating the need for torches and lanterns.

 

They also experimented with jewel toned glass to lit orbs of different hues. The lights were soon very popular within the valley and all wanted the lights. To light up their gardens in the evening during gatherings, their homes at night and even commissioning larger ones for festivals. Textile artisans had to learn to fashion special coverings for the orbs as the light never dimmed and people needed a way to shut off their light when it was time to retire. Some just placed them in a wardrobe and covered it with a large drape to hide the light that would peek out from minuscule gaps.

 

Thermal pools had been discovered and again with the help of the dwarves the pipes had been run from them to homes and everyone in the valley had both hot and cold running water, a luxury that most had never enjoyed before. Altogether the quality of life had improved greatly from even their past life on the other side of the Orocarni.

 

Xin was content and felt there were few concerns that he need worry over. In his own personal world that included his daughter. He missed his River Pearl and wanted her home. He chided himself for his impatience and wished the dawn would arrive as he needed his Cillil to calm him and restore his resolve. When she arrived she looked agitated and Xin was greatly concerned as she was ever calm. The only thing he’d ever seen move her was the treatment of the elves in Aman.

 

“My love, what disturbs you?”

 

“My Lady has called for me. I fear something has caused her attention to shift to me.”

 

“I don’t often make my wishes known to you, my wife, but it is my wish for you to ignore this call of your lady. I will not be separated from you.”

 

“Yes, beloved. That is in my heart as well. But what of the ones left behind in Aman? Should I risk discovery there?”

 

“There are very few left. I think I will have to risk bringing another of your brethren, my love. I have only ever risked those that meant the most to me so as not to risk the families of others. Perhaps I was fooling myself, as I don’t believe I really ever felt the risk before. I will not risk you now.”

 

“NO! Then the risk is to you and I will neither be separated from you. No, if we continue with this, and it is only a few more trips now, then we will continue as we always have. We must trust to Father Eru that while we are about His task we will prevail. Come, husband. We are to make another trip today. We shall see what will be.” And Xin had to be content with this as he fervently prayed that they would continue to enjoy the protection of their Father Creator.

 

~0~

 

The three siblings of the Valar, Námo, Irmo and Nienna kept a vigil in Nienna’s Halls and it wasn’t long before they were rewarded by sight of the ship that approached.

 

“Ah! Whoever they are, they have at least one maia on board. I can feel it.” Námo exclaimed, intrigued.

 

“Aye, that they do. Well, let us speak with them and see what they are about. I have it in mind to assist them, for I feel they have the Blessings of Eru.” his sister agreed and the three left the Halls to intercept those that came inland.

 

They began their trek when Nienna stopped suddenly. “What is it sister?” Irmo asked anxiously thinking she sensed danger.

 

“The maia has stayed aboard the ship. I think I will go there while you two must proceed and seek those that left it.” And she left to go towards the coast while Námo and Irmo kept to their original course.

 

It took her no time to make her way toward the coast and she clearly saw the ship. She approached the vessel and called to the maia and waited for Cillil to make herself known.

 

“I am here, lady.” But Nienna didn’t see her. _Ah!_

 

“I don’t see you but I see your ship. Is there some way for you to conceal your ship?”

 

“Why would you ask that? Why are you here?”

 

“I have been watching you for years. I want to help. My brothers have gone to speak with the ones who left and have gone to the forest.”

 

And suddenly Cillil was before her, visible, looking terrified. She looked somewhat familiar and wore one of the pendants of star light. One of Varda’s then. But that particular starlight Nienna recognized. There weren’t many that could be readily identified, but all recalled the Great Lamp of Illuin before Melkor had destroyed it.

 

This was the remnant that was now the star Luinil. This then was Cillil. No one had actually seen her in three ages as she had disappeared from Aman during the Years of the Trees. Nienna suddenly wondered why no one thought to seek her before now. The star shone every night but no one had wondered at her absence. Then she thought of Arien, Tilion and the other stars and frowned.

 

“Please, don’t hurt them! They are my husband and sons. My family!”

 

“You are wed? Is that where you have been all these ages? Why hide them?”

 

“I have not hidden them. I dwell _with_ them. They never left the land that Father Eru placed them.”

 

“Ah, the place my brother can not see. Hmm, I wonder what has hidden you all these years. For that spot has ever been out of his Sight and only became visible when it died. Now it’s the other side of the Orocarni that is closed to him. Is that where you are now.” and at Cillil’s frightened expression, softened her face and said, “Please do not fear me. I could have exposed you long ago. I chose not to because I approve of your task. We all knew how the elves were treated in that forest. We moved too slowly and they suffered years because of it. I am here to offer my help. Now, I could not see you and I’ve brought many maia and none of them could even espy your ship. But myself and my brothers could see it plainly. We must do something to conceal your ship. Your task is nearly done but the disappearance of the elves has finally been noticed by Manwë.”

 

“My Lady Varda has also called me to attend her.” Cillil said lowly, looking down.

 

“You must ignore this summons. When my brothers return with your husband and sons we will conceal your ship from the others.”

 

“You would do this, my lady?”

 

“Of course. I would just ask you one thing. Show me the place you have taken them, please. Not its location, for this I can guess. But if you would, just show me your home. Your land.” And Cillil complied and after a couple of moments Nienna sighed and said, “I see. It is a beautiful home. And I see you have all the Children of Ilùvatar living together in harmony. That is more than we can say here. And….are those of the second born? And the Children of Aulë?” Nienna’s widened in surprise for that is one thing that none of their people had ever dealt with. But was surprised when Cillil snorted in disdain.

 

“The dwarves are not the Children of Aulë. Father Eru gave them their spirits. Their Flame Imperishable. Aulë may have formed their bodies, but they no longer belong to him. Just as I changed the clan of my husband so they never die. That doesn’t make them mine.”

 

“Your husband is of the second born and you changed him. What were you thinking?” Nienna said in dismay.

 

“Twas done at their dawning. They are all of the first awoken. My husband was the first to awake. We spent many years together before the Sun first rose and awoke the others. And his clan stayed and were hidden by the first born and maia there who hid them from Morgoth. They took my husband as their king, for that was his purpose and elves and man and maia had already united even before we were reunited with them. So I did it as a kindness so they would not be widowed. We eventually mixed to the point that the three became one. We are the Maireldain. Only the dwarves have chosen to remain mortal and separate, though we are great friends and our people have protected them from conflicts.”

 

“And there was none to tell you nay. And it appears you have all received the Blessings of Eru. He may not have meant it so, but He would have seen such when the music played. And it seems He is well pleased. I think it a good thing.” Nienna said softly and smiled at this maia who had played a part she hadn’t realized was sung just for her.

 

~0~

 

Námo and Irmo made their way at an angle to intercept those that had left the ship. The brothers knew that their Lord was aware the eldar were disappearing but he didn’t know they were being spirited away from Aman. The brothers wanted to keep it that way. It was incumbent for them to provide cover as their Lord had all his eyes and ears in the forest to “protect” the last that were there.

 

Námo feared they were part of his blocked sight and threw up a quick prayer to Eru and fully opened himself to let his Father know of his intentions. It was in His hands now, Námo thought and hoped his request was granted. Suddenly, in front of him he saw the lights. They were half maia and starlight. One was blazing starlight like he’d never seen. This was them! Thanking his Father he directed his brother towards the lights as it was clear his brother couldn’t see them.

 

They were just entering the forest when a fog sprang up and both Námo and Irmo correctly surmised it was one of those they followed that cast it. Námo cast about to feel if any of their brethren were there and there was none and risked speaking aloud. “Please. We are here to help you. We know what your purpose is here and we wish to assist you. Our Lord knows that something is up in these woods and patrols them. We are here to give you cover. Your time grows short to complete your task.” And he waited for a reply, for it was up to them now.

 

Soon enough the fog dissipated and before him were men like he’d never seen before. He was Lord over all who passed through his Halls and no one with this look had ever passed through. Even to his eyes they were beautiful and one had the look of the first awoken and he was of the second born. _Impossible!_ Yet here he stood and he was the one who blazed with the starlight. The others looked to be his kin. The half maia. His sons, perhaps? The blazing one stepped forward and contemplated the brothers. He knew what they were.

 

“Very well. You have my attention.” Xin said quietly and stood before them proud and full of dignity.

 

Irmo was bemused by the sight and demeanor of the man. And a bit offended, to tell the truth. “Most of the Children of Ilùvatar show us respect.”

 

“We are all the Children of Ilùvatar. You feel you deserve more respect because you came before my kind. Yet the maia that I live with don’t feel this, though they came before the elves and elves don’t express this though they came before us. Nor do we feel this though we awoke before the dwarves.”

 

Irmo was tempted to say more but heard his brother laugh at his side. Looking at him in surprise he was astonished to see a youthful grin on his brother’s normally solemn and stern face. Shrugging, Irmo decided that one who could bring such a smile to his brother’s face was a worthy fellow in his ledger. Námo was looking approvingly at the man and said, “Well said! And so we are. I take it you are the answer to my puzzle and that pleases me immensely. Tell me, was it by your will or by the Will of Eru.?” he asked in genuine curiosity.

 

“Eru has blessed us, but was there something in particular that you are referring to?” Xin asked, looking perplexed to the Vala’s precise meaning.

 

“My apologies. I’m used to my brethren looking to see my meaning. It saves a lot of useless words. You see, I have Sight and I could never see you or your land. One day it appeared to my Sight, dead and void of life. Then the other side of the mountains was lost to my Sight. That was you and yours, was it not?”

 

Xin tilted his head a bit, contemplating the Vala before him, “Yes. That was us. I wasn’t aware that any would be looking, but as a group we kept ourselves hidden from the world though we weren’t particularly hiding. Once we removed to the other side of the Orocarni it was Father Eru, Himself, who hid us. Neither myself, nor my people had a hand in that.” He paused and then, “But please tell me how you plan to assist us.”

 

“First introductions. I am Námo, though those here call me Mandos. It is to my Halls that all the dead pass through, either to wait and be re-embodied or to pass through and leave the circles of the world.” He would have gone further to introduce his brother but a certain amount of animation had erupted with the half maia with the first awoken one. So he just tilted his own head in curiosity and waited for further enlightenment.

 

“Please excuse my sons, Lord Námo. I would blame their antics on youth, but alas, they have not that excuse.” This was said mildly but is had the desired effect of immediate and very polite apologies to the two Vala who were duly impressed by their manners.

 

“No harm done, but, as I was saying, I am Námo and this is my brother Irmo who those here call Lórien, though those are the name of his Gardens. Besides this forest, my Halls and my brother’s Gardens resides all the elves you are interested in. We wish to help you in your endeavor to spirit them away. Our sister, Nienna is with the maia on your ship right now.” And at the fear that crossed the faces of every man in front of him he raised hand and tried to reassure them, “Peace. She is the one who has been watching you for close to a millenia. It was she who brought it to our attention as our Lord Manwë has noticed and is even now trying to find an answer to halt it. You should know we can see your ship. We can’t see you unless you Will it, but that ship could pose a problem. We intend to hide it.”

 

“That is most kind of you. All we have done, we did to help those who were so very unhappy here.” Xin said and started to feel an urgency regardless of who he was standing with. It was as though a Hand was guiding him and was urging him to make haste. He therefore signalled for his sons to follow and stopped to glance back at the Vala. “Are you coming, my lords?” and continued on his way.

 

Despite initial misgivings with the presence of the two vala, the latest group of elves followed Xin and his sons towards the coast and the waiting ship. Xin was pleased by the news that there was perhaps one group left that needed to be transported. These had all volunteered to be last and would do their best to avoid detection and any vala that would come seeking them.

 

Here Irmo had intervened and requested that they follow as well. He had determined to get them all out of the forest at once so they couldn’t be corralled by his brethren for their “protection.” So it was that all the eldar were following Xin, his sons and the Ainu brothers who helped to conceal their passage. Soon enough they found the coast where the ship was docked and espied their sister and the maia that had brought them. When this group left he would take the remainder to his Gardens until it was their turn to depart. His brother promised to quickly get the ones who came to his Halls re-embodied and he, too, would send them into his brother’s keeping within the Gardens.

 

Cillil sagged with relief at seeing her husband and sons and Nienna briefly wondered if the maia thought her treacherous and then dismissed the notion. She probably experienced this every time they made this voyage. Cillil briefly grasped hands with her husband and sons and gave Nienna a nod of thanks before she took her place at the prow of the ship. The three ainu then lifted their arms and began a chant that set the ship aglow. When they were done Námo assured them that none would be able to espy their ship.

 

Soon enough the elves were loaded up and on their way. The three ainu watched and noticed something that made all three smile, for Ulmo, Uinen and Ossë were also there to guard and guild the ship. Irmo then led the remaining elves to his gardens while Námo and Nienna returned to their Halls.

 

And in the Halls of Ilmarin, atop the summit of Taniquetil, Manwë and Varda watched the Forest of Oromë as the last lights of the eldar faded and blinked out of existence leaving the entire forest dark with only the creatures left to inhabit it. Down below Manwë knew that Oromë, Vána, Nessa, Tulkas and Yavanna were all in the forest searching for whatever it was that was causing the disappearance. And so, right in the presence of their brethren, the last lights had disappeared. Several hundred thousands of elves were just gone.

 

~0~

 

When they docked at their cliff face and the elves disembarked, Cillil was last to depart with her sons, as was their habit. Just as they had tied up the ship the maia Uinen surfaced and beckoned to Cillil.

 

“Greetings, sister. I’ve come to tell you that after your last voyage we will rise rocky spurs from the deep so that none will be able to approach your dock and entrance. Only you will be able to navigate the spurs to come and go after this is done.”

 

Cillil just looked at her sister and thanked her and bade her thank her husband and Lord for all their help over the years. “For I know it was you who kept the waters calm and our course sure. You will forever have our thanks and gratitude.” And she bowed deeply in thanks and respect to her sister.

 

Uinen smiled and said, “We merely follow the Will of Father Eru, just as you do. Farewell, for now.”

 

“Until we meet again.” Cillil replied and followed her sons into their passage, her head reeling from this days events.

 

As she made her way to her home all she wanted to do was hold her husband and thank Father Eru for their deliverance at His Hands and how he had enlisted those of her fellow ainu to assist them. She entered the home she shared with her husband and their two unwed sons and found her husband waiting for her, his own face a work of conflicting emotions.

 

“My love, what happened today?” Xin asked and she could tell he was nonplussed. He husband was unflappably serene and she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him so shaken.

 

“From what I can gather, and granted I don’t pretend to know all, it would seem that Eru enlisted some of the Valar to assist us. Our activities have come under scrutiny and though we may not be suspected, indeed they still don’t seem to know about us, it may be that we would have been caught today. And Eru interfered with that.”

 

“I will admit that I felt a strong urge as I was talking to the Ainu brothers in the forest. An compelling urgency to leave the place we were conversing. I’m afraid I must have appeared quite abrupt and turned and left them there gaping at me.” he paused before adding with a chuckle, “I did have enough presence of mind to stop and request their presence.”

 

“And I was with their sister who has been watching us for a long time and only brought her brothers into her scheme when she thought we might get caught. She seemed quite shocked by us but accepted our existence quite readily, which I found odd. The only thing she asked was to see our land.” and at her husband’s alarmed look, added, “Not our location, just what our land looked like. She thought it quite lovely.”

 

“I shouldn’t be so fearful. I all but told Námo our location. He said we have been a blank area in his Sight and seemed quite excited about discovering an answer to his puzzle, as he called it. But what is more exciting to me is that between them they plan on re-embodying our lost elves and hiding them in Irmo’s Gardens until we come and retrieve them. That solves our dilemma, don’t you think, my love?”

 

Cillil chuckled in appreciation and determined that Father Eru seemed to have all well in hand. The only thing of concern to her was how she would avoid her Lady’s summons. “Nienna also told me not to answer my lady’s summons. I just wonder how I avoid that. The only thing I can think of is to cease my duties in the evenings. For that is where she would have the easiest access to me should she determine to find me and speak with me.”

 

As if in answer to her musings a beautiful grey dove flew in through an open window and dropped a scroll and then perched itself and waited for her reply. Cillil picked it up and found it was a message from Nienna instructing her to attach her pendant to the dove and she would find someone to carry out her duties. That she should in no way ever go back to the Heavens to continue her duties as that would place her in grave danger of being confronted by Varda. Cillil immediately removed her pendant and placed it around the bird in such a way that it could be carried and not hinder the bird’s flight. As soon as she was finished the bird flew out the window and was soon gone from sight.

 

Turning to her husband she said, “Well, I guess that’s that then. I’m no longer the Keeper of Luinil. In a way I’ll miss it. It is how I met you, my most beloved husband.” And her husband embraced her and showed her a passion she had not experienced from him since their early days together when their love was new before the Sun first rose.

 

~0~

 

Over the next decades the darkness seemed to consolidate itself and several events moved and converged at once. The Ranger, Aragorn brought a wretched creature to Thranduil to hold in his cells, as he was deemed an extreme danger to those who followed the light. Lin had gone down to see if she could heal him but the light of her sent the wretch into spasms of pain and she feared her very presence would harm him. For Thranduil, his reaction to Lin told him everything he needed to know about the thing.

 

Thranduil kept him for several months before they were attacked by orcs while they had let the creature outside for some fresh air and sunshine. Several of Thranduil’s people were killed and Thranduil suspected that the wretched thing had somehow alerted his dark lord as to his movements and they had accommodated him by causing a distraction to allow him to get away.

 

As a consequence, Thranduil sent Legolas to Imladris to report their loss of the wretch. He would regret that decision when he later learned that his son had joined a seemingly hopeless quest in a vain attempt to destroy the Ring of Power. Something that should have been accomplished at the end of the last Age.

 

Sauron sent a three pronged attack against Lothlorien, The Greenwood and Dale and the Lonely Mountain and the forces of the Light defeated all of them, though there was grievous loss of life. The Greenwood was set alight and a goodly portion of it was destroyed by the fire. This was a devastating blow to Thranduil and Lin was hard pressed to comfort him. His son was gone and now his beloved forest had been severely damaged. It would recover but it would take years.

 

Soon enough it was over. They all felt it when the Ring was destroyed and the darkness that was Sauron was destroyed. There was an immediate lightening of the world. A few months later Thranduil and Lin would travel to Gondor for the wedding of King Elessar. There they met with Legolas and Thranduil could see his son had the sea longing, which almost broke his heart.

 

Galadriel saw Thranduil with Lin and made a point on congratulating him on meeting she who was his soul mate.

 

“What are you talking about, Lady?” Thranduil asked wearily.

 

“Why, she is the one I saw so long ago.”

 

“If you had kept your counsel to yourself, my wife would never have chosen to give up her life.”

 

“But it has all worked out for the best don’t you think?”

 

“Lady, have you ever helped anyone in your life?” he asked and left her staring after him in confusion.

 

Lin joined him and asked, “Have you been naughty again, Thranduil?”

 

“When am I not?”

 

The four of them traveled back to the Greenwood, Lin, Thranduil and Legolas joined by Legolas’s friend Gimli the dwarf. Lin was beside herself with joy at meeting one from another dwarf clan and commenced in talking his ear off the entire trip back in asking him question after question about his dwarf clan. Gimli was completely enchanted by Lin.

 

When they got within sight of the Greenwood Legolas gasped aloud, “Ada?”

 

“Yes, son. I know.”

 

Thranduil had warned his son that they had been attacked and the Forest burned by the orcs as a weapon of war. But even in knowing, Legolas was not prepared for what he saw. Mile upon mile of blackened remains scarred the woods. And as they entered they could see first hand the damage that had been done. Malicious damage. But as they got closer to the Elvenkings Halls the forest damage was left behind and the woods seems lightened and healthy. This lifted Legolas’s heart as it had been darkened for so very long. This was Mirkwood no more.

 

Legolas had tried to tell Gimli of his home while they had traveled together, but he hadn’t really believed that elves could possibly have created a delving worth regard when compared to the mighty works of his kin. But the Halls duly impressed the dwarf as they were different, being in an elven style and not the grand style of dwarves. But even he had to admit they were magnificent.

 

Gimli hadn’t known what to expect with Thranduil, having only his father’s views on the matter, and those hadn’t been complimentary, but for himself he couldn’t find fault with the elf. And he had to admit that he’d raised a good one in his son. But he was absolutely charmed by Lin and it was plain to him that Thranduil was smitten with the girl even if he hadn’t admitted it to himself.

 

And he was completely gobsmacked to find that she was over three millennia old. That made her close to the same age as Legolas and while he was fairly young at heart….for an elf, there were times he also seemed interminably old. This girl seemed so….young! So vital! At this moment she was enthusiastically telling him about the dwarf clans who live in the mountains of her land.

 

“And you’ve protected four dwarf clans in your lands, you say? I would love to meet them.”

 

“Oh, I can make sure that happens. I know my family is returning for me soon. I know my ada wishes to move us to the other side of the Orocarni. The dwarves have been helping us with that. “

 

“Where did your people go?”

 

“It feels like they have gone beyond the circles of the world. Which would be hard because we have a lot of the first born with us and that is supposed to be against the rules. But maybe I am wrong about that and that’s just how it feels. Maybe they are still here but hidden. I know I will find out soon though.” Lin concluded brightly.

 

Legolas was seeing her with new eyes and he marveled at how much she had changed since she’d come to them all those yeni ago. She had a maturity of adulthood about her features that he hadn’t noticed before, something she had been lacking when she’d first come to them. She was as tall as he was himself and she had a womanly figure now. She wasn’t willowy like the eldar, having much more pronounced curves than an ellith. And she was breathtakingly beautiful in her exotic and otherworldly way.

 

Legolas noticed her hair was now longer than she was and she wore it in a great loop, the ends fastened to the top of her head in that unique twist-bun at the top of her head, which brought the overall length to just below her hips. She wore a fan shaped gold pin in the front of the bun and he wondered if this was something that all her people did. He’d thought it lovely when she’d wore it similarly at the Starlight Feast all those years ago. But this almost had a casual appearance to it. An everyday look.

 

She was just shy of thirty five hundred years and therefore had less than a yen before she was of age as counted by her people at twenty five yeni. When she spoke of their slow-growth time, it wasn’t just an offhand term they’d applied to the stall in their maturation. They really did grow and mature slowly. He wondered if it was the maia blood. He’d never met a young maia and wondered if Lúthien Tinúviel had aged so slowly. He’d have to ask his father. But when he did he was surprised by his father’s laughing answer.

 

“I have no idea, son. She was already grown by the time I was born. I know I’m old, but she was born even before your grandfather.”

 

“I’m sorry, ada. You know I wasn’t that interested in history, even though I know you were both in Doriath. It just seemed like some distant place lost in fog of time. It’s not like it was an actual place we could go visit one day. That whole land is gone.”

 

“It _is_ lost in the fog of time. Even I, who lived there, feel as though it was another life. One so distant it no longer has relevance to me.”

 

“I wonder if I will ever feel that way one day.”

 

“How do you feel about Amon Lanc?” And Legolas laughed at the question.

 

“Point made, ada.” and then, “But I still remember grandfather and grandmother, ada. I remember them very well.”

 

“For which I will always be grateful, son.” Thranduil said but was grieved when he didn’t add that he remember his mother very well. Legolas had been young when she’d passed and Thranduil feared his memory of her had faded over time. And he couldn’t bring himself to bring her up.

 

~0~

 

In Shangri La, Xin prepared to ride to the Greenwood for it was time to reveal themselves and to collect his daughter. With him would ride his wife and sons, along with Thranduil’s parents, his daughter and the former Blue Wizards, Pallando and Alatar. They also were bringing an escort that were mixed Maireldain of men, elves and maia. They wanted them to represent the true mix of their people. Altogether there were close to seventy of them.

 

They didn’t wish to be harried on their way but believed that this wouldn’t be a problem as their exposure to the star-light made them hard to perceive by most eyes. Their journey wouldn't take much time to complete, since their mounts were the Mearas and they were able to to traverse large swaths of land. Once assembled, Xin gave the signal to proceed and once they were through the Mountain they gave the Mearas their head and the steeds leapt into a joyful gallop that sped their riders quickly on their way.

 

~0~

 

As soon as the Maireldain left the protection of their Valley some of the lights in their party became visible to those in Aman who had been looking for any sign of them. One thing had become clear to Manwë and Varda since the disappearance of the elves and that was they’d also not noticed how many of their brethren were not with them. Maia! A multitude of missing maia! And it wasn’t until Varda had gone to speak directly to Cillil as she sat in the Heavens that she’d found another maia there with the pendant of star-light who had no knowledge of that maia’s whereabouts. She had come back frustrated and had informed her Lord.

 

“Do you recall the last time you actually saw this Cillil, my light?” Manwë asked his wife.

 

“Not since I chose her to carry the light, to be honest, my breath.” and Manwë sighed because besides Eönwë he couldn’t really say any different. They just didn’t mix with their maia all that often. They merely set them tasks and forgot about them. Even when he sent Olórin to Arda, he couldn’t say he’d had many dealings with the maia beforehand.

 

“Well, let us see where they go and I’ll send Eönwë with our message. They must be made to return. It is not proper for them to stay.”

 

~0~

 

Lin was out in the forest collecting the silk her new pets had made for her. The most loathsome of the beasts had been killed in the fire the orcs had set. The ones that remained were the survivors who had been in nursery when fire swept the woods. The two she had domesticated had been a male and female and had their own offspring and these had parented those babies left behind after the fire. They were big and ugly, but they were sweet in nature, no doubt cleansed by Lin, herself, and her inner star-light that infused all she touched.

 

Suddenly she felt them! Her parents! They were close and she just knew they were on their way to come and collect her. She quickly bundled her treasure and made her way quickly back into the Halls to tell Thranduil. She hoped he would ride out with her to meet them. She dropped her silk off in the weaving room and then she went in search of the king. She found him in his great hall hearing petitions and waited until he was done to accost him. Her father would be most displeased with her had she interrupted and she was a dutiful daughter. Even in her excitement she could wait a few moments as they wouldn’t arrive any quicker were she to be rude.

 

Thranduil had seen her when she entered and he could see something was animating her. He wondered what had excited her. He made his way to her and was about to ask when she fairly blurted out, “Thranduil! My parents are coming! Can we go to meet them?”

 

“Can you tell if they are close, Lin?”

 

“Yes! They’ve entered the forest. I can feel it!”

 

And just then a guard approached to inform the king that a large party of perhaps seventy had entered the forest from the East and were making their way towards the Halls. Thranduil ordered an escort for himself and Lin and told her to change into her riding clothes. Then smiled as she darted off before he even finished his sentence. He saw his son and told him of the arrival and bade him ready himself, for he wished him to accompany them. And yes, he could bring his dwarf! Thranduil also requested the wizard, Radagast’s company, who happened to be visiting the Halls.

 

So it was that the last Elvenking of Arda found himself on the forest road riding to meet the party that had entered his forest and who Lin assured him where her parents. Soon enough the party came into view and both he and his son felt a familiar presence, themselves. They exchange a look and started to look more closely at the party approaching. When they’d reached to within thirty yards the rider in the lead slipped gracefully off his mount and assisted a woman and both made their way quickly towards the king's escort. Thranduil lifted a hand to halt his guards as they reached for their weapons for Lin had almost sobbed as she dismounted and ran towards them. For these were her parents and joyful was their reunion.

 

Lin had seen her parents and could barely contain herself as they drew nearer, but as soon as she saw her father dismount she was down and running towards them. She was soon in her father’s arms and she burst into tears of joy at their familiar comfort. Eru, she’d missed him! She pulled back and smiled at him and she could see tears in his eyes as well and then she was enveloped by her mother and soon enough she was surrounded by her brothers and they were all laughing and crying and embracing one another.

 

For Thranduil the sight was touching but soon his attention was riveted on two others that were making their way towards him. With a cry of disbelief, he was down and running towards them and found himself in the embrace of his beloved adar. Legolas was soon beside him and enjoying the embrace of his grandmother.

 

“But how?” he managed after gaining control over his emotions.

 

Oropher smiled at his son and gestured towards the tall man that had his arm around his daughter exclaiming at how tall she’d grown.

 

“Xin. Tinwion Xin, King of Shangri La. He and his sons have spent the last millennia liberating us all from Aman with Eru’s blessings. We’re all here, my son.”

 

“All?” Thranduil breathed and Oropher gestured and a beautiful ellith came forward who had golden hair and blue eyes. He recognized the gentle features of his wife and knew this was his daughter.

 

“Thranduil, this is your daughter Aereth. Aereth, come and meet your adar and brother.”

 

Thranduil closed his eyes, hardly able to believe this was happening. He must be dreaming, but his son had no such qualms and was hugging his sister in joy, clearly excited about meeting his sibling. He finally shook himself from his stupor and clasped his daughter’s hands and gazed into her eyes with joy.

 

“I’m so very happy to meet you, Aereth. I hope you’ve lived in joy all these years.”

 

“Good grief, no! Not until King Xin rescued us. Before that we were in misery.” she said with an open frankness that surprised him.

 

“Misery? In Aman?” Legoas asked, half in disbelief and half in fear, for he still had the sea longing and didn’t know how long he’d be able to resist it.

 

“Oh yes. It was awful. Then King Xin came and grandfather insisted that mother and I go with him on that first ship. Now we live in a forest there that we call the New Greenwood. We are most happy there.”

 

“Your mother? Your mother lives?” Thranduil asked anxiously, hope lighting his eyes.

 

“Yes, father, she does. She, uh, she has remarried.” Aereth said tentatively, afraid this would hurt her father, but was surprised by his reaction.

 

“Oh good!” And at her expression, “I know you don’t understand, but the last time I saw her she said she would spend eternity in the Halls of Waiting and that was right before she gave up her life. You have no idea how long I’ve held a grudge against the one who encouraged her in this. I’m so glad to know she’s alive and happy. I’ve always thought of her with the highest fondness and regard.”  and his daughter understood perfectly, as love wasn’t mentioned. Just his highest fondness and regards. Her mother had said much the same thing. It had been an arranged marriage and both were willing, but besides the love of friendship and deep respect, they’d never had anything with more depth in their relationship.

 

“We are all happy, son. Now. It was a hard existence in Aman before King Xin rescued us.” Oropher interjected. “We owe him everything.” and then lower, “I hope you treated his daughter well and with respect. We owe that man everything.” And suddenly a commotion distracted all.

 

“Alatar? Pallando? Is that you?” Radagast couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

“Oh hello, Aiwendil! How are you?” Pallando asked pleasantly, as though they were meeting for tea.

 

Radagast was beside himself and tried not to sputter and bluster at the audacity of this response, “Where have you been? You’ve been gone from us for ages!”

 

“Only an Age and a half. Stop exaggerating!” Alatar quipped.

 

“Why, we’ve been with them.” Pallando smiled and indicated the Maireldain.

 

“But your charge was to seek out and assist the free peoples here. Why did you abandon your mission?”

 

“We didn’t abandon our mission. We found something new and they followed the light. They’ve been fighting the dark forces in the East for Ages. All without anyone even knowing about them. I’d say we’ve completed our mission quite nicely.” Pallando said smugly, while Alatar jovially agreed with him.

 

“But why are you still wearing that old rag, brother?” Alatar asked.

 

“I’m bound to it. I can’t just rid myself of it.” and then sputtered as his brothers waved a hand and he stood before them as he truly was, youthful and tall and still brown. Brown hair, eyes and clothes.

 

Alatar slapped him on the back and said, “There you go, brother! All fixed.”

 

Meanwhile, Oropher brought his son over to meet King Xin and Queen Cillil, but of course, Thranduil had already met Cillil and he actually colored up at the thought of their last and only encounter. But now he was about to meet the man who meant most in the entire world to his darling Lin.

 

“King Xin, this is my son, Thranduil, King of Eryn Galen.” And Xin bowed his head to Thranduil in respect.

 

“My greetings, to you, King Thranduil. I would thank you for the great care you have taken of my River Pearl. She seems to have thrived under your care.

 

“Having your daughter was a pleasure and I welcome you to all to Eryn Galen. I know Lin is most pleased to have you back. But please, let us continue on to my Halls where we can get you all settled. And for myself, King Xin, _thank you,_ for restoring my parents and my daughter to me. I am in your debt.”

 

“Let us not speak of debts, King Thranduil and please call me Xin. Nobody calls me King Xin. Not even at home.”

 

“That’s true enough, persnickety human!” Pallando groused as he made his way back to his horse and missed Xin’s full grin at his back and several within their group wondered if Pallando had just won their wager. He caused it but didn’t see it. Did that count?

 

The ride back was pleasant until a herd of spiders blocked their path and Thranduil immediately turned reproachful eyes upon Lin who had the grace to look both guilty and shamefaced. Legolas was beside himself with laughter and Gimli was greatly disturbed hearing all the stories of the grim spiders of Mirkwood and how his father had almost became a meal to them.

 

“Im sorry Thranduil. I forgot to put them back when I felt my parents coming.” Lin said as she slid off her mount and went to shoo them away and instruct them to go to their part of the woods, promising them she would come and visit them soon. They chittered at her and skittered on their way.

 

“I take it this is a project of my daughter’s.” Xin asked, trying not to show how appalled he was by the creatures.

 

“The spiders were once a bane of this forest. The offspring of something dark from long ago. Perhaps your Lady wife spoke of Ungoliant, who slew the two trees of Valinor. These are her offspring and they killed many of my people and the unwary traveler. Your daughter found a couple of them as babies and turned them into silk spinners. The worst of the spiders died in the fire that our enemy loosed upon us in the last days of the war and Lin found a nursery and had her pets raise them. Now she has a great many of them that can be called quite tame. But they answer only to her and it’s _her_ responsibility to keep them in their place.” he concluded with a side glance at Lin who pouted at him.

 

“I said I was sorry.” Lin grumbled and heard a _“hmmph”_ in response from Thranduil and both completely missed the amused glance her parents exchanged.

 

Soon enough they were at the Halls of the Elvenking and Thranduil was amused at his stable hands reaction to the Mearas. Thranduil himself wondered at a steeds that he’d thought the exclusive mount of the Rohirrim, though they were rumored to only carry kings.

 

They went inside and he had them all housed in his best suites and was privately contemplating giving up his rooms to his parents, but they could discuss that later. He fully intended to give back his crown to his father and taking up his duties as prince again, something that secretly thrilled him.

 

They met back at a modestly sized dining chamber where Thranduil, Legolas, Oropher, Aleth, Aereth along with Lin and her brothers and parents sat for a meal. Thranduil was struck by the beauty of Lin’s family. Most of Xin’s children resembled him and all shared his unique, at least to Thranduil, eye shape, though it was plain that Lin and the twins with the silver blonde hair more closely resembled their mother.

 

Also seated with them was Gimli and Thranduil had to hand it to the dwarf for his poise at being seated with so many not of his own kind. Lin’s family were greatly interested in him and were eager to hear about the House of Durin.

 

But during the course of the meal, Xin’s eyes kept darting to Legolas and he’d frown until Thranduil finally asked him about it.

 

“Pardon me, Xin, I notice you drawn to my son and frowning. Is there something about him that disturbs you?”

 

“Please forgive me. Yes, I sense an illness within him. I wonder if it would be permitted for me to take a closer look at him.” And then turning to Legolas himself, “With you permission, of course, Prince Legolas.”

 

“Of course. But you should know that I have the Sea Longing and it is something that oft afflicts my kind. It will be inevitable that I will have to sail to Aman some day.” And then wondered at the eruption of dismay from around the table. Oropher, himself, was looking at Xin with pleading eyes, begging him to save his grandson.

 

Xin walked over to Legolas and stood behind him and placed his hands on Legolas’s shoulders. Soon enough he began to glow with his inner star-light and Legolas was soon enveloped within it. It became almost unbearable to look upon and then just as suddenly, it faded and was gone.

 

“It’s gone! But….how?”

 

Xin just shrugged and smiled at his wife. “It is part of the star-light I was given at my beginning when my wife found me wandering about.”

 

It suddenly occurred to Thranduil that it was evening and Cillil was seated with them. “Aren’t you supposed to be at your duties in the Heavens, My Lady?”

 

“Nay, no longer. I am being sought by my Lady Varda and was warned not to return lest she find me.”

 

“Yes, we are all being sought by the Valar though they know not they seek specifically for us.” Xin smiled and returned to his seat.

 

“I don’t understand.” Thranduil frowned.

 

“It was my Cillil that discovered how mistreated the elves in Aman were. It was she, myself and my sons who made the decision to do something about it. We have all those you call the Nandor and a great many that are of the Sindar now within my realm. You could say we stole the elves from Aman and they seek to find them.”

 

“We couldn’t have done it without the Blessings and help of Father Eru. And at the end many of the Valar, themselves, helped us. We have even recovered those lost in your most recent battles. The Lord of the Halls of Waiting is one of those who has been assisting us, along with his brother and sister.” Cillil added to both reassure the ellon and explain themselves.

 

“Adar! Was it really so terrible there?”

 

“Yes, son. For whatever reason we were forbidden to construct homes for ourselves to protect us from the elements, we were forbidden to eat in certain areas for fear we’d take from the animals they, themselves hunted and were constantly harassed about the areas we choose to live and forced to relocate over and over again. It was not a place of rest for us, that is for sure.” and then he soothed his granddaughter who broke down and wept both for the horror of their stay and relief for their reprieve.

 

“Is that why you sent me here, ada?” Lin asked in a small voice and a pained looked crossed Xin’s face.

 

“Not now, daughter. I promise you we will speak in private.” Cillil forestalled any more discussion in that direction.

 

“I just can’t believe it was so bad there. I mean, they gave us to believe that we were all to go there one day. And that’s what they had planned for us?” Thranduil was horrified and felt they and all escaped a fate worse than death.

 

~0~

 

Cillil had joined her daughter in her chambers so they could talk. They sat and Lin provided her mother with tea and they both sat a moment deep in thought before Cillil began to speak.

 

“This was all my idea, my sweet. I had long ago seen that you would one day meet and wed an ellon. That ellon was Thranduil.” and then raised a hand for her daughter to wait, “I’ve watched him for years. I saw when he lost his home. I saw when he married. I saw when he lost his wife. I saw and interfered when he, himself was sunk so low in his grief after the war that he began to fade and he finally laid himself down to die. I came down and healed him. Woke him up.” she chuckled, “He was so mad at me. But I felt it necessary because nothing in the vision had changed. You were meant to be his wife. So when the time came I instructed your brothers to take you out and instructed your mount where to leave you. I had already seen that you would be taken to his Halls. And that is what happened.” And Cillil waited until her daughter digested what she said.

 

“I do love him, but nana, we don’t think of each other in this way.”

 

“Yes you do. You both do. You are both just waiting for your coming of age. I know this.”

 

“I still have another century until then. I almost thought you would miss my Coming of Age Celebration. I hoped and prayed you wouldn’t.”

 

“Oh my sweet, we wouldn’t have missed that for the world. We would have come or made sure your brothers came and got you if something would have happened to us.”

 

“Nana! Did you think something would happen to you?” Lin asked, horrified.

 

“We thought it a possibility, but know this. Father Eru answered my prayer directly. That is why you couldn’t sense us anymore. He hid our land. And we are all on the other side of the Orocarni now. And we also have all of your Thranduil’s elves. So our work is finished and I can be a proper wife to your ada now. It is something that has always bothered me. That I live a half-existence and missed so much of your lives.”

 

“Maybe you and ada will have more babies?”

 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, shall we my sweet?”

 

~0~

 

Thranduil found himself alone and walking through his Halls with Xin, showing Lin’s father where his daughter had spent the last six and a half yeni. Xin’s only experience with cavern living was the Halls of the Dwarfs that lived in the mountain range of the Orocarni. There was a lull in their conversation and Xin finally looked over at Thranduil and said, “Is there something on your mind, young ellon?”

 

Thranduil only had one question for Xin, “Why? Why did you send your only daughter away?”

 

“We were set upon a course to save the elves from Aman. They were being mistreated, including your parents and daughter, and….” and here he paused to take a deep breath.

 

“And you thought that if anything happened to you she’d be safe here? But what of your home? Wouldn’t she have been safer there? This land was at war!”

 

“My wife had long ago foreseen that you and she would wed one day. Yes, she would have been safe at home, but if I sent her here, then she would be in your care. Her future husband. A future she would never have back in our home. I would not wish for her, my only daughter, that she spend her life alone.”

 

“A Lady here said the same to me not too long ago. But her interference at my wedding caused my wife to never bond with me and that directly caused her to choose death after our daughter died. You can’t know how relieved I was to hear she not only lives, but found herself a mate. But as for Lin, yes, I love her, but she isn’t even of age yet. It is not proper to think of her in such a way.”

 

“Well, you asked why. That is why. Now that our task is completed I will be taking her with us back to our home. It is my hope that one day you and your people will join us. This is the time of man and I fear for your safety if you choose to stay here.”

 

“I don’t know that I could ever leave my home. It is so damaged. I can’t just leave it so wounded when it protected my people for so very long.”

 

“And I wouldn’t insist on such a thing. I understand the attachment to a land. We had to give up our first home and we were there from our very beginnings. But the time came that we had to remove ourselves and I found that what is most important is the people. Not the land. The people make the land. And ours is vast. There is plenty of room for you and your people. Most of which already live in our land, I should mention.”

 

“I notice you keep referring to it as our land and not _your_ realm. Is there a reason for that? I know you are its king.” he paused before adding, “Actually, it would be nice to lay the crown aside.”

 

“Yes, I have my own kingdom, but there are enough elves there now to set up your own kingdom. A new Woodland Realm. All your people who you lost at Dagorlad are there and the land is vast. You can populate one of the many forests there and begin your lives just where you left off. If you wish it will be as though nothing has changed.”

 

“Exactly how vast is the land you are speaking of?”

 

“About the same size as lost Beleriand.” and chuckled at Thranduil’s shocked face. “Why don’t you talk to your adar about it. I’m sure he’ll tell you all you wish to know of our home. He has been with us for a long time now. Ah, I see we at at the chambers you so kindly provided and I can sense my wife within. If you will excuse me I will retire for the evening, but I thank you for your hospitality and it has been a pleasure to finally meet you in person.”

 

~0~

 

Thranduil decided to do exactly what Xin suggested and went to go speak with his father. He knocked and was instantly bade entry. There he found his parents seated before the fire and he gave them both a hug before seating himself and just taking them in. He never thought he’d see them again on these shores.

 

“I know this has been a shock son.”

 

“You have no idea, ada.”

 

“Actually, I do. Imagine my shock at seeing my parents again. They’ve been lost to me for ages.” Oropher chuckled.

 

“And they’re all here now?”

 

“Yes son. And before you ask, we aren’t staying here. We’re going back with Xin.”

 

“But why? This is your home! Our home!”

 

“No longer, my son. We have been there for half a millennia and are happy there. I don’t wish to leave.” Thranduil’s mother said and then, “I look around these Halls and all I see is the place we fled to when the darkness was at its worse. The place where I was when I felt your father’s death. No, Thranduil. I don’t wish to stay here. I’m happy and content there. Please understand.”

 

Thranduil just stared at his parents and thought they looked different. Still haunted by their experience in Aman he could tell they were uncomfortable outside the safety they had felt in Xin’s kingdom. He also couldn’t help feeling that he was losing them all over again.

 

“You aren’t losing us again, son.” Oropher said and at his son’s look of surprise, just gave him a crooked grin and said, “The re-embodied have a certain….sensitivity that most don’t possess.”

 

“Well, that would explain Glorfindel.” Thranduil replied wryly.

 

“Indeed. He's actually not as special as he thinks himself. He was just unique _here.”_ Oropher smirked and Thranduil laughed in appreciation.

 

“We will speak later, adar, naneth. I will leave you to your rest. I’m sure you’re weary after your journey.”

 

“Good night, son.” And Oropher and Aleth got up to hug their only son and bade him a good rest.

 

~0~

 

When they gathered for breakfast in the morning they were joined by the three istari and Radagast announced he would be joining Xin’s party when they traveled back to Shangri La. Thranduil just stared at the maia in shock. Apparently Pallando and Alatar had persuaded him to join them.

 

Lin was sitting amidst her brothers and was talking animatedly with them. He hadn’t had any time alone with her since her family had arrived. Not that he begrudged her that. He knew she had missed them dreadfully. But he found he missed her company and soon, he didn’t know how long, they would all be leaving his realm.

 

He found that this thought depressed him terribly. He knew his son wanted to travel, to go and heal the land of Ithilien, his parents would also be leaving, taking his daughter with them before he’d get the chance to know her and his Lin was leaving. He suddenly felt as though he was being abandoned by everyone he held dear. Given everything only to have it wrested from his grasp. He suddenly stood, looked about him hopelessly and stode out of the dining area leaving all staring after him in confusion. Xin looked questioningly at Oropher.

 

“He knows we are all leaving.” and looking at Legolas, “Every one of us.” Legolas began to get up to follow, but Xin asked him to stay and went after Thranduil himself.

 

His wife had once touched the ellon and he followed that fingerprint from so long ago and found the ellon up in his Eyrie looking down upon his forest. The deep scar of the burnt areas plain to see.

 

Thranduil knew Xin was behind him, how he didn’t know, but he could already sense the man’s presence when he was near. “I can’t leave it like this.”

 

“I understand. My people are very good at healing the land. Would you consider allowing them to assist you?”

 

“Of course I would consider it. But you’re also asking us to leave here, aren’t you?”

 

“Would you consider visiting our land so you can see it for yourself?”

 

“I would. But I don’t know that I could leave it for so long. How long did it take you to get here?”

 

“On the Mearas? Three days.” and chuckled at Thranduil’s shocked face. Then leaned in conspiratorially, “You haven’t lived until you’ve ridden a Meara at full speed. I imagine it’s as close to flying as we earth-bound creatures can get.”

 

“So then, I could go and see your land and be back without months and months going by?”

 

“Yes. You could leave your son to rule in your stead for the time you stay with us. I could give you a tour and then you could return and take your time in your decision. I would also ask some of those who came with us to stay for that duration and they could begin the task of healing your injured land.”

 

“You make everything sound so easy.”

 

“It _is_ easy. It is only we poor imperfect creatures who complicate things.”

 

“Lin once told me that you were created to be king of your people. I can see this in how you approach things.”

 

“Well, I’ve been at this for a very long time. Longer than you’ve been alive, young ellon.”

 

“What was it like? To awaken. From what I hear, you were the first.”

 

“Like being a fully grown child in some ways. Everything was beautiful. A wonder. We all had a language and culture already primed within us. But because of the interference of Morgoth we took the language and some of the customs of the eldar and maia that hid us. Personally, I was found by my Cillil and she taught me her tongue and I learned it because she was the loveliest sight I’d ever seen. I was smitten right away.” Xin chuckled softly.

 

“Have you ever heard the tale of Thingol and Melian?” Thranduil asked, his own voice soft, himself lost in the mists of time of Xin’s tale.

 

“Yes. Oddly enough, my Cillil disapproved of that maia. Her enchantment of that ellon sundered his people and she didn’t think that was necessary at all. I know they are not among those I liberated. I took all of the elves from the forest and I don’t recall taking any other maia’s with us. And I would know.”

 

“I still can’t fathom the treatment our people received from the Valar in Aman. It has ever been sold to us that it is the equivalent of elf paradise and we are all meant to sail there one day.”

 

“I can attest to their treatment. The first time I met anyone it happened to be your father. He, a former king, was living in a shanty of dead-growth barely surviving. He thought I was one of the valar there to harass him and his family. He was near to despair. I swore I would never do anything to betray his trust in me.”  Xin’s voice had taken on a hard quality that surprised Thranduil, though he could certainly understand it.

 

“What is the real reason you want us to move to your land?”

 

“My wife has seen a time when mankind will overrun the world. There will be no place for people like you and me. No place for our people. I believe even Eru has seen this and that is why he hid our land from the world. We are just as removed as Aman is and there will be no place for us in Aman. My people are a mixed people. Most of us have some kind of mannish blood within us, though we have been changed. We will find no welcome there. And I know how your people were treated. I offer a sanctuary for us all. That is all, I swear it.”

 

“And your land is vast you say. There are forests?”

 

“There are plenty of forests within our land. Your parents and most of your people have already located themselves within a forest to our South. It is not as large as our lost Wild Wood, but it is larger than your Greenwood and it doesn’t get the snow that your Greenwood gets, though it does get some. Your people seem to enjoy it. There are some feast days we share together, but they mostly stay to their forest and we are content to leave them in peace. You could even add to it. Bring seedlings from your forest here. Make it feel more like home and hear the song of your trees, even if they are descendants of your current trees. But that would happen over time anyway. We outlive the trees, don’t we my friend.”

 

“Alright. I will go with you when you leave. You can leave some to do as you say to heal my forest and I will see this place you speak of. I will make no further decisions until then.”

 

“Thank you, young ellon. That is all I ask.”

 

~0~

 

The lights had made their way to Greenwood the Great and had tarried there. Eönwë made his way to one of his Lord's great eagles to make his way down to issue Manwë's Decree for those taken from Aman and those maia who seemed to have assisted them, to all return at once. He had chosen Gwaihir, as that mighty creature already had a familiarity with the land there.

 

When he mounted and the eagle it launched and headed towards the Straight Road that connected the two planes. But when the eagle approached it he found the way closed to him and he swung back in a large arc and landed back in his Eyrie within the Taniquetil. 

 

Confused, Eönwë asked Gwihir why he had returned and the eagle told him the way was closed. He was not permitted access to it. "But who closed it? Eönwë mused aloud, not really expecting a response and was surprised when the eagle gave one.

 

"The One. Eru Ilúvatar, the Father Creator of us All."

 

In surprised shock, Eönwë returned to his Lord to deliver this piece of information. For whatever Manwë's intentions had been, clearly their Father Creator had other plans. And he wondered that they had failed so utterly in their task as Guardians that their Father had decided to intervene.

 

~0~

 

It was perhaps a week later that Thranduil left with Xin’s party and was surprised when the Mearas broke into an easy canter right away. It was so smooth he couldn’t believe how quickly it was before they were out of the forest and the horses all took their head and galloped at full speed. It was just as Xin said. It felt like he was fair to flying over the land. He’d never enjoyed anything so much in his life.

 

They enjoyed camaraderie when they camped for the two evenings they were out in the open, the second night they were already well past the Sea of Rhûn. Thranduil had felt a shiver as he knew that the inland sea was all that was left of the mighty Helcar and the birthplace of his race.

 

Xin assured him they would be at their destination well before lunch on the morrow. And sure enough they hadn’t been riding long when the mountain range of the Orocarni could be seen as a smudge on the horizon. Part of Thranduil was excited because he knew he was definitely in the land that Eru had placed His first and second born children in this world.

 

As they traveled the mountain range came closer and closer and Thranduil soon realized that these mountains made the Misty Mountains look like foothills. Thranduil began to feel some real fear at the climb into them and as they crossed the ruined rivers and land that he knew had been the place where Xin's people had once dwelled and lived for close to three ages and approached the side of the mountain Xin lifted his hand and an enormous door opened up in the side of the sheer rock face of the mountain.

 

Thranduil had seen large doors in his day, but nothing compared to the size of this thing. It must have been constructed by the dwarves that were native here. The horses didn’t even break stride and galloped into the cave entrance and Thranduil was amazed once more. It was a smooth and well lit tunnel, large orbs hung throughout, that were so bright he couldn’t look at them for long and wondered if they were filled with the star-light that seemed to be part of these people’s lives.

 

It wasn’t long before they emerged on the other side and it was only then that the horses slowed their mad speed and slowed to a walk. Thranduil looked out into a land that seemed suspended in time. His misty memories of Beleriand had not been so beautiful and the landscape he saw before him was breathtaking. They were on a rise and had good view in both directions and the land was as Xin said. It was vast. As far as his eyes could see were plains, farmland, rivers, lakes, villages and more importantly, forests. Lots of forestlands. Not just one, but great swaths of forestlands dotted all throughout the land. And that was just what he could see.

 

He could hear Lin chattering to her brothers and exclaiming in wonder at how pretty it was. He had wondered how she’d fared to see her former home spoiled and ruined. From what he’d learned it had been Sauron’s Nazgûl that had come specifically to destroy the land once Xin and his people had left it. They had known a power they couldn’t defeat resided there and when it had left they had vented their rage upon the land they had abandoned.

 

Thranduil’s father pulled up next to him and he knew he face must have shown his wonder because his father laid his hand upon his arm and said, “I felt the same way when I first saw it. I kept waiting for something unpleasant to happen. That it was all a cruel trick and we’d end up enslaved. I’m sorry to say it just never occurred to me that it was for real and there were no strings attached.”

 

“But why? Why would he do this for us?”

 

“I asked the same thing. He told me it was because our people sheltered his in their beginning when Morgoth came for them. Without question and without expecting anything in return. He feels he owes us the same.”

 

“And it’s as simple as that?”

 

“It’s as simple as that. You have to understand that Xin is old. Really old, but he’s quite simple in his beliefs. I don’t mean he’s not wise, he’s very wise. But he’s never had to navigate through politics or nobles vying for favor. There’s no guile in him. He sees things in simple terms. Right and Wrong. Good and Evil. Light and Darkness. And he was created to be king. Who can say that? I can’t say I’ve ever met one of our own first awakened who was created to be king of a particular clan of elves. Thingol wasn’t. I don’t know what led those ellyn to be leaders. Perhaps they were the sons of the first awoken who were lost. We don’t have that in our records that I know of. We know their names and then they were all lost to us. What we have is the names of the three that went to Valinor with the Vala to see their land. What a mess that turned out to be. It seems to me that these are the ones that got it right. Maia, elves, men and dwarves all living together in peace and harmony. There’s no strife or wars here. There never has been. Their only strife has come from outside of themselves. And that only came about because they had trade with men who became envious of them.”

 

“I feel….good here.” Thranduil remarked, in wonder.

 

Just then Xin rode up and spoke to the wizards and made sure that they were taking their brother in hand. They assured him they would take very good care of their brother and Xin let them go on their way. He then approached Oropher, “My Lord Oropher. I know you and your Lady wife have your own home, but I was wondering if I could impose upon you to accept my hospitality at least for a day or two with your son and granddaughter, before you whisk your son off to your new greenwood?”

 

“Yes, King Xin, it would be our honor to accept your kind hospitality.”

 

“That is well. We will be having a Welcome Home Feast for our restored princess and I’d like all of you to attend.” Xin smiled and then led the way to his home.

 

Thranduil followed and was secretly pleased as he would be under the same roof as his dearest Lin. Then he chastised himself. She was still a child! A thirty five hundred year old child, but still a child nonetheless. Well, nearly. She still had two years until her thirty five hundredth birthday. Then one century before she came of age. One hundred and two years. A mere blink of the eye for an elf, yes? Thranduil sighed as it seemed to him that century was going to take forever.

 

When they came to Xin’s home Thranduil thought it lovely. He thought all their buildings lovely. They were so different than what he’s seen in any elven or mannish dwelling place. Their style was all their own. The home was more a manor home that had perhaps a dozen suites of rooms, but it was no palace. This was a home. A home for a family. This wasn’t where Xin ruled. This is where he lived. Thranduil was enchanted.

 

He was led to one of the suites in the same wing as his parents and daughter. He knew his daughter was wed with children of her own and wondered if she fretted to be rejoined with them. He soon forgot about all of that as he enjoyed the bath that was in his room. It wasn’t the large thermal pools he was used to, but he could get used to this! Running hot and cold water and not gravity fed. This felt like luxury to him.

 

He dressed and went out to explore a little and found a garden in the back through a double pair of doors that had clear panes of glass. Thranduil had never seen doors like them and was fascinated. Thranduil had always been a curious elf and his father thought him wasted as a prince or warrior, though he excelled at both. It had not surprised Oropher at all to hear that his son was regarded as the greatest and mightiest king the Nandor had ever had. And only a few knew they weren’t just comparing him to his father, Oropher, but also to Denethor and Lenwë, before him.

 

But now, Thranduil’s attention was diverted to the pool in the garden that had fish in them. Large golden fish swimming contentedly as a small waterfall bubbled cheerfully into the pond. There were stone benches and Thranduil saw the cherry blossom trees that Lin had described so lovingly in full bloom. There were bushes with tiny flowers of every hue of pinks, whites, lavender and purple. There were steps that led up to other seating areas. It wasn't overly large and clearly designed to enjoy privately.

 

Thranduil sat on one of the benches and watched the beautiful golden fish going about their business and he soon lost track of time as he found their movement mesmerizing. At first he didn’t hear anyone join him and he started when his hand was grasped. He looked up startled and found his darling Lin sitting next to him.

 

“Hello, Lin. Are you happy to be home?”

 

“Well, this wasn’t my home, but it feels the same, so I think I’ll be happy here. And I’m so glad to be with my family again. Do you know…..my brothers Mithren and Mithron got caught! Both of them! They are married men now and they are ada’s now.” and she sighed, “And I missed that. But I am very happy for them.”

 

“I’m sorry you missed their weddings. But you will be here for your brother’s coming of age and then a few years later you and your twin will have your own. Then you will officially be a grown woman. Are you looking forward to that?”

 

“I will look forward to be taken seriously and not a child any longer. Especially by you, Thranduil.”

 

“Do you think I treat you like a child? I don’t think I do. I know you are not of age, but I’ve never treated you like some silly girl-child.”

 

“No, that is true, but you can be terribly overprotective at times. I keep telling you I won’t break.”

 

“There is no harm in not looking for trouble. You seem to find it quite well all on your own. And that’s when you aren’t looking.”

 

Thranduil put his arm around her and she snuggled into him for comfort and they remained sitting there just enjoying one another’s company and watching the fish in the pond. Xin and Cillil observed them through the glass paned door and exchanged a quiet smile and left them to their privacy.


	7. Decisions! Decisions!

Thranduil and his family were at the high table of Xin and his family and they were enjoying fellowship and feasting in celebration of Lin’s return to their land. It was plain she was beloved by her people and Thranduil felt a pang at her long sundering from them. He hadn’t realized how fortunate he was that she’d been in his care.

 

He took a sip of his wine and was pleased that it was a particularly fine vintage. Better than his own vintage from Dorwinion. “I see you still keep trade with Dorwinion. I suppose that doesn’t surprise me as your lands are closer to them than mine. But can you tell me what this vintage is so I can request it of them the next time I trade with them?” and Thranduil was surprised when Xin chuckled lightly in reply.

 

“That wine is not from Dorwinion. We make it here and trade it to them for the cream and cheese they make there. Well, we did. We don’t actually have trade outside our land any longer. We are self sufficient here and can make our own cream and cheese now. In fact, I cultivated those vines myself as a hobby. It took me many yeni to get them just perfect. I’m glad to know you like it.”

 

 _“You_ make it? _You_ created it?” Thranduil asked in wonder and his father laughed heartily at the stunned look upon his son’s face.

 

“You know, Xin? I think you inadvertently just gave my son a spectacular reason to move here. The loss of his precious Dorwinion, which is bound to run dry at some point.”

 

“Can you show me how?” Thranduil asked, very much interested in learning this craft. To him it had always had an otherewordly purity and clarity of flavor. Probably more of the virtue of the star-light that infused this land.

 

“I’d be happy to. But I must warn you, it is a time consuming and precise art-form. And I _do_ consider it an art-form.”

 

“I would love to learn. I haven’t really had time to take up a hobby in my life. I would love to learn other things besides warfare.” Thranduil said, smiling wistfully.

 

“I could help you with that as well, Thranduil. I used to help my ada with the vines. But do you think you would like it here? I know you will want to see the forest your people live in, but do you think it might be a place you’d like to live in?” Lin asked eagerly, a look of hope in her eyes.

 

Just then a fireworks display began and all the people got up to get a better vantage point. Fireworks that burst into the blooms of flowers and pinwheels blazing in many colors and hues. Gold, silver, white, red, blue, purple, green, yellow and orange. They would shoot up in the air to form green stalks while another would burst to produce the bloom. Some exploded in random patterns that were pleasing while others that forms complicated designs and shapes of nature. It was a fun and exciting show and over all too soon.

 

They all returned to their seats and Thranduil asked Xin, “Don’t you fear that such a display will alert those outside your realm?”

 

“No. The Orocarni is too high and we are yet shielded from the world. Though we may have to rethink some of the things we do for our enjoyment ere long. I know there will come a time that such things could betray us to the outside world.”

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to spoil your enjoyment. I’ve been under siege so long that I sometimes find it hard not to think of such things.”

 

“Don’t apologize. It is a valid concern. It won’t be long before men will settle the lands around these mountains. We can’t give them any reason to wonder what is on the other side.”

 

“Ada, do you think I can go back with Thranduil? I want to collect my spiders. We can put them in one of the forest groves and they will make their silk for us. You will love the fabric they make.”

 

“No, my River Pearl. I just got you back home. I don’t want you leaving again. I will see what can be done about your spiders.”

 

“But ada, I am the only one they listen to.” But at the intense look from her father she dropped the matter.

 

Thranduil was shocked at her acquiescence. She never gave up on matters that quickly while she’d been in his realm. He looked at Xin and asked, “Can you teach me how to do that?” Which earned him a pout from Lin and a smirk from the Maireldain King.

 

~0~

 

A couple of days after Lin’s Welcoming Home Celebration found Thranduil, Oropher, Aleth and Aereth getting ready to depart Xin’s home to ride to the South to the New Greenwood or Cîweryn Galen as they called it. They would ride the Mearas, for those were the only steed they had within the realm. Lin stood by her parents and brothers as they bade them safe journey and Thranduil couldn’t help but notice the sad look upon her face. He wondered why she would look so sad. She was home with her family now. He determined to put a smile on his own face and waved farewell to them as he and his family set off.

 

It wasn’t long before the steeds took to their furious pace they seemed to enjoy the most. And why not, Thranduil wondered. If he were able to run as fast he would do so at every given opportunity, as well. Such was their speed that it was only a couple of hours before the Great Forest at the Southernmost reaches of Shangri La came into view.

 

Admittedly, at this pace he’d not been able to see a great deal of the land from the back of a horse that thought a mad dash across the land like demons where on its heels was a stroll in the park, but what he’d seen pleased him immensely. He’d seen lots of villages and people going about their business and all had seemed peaceful and normal. Quiet. Thranduil liked quiet. He was ready for quiet. He’d had quite enough excitement to last him the rest of his eternity.

 

Thranduil could see that Xin hadn’t been exaggerating that the forest was larger than the Greenwood. Even at this distance he could see it stretched out in either direction for hundreds of leagues. As they came closer the Mearas slowed their pace and were down to an almost canter and slowed even further to a trot. They were still traveling at a fair clip and were within the forest soon enough. They had entered at the Northeastern edge and Thranduil figured that’s where his parents lived.

 

But no. They had entered so that Aereth could go home to her husband. Her children lived within the same village as she and were grown and wed themselves. She was a grandmother herself now and her grandchildren were still quite young. They dismounted within the village and Thranduil noticed it was a fairly large village and everyone was bustling about and he noticed there were children running around everywhere. A _lot_ of children.

 

“None of our people felt safe enough in Aman to have children. These have all been born since we came here.” Oropher supplied as he saw the look of wonder on his son’s face.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many children even back in Doriath.”

 

“I have. But I was one of them.” Oropher chuckled.

 

An ellon came out to meet them and Thranduil found this was his son-in-honor, husband to his daughter. His name was Enagar and he was tall with russet hair with smiling, good humored grey green eyes.

 

“Aereth, my love. You are back sooner than I expected, which brings me great joy.”

 

“More like you are up to something with the children and are distracting me from seeing the mess you’ve made in my kitchen.” she replied with a lift to her brow and Thranduil was completely charmed by their interaction.

 

“It’s ok Aereth! I’ve got it all cleaned up. They were trying to make blueberry tarts and…...Oh! Thranduil!”

 

“Ninimmil!” exclaimed Thranduil and went over to his former wife and grasped her hands and stared with joy into her eyes. “I can’t tell you how glad I am to see you!” and smiled gently.

 

A look of discomfiture crossed her face, “Oh, Thranduil, I, um….” But Thranduil laid a finger upon her lips and said in a soothing tone, “I know. And I’m happy for you. I really am just so very glad to see you!” and gave her a friendly hug which she returned with relief.

 

Aleth and Oropher had been observing and let all play out and when Aereth invited them in for tea both politely refused, “Nay, not this time, if you don’t mind. I’d like to get us home and Thranduil settled during his visit. Perhaps tomorrow or the day after?” Aleth demurred.

 

“Oh, well, that is fine. But I will keep you to that, grandmother. Now that I’ve met my adar I’d like to know him and he has yet to meet his grandchildren and great grandchildren.”

 

“Don’t worry. We won’t keep you from your adar. But we will keep him for tonight, at least!” she smilingly replied.

 

They then said their farewells and remounted to travel to the village that Oropher and Aleth called their home. They traveled deeply into the forest and passed many villages that were like the one they’d just left. All busy and bustling with activity and with children out playing. There were children everywhere in every village and this more than anything told Thranduil all he needed to know of this place. Elves only had children when they felt safe. Never during war and never when they felt threatened in any way. These people felt safe.

 

They came to another village and this one was the largest they had come to yet. Like the others, there were people out and about and children were running around everywhere. His parents led him to a comfortable looking home that was large enough that he knew if had plenty of guest rooms. They dismounted and went inside and Thranduil could see it was built for comfort and not for luxury or opulence. They showed him to his room and he was surprised they had the same running hot and cold running water there in the forest.

 

When he asked, Oropher said that as far as he knew everybody did. It was something that Xin insisted on and yes, when they had first settled here it had been a pain to lay all the pipes. But the dwarves knew their business and after all the construction and mess had been cleared away it had not taken them very long to settle in. And the residual scars that had been left with the digging to lay the pipes had healed over with great speed and soon there had been no trace they had tore up the ground to provide them with this luxury.

 

Thranduil sat with his head in his hands and still had trouble believing this place actually existed and he wasn’t, in fact, deep within some dream that had captured everything he’d ever hoped for in life. He would have insisted that this was exactly what had happened except his son wasn’t here and neither was Lin. Lin was at her home with her own family and his son was back in the Greenwood. He wondered if he could convince his son to come here some day and realized he’d already made his decision. There wasn’t anything further he needed to see.

 

His father popped his head through the door to invite him to tea and saw his son sitting with his head in his hands and he went to sit on the bed next to him and drew him into his embrace. Thranduil returned it and whispered, “I don’t need to see anything else. I’ve decided.”

 

Oropher pulled back, somewhat in confusion, looking deeply into his sons eyes and comprehension dawned so that he stated, rather than asked, “The children.”

 

“Yes.” his son replied simply.

 

“Well, come and have tea. Your mother will be displeased if we wait until it’s cold.”

 

And Thranduil chuckled and got up to follow his father out to join Aleth as she set out the tea in their sitting room. She looked up and noticed the change in mood and asked, “What did I miss?”

 

“Our son likes it here and has made his decision.”

 

“Oh good! You know I want my only son close to me. It’s nice to have the grandkids close, but you must know that I’m particularly fond of you, my son. But what changed your mind?”

 

“Seeing all the children, nana. I don’t remember ever seeing so many children ever in my life. Not even back in Doriath.”

 

“Oh, well, even in Doriath we knew we were in danger, what with that dark vala running around and snatching and killing us. No, this is the first time I’ve ever _felt_ safe. Like Eru’s very Hand of Protection is upon us. And I think those of us who have been re-embodied feel it more strongly than those who have never been through the Halls of Mandos.  Don’t you think so, my love?”

 

“Yes, I’ve noticed a certain sensitivity to things that I didn’t have before. But tell me, son. Now that you’ve made up your mind what do you plan to do?”

 

“Well, let’s talk about that. I still don’t want to leave the Greenwood in its current state. Xin has offered me his people who he believes can heal the forest. I’m assuming what he means is they can heal it _faster,_ than what we could do ourselves.”

 

“No doubt. The Maireldain have all been exposed to the star-light for Ages. For generations. And from what I hear, this land we now reside in was fouled by Morgoth himself back in the mists of time. The star-light that Eru changed healed this land almost overnight.”

 

“Changed? How?”

 

“Xin told me that his wife had the dwarves make her a large fountain, you saw it at the festival, and she put her star-light in it. Seems it has a quality that makes it grow. Multiply. It’s how she lit Luinil all these Ages. Whatever she used from her pendant would refill itself. Anyway, she put it in and they thought it would take centuries to seep into the land and heal it. But she was also watching us in Aman as she sat at her duties in the Heavens and our plight so broke her heart she wept and prayed to Eru. He answered.”

 

Thranduil was sitting and listening in rapt attention and at his father’s pause to take a drink of his tea, prompted him to continue, _“And?!”_ eliciting an indulgent smile from his mother who remembered this same impatience for bedtime tales when he was an small child and knew her husband was pausing on purpose to get just this reaction from their boy. She was gratified that no matter how old he’d gotten, some things about him had never changed.

 

“Well, He changed the star-light within her pendant and instructed her to pour the entire contents into her fountain. Then told her He approved of her and her husband’s plans and that He gave them His Blessings.” and he paused again for a sip but almost spewed it when his son fairly groaned, _“Adaaa!”_

 

“So then she and Xin went together to the fountain and did as Eru had instructed them and poured the contents of the pendant that had been turned clear as water into the fountain. And as they watched the fountain filled to overflowing with the clear water and seeped into the land and spread out as far as they could see. And then a cloud formed over the fountain and arose high overhead and began to rain down upon all the people and animals and the land. And that is how they are hidden from sight and how their land was healed almost overnight. After that they just picked up and moved over to this side of the Orocarni and they began coming over to Aman to fetch up all our people and it’s how they escaped detection all those years from the Valar.”

 

“And in all those years the Valar never even noticed that you were all leaving?” asked a wide-eyed Thranduil and in that moment his parents saw the child Thranduil had been, and not the ellon he’d become and shared a soft smile.

 

“Well, toward the end they did! But by then Eru had spoken to several of the Ainu and they all lent a hand despite the orders they’d received from their Lord, Manwë. And from what Xin told me,” and here he leaned over as if to say in a conspiratorial way, “during his last trip to the forest, the ainu helped them empty that forest of every single elf right under the noses of half the Valar themselves.” straightening up he concluded, “After that he just had to go to the coast and the Valar would bring those of our people that were left themselves. They never had to go inland again after that.” Oropher concluded his tale in a dramatic fashion and was rewarded by his son leaning back in wonder and whispering _“Eru!”_ with a voice full of awe.

 

“That would make a fine bedtime tale, ada.”

 

“I believe it just was.” and Thranduil colored at the thought that they’d just treated him as an elfling getting a bedtime tale.

 

“Then you were making this all up?” he accused, hurt.

 

“No son. The thing about bedtime tales is you leave out all the pain, fear and anxiety. I was there and I swear every word I told you was and is true. What I leave out is how terrifying it was to be so hopeless you make a decision that might have the effect of costing you every person you love. Of not planning to leave and suddenly having to flee because you are about to be discovered by those who had mistreated you. To sneak across Aman and fearing discovery with every step. Of making a voyage into the unknown with only the word of the one you gave your trust to. I told you. Even after I got here I kept waiting for betrayal. This wasn’t an easy decision to make but I’ll never regret it. Please believe me when I say that you won’t either.”

 

“I’m sorry, ada. I can’t imagine how you’ve suffered in the one place we were always told would be safe for us. I guess if you’re not a Noldor you can’t expect any sort of welcome there.” Thranduil sighed and thought of how Galadriel had spoken so glowingly of Aman and he became anxious for the Nandor living within Lothlórien and Imladris. “You’ll never know how close I came to joining you there after the war.”

 

“Yes, Lord Xin told me that his wife healed you twice. I owe them both a lot that you remained here and didn’t end up in Aman.”

 

“Twice? Surely just the one time when I was fading. I recall how angry I was with her for pulling me back. I wasn’t very grateful or nice to her.”

 

“Nay son. Twice. You nearly didn’t survive the same battle I was killed in.”

 

Thranduil began to disagree then stopped short. He recalled rumors of how he’d been given up for lost because of the severity of his injuries and the “miraculous” healing that had occurred overnight. Night. She who admitted to watching them at night. Cillil. It would seem he owed her his life twice over.

 

“Well, let’s stop talking about _that!”_ Aleth exclaimed. “What I want to know is what you plan to do _now.”_

 

“Well, first of all, it is in my mind just now that it’s not just my people I have to worry over. Celeborn has plans to move a portion of his people into the Southern Greenwood. East Lórien he wishes to call it. He leads Nandor and so does Elrond. What will become of those? Are they to be relegated to that cursed place to be treated as you were? They are not city dwellers and it seems to me those are the only ones the Valar value.” Thranduil also thought of his former father-in-honor, Círdan. He supposed he’d be safe in Olwë’s kingdom, but Thranduil would miss him.

 

“Ai! Always more elves to save. We will have to make our case to them. There’s nothing for it. I would not wish such a mean existence on my worst enemy. Better a blade to end it all and spend eternity in Mandos’s Halls than that slow death.”

 

“We should ride back to Xin’s city in the morn and make arrangements to get back to the Greenwood.”

 

“You will do no such thing, young ellon!” Aleth scolded, “You will spend at least two days here getting to know your daughter and your grandchildren. You have three grandsons, two of whom look just like you and you now have nine great grandchildren as each of those ellyn now have three each and none of them are of age.”

 

“Yes, nana. Strange. I don’t even feel like I have a daughter, let alone grand and great grandchildren.”

 

“Well, of course not. How could you? You don’t know them and most you haven’t met. But there are a lot of people out there that count you as family and you should meet them. Then you will have something to tell your son. Legolas also needs a reason to come here, son.”

 

“Yes, he does. I know that he and his dwarf friend had planned to travel. This is as good as any land to travel through and I’m sure Gilmi would be enthused to meet dwarf clans they all thought lost.”

 

“Oh wait until you meet them, Thranduil!” Oropher exclaimed. “They are happy dwarves! Do you know that was the first thing that struck me when I arrived was the happy dwarves, puttering around besides elves. Smiling. Even in Doriath I never saw a jolly dwarf. It’s like this is how they were always meant to be. Not the dour things we became accustomed to.”

 

“Happy dwarves?” Thranduil asked, clearly dubious.

 

“Oh, your father is right. They are happy. You just haven’t seen any yet. They don’t just hole up in their mountains. They mix freely here. They trade and bring their children out to play with the other children. If you can convince your Mearas to walk about a bit you will see them everywhere.”

 

“Huh, the little I saw told me there are many villages and towns here. And no soldiers. I didn’t see anyone armed that I could make out. That told me quite a bit. But it was seeing all the children here that convinced me this was the safe haven Xin said it was.”

 

“They are not helpless and I believe they are all trained in combat. I don’t believe their land was ever invaded, but they seem to have been harried a great deal with their trade caravans. I also believe they would go out and clear out the nests of brigands that inhabited the lands between here and Dorwinion.”

 

“Yes, Lin told of those times. She said her brother took a scimitar to the face and lost an eye before they even knew they were under attack.”

 

Oropher looked confused by this piece of news, “But I’ve met all of Xin’s sons and none are wounded in such a way.”

 

“It’s the maia blood or the star-light. Maybe both? Regardless, he completely healed and even regrew the eye he lost.”

 

“Eru! I didn’t know they could do that! That’s remarkable.”

 

But then his attention was diverted by a knock upon their door. As he went to answer it Aleth excused herself to start their evening meal with Thranduil offering to help her. But a group of elves burst in, all carrying covered dishes and pots full of steaming stew and fruits, vegetables, fresh baked bread and other containers of honey and butter and even a flagon of wine. Aleth, full of thanks, directed them towards the dining area so they could settle the small feast upon the table there.

 

Thranduil, greatly touched, looked to thank them when he noticed that the tall ellon carrying the heavy stew was one of his own that he’d lost at the Battle of the Five Armies decades ago. “Ferdil? You’re here?!”

 

“Oh yes, sire! Please pardon the interruption, but my wife, Eithes here, decided that it would be most helpful to her ladyship if she didn’t have to fuss with meal preparations, as you’d want to be spending your time visiting. I hope you don’t mind our impertinence.”

 

“Of course not. Your wife is most thoughtful and kind and I thank you for thinking of us. I thank you all for interrupting your day and I’m sure my mother especially thanks you for your kindness.”

 

“Oh, yes! Thank you Eithes! I was just getting up to prepare dinner and here you are! Your timing is impeccable! Oh! And I have that gown ready for your daughter. Give me moment.” And Aleth hurried off to retrieve said gown. She returned with a lovely, yet simple gown in a deep moss green that appeared to be a pleasant surprise to Eithes if her cry of delight was anything to go by. They soon said their farewells and left as suddenly as they appeared.

 

“Is it always like this?”

 

“What? Someone bringing us our dinner? No! They let us feed ourselves. This was for you, son!” Oropher said with a fond smile.

 

“No! I mean neighbors just dropping by like, like……”

 

“Like normal people? Yes. That is normal. We aren’t held in especial regard here. We all respect one another as equals here.”

 

Thranduil sighed as he sat down to eat, “That sounds nice. I think I will like that most of all.” And he missed the concerned glance exchanged between his parents.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil and Oropher were riding back to Xin’s city at what was a sedate pace for the mearas, which was still faster than the normal steed, but they were apparently anxious to be back in the area that they called home, which was near to great plains where they could run free and where they had many herds. But, even at this quick pace Thranduil was able to take in more of the landscape and sure enough he saw dwarves. Dwarves everywhere. Dwarves who mixed freely with the Maireldain and who would stop and wave at perfect strangers who happened to be riding by. Thranduil, not used to waving at people of any ilk, found it a novelty and smilingly waved back in return.

 

While riding, he thought over the last couple of days and the many meetings he’d had with strangers that were related to him. He’d met Ninnimil's husband, Gasben, who seemed a worthy fellow and their daughter Galhel. He’d been officially introduced to his daughter, Aereth’s, husband Enagar and their three sons Gearion, Acharor and Teithon, their wives Redoril, Nidhil and Meduiel. He had no idea who belonged to who as the chaos of the children had made it hard to concentrate on anything being said. And he’d met his great grandchildren and he'd really got lost after that.

 

There had been Reniel, Lachel, Imradir, Mehel, Uilion, Beldir, Tegildir, Melil and Ivrel. He’d seen nurseries with less pandemonium. He knew there were five girls and four boys and they had all wanted to climb on him, braid his hair and hug and kiss him. Most had sticky hands from their berry tarts and he’d ended up having most of it on his clothes and in his hair. And he’d loved every moment of it. And all of that from a daughter that had died in his arms shortly after her birth. It was a miracle to him.

 

He and his father arrived in what Thranduil thought of as the capital city and Thranduil was struck again by how unique and beautiful it was. He’d generally thought straight angles unattractive, though that wasn’t exactly what he was seeing here. Yes, he saw straight angles, but the way the corners of the roofs curled up at the edges gave it a charm along with the red and gold accents. He also saw silk banners here and there that were painted with the cherry blossoms trees with the tiny birds his Lin loved so much, and he even saw several with the fish he’d seen in Xin’s pond. Koi fish, he’d learned they were called.

 

Word must have been sent ahead to alert them of their arrival, for two of Lin’s brothers were there to greet them and they simply took the riding blankets off the mearas and let them go where they pleased thanking them for their assistance. The horses nodded to the young men and trotted off in the direction of the plains so they could rejoin their herd.

 

They led them to a large building that was both a meeting hall, banquet room and a place where weddings and other official ceremonies would take place. It was also the place where Xin made decisions with regards to disputes that arose from time to time. Thranduil stood in the back and watched how King Xin ruled his realm. What they saw was a patient monarch who listened and then gently chided the petitioners for bringing to his attention something they should have been able to settled betwixt themselves. He refused to make a decision until the morrow and encouraged them to go to the tavern and to talk over their disagreement and to come to an amicable resolution on their own.

 

“For whatever decision I come to one of you will be unhappy with my ruling. But if you can come to a mutually satisfying agreement you will both come away happy with the outcome.” And he then dismissed the rest with the same admonition that they try and find a solution on their own without his assistance. He then walked down towards Thranduil and Oropher and welcomed them back into the city.

 

“I hope you had an enjoyable visit within your new greenwood, King Thranduil?”

 

“Yes, I did, thank you King Xin.”

 

“Ah, yes! Let me take off the king’s robes and then we can retire to my home and relax and you two can refresh yourselves after that long ride. The Mearas are fast, but they still kick up a lot of dust!” and he did just that, taking off his outer robes which he presumably only wore when he heard petitions and handed them off to one who appeared as if by magic to take them away. He then led them back to his home and bade them take up the rooms they had occupied on their last visit.

 

Once washed and refreshed Thranduil and Oropher made their way to Xin’s sitting room where he had tea prepared and they all settled to down to enjoy a cuppa in peace. It soon became clear that Xin was waiting for one of the ellyn to break the silence and Thranduil put his cup down to do just that.

 

“I’ve decided I wish to accept you offer, my lord. Now I would appreciate your advice on how I begin this whole enterprise. I won’t be rescuing a bunch of elves from desperate straits. My people now think they are free and can live in their forest in peace. How do I convince them that this place is better?”

 

Xin thought a moment and then set down his own cup, “I’m not sure you will need to do much of anything. From what my Cillil tells me the men who surround your Eastern edge will begin almost immediately encroaching upon your realm. You also have men within your forest, do you not?”

 

“Yes, the woodmen. They have never given us any trouble before.”

 

“They will. More will join them and they will begin to cut your trees. The only thing I would urge you is to warn your people that Aman is not safe for them. I’m sure that if they become disheartened they will think to sail, possibly to join their loved ones. You must tell them that their loved ones are not there but still here in Ennor. That will not settle their hearts, but maybe those who would have trickled over to Aman will trickle here instead.”

 

“I’m also concerned with those Nandor who live in Imladris and Lothlórien.”

 

“My first instinct is to say no. We are sheltered here and I have offered you this haven because of my wife and daughter. I don’t know that I would say no if they came with your people. But to just announce to two other realms that this sanctuary exists goes against everything I hold as a prudent course.”

 

“Did you come to save my people because of my son or for our own sakes, King Xin?” Oropher asked curiously. He knew he was missing something here.

 

Xin sighed, “For your own sakes, of course. But you need to know that I don’t particularly approve of the other two realms, which is not to say I find fault with the Nandor there. But those who ruled did so while excluding all others in need around them.” And turning to look at Thranduil, “But you didn’t. You treated all within your realm and those passing through it with fairness and courtesy. You even bore the burden of making sure some never troubled those outside your realm again. And I know you didn’t relish that burden, nor did you exercise it often.”

 

“The last time I had to do that was with an entire family that had planned to sell your daughter to slavers. I’m only glad they chose to go through my forest on that outing. I have no idea how many others were not so lucky.”

 

“Eru! I’m glad I never had to make such a decision. I might have put them to the sword.”

 

“No you wouldn’t, ada. You never did. It was hard enough to watch them grow old and die without ever repenting of their evil deeds.”

 

“My Cillil told me of this. I do not fault you on any decision you made there. But I was glad I didn’t have to make it. I would not have trusted myself in the matter.”

 

“Nor would I had it been my daughter. But you already know how special Lin is. It drew my attention right away and I knew she didn’t belong with them. That’s when I took a closer look and saw their intentions.” he took a deep breath and went back to what concerned him, “But please, what do you suggest I do to convince my people this is where they should go. I don’t want to just decree it to them. They’ll think I’ve lost my mind.”

 

“What if I went with you, son? I know word must have spread by now with my last visit. If I was there to answer questions maybe that would convince them.”

 

“Perhaps you should also bring others from your new greenwood who still have family there. I don’t insist that they all leave at once. Though I would also suggest any plants and seedling you’d like to preserve from your forest be brought as well. All this will take time and I had planned that it would take close to a century for all this to be accomplished. I know it’s a short period of time, but I feel you will be imposed upon almost immediately.”

 

Thranduil blinked because he hadn’t thought that a man would think in such long terms. Then again, he’d left his only daughter in his care for close to a millenia.

 

“I would want you all here by Círaglar’s Celebration. It would be nice to have all this business taken care of by then so we can just…..live.” Xin smiled as a beautiful butterfly flew in from an open window and alit on his hand and he looked at it a moment and a delighted smile crossed his face and then he let it go on its way.

 

Something in the way that whole moment transpired made Thranduil understand what it was inside men that made them able to appreciate instances in time. To experience life in a way that the elves could not. Which was a strange thought because he knew Xin was older than he was. Xin was older than the Sun.

 

“When is your son’s Celebration?”

 

“Ninety five years. He is quite excited. And then seven years after that is Lin and Clordir’s Celebration.”

 

“Well, perhaps we should perhaps go back to the New Greenwood to see who will come with us?”

 

“Or I could just send a messenger there for you. Do you really wish to spend your remaining time here riding back and forth to the Greenwood? My daughter will return shortly and then you will not see one another for another century. Do you not wish to say farewell to her?” Xin asked and then pretended not to see the look of pain that crossed the ellon’s face.

 

“Yes. Yes, of course I do.”

 

“One thing we have to arrange is a place for Lin’s pet spiders.” he said with an amused smirk.

 

“You want to bring the spiders?” Thranduil asked askanced and even Oropher looked appalled.

 

“Of course. It would be cruel to leave them to be killed off by men. Or for men to be killed by them if they feel threatened enough to attack and protect themselves.”

 

Though Thranduil was loath to bring the spiders with them, he had to admit Xin had a point. It would be irresponsible to leave the spiders there to be killed since they would take a lot of people with them as they died off.

 

“How? They only listen to your daughter? Eru! I hope she said goodbye to them or there’ll be no controlling them as they look for her.”

 

“I will bet that the people I left behind could tame them. Though I will ask Pallando and Alatar to accompany you. I don’t know if your Aiwendil will wish to travel. He seems to have settled in.”

 

“He’s always been a bit quirky. But I like him. He has spunk. Camped out right on the Dark Lords porch, so to speak, and hung out his sign blazing to all who would look that he was there.”

 

Just then a commotion erupted outside and entered the home of Xin causing him to smile. “Ah, they have returned.” and he went to go meet those of his family that still resided within the home. Cillil, Lin and her brothers having returned from a trip to the market busily put away their purchases and went to embrace their father lovingly. Then Lin espied Thranduil and exclaimed in surprised delight and went over to give him a hug which he returned with a gentle smile upon his face. He was so very glad to see her.

 

“Did you enjoy your shopping trip, my River Pearl?”

 

“Oh yes, ada! I traded some of my silk for a very pretty hair comb. Ada! We just _have_ to get my spiders here! The merchants just love my silk.” and she used her best pleading eyes causing her father to chuckle at her in amusement. _Eru_ he had missed her.

 

“We were just talking about that, my pearl.” and at her hopeful look said, “No! You can’t go. But we’ll ask the maiar Pallando and Alatar to go back with your Thranduil and his father. I think they will be able to convince your spiders they will like it here much better.”

 

“If they can talk to the spiders all they have to do is tell them Lin is here and they’ll come.” Thranduil said dryly.

 

“That will be well then. I’ve seen the silk. It is truly fine and will be a welcome addition to our land.” and then, “Lin why don’t you take your Thranduil out into the gardens. I wish to speak with his adar.”

 

“Yes, ada. Come walk with me Thranduil.” and the two went out to enjoy the day and gardens in one another’s company.

 

Xin turned to Oropher and asked, “What troubles you Lord Oropher?”

 

“He speaks of a normal life. One without the crown. I know you wished him to rule Cîweryn Galen as king. Is this because you wish for your daughter to marry a king? Because I’m not so sure he can be convinced to retain the crown.”

 

“Oh course not. I merely wish my daughter to be happy. I wished him to keep the crown so your people would feel independent. To have their own identity. It is my ultimate hope that your people and mine become one people, but you’re people are still healing. They have only been free for a short time. You refused the crown they wished you to take, but I thought Thranduil might be more obliging. But if it’s not a crown he wants, what of, say, a governorship? Somewhat like the other towns and villages have here.”

 

Oropher looked at Xin thoughtfully and said, “Even I would have been willing for something like that. It’s the crown, you see. My wife lost me when I was king and it was for her sake I refused it.”

 

“Then you, yourself, would consider this?” Xin asked hopefully. And then almost excitedly, “And if your new realm is too large to manage on your own you could even share the task with your son or others you deem worthy administrators. I know your son might wish some time to explore, um, hobbies, to see where his interest lies. I approve of that. We are given this life to become all we were meant to be. To develop our unique talents and gifts. Your ellon strikes me as the curious type. Was he ever artistic as a child?”

 

“A dreamer. He was such a sweet and loving child. No parent could ask for more. This cruel world we lived in doesn’t treat such kindly. His mother and I often fretted over what he might become in such a world. But he also possessed an inner strength that saw him through it. And he was counted as the greatest and mightiest king the Nandor ever had. And they didn’t mean me, my lord.” Oropher smirked and at Xin’s perplexed look he explained the Nandor history and their first kings, who they had loved and revered.

 

“I see.” Xin said, impressed that this outsider had won their regard and his son their love. “Well, let us not worry about such things just yet. I’m afraid our most pressing concern will be the separation of two who have come to depend upon one another’s counsel and comfort. Neither regards the other as a possible spouse at this time and it is my hope that the separation will lead to clarity in their feelings for one another.”

 

“You’re very sly sometimes, you know that Lord Xin?”

 

“You think so? I’ve never had to play matchmaker before. How do you think I’m doing?” and Oropher had to laugh at the complete innocence and lack of guile in the question.

 

“I think you are doing very well, my lord.”

 


	8. The Lothlórien Brothers

Thranduil, his father, the maiar and fifty of the re-embodied elves of Cîweryn Galen made their way back to the greenwood. They’d left two days ago and Thranduil was still aggrieved with his farewells with Lin. She’d been tearful that she hadn’t been allowed to return and for the fact that she wouldn’t see him again until right before her brother’s coming of age celebration. The only thing he could do to reassure her was his promise that he would return.

 

As they approached the Greenwood Thranduil noticed that it already looked as though it had healed as though years had passed instead of a couple of weeks. Once they entered Thranduil noticed that all the burnt trees had been removed and new growth already sprouting. In fact, as they rode through he didn’t espy a single charred remain of a tree and he wondered where they had taken them.

 

He would learn that under the guide of the Maireldain, his son had been persuaded to allow the cutting of the dead, charred trees to be taken to Esgaroth and Dale where they were traded for sheep, cattle and grain seeds. Thranduil thought it a brilliant move. It provided lumber to the mannish settlements which they argued they always needed, it got rid of a problem for them while gaining them much needed domestic animals for their own community growth.

 

What gained them attention along the way is that many noticed that the ones that rode with their king were those of their fellows who they had lost both at Dagorlad and the Battle of Five Armies. And word spread like wildfire through the forest that the king had brought home their fallen not from Aman, but from the land that the Strangers had come from. Speculation and rumor spread and the whispers had made the rounds so fast that they even made their way back to the king before he arrived at his own gates.

 

Oropher chuckled, “I see the grapevine hasn’t lapsed in my absence.”

 

Thranduil snorted, “If anything they’ve gotten better at it. Come ada! Let’s go congratulate my son on not burning down the rest of the realm in our absence.”

 

They stabled their horses and crossed the bridge into the Halls and Thranduil began looking at them like they’d be the last time he’d see them. In a way it was, though it would take several decades until that final farewell. He wanted to gather their people together so he could tell them of the Sanctuary at Shangri La. He also needed to warn all his people to avoid Aman at all costs.

 

He saw his son who looked both elated and relieved at seeing his father back so soon. He hadn’t truly believed his father would only be gone weeks instead of months if the distance was truly as great as he believed it was. He’d traveled the land and knew how vast it was. And he’d never once gotten near the Sea of Rhûn, though he’d been in Rohan. The thought of going to a land that was as far to the East as the sea was to the Greenwood was daunting and he was sure it would be up to a year before he saw his father again.

 

“Ada! Oh thank Eru you are here! I’m so happy to see you.”

 

“Well, I’m glad to be here. I missed you too. But let us get our guests all settled in before we meet. I’d love to have some tea, but let me wash the journey off. It’s a dusty road, especially when there is no road.”

 

Legolas looked at the others with his father and gapped because they were for the most part all who had either sailed or those he knew had died in one way or another. Whether from accidents, spider attacks, to skirmishes within the forest with the orcs. All of these were counted as ones they’d only ever see again if they sailed. After they were shown to their chambers, Legolas sent out messengers to alert their families that their lost ones were here.

 

Thranduil and Oropher went to his rooms and his father went to the rooms he’d had the last time he was there. Both washed and changed and went to Thranduil’s study to await their tea. Legolas joined them and the three caught each other up with their happenings.

 

“Well, as you no doubt saw, we were able to clear out the burnt areas of the forest. It’s not completed yet, but those people left by King Xin are remarkable. They have a strength of body I’ve never seen before. I’ve never come across such a hardy people. They could out work a dwarf.” he paused and then, “Don’t tell Gimli I said that.”

 

Thranduil chuckled in appreciation, “Don’t worry son. I won’t. When we get ready to leave I wish you and your Gimli to to go with us. Maybe sooner, for I don’t know his age, but it is a place that I’m sure he would enjoy. Though, he’ll probably have to learn to smile more. They are most happy dwarves there and they smile all the time.”

 

“They really have those lost dwarf clans there?”

 

“I’m sure they don’t consider themselves lost.” Oropher chuckled.

 

“I’m so glad to see you grandfather. I don’t think I told you last time how happy I was to see both you and grandmother. I just can’t believe you’re back. Here!”

 

“Your mother is back, as well. She and her new husband are back in Cîweryn Galen. And you have another sister. Galhel.”

 

“Truly?” and at his father and grandfather’s nod, “Cîweryn Galen? So there is a new greenwood?”

 

“Yes, son. And it’s larger than this one. You never knew it, but Beleriand was about the size of Eriador and Shangri La is about the size of Beleriand. About the size of the Rhovanion down through Gondor. Xin wasn’t exaggerating when he said their land was vast. And the forest our people settled in is nearly twice the size of our Greenwood. And Xin has suggested we bring seedlings to increase it even more.” he paused and then said, “And son, there are children there. More children than I’ve ever seen in my entire life. Even back in Doriath.”

 

“That’s right. You need to meet your three nephews and nine great nieces and nephews. When your adar met them they all made sure to put lots of berry jam in his hair. And clothes. And face.” Oropher supplied with suppressed glee. 

 

“They are all quite young. They are actually all very sweet. And they will love you. Close to death, but they will show you how much they love you.” Thranduil replied with a smirk.

 

“So we have quite a large family and they are all there. You know I wanted to travel with Gimli.”

 

“I don’t know why you can’t do both. But I would remind you that this is a wholly unknown land. A vast land that none of our people have ever explored. You wouldn’t need to stay in the forest. The mountain range there makes the Misty Mountains look like foothills. I have no doubt it’s the largest mountain chain in all of Arda. Both in height and length. It’s the most beautiful land I’ve ever seen in my life with a people that have lived there since the dawn of our time, both eldar and man.”

 

“The only thing you’d be missing is the ruins of people that are no longer living. Which is a bit sad, but there is no reason, as I said, that you can’t do both. My only thought would be to Gimli’s age. He is finite and as his people are diminishing, these are flourishing. Who knows, perhaps he could find a dame there that would suit his fancy and raise little dwarves of his own. And he could be assured that the blood of the house of Durin never leaves the world.”

 

“You make a compelling argument, adar. How do you propose to do this?”

 

“Well, Xin would like us all there by the time his son has his coming of age which is in ninety five years. I’d like your dwarf settled there before then. I know he’s in his prime, but again, I’d like him to have a happy future. And your grandfather especially knows that Aman is no place for us. Probably less so for your friend.”

 

Legolas thought for a moment and asked, “Aragorn wishes me to repair the land in his kingdom, Ithilien. It was poisoned by Sauron. I promised him that I would do this.”

 

“See if you can bring a couple of the Maireldain with you. None can infuse the land with healing like those.” Oropher said, and then asked. “But that’s not all is there?”

 

“No. I don’t know that I could leave until he has passed. He’s my friend and we shared something that only a few of us were privy to. And I feel that way towards all of them.”

 

“And even having the blood of the edain means he may live longer, but he will eventually pass. I have not asked, but I wonder if you and your friend might not be able to come and go. I wouldn’t want you to feel like prisoners once you come to his kingdom.” Thranduil said thoughtfully.

 

“I wonder if the dwarves could help with that. A secret passage in and out so the two of you could exit at the south end of the Orocarni and just ride west to Gondor. On a meara it would take you no time at all.” Oropher mused, “We could ask the istari what they think. They’ve known Xin for over an Age. They would know his mind on such things.”

 

“If this is a possibility then I would have no objections to going there sooner rather than later. It seems Aman is out of the question. I would not bring my friend to a place he’s neither welcome nor wanted.”

 

“I have another task that might suit you, my son. Since learning how our people were treated in Aman I’ve become concerned with the other Nandor that reside both in Imladris and Lothlórien. Xin doesn’t want the fact that his realm exists to become common knowledge and I can’t say I blame him. He also disapproves of those who rule those realms. I won’t get into why, but suffice it to say that he’d probably only welcome the Nandor and perhaps only if they arrive with our people. This invitation is just for us, son.”

 

“You’re afraid they will be placed in that forest that treated grandfather and our people so badly. Yes, that would not be a good thing. I know Celeborn plans to settle in the South of this Realm and Lady Galadriel will sail. She and Elrond will both sail. I believe the twins will wish to stay for their sister’s sake, but after she loses Elessar she will fade and they will no doubt sail as well. It could be that that the Nandor will come here as the only elven realm left in Ennor. They could be convinced to come with us in such a way.”

 

“What you are saying is that all we have to do is nothing, but there has to be something else, son. A lot of people will sail if they become wearied of the world that is now to be given over to the dominion of mankind. They need to know that their loved ones will not be there to greet them. They will be alone.”

 

“Have you thought of alerting Círdan? He would be the literal last line of defense and he could discourage any of the Nandor from sailing. More than that, he would listen to you and believe you. Especially if grandfather here were to talk to him.”

 

“So you want me to ride to visit Círdan?”

 

“You’ll be riding on the meara. How long would it actually take?” Thranduil arched a brow at his father.

 

“Probably less than it took to get here from Xin’s realm. Especially since there’s a pass through the mountains north of Lórinand.”

 

“Lothlórien.” both Thranduil and Legolas corrected him and they received a careless, “Pfft, Whatever.” in response to the amusement of both.

 

“Well, before any of that, I want to talk to the wizards and I need to talk to our people to let them know that a time will come that mankind will encroach upon our land and we will not be safe here after a very short time. And that it’s not possible for us to go to Aman.”

 

“I should tell you, father, that I sent messengers to the families of the men you brought with you. Did I misstep here?”

 

“No son. That could actually assist in calling all our people together. I brought them because I needed our people to see that their loved ones are not in Aman. But still here in Ennor.”

 

“I should also tell you that I showed Gimli the cells you put his father in. He’s, uh, not terribly pleased with you right now.” and chuckled when it was his father who said, “Pfft” in response. He’d tried to tell his friend how it was back then. But Gimli was stubborn and wasn’t having any of it.

 

They all went their separate ways after that to make preparations to speak to the wizards and to alert those that needed to know that the Great Hall was about to be filled with their people soon as the king had an important announcement to make that concerned them all.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil was strolling down the corridor towards the rooms he knew the istari were when he heard a gruff voice hailing him. He sighed. _Fine, let’s get this out of the way,_ he thought.

 

“King Thranduil! King Thranduil! I have a bone to pick with you!”

 

“Yes. What can I do for you?”

 

“Your son showed me the cells you placed that Company of dwarves that were merely lost within your land. One of whom was my father!”

 

“They entered without my permission and harried my people three times that night. They were lucky they got away from the spiders. There are a lot who couldn’t say the same, Eru rest their souls. And then they had the gall to lie to my face. The nerve! Like I couldn’t see what they were about. As though I were like some elfling.”

 

“But you locked them up!”

 

“Of course I did! What did you want me to do? I knew they were going to wake that blasted dragon and its first attack was bad enough. You have no idea what it was like to watch that and know there was nothing to be done. I’d be sending my people to their deaths. Did you ask him? Did you ask my son how terrible it was to watch that destruction, not once, but twice?”

 

“But you put them in prison cells.”

 

“Yes and they were well fed layabouts for the few weeks they spent as my quests. They should have stayed as my guests. As it was, the whole line of Thorin was lost.”

 

“You could have let them go. If it wasn’t for that hobbit…..”

 

“No I couldn’t. It was against our laws. What makes you think I’m above the laws that we have here in this realm? I’m bound to them just as everyone else is. Besides, Lin saw the little fellow who let them out. So that relieved me of my burden.”

 

“Relieved you of your burden?”

 

“Yes. I was in a political pickle. I couldn’t keep them and I couldn’t let them go. But if they escaped…..well, then they weren’t my problem anymore. Problem solved.”

 

“You’re a little too cagey for your own good, you know that King.”

 

“Well, I should hope so. I wouldn’t be much use to my people if I were a complete simpleton.”

 

“Yes, well, my father never forgave you, you know.”

 

“Did he live a good long life?”

 

“He still lives in the Erebor.”

 

“He still lives? Why that’s amazing. I’m so glad to hear that. If he still lives he can begrudge me anything he likes.”

 

“You’re a strange elf, King Thranduil.”

 

“Exactly how many elves do you know?”

 

“Uh, Well, not many.”

 

“Then how do you know if I’m strange or not?” And Thranduil continued on his way feeling lighthearted and couldn’t exactly explain why. But he really did hope the dwarf would take them up on their invitation to go to Shangri La.

 

~0~

 

Not every elf in the Woodland Realm found their way to the Elvenkings Halls, but a good portion of them did. Every Elder from every village made their way there and so did the families of those who had returned with the king. They all gathered in the Great Hall where the King would make his announcements. This was rare enough that most couldn’t remember the last time one had been made. Some insisted King Thranduil had never done so, in fact, and the last time such was done was when King Oropher had called them to the War of the Last Alliance.

 

Thranduil waited until they all filed in before he made his appearance. He began by telling them that they had been misled and that Aman would not be a wholesome place for them. That those of their people who had gone had been mistreated and should they find themselves wearied of the world and decided to sail they would not find their family members there. For they were all still in Ennor.

 

He could see they didn’t believe him and many scoffed openly. Thranduil was then joined by Oropher and while there was some shock they were still dubious of the rest of what Thranduil had said. Oropher began to speak and told of their treatment in Aman and how they had been delivered by a great king of men, elves and maiar. A king who had risked everything including discovery to make the many voyages over a millenia so that he left none of their people behind.

 

Thranduil then added that they knew this king’s daughter as she had been with them for a millenia. Indeed, it was their Lin’s father who had rescued the elves of Aman. And while they were digesting what Oropher had told them Thranduil brought out the rest of the elves that had been killed in their realm over the years. Each were bade to speak and all had stories of want and woe to deliver to their people of their treatment in the forest of Aman.

 

Oropher then began to speak of the kingdom of this great man who had liberated them and how he had offered them a home right here in Ennor for all their people and how they had taken up residence in a marvelous forest there and how they had been left to rule themselves. And he stressed that all their families that they had lost over the years were there and not in Aman. If they were ever to weary of the world then it was there that they should go and not to even consider sailing to Aman where they were not wanted.

 

Thranduil then asked if there were any questions and there were many. He told them that this kingdom offered them sanctuary from the world that was soon to be dominated by the second born. He assured them they would all find welcome there and that their families were already there. And Thranduil assured them over and over that they were left alone to rule themselves, though they didn’t have their own king yet. This is when he proposed they didn’t need a king there if they didn’t want one. The Elders already ruled over their day to day lives and that is what they still had in the new forest. But some insisted they needed a king if they were truly to be their own realm.

 

This made Thranduil uneasy, but Oropher steered them back towards the topic of relocation by assuring them they’d go on just as they did here with a forest that was so large that it was almost twice the size of the Greenwood and they could simply relocate their villages there and continue on as they did here, led by their own elders. But they should also be aware that their families probably already lived within existing villages there. And finally, Thranduil told of all the children there. In every village within the forest were great numbers of children. This news began a murmuring among his people as he knew it would, for all elves knew their own nature. If there were children then those there felt safe enough to bring them into the world.

 

When they had finished Thranduil let the men go who had families there so they could make their case known to their families and just told them to be ready to return if they were needed. All said they would not stray far as none of them had any intentions of remaining longer than necessary. Yes, they were all happy to be reunited with their families, but all wanted to get back to their homes as soon as possible. This satisfied Thranduil who believed they would be his best messengers to spread and convince their people to his cause. Leaving the Greenwood. He then dismissed them to do as they would and he left with Oropher to confer with the maiar, Pallando and Alatar.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil and Oropher met with the maiar in Thranduil’s study and sat a moment in silence enjoying a well deserved cuppa when the maia Alatar, always more more blunt than his brother cut to the chase.

 

“So, why are we here? Lord Xin requested we join you but he specifically left out the part of _why?”_

 

“I imagine for a couple of reasons. One, he wants to bring those confounded spiders of Lin’s. She’s trained them to spin silk for her and she’s not inclined to give them up. She likes them, though I have no idea what she finds so appealing about them. Filthy, appalling creatures!” Thranduil cringed just thinking about the things in their new home before continuing, “The thing is, they only listen to her. Nobody else can coral them and they only respond to her. Xin believes you would be able to communicate with them. I think if you simply tell them that Lin is somewhere else they will want to go to be close to her. She’s like their mother.”

 

Pallando was aghast, “The spawn of Ungoliant? He wants us to being the spawn of Ungoliant to Shangri La? That’s utter madness!”

 

“Well, they aren’t like the horror that victimized my people for so very long. Whatever she did to them as babies has turned them into big hound dogs. Obedient only to her, but like big ugly hound dogs all the same.”

 

“Yes, I recall them on our last trip here. That doesn’t mean they should be relocated to our home! What if they got out and roamed about? They could cause terrible damage. Think of the mearas!”

 

“What about putting magical barriers around wherever they’re placed. And I don’t know why they have to be in a forest. The trees don’t like them. Why not a cavern somewhere away from the dwarves?”

 

“What will we feed them?”

 

Thranduil waved his hand, “That is Lin’s problem and I never asked that before. But she loves animals and I don’t believe she would allow any to be cruelly used. The only meat she, herself eats is fish.”

 

“Yes, that is the Maireldain way. None of us eat the meat of cattle or fowl. Only the fish we catch in the rivers and lakes.” Pallando said.

 

“You don’t eat fowl? No duck, goose or chicken?” Legolas asked as he joined them and thinking of all the feasts they’d had that featured those succulent dishes.

 

“Did you not ever notice how our Lin avoided those courses, son? She never refused fish, but would eat the fruit and vegetables if no fish were served. That’s why I made sure we always had at least one fish course served when I noticed how she wouldn’t touch them.”

 

“Well, we don’t judge those who do. It’s just not our way.” Alatar said a little defensively. “Besides, weren’t we talking about spiders?”

 

“Very well, if you are able to make contact with them start with one or two. I imagine you will be able to put them into a deep sleep. They curl up their legs when they do that. I’ve seen Lin do it. Then you can try and convince a couple of the Mearas to carry them and see to their housing. Mention the caves to Lin. That way it will take maybe a year or two to get them all over there.”

 

“Adar, I’d like to help with that. It will give me and Gimli a chance to look this place over and decide if it’s a place we could settle in.”

 

“I think that’s a fine idea son. But this brings me to the second reason I believe Lord Xin sent you maia with us. It looks as though the healing of the forest is well under way, thanks to the Maireldain, but what I’m also concerned with is the Nandor in Imladris and Lothlórien. You say that Galadriel and Elrond are sailing. How can we bleed off the Nandor that live in those realms? I don’t worry about the Sindar and Noldor that are left. They will find their places well within Aman, I think. They are part of the three clans. But the Valar don’t seem to believe the Nandor are a people worthy of consideration.”

 

“I’m Sindar and they didn’t consider us worthy of consideration.” Oropher quipped bitterly.

 

“That’s because you chose to live with the Nandor within the forest. Had you gone to King Olwë you might have received a different welcome. He’s distant kin, after all.”

 

“But adar, there are many sindar who prefer the forest to city dwelling. Should we just abandon them?”

 

“I don’t know, son! Does Tol Eressëa have no forests?” Thranduil asked a little impatiently, looking to the maiar for enlightenment.

 

“It does. Several as a matter of fact. Quite lovely forests with every kind of tree that once flourished in Beleriand. Trees that are also still in Shangri La.” Pallando said.

 

“Forgive me, adar. It just seems you wish to abandon our own clan to Aman.” Legolas said a little stiffly.

 

“Most of our clan _is_ in Aman. Always was. Ever since Melian enchanted our king and his brother took the larger host to Aman in his stead.” Oropher said softly and looked in surprise at his son when Thranduil chuckled softly.

 

“I asked Xin if he’d ever heard the tale of Thingol and Melian as his story with his Cillil reminded me of their tale. He told me his wife strongly disapproved of Melian for enchanting him. She never enchanted Xin and reunited him with his clan when they discovered they’d been scattered.”

 

“She certainly never cared for her husband’s people. She just left us to Morgoth’s mercy when Thingol was slain. First the dwarves and then those fëanorannath and then the hordes of Morgoth that picked us off once we were driven from our home.” Oropher said bitterly and then sighed, “Still, I have to say my happiest years have been in the forest. Both here in the Greenwood and in Cîweryn Galen.”

 

“Cîweryn Galen....I have to say I like the sound of it.” Legolas said approvingly.

 

“Yes, I’m glad it meets with your approval.” Oropher smirked.

 

“Was there something you needed, Legolas?” Thranduil asked, knowing his son hadn’t wished to attend this particular meeting.

 

“Yes! Yes, where is my head? I must be hungry. As soon as I heard fish I let it go completely from my mind.” and as his father lited a brow at him, cleared his throat in embarrassment, “Yes, well, the brothers Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil are here. They seek audience with you, adar.”

 

Thranduil sighed, “I wonder what Celeborn wants now?” and he got up to go see what the brothers had to say on behalf of their Lord.

 

“So? Are we done here?” Alatar asked.

 

“Yes, but I would see if you can go talk to those spiders. My son won’t be happy if he calls you again and you’ve done nothing.” Oropher admonished the maiar.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil made his way to his audience Hall and found the brothers waiting for him. He didn’t climb his dias as he wasn’t hearing a petition, so he invited the siblings to a chamber off to the side where he would meet with his advisers. He bade them seat themselves and then asked them politely what tidings they had from their Lord. The three exchanged a glance and it was the eldest who spoke for all three of them.

 

“We are not here at our Lord’s bidding, King Thranduil. We have come on our own behalf.”

 

“I see, go on.”

 

“We wish to enter your service. We’d like to live within your realm and swear our fealty to you as our King.”

 

Taken aback, Thranduil just stared at the three young ellyn before him. This was the last thing he was expecting. “What of your oath to Lord Celeborn?” he asked softly.

 

“We swore no oath to Lord Celeborn, nor to his Lady. Our parents were in the service of King Amdir, but once he and our father were lost and our mother sailed we have served our land and people, but no leader.” And Thranduil’s eyes widened because that meant their parents were most likely with the Maireldain.

 

“So you feel no loyalty to them? To Lord Celeborn?

 

“They are sailing and will leave these lands. We know this. We don’t wish to go. Lady Galadriel already makes preparations to leave and her Lord may tarry here a season or two, but he too, will sail one day. We know this. We wish to stay and we believe you are the only one who will not abandon these lands.”

 

Then he came to an abrupt decision hoping this could ultimately help him with his cause.

 

“But I _am_ abandoning these lands. In less than a century.” and at their distraught look, continued, “What I am about to share with you I must ask you for your complete discretion.”

 

The three exchanged glances and Thranduil smiled as he knew they were mind-speaking in the way of siblings. Then they all looked at the king and nodded their acquiescence.

 

“Alright. It has come to my knowledge that mankind will overrun all these lands before long. We will either have to choose to abandon them or go to war. This I will not do. But, unbeknownst to us all these Ages there is a people far to the East that were of the first awakened that never turned to the darkness and never left the land where Eru placed them. The same with one of the mannish clans. Together with a host of maiar, they intermarried and made a new race, you could say. They call themselves the Maireldain.”

 

“This sounds like some sort of fairy tale.” Orophin snorted and was shushed by his brothers.

 

“Yes, well, it gets more fanciful.” Thranduil smirked and waited for the knock upon the door, for he had called for his adar. When it did he silently bade his adar enter which he did. The three didn’t know who he was, but could see his resemblance to Thranduil and they could also see he was one of the re-embodied. They’d only ever seen one such before, as they all knew Glorfindel, but this was the first one they’d met other than he.

 

“This is my father, Oropher, former king of Eryn Galen, who fell at Dagorlad along with your King Amdir.” And turning to his father asked, “Is King Amdir among those rescued from Aman, ada?”

 

“Yes! We have him, his wife and his son Amroth along with his wife Nimrodel. We also have all his people. They were with us in the forest. All who were in the forest are here.”

 

“That means our parents as well?” Haldir asked, not even sure what it was he was stating or what was being spoken of here.

 

“I don’t know, young ellon. But if your parents were among Amdir’s people, we have them.”

 

“Have them where? You speak as though they are not in Aman. That they were rescued? What is this madness you are speaking.”

 

“I’ll leave this to you, ada.” And Oropher explained all that had befallen those in the forest in Aman and how the Maireldain King had risked everything to come and save them and brought them to his land there in Ennor near the place that Eru had first placed the first and second born.

 

“But those are the avari. And the dark men who followed Morgoth and Sauron.” Haldir stated, fear in his eyes.

 

“Those avari were the first awakened. They refused the call of the Valar, yes. But there was also a large group of wayward maiar that none of the Valar were keeping track of and they hid them from Morgoth and they were never enslaved nor did they ever followed the shadow. In fact, those who we call the Easterlings, they call the Westerlings and they have been fighting them for close to two ages. But the King’s wife is a maia and she saw our plight in Aman and it came into the king’s heart to save us. And that’s what they did. We are all there now. For close to a millennia now.”

 

“Why are you telling us this?”

 

“Because I don’t believe any that call themselves Silvan or Nandor, will find welcome there. That includes my people. They certainly didn’t treat my own adar and naneth well and they are Sindar. But this King has a land to the east that is vast, easily the size of Eriador and he has offered us a home there. I have been there and I wish all my people to remove there. There are Forestlands all throughout the land and our people, for they who live there are both yours and mine, have settled within one of those forests that is easily twice the size of the Greenwood. There is room there for us all.”

 

“And this King will be our Lord there?” Haldir asked in suspicion and was surprised by Oropher’s snort of derision and muttered “Fat chance.”

 

“I think Lord Xin would prefer we rule ourselves. Isn’t that right, ada?”

 

“He wants you to be king.” But at his son’s crestfallen face, “Now, now, don’t look like that son. I know you want to learn to grow those grapes or whatever it is that makes that wine you like so much. Lord Xin actually had a very good idea in splitting the forest into districts to be ruled by governors with the village Elders retaining control. I'm sure we could convince Amdir to be one of those governors and perhaps Amroth for another. You could be a king, like Xin. Only getting disputes that can’t be resolved and then you can do what he does and tell them to go away to a tavern and settle it between themselves.” he said with a grin.

 

“This king sounds very wise.” Rúmil said.

 

“Oh he is. I like him. He’s worthy man. Plus he took it upon himself to save us when he didn’t have to.”

 

“Did you say man? A man is the king there?” Haldir asked in dismay.

 

“Yes, didn’t I say so? He is the first of the awakened second born. He married a maia and she changed him. None of his clan are mortal. He is older than the Sun. I wonder if he is older than the moon, as well? I’ve never asked. All he said was it was all starlight when he awoke before all the others and he met the maia and they watched the first Sunrise together. But they also had four sons by that time, so I’m thinking a great many years had passed while they tarried alone together.” Oropher mused.

 

“This all sounds fantastical. Are you mocking us? We came to you in good faith.” Orophin looked hurt and angry all at once.

 

“No! I’m perfectly serious. Look, he left his daughter with us for close to a millennia and those people don’t age like us at all. They go through what they call a slow growth and that’s no joke. She had the look of a fourteen year old girl-child and then said she was eighteen yeni. But that’s not all. She wouldn't be fully grown until her twenty fifth yeni. Imagine that? Image how I also didn’t believe her. Except, in that millennia she grew up and became a woman. She’s back with her father and still has a century before that coming of age Celebration. That is the king’s only request. That we all get ourselves over there by his younger son’s Celebration so we’ll also be there for hers.”

 

“He wants you there for a begetting day party?” Haldir asked with a lifted brow.

 

“Yes. We have ninety five years to get us over there.” Thranduil nodded.

 

“Have you any idea what you’ll get your Lin for her gift?” Oropher asked indulgently.

 

“No idea. But I have one hundred and two years to think about it. Any suggestions?”

 

“Yes! You!” his father smirked.

 

“Ada! She will just be of age. A child.” his son chided.

 

“A thirty six hundred year old child! Wake up son. She is for you. Everybody knows it but the two of you.”

 

“Wait. You are not kidding, are you? There is really a place that is peopled with all of those we have lost along with these other people who are the avari and these others?” Haldir asked.

 

“No! They are one people. A mix of maiar, eldar and these changed men who all hold the star-light Illuin. They have become something new and they are the Maireldain. They are one people and they have always been there. And young ellon, I can’t tell you how many children I saw within the forest our people have settled there. I myself have discovered I have three grandsons and nine great grandchildren. All from a daughter that died in my arms over three millennia ago.”

 

“Children? And it’s a healthy land, you say?” Rúmil asked wistfully, “The trees within our land are fading and dying. The power the Lady used to protect us has failed now that the one ring is gone and they are dying and falling. I think that is why Lord Celeborn wishes to bring us here. But like my brother said, he won’t stay long. Eventually he will sail to join his Lady. I think he just wants to bring us here and then leave us in your care. He believes you won’t leave and he wants us in a place he feels we can be safe.”

 

“Why can’t we fight for this land?” Haldir asked hotly.

 

“To what purpose? I don’t want to kill men. They are Children of Eru just as we are.”

 

“Why don’t we put them on spider duty?” Oropher asked staring his son in the eye.

 

“They could go with Legolas and his friend Gimli!”

 

“Now what is this?” Orophin asked somewhat fearfully for all knew the danger of the Mirkwood spiders.

 

“When King Xin’s daughter was here she found a couple of baby spiders she tamed and trained to spin silk. When we were attacked in the last days of the war most of the loathsome ones were killed but my Lin found a nursery of babies and she tamed them and gave them to her others to raise. We have close to, well you know, I don’t know precisely how many, but I’m sure there are under fifty.” and smiled at his father’s noise of disgust.

 

“Anyway they make silk for her now and she wants them and her father has said she could have them. So now we have to figure out a way to transport these beasties on the back of a meara over to Shangri La. I thought to send my son and his friend there because I’d like to have them there as well. I don’t know why you shouldn’t go as well, so you can see it first hand and return here to pass the word along to your fellows.”

 

“Mearas?” Orophin said faintly.

 

“Oh yes! They’re the only steed the Maireldain have. We have several dozen here right now. King Xin left a great many of his people here to help us restore our forest. They are here. You can speak with them yourselves.”

 

“We will do this, King Thranduil. We will talk with them and with your son, if you don’t mind. I’d like more information but I will also go with Legolas and the dwarf.” Haldir said, though he didn’t look happy about the “dwarf.”

 

“I should tell you there are four dwarf clans there as well. They are in the place they awoke within the Orocarni and have ever been allies of the Maireldain.” Thranduil added, hoping he understood that all such needed to be left behind.

 

“And they don’t war with each other?” Rúmil asked in disbelief.

 

“No! These are happy dwarves. Don’t be dour around them. They won’t understand your antipathy. They are innocent and kind and very helpful folk. We all have running hot and cold water right there within the forest because of them.” Oropher added.

 

“And the lights! They have created the most fascinating lights, though you can’t turn the things off at night.” Thranduil said with enthusiasm.

 

“Well, that’s what the wardrobe is for, son.”

 

“Yes, ada.” his son laughingly replied.

 

“Anything else we should know?” Haldir asked in amusement.

 

“Yes! Their king is the one who cultivated and created what we’ve been calling Dorwinion wine. They used to trade it for dairy products.”

 

“I think I can see why you wish to move there.” Haldir said dryly.

 

"Yes, well, we all need our priorities." Thranduil replied smugly.

 

Their meeting broke up after that and Thranduil made sure to have the ellyn assigned quarters and told them to find his son who would direct them to the Maireldain so they could ask their questions. Then he made arrangements for his father to ride to Mithlond at the Grey Havens to confer with Cîrdan and warn him not to take any of the Nandor over to Aman.


	9. Cîrdan the Convert

About a week later Haldir found himself fairly flying across the landscape on the back of a Meara and he was having the time of his life. He looked over and saw the dwarf, Gimli riding behind Legolas and it looked like he had a death grip on the ellon. There was also five of the Maireldain and the maia Alatar. Haldir had taken Thranduil’s advice and spoken to the Maireldain and he had been impressed with them. 

 

He had never seen a people with their look before and he found their exotic beauty very appealing. And he could tell that Thranduil and his father had been correct. These were a mixed people, tall well made and he could feel the power within them. But no danger. They were an open and friendly people and had answered all his questions and hadn’t seemed secretive, for a hidden people, at all.

 

In their party and on five of the steeds was an awkward burden. A spider that was curled up in such a way that it looked dead, but the maia assured them it was merely in a deep sleep. It had taken a lot of cajoling to convince the Mearas to carry them. But they’d been assured that the spiders would be asleep and were no danger to them. Haldir thought these horses where the bravest creatures he’d ever met, for they would probably be on the spiders menu had they been awake.

 

They were approaching the Orocarni and Haldir found that the king had been correct when he said they made the Misty Mountains look like foothills. These were the tallest most rugged mountains he’d ever seen in his life. They were approaching them at a tremendous pace and Haldir began to worry the mounts planned to crash them right into the side of the mountain.

 

He looked over and saw the same fear on Legolas’s face when he saw the maia raise his hand and the largest dwarf door he’d even seen slipped open and they found themselves galloping at full bore into a well lit large tunnel with smooth sides and it was obviously a place the Mearas were familiar with. When he saw light at the other end, only then did the horses begin to slow down and come out at the other end at a walk, which actually surprised Haldir, for these steeds seemed to go from full stop to streaked lightening in an instant with no middle gaits.

 

Once on the other side Haldir got a good view of the land beyond and he couldn’t quite take in it’s beauty. It looked new and unspoiled, the colors vibrant and the scent on the air heavenly. Forests could be seen in the distance dotting the landscape here and there, but there was also plains, farmland and towns and villages also dotting the landscape and Haldir knew that the distances must be vast for the little clusters of buildings were probably much larger and spread out than they looked from his vantage point.

 

“You’re seeing this, right?” Haldir asked Legolas, who merely nodded in disbelief. “How big is this land?”

 

“The king here told adar this land is about the size of lost Beleriand, but it could also be said to be the same as Eriador or even the Rhovanion to Gondor all the way to the Sea of Rhûn. I suppose all these lands are about the same size if you split them up at the mountain ranges. Like the land east of the Sea of Rhûn to this mountain range is the same as it is on this side. Only this side isn’t just plains like the other side.” Legolas said looking about to see if anyone would be meeting them. He found it odd that no guards were there to meet and question them. He could see that Haldir wondered the same.

 

Then he saw two that he’d met before. Two of the sons of Xin and they came walking up the side of the mountain with an agility that astonished him. “Hail Prince Legolas! Welcome to Shangri La! We are most pleased that you have come to our land.” and then when they spotted the bundles upon the horses back both exchanged a look and grimaced, “I see you’ve brought our sister’s pets. Ugly things! But adar insists she be allowed to keep them.” Círaglar made a whistling call and a group of dwarves appeared out of nowhere. Addressing the one in the lead, he said, “There they are. Alatar, I take it they sleep under your spell? Do you need to accompany Basker here to settle the beasties?”

 

“Yes, I’m afraid I do. I don’t want them to awaken in a strange place and not be familiar with anybody.” Turning to Legolas, he said “I’ll let the Princes take you in hand, farewell for now.” And turning to the five Maireldain, "I’ll need your assistance, as well.” and promptly began to organize with Basker and his dwarves to get the spiders off the horses to take into the Mountain. Clordir then turned to the two elves and the dwarf with a friendly smile, bade them follow them to their father’s home.

 

And follow they did and it was not as life threatening as they had supposed as there were clever steps and paths that wrapped around until they had wound their way down far enough that they were in the city proper and they led them to Xin’s home that was snug against an outcropping of trees that grew behind it. Not a palace, but still a stately home and the young men walked inside and went to inform their father they had guests.

 

Then it was that Haldir got his first look at the King of the Maireldain and he was duly impressed. He was a giant of a man and from what King Thranduil had said, the first of the second born to awaken. Haldir had heard tales that in their beginning there was not much difference between the first and second born and here stood one of those and he could see that tale was true. And the man was beautiful with inky black long hair and deep green eyes and Haldir felt roughly hewn in comparison. The man smiled gently at him and he wondered if his thoughts were open to him. When he spoke his voice matched the rest of him, deep and soft and gentle. Melodic.

 

“Ah, Prince Legolas! I am pleased to see you. I see your adar was able to convince you to come and visit us. And Lord Gimli, it is a pleasure to see you again. Welcome to my home. And you have one who I have not met before.”

 

“Well met, King Xin. I am very pleased to be here. We have brought a few of Lin’s spiders and adar thought he could accomplish two tasks at once. The spiders needed an escort and he wanted me to see your land." and then gesturing to Haldir, introduced him to his host, "And this is my friend Haldir of Lothlórien.”

 

And at Xin’s lifted brow Haldir was quick to add, “Of Lothlórien no longer, my lord. Myself and my brothers offered ourselves into the service of King Thranduil in his Greenwood, for soon Lothlórien will be no more.”

 

“I see. Well, Haldir of the Greenwood, it is a pleasure to meet you. You are most welcome in my home. Let me show you to your rooms so you may refresh yourself. When you are ready it would please me if you would share afternoon tea with me.” and he was as good as his word and showed them all to their accommodations which included baths with running water they all found a luxury.

 

Soon enough they all three made their way to Xin’s sitting room and found the king alone and sipping his tea in silence. When he noticed them he arose with a smile and played the perfect host serving them tea himself and then settled himself back and taking a sip before he spoke. “So, what is your first impression of our land?”

 

“It’s paradise. It feels….good.” Legolas said with sincerity. “I can see why adar likes it.”

 

“He likes it because he’s been to the New Greenwood. I suspect it was all the children. I know something of elves and how they won’t have children unless they feel safe. I’m pleased to know they finally feel safe enough here that they have brought forth their joy. It’s been almost a millenia for some of them.”

 

“I can’t believe you took them all right under the noses of the Valar.” Legolas said with amusement.

 

“You say that lightly, but it was no picnic, I assure you. I felt like I was bringing my sons into enemy territory every time. It wasn’t until I had almost completed the task that I got assistance from some of the Valar. I wish they would have helped during the whole thing. I believe it would have gone much smoother. But I got them out and that was my goal, so I will thank Father Eru for the assistance He did provide. If He hadn’t spoken to them I believe I would have been caught and I don’t know what fate would have befallen us.”

 

“You brought those two that brought us here? But they are children!” Gimli said in horror.

 

“They are nearly grown. In another century they will both be of age. They’ll have their final growing spurt during the next few decades. The same with my daughter. But no, those are not the sons I brought. I brought the eldest four. They are grown and have children of their own. Still it was a risk that would have been costly to me had we been caught. I would not lose any of my children.”

 

“How old are those young men, Lord Xin?” Haldir asked.

 

“Clordir, the younger is twin to my daughter Lin and is three thousand four hundred and ninety nine years of the Sun and the elder, Círaglar is three thousand five hundred and six years. All three of them act as though they are grown, but they will see. They will all go through many changes in this last century of their youth.”

 

“Why does it takes you so long to reach adulthood?”  Haldir asked.

 

“I don’t know. Perhaps it it’s something about the land itself. We all age this way, including the elves. Those of my clan who have wed others within the clan also age in this way. I could say it is perhaps the star-light within us, but that doesn’t explain the elves. Only the star-light within the land might explain that. All those children within Cîweryn Galen? Yes, those parents are in for a big surprise.”  Xin smirked.

 

“Are you being naughty, ada?” a new voice asked and Legolas and Gimli turned to greet Lin in joy for they had both missed her as she glided into the room and kissed her father’s cheek.

 

“Lin! Oh how glad I am to see you! I’ve missed your smiling face.” Legolas said as he embraced and kissed her upon her cheek, “Ai! I can’t kiss you on top of your head anymore. When did you get so tall?”

 

“You’re teasing me! I haven’t grown since you last saw me.” and turning, “Hello Gimli! I’m so glad to see you. You have to meet the dwarves here. I’m sure you will have lots to talk about and share.”

 

“Yes, that would be a fine thing, Lass. And it’s mighty fine to see you again. Lovely as ever.”

 

“And who is this?”

 

“Lin, let me introduce you to my friend, Haldir. He’s new to the Greenwood. He arrived with his two brothers from one of the other realms.”

 

“I’m pleased to meet you, Haldir. I hope you enjoy your visit.”

 

“And I’m pleased to meet you, Princess Lin.” Haldir said bowing in respect, a bit flustered by her radiant beauty. He was quite sure there was no elven maid that was ever so lovely.

 

“Oh just call me Lin. Nobody calls me princess.”

 

“Legolas? Tell me how your father is? I miss him terribly.”

 

“He’s fine. Busy making all the arrangement to move here. He’s already told our people and I’m here because he’s sent five of your pets! Alatar is busy settling them into their new home. Adar figures he can send five at a time and it will take perhaps half a year to get them all here. Which is better than the few years he originally calculated. I think he wants them all gone!” he chuckled.

 

Lin clapped her hands in glee and hugged Legolas again and kissed him on his cheek, “Oh that makes me so happy. They are the sweetest things. I don't know why he thinks they are so terrible! And I can’t wait until they are settled in and can start making me my silk again. The merchants here just loved what I brought with me. They have been pestering me for more!”

 

“Lass, can I ask what you plan to feed them? It seems a cruel thing to give them game. I know what my father said when he almost ended up their meal.”

 

“Oh they don’t eat like that anymore. I purified a pond for them in the greenwood and the star-light fed them. That’s all they need. The star-light water. It makes the silk very fine.”

 

“Ah! That’s why you wanted the cavern. The one with the large pond. I’m glad you were able to reach agreement with the dwarves.” Xin exclaimed in approval.

 

“Oh yes. They don’t like that cavern anyway. It’s too wet to do anything with and they were quite happy to let me use it. But I had to promise not to let the spiders get out. I know how annoyed Thranduil got when I didn’t put them away. I can’t imaging the dwarves would like it either. But I asked the maia to create a spell to hold them. That should do the trick.”

 

“If they are drinking the star-light water you will need group magic to hold them.” her father warned.

 

“Yes, ada. I know. But I’m glad Thranduil only sent a few. That way we can test it out and see what needs to be done to hold them.”

 

“Do you think they would try to escape?” Haldir asked anxiously. He didn’t trust that they were harmless.

 

“Well, they like to follow me. That’s the only time they try to leave their pens. Otherwise they forget about me and are content to stay where they are. I don’t think they have very good memories.”

 

“Or they are just easily distracted. Which could be the same thing.” Legolas chuckled.

 

“You seem very relaxed about them. How are you so relaxed about them? You’ve been fighting them your whole life.” Haldir asked in dismay.

 

“Because she’s turned them into big hound dogs. I swear, if they had tails they would wag them when they see her. And if they had tongues they’d be lolling out of their mouths. If they had mouths.”

 

“They have mouths.” Lin scolded.

 

“How can you tell with those fangs and those things they have that point everywhere?” he said using his fingers on the side of his face and wiggling them in all directions causing both Lin and her father to laugh. Gimli and Haldir remained unconvinced and just exchanged a look that shared their dubious opinion on the matter of the spiders.

 

“Why don’t we all go out into the garden, ada? Nana is out and clipping some flowers.”

 

“That sounds a fine idea, my river pearl.” Xin said and kissed her forehead. Then he gestured for all to follow and they did. Gimli was particularly interested in the double doors leading to his gardens and Xin remarked that the dwarves had made them for him when the dwarf complimented the smooth, clear panes of glass.

 

“I must meet these people, Lord Xin. They seem to have developed their craft in ways none of those in Durin’s House ever did!” he enthused.

 

“Well, it helps that they’ve been left alone. These have always lived here. They awoke here. You will see their great halls that stretch back into the mists of time. And you should know there are two separate communities. The clans that live here are the Blacklocks and the Stonefoots. Farther north are the Stiffbeards and Ironfists.”

 

“I know that two of our clans are lost forever, but they listened to the whispers of darkness and no one misses them. But we never had dealings with the four you mention. We thought them long lost. Only Durin’s folk, we of the Longbeards, were thought to be left. It is marvelous for me to hear they’ve been here all these long ages and have thrived.”

 

“Oh yes, they thrive and have helped us to thrive. We value them highly. My Cillil long ago offered them the star-light, for she wished for them to live forever, but they refused. They are the only mortals among us. But they are most fruitful and they replace their numbers easily. They have never waned in all these long years.” Xin smiled and looked back to see the two elves seemingly transfixed by the Koi Pond, and muttering something about elves and fish, called to the ellyn to tarry not. Gimli suppressed a smile and decided he liked this man.

 

Lin had skipped ahead and they all found the maia, Cillil at the top of the steps that ended on a large outcropping of rock that they used as a picnic and sitting area. Tables, benches and chairs dotted the area with a fire pit in the center where they would cook outside on pleasant summer evenings. The elves were enchanted as the whole was surround with fragrant flowering bushes and trees.

 

They were even more enchanted with Xin’s wife, who seemed to be made of star-light with her silver blonde hair and star-light lit eyes. Like all maia, she was tall, but even she was not as tall as her husband and they made a striking pair, man and maia. Haldir felt he was within a dream and wondered at how Legolas could be so sanguine about it all. But then, they’d had Lin within their care for almost a millennia.

 

Cillil served them all a pale yellow drink with chunks of ice within the glass and Legolas exclaimed in delight at it’s light flavor. “What is this? It’s wonderful!”

 

“Tis a drink I made of water, sugar and lemons. I think it tastes like Spring!” Cillil said with a smile.

 

“Lemons? What are lemons?” Legolas inquired, “And sugar? The only thing you say that I know is water.” he said with a chuckle.

 

“We are to the South of your Greenwood and have some crops that perhaps would not thrive in your more northern climate. We grow a crop that we call sugarcane and the lemons are the fruit of the tree just behind you. We have whole groves of them. This drink needs the sugar, which is sweet like honey but can be dried to a powdered form, as the fruit is actually quite sour and bitter, but when you put a bit of the sugar into it, well, you get this. It also bakes well. But we also have another fruit that tastes of Summer. We call them oranges and no sugar is needed as the fruit is sweet all on its own.”

 

“Oranges? Why oranges?” Haldir asked for it seemed peculiar name.

 

“It’s a very unoriginal name, but it seems to fit. The fruit is orange in color, and well, they _taste,_ orange, if you get my meaning.” Xin replied with a smirk.

 

“I would love the chance to explore this land, my lord. To see it and to, well, taste it.” Legolas said and looked a little apprehensively at his friend.

 

“I, too, wish to explore this land. And I wish to see the delvings of the dwarves here and if they welcome me, I think I might wish to stay. But not yet. My father is very old. I can’t make any decisions while he yet lives.” and he sighed, “But I don’t think he has long left in this world. I’m only glad he lived to see the end of the darkness in this world.”

 

“I also gave my word to the new king of Gondor to heal the land of Ithilien for him. I promised I would bring a group of elves there to heal the forest there from the foulness of Sauron. I don’t know how long that will take. I know my adar said you wish us here within the next century. But I can’t think to come while Aragorn yet lives. He is my friend.” Legolas said a little helplessly.

 

“I know a century feels like no time at all to you, young ellon, but you shouldn’t fret over such things. Things have a way of working themselves out with or without our interference.” the king smiled.

 

“While you are here you should at least go to Cîweryn Galen, where all your people reside. It is only a few hours on the Mearas.” Cillil offered and Lin smiled as well and the ellyn knew they wished them to stay, even if it wasn’t to be right away. And they could tell they weren’t being pressured.

 

“Please, if they are to go to a forest, could I stay and be introduced to the dwarves here? I really have no desire to be surrounded by trees. They are not my favorite environment, though I don’t like to see them cut down and wasted like we saw in Isengard. That was a travesty.” and then had to explain what they had witnessed to Xin and his family while they had been on their quest.

 

“Oh that’s terrible. To think that one of our own had fallen so far. That is a cruel thing to hear. But even Sauron was once Mairon, as Morgoth was once Melkor. And Father Eru would have seen all within the music we sang so long ago.” Cillil exclaimed in sorrow and regret.

 

“To answer your question, young Gimli, yes. Lin will take you to your dwarven brethren when she goes to check on her pets. I will send one of my sons with you young ellyn to show you the way to Cîweryn Galen. I believe both know the village your mother and sister dwell in. They live quite close to the outskirts of the northern edge. It’s one of the first ones that you would encounter from that direction.”

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon in fellowship and enjoyed their evening meal, relaxed and exchanging many tales from their respective lands and all retired content. The ellyn prepared themselves to rest as they were going on another mad dash on the mearas in the morn. And Gimli retired and had trouble sleeping in his excitement to see the great works by his long lost kin and chuckled at his own thoughts. _They_ weren’t lost. They were perhaps the only clans that had stayed were they had been placed by the Great Father.

 

~0~

 

The same morning that his grandson had left to go to Shangri La, Oropher mounted up on one of the Mearas and began his own trek to Mithlond. As expected, the Meara tore up the leagues under them and he found himself in the Grey Havens within two days, having only had to spend one night out on the road. Being one of the re-embodied and having spent close to half a millennia in Shangri La, Oropher was well able to conceal his presence from unwelcome eyes.

 

Riding into Mithlond, Oropher was struck at how similar it was to the Falas of Beleriand. It seemed that Cîrdan was much more nostalgic than he’d supposed. As he rode he saw a stately home near the edge of the town close to the coastline at the Gulf of Lune and correctly surmised this was Cîrdan’s home. He only hoped he was in residence and not out ferrying elves to Aman. He needn’t have worried, as it turned out, for Cîrdan, himself came out of the front door with shock written clearly across his face.

 

“Oropher! By all that’s Holy! How….!??” he exclaimed, as the last time he’d seen Oropher was at Dagorlad and he’d seen him slain with his own eyes.

 

“Oh, hello and well met, Cîrdan! It’s good to see you. I was hoping I’d catch you at home. Mind if I stable this worthy fellow and we can share a cuppa?”

 

“Yes! Of course, of course.” and Cîrdan called over a stable hand to take care of the Meara and having never seen a steed such as this, the stable hand was duly impressed and obviously smitten by the equine.

 

Oropher followed Cîrdan inside and showed him to a room so he could freshen up from his ride and wash the dust of the road off from himself. When he joined Cîrdan down in the Parlor Cîrdan already had tea ready and he gratefully accepted a cup.

 

“Ah! That is good! Thank you, old friend, just what I needed.”

 

“Oropher, forgive me. I can’t tell you glad I am to see you, but how are you here? Did the Valar send you back? I certainly would have remembered you coming back from Aman, as this is the Port they always use to send they envoys.”

 

“No, they didn’t send me. I was rescued from that accursed place. Me and every elf within that blasted forest they imprisoned us.” taking a deep breath, he continued, “Forgive me. I thought all of that bitterness was gone. But I suppose it will take longer than a millennia to erase the experience.”

 

“Old friend, I’m certainly glad to see you, but Aman is no cursed place. You forget I’ve been there. Why are you saying these things?”

 

“Have you been any other place than Tol Eressëa?”

 

“No, I haven’t. But I have certainly spoken to those who have. They all talk of it wistfully.”

 

Oropher waved his hand impatiently, “Yet they all stay here. No! What they also don’t speak of is the Forest of Oromë. That is where we were all sent to after we were re-embodied and it was there that we were forbidden to build. To forage. To settle anywhere. I tell you we were all close to fading and just spending the rest of eternity in the Halls of Mandos just to get some peace.”

 

Cîrdan just stared at his friend and asked, “What of Ninnimil?”

 

“I’m getting to that, old friend. And please forgive my outburst. I’m here to tell you it was bad. I did my best to protect those of our people that I could. But relief didn’t come from me. It came from a man.”

 

“A man?” Cîrdan exclaimed.

 

“A King who is married to a maia. One of Varda’s who sat in the Heavens and watched our plight and was moved to pity. And being moved to pity she shared with her husband what was happening to us there in Aman and this man decided to liberate us, for want of a better word. I trusted him and I’ve never regretted it. Ninnimil and Aereth were the first I allowed him to take. I had planned to be the last but we were almost caught and Xin made the decision to take me and the ones I had led there and wouldn’t hear my arguments for staying. Good thing I had my wife with me or I’d still be hearing about that!”

 

“Aleth would be very vocal should you cross her.” Cîrdan nodded in understanding.

 

“Yes, but that was out of my control. And I should say I didn’t completely trust this man. I kept expecting to be betrayed. But by Eru he was sincere and he gave us a realm within his land right here in Ennor. And he spent the next millennia going back and forth until he got every last one of us. I’ve been recently come from Thranduil’s realm and he’s already been and is determined that we all move there.”

 

“Why are you here, Oropher?” Cîrdan asked quietly.

 

“Thranduil fears for the Nandor. It was they who were mistreated so in Aman. Not being of the three clans. He’s convinced that had we Sindar gone to Olwë’s kingdom we would have fared better. He’s probably right, but not all Sindar care for the sea. Some of us greatly love the trees and the forests. But that’s neither here nor there. What he wishes me to convey to you is that the Nandor who sail will not find their families there. Nor a welcome. He considers you the last line of defense in this.”

 

“You wish me to deny them a place on my ships?” Cîrdan asked incredulously.

 

“He hopes it won’t come to that, but yes. He’s already told his people they can’t sail. We brought back several dozen ellyn lost in our many battles over the years, so they could see that their people aren't in Aman. And right before I left to come to you, three brothers from Lothlórien came to offer their service to my son. Seems Celeborn is moving the Nandor over to the Greenwood before he takes ship. As I left to come here they were on their way to Shangri La to see the land for themselves. Thranduil hopes they will pass the word to their fellows to bleed them off and start sending them over to Xin’s kingdom.”

 

“Xin, you say? Now wait! You said it was a man who rescued you. How can a man live for so long?”

 

“Not only is he a man he was the first to awaken of the second born. As he was wandering around he came across the maia and she changed him. As I said, she was one of Varda’s and she was keeper of the light of Illuin that is now the star Luinil. The maia used that star-light to change his Flame Imperishable. He is now immortal, as are all his people. By the time they returned to join his clan they found them scattered by Morgoth and when they found them they had been hidden by the first awakened of our own people and a large number of maia who hid the elves from Morgoth. They are all in the lands that Eru first placed us.”

 

“That’s incredible. It seems to break every rule the Valar have.”

 

“Well, the maia, Cillil is her name, was in the Heavens and wept and prayed and Eru answered. He assisted them to rescue us. Directly. He even spoke to several of the Valar towards the end, when they’d started to notice we were disappearing, and Xin had a lot of help on those last voyages he made. So, whatever rules were broken, they weren’t Eru’s rules.”

 

Cîrdan was silent for a long moment and Oropher let him digest what he’d been told, silently sipping his tea. Finally he took and deep breath and said, “That is quite a tale, my friend. You say that Ninnimil is with you. This brings my heart great joy, for the last time I saw her she said she would spend all eternity within Mandos’s Halls to free Thranduil to meet the one Galadriel spoke to her of. I tell you, I’ve had a hard time being polite to that ellith since then.”

 

“You will no doubt be pleased to know that she has remarried. A nice ellon by the name of Gasbon and they have a daughter Galhel, who is still quite young. Also, the daughter she and Thranduil lost, Aereth is wed to another fine ellon by the name of Enagar and they have three sons, Gearion, Acharor and Teithon. All married and all have three children. I get a little lost after that, I just know there are five ellyth and four ellyn. All very young. When Thranduil met them he ended up covered head to toe with berry jam.”

 

“Truly? Oh that is welcome news, my friend. I wish….”

 

“You wish your brother were there to see them. I wish I could give you advice on that, my friend. But it will be close to another Century before we all leave to Shangri La. Perhaps there is something to be done for them. To reunite your family. Otherwise the only thing I can do is swear to you, on all that is Holy, that they are safe and happy.” and then as a thought occurred to him, “You know, three of those that helped Lord Xin was the sea vala and maiar. Ulmo, Uinen and Ossë. Do you ever speak with them? Perhaps they would give you council. But I warn you, if you seek to join us it may be that you will see the sea no more.”

 

“That may be a price I would willingly pay to see my family reunited.” he said softly.

 

“Well, they have very large lakes there. Perhaps you could take up sailing upon the waters there. I know it’s not the sea, but you could take up fishing. That’s the only meat they consume.”

 

“Huh, truly? Are you sure they are men?”

 

“No, of course not. I told you. They are the Maireldain. Something new.” and then he thought about that and said, “Well, not new. They’ve been around for a very long time. But new to us, I should say. And please, everything I’ve told you must be kept in the strictest confidence. Lord Xin doesn’t want people to know of his realm. They’ve been safe all these years precisely because no one knows of them.”

 

“Then how am I to do as you wish if I can’t tell those you wish me to refuse passage to?” Cîrdan asked testily.

 

“Tell them to go to the Greenwood and we’ll take care of them from there. I’m thinking the only ones that might not make their way to us naturally are those of Imladris. As I said Celeborn is moving his people into the Greenwood. All those in the Greenwood are being told not to go to Aman. Those who weary we will take to Shangri La. I am hopeful that even the Imladris elves make their way to us. I am only here to satisfy my son who fears for those who slip through without knowing there is an alternative for them.”

 

“I understand. I always liked your son. You know he made a very good king, don’t you? And I don’t mean to take anything from you, my friend. You were a good king, as well. But there’s something really special about your Thranduil.”

 

“My legacy is that I brought my people to a battle and then lost two thirds of them. That’s not something I’m proud of. But my biggest challenge is Lord Xin wants Thranduil to reign as king over our Cîweryn Galen. And so far he has shown nothing but reluctance for the idea. He wants to grow grapes.” Oropher said rolling his eyes at the thought and eliciting a hearty laugh out of Cîrdan.

 

“What? He wants to make wine? I know he’s fond of his Dorwinion. Who isn’t? But does he think he can make better?” Cîrdan asked in amusement and then blinked at Oropher’s dark look, “What?”

 

“Turns out the wine isn’t actually from Dorwinion. It’s Maireldain. King Xin actually grew the grapes and tinkered with them for centuries before he got them to his satisfaction. It was one of the things he used to use in trade with Dorwinion before he broke off contact with the outside world. My son has asked him to show him the “art.” he said ruefully, shaking his head and then glared at Cîrdan as he laughed uproariously.

 

“Thranduil as a vintner? Oh, his talents would be wasted there. But I see your point. But I don’t see the problem. This King made the wine while he ruled. I suppose even a king needs a hobby. You shouldn’t try and discourage him, Oropher. He’s had nothing but war for most of his life. He should be able to relax a bit and if he wants to grow grapes, let him!”

 

“I suppose it could be worse. He could show an interest in raising sheep or something. Growing roses. I suppose making a good wine is respectable.” he replied with a smirk.

 

“He could do worse, indeed. I suppose he’s never met another to wed? I hate to think of my niece happy while he’s alone. He didn’t deserve that. Neither of them did. And he was a good husband to her.”

 

“Well, the girl I believe Galadriel saw so long ago turns out to be this king’s daughter. Lin. She’s not of age yet. She’ll reach her twenty fifth yeni in a little over a century. And you want to talk about an odd hobby? _She_ tamed the spiders in Thranduil’s realm. Well, some of them, at least. The others died in the fire, thank Eru. Anyway, she taught them to spin silk for her and Xin has said she can keep them. Legolas and one of those Lothlórien ellon took the first batch of them to Shangri La to see how to house the beasties.” Oropher relayed and then laughed at the look of horror that crossed Cîrdan face.

 

“That’s impossible. Tis some sly trick. The spawn of Ungoliant can’t be tamed.”

 

“No, she did it. They act like big ugly hound dogs around her. You forget she is half maia and who knows what that star-light does. Whatever it is that Cillil did to them with it they pass it down to their children. You can see it in all of them. We all have some share in it now. It’s in the land there.”

 

“And you say she is not of age yet? And she is almost twenty five yeni? What is this?”

 

“Yes, they age slowly. They seem to get to adolescence somewhat between a mortal and elf and then they just…..stop. And they stay that way for a very long time. Thranduil said when he got her she was eighteen yeni but looked like a fourteen year old mortal girl. Over the next millennia she slowly grew up. And she is still one hundred and one years from her thirty six hundredth birthday and according to Xin this last century she and her brothers will go through their final growth spurt and maturation. And then they will officially be adults within their culture.”

 

“That sounds strange and odd to me. But, Thranduil’s met his one, then? Will they wed once she reaches this milestone?”

 

“That would be nice but neither thinks of the other in that way right now. It’s plain to all they are meant to be and they are devoted to one another, but they don’t think of each other in a romantic sense. More in a familial way. As family.”

 

“Well, he got her as a child. How did he get her, by the way, if this king has a hidden kingdom and all?”

 

“He sent her there. Without telling her, but he knew he was placing himself and his family in danger with his plan to rescue us and he wanted her safe. And his wife has the Sight. She’d told him long ago who would marry his daughter. So he arranged for her horse to bolt and take her to Thranduil. It’s also why the maia saved him when he was so wounded at Dagorlad. And again when he almost faded afterwards. That family has had a large hand in the destiny of mine. For which I’m thankful.”

 

“You tell a strange tale my friend. But I believe you. I can see in you the things you say. I even see that star-light within you and that is besides being able to see you as re-embodied. I’ve seen the re-embodied a lot in Aman but none like you. You are ablaze with it.”

 

“I’m not surprised. It’s in the land there and I’ve been there for a long time now.”

 

“Also, I recall that Thranduil should not have lived through the night after the battle that killed you. I saw him.” and here he paused, shaking his head, “He was bad off. I’ve never seen such wounds and he yet breathed. I swear I almost plunged my own blade into his heart just to spare him, for I was sure he would be a cripple if he did survive. And then, he was healed. Completely. It was miraculous. And now I know why.”

 

“I had no idea. I just know Xin told me his wife saved my son twice. Even he didn’t know until I told him. He certainly recalled the second time when she pulled him back from fading. He said he was angry and quite rude to her.” Oropher said chuckling.

 

“I’m glad she did. He really has made a good king to your people. And I will do as you ask. For I don’t wish to take people over to Aman and find them dumped in a place where they are miserable. Especially if all their kin are gone. That would be cruel. And I will tell them they must go to the Greenwood as that is the place for them. I hope I don’t have to do this often, my friend. For it goes against everything I believe in, but I also believe your tale of your experience there. Why would you lie? And I can tell you are not lying to me and that also saddens me.”

 

“I still can’t believe we’ve been spared. There are still times I wake up in a sweat that they’ll come and tell us we can’t be there and must move again. I know I’m not alone. We’ve been in Xin’s land for a millennia and it was just about thirty years ago that we began having children. Cîrdan you wouldn’t believe how many children we have running around. It’s a delight to see them all. More than even when we were elflings back in Doriath. That is what convinced Thranduil that he would move our people there.”

 

“You certainly make me wish to see this place, old friend. I don’t know what my own destiny will hold. I have been given this task to perform and I have gladly do so, but I’m afraid you have thrown a cloud over it. I now know that some of those I brought over ended up in misery and that was something I would never have thought possible. Tell me, do you think you might have the ability to shield my mind from them? You blaze. I’m thinking you are more resourceful than even you might know and I fear that there might be those I come across who may gain the knowledge you have given me.”

 

Oropher got up and stood behind Cîrdan and put his hands on his friends shoulders as he’d seen Xin do to his grandson and he concentrated and felt the star-light within himself and he began to glow and then he saw it and was able to direct it to his Will. Soon enough his glow faded and he knew his purpose had been completed. “It is done.” he said softly and Cîrdan just turned eyes full of awe up towards his friend, for he had felt the power of the star-light. And he had _seen._

 

~0~

Legolas, Haldir and Alatar were coming within sight of the Greenwood and the Mearas slowed to their trot that still was faster than most horses could gallop at full speed. Legolas was conflicted because his friend Gimli had decided to stay for a while. Legolas had promised that he would return soon, for though Gimli had wanted a longer visit to see and learn more of the dwarves there, he hadn’t been willing to stay overly long as he wanted to be there for the last years of his father’s life, which he knew were coming to a close. Then he’d go back to the Shangri La dwarves for good.

Legolas couldn’t fault him. He found himself longing to stay there. He’d exercise patience though. But Eru, he’d loved that new greenwood! And he knew Haldir had too. Haldir, who had actually had the good fortune to stumble upon his parents when they’d gone and found Legolas’s sister and she’d been able to tell them where in Cîweryn Galen Amdir made his home.

And in that village they had found not only Amdir, his son and grandchildren, but Haldir’s parents, as well. Joyous had been their reunion and Legolas had left him with a promise they would meet up again in two days as Legolas had wished to visit more with his mother, sisters, their families and his grandmother.

Now as they approached the Halls, Legolas was looking at the familiar approach to his home with the same eyes his father had when he’d come from his own visit to Shangri La. Knowing that it was but a short time that he’d see this sight and that the time would come when he would be saying farewell to it for the last time.

This had essentially been his home for his entire life and the thought that he would be leaving it forever didn’t hold the same excitement of discovering the world as it once had done. But then the images of the land of Shangri La flashed within his mind and he thought that while he would miss this forest and the Halls, he would be going to a place that held all his people. And that was the most important thing in his eyes.

As the the three left their mearas at the stable and made their way across the bridge, both ellyn were lost in their own thoughts while Alatar chatted away happily about his anticipation for a nice bath and a cuppa. Legolas and Haldir exchanged an amused glance. Who knew maia could be so chatty and down to earth?

Legolas had always liked Radagast and he had an especial fondness for Mithrandir due to their shared experiences on the quest. But he found he really liked Alatar. One never knew what would come out of his mouth. Pallando could be more cerebral and lofty when discussing matters and Alatar could always be counted upon to pull his brother back down to earth and refocus him. Legolas had been fascinated to discover that both had taken wives among the Maireldain and were both adars, themselves.

Once inside Haldir was hailed by his brothers and waved a farewell to Legolas and Alatar and went off to join them. He had a lot to share with them. Legolas and Alatar went their separate ways to wash the road from themselves. Afterwards Legolas found his way to his father’s study and knocked for entry and was surprised when the door opened and his Grandfather was standing there to bid him enter.

“You’re back! I didn’t think you’d be back so soon, grandfather! I hope your journey was pleasant.”

“My trip was far more direct and short than your own, grandson. I hope you enjoyed your visit. Don’t just stand there! Come in, come in!” Oropher waved his grandson into the study where he saw his father sitting and sipping his tea, a relaxed look upon his face. _Good news, then?_

“Hello, son, I’m glad you’re back. Sit and tell us what you thought. Are Lin’s spiders all settled?”

Legolas chuckled and sat as he was bade to. “Yes, ada, they’re all set. Your Lin had picked a cavern the dwarves weren’t using to house them. Did you know they don’t eat? She trained them to drink star-light water. That is their only nourishment and apparently what makes the silk so fine.”

“Ah, that’s good to know. She doesn’t seem the type to feed them living creatures. I figured it had to be something like that.”

“So?” Oropher prompted with a lift of his brow.

“Alright! I can see you’re both dying to know my impressions of Shangri La. Well….I loved it! How could I not. You didn’t say how…..good just being there makes you feel. I’ve never experienced anything like it in all my life. It was truly a paradise. And you’ll both be happy to know that I also went to Cîweryn Galen and visited naneth and grandmother. And I met all the little sprouts. Eru! You weren’t kidding about all the children! I’ve seen anthills less active!” he said with a chuckle.

“Oh good! Family is important. I’ve always felt we elves don’t appreciate that enough. We never had many children in all our history as far as I know. I don’t know how it was in Aman before the darkness, but all those Noldor seemed to have nice large families. Even when I was a child and there were lots of children, we were mostly only children. Not many had more than one. I remember envying Cîrdan for having a brother.” Oropher said fondly.

“So you and naneth won’t be giving me a little brother or sister anytime soon, I take it?” Thranduil said with a smirk.

“We haven’t dismissed it out of hand, son.” and then chuckled at his son’s surprised expression.

“Haldir came with me when I went. And you’ll never guess, but he found his parents there. Living in Amdir’s village. I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a happy reunion. It was quite touching. I just left him to share the news with his brothers. We may be losing them sooner rather than later.”

“I hope they’ll tarry a time so they can convince their people to go. I won’t stop them if that is in their hearts, but the whole point was so they would act as envoys for us.”

“Harder still will be getting Gimli away from there. We came back without him as he wasn’t ready to leave his new friends. He’s quite taken with the dwarf clans there. He enthused about their halls, their customs, their culture and you’re right, grandfather. They _are_ happy dwarves. They are a rather comely people when they smile. More hobbit-like, if you will.” causing Thranduil to laugh.

“You know, you’re right, son. I’ve only ever met the one, but the dwarves I saw in Shangri La remind me most of that little fellow than any dwarf I’ve ever met.”

“How was your journey to Mithlond, grandfather? Were you able to convince Cîrdan to discourage the Nandor from sailing?”

“I think we came to an understanding.” Oropher said smiling enigmatically.

~0~

A few months after Oropher’s strange visit, Cîrdan was making ready to transport the several ring bearers to Aman. Elrond, Galadriel and the hobbits Frodo and Bilbo. There was also a handful of Noldor elves going along with their Lord and Lady. Glorfindel, Erestor and several that had been Galadriels ladies along with their husbands. There was one, though. Lindir. A Nandor. He supposed he shouldn’t have worried, he was going with his Lord, after all. Still, everything Oropher had told him also told him that if this ellon looked for his family he would find them not and Cîrdan found he couldn’t let that happen.

He made sure to keep the ellon’s meager belongings separate and made sure his people didn’t load them aboard with the other’s. He then determined to talk to the ellon alone and way from his Lord.

“You there, young ellon! Yes, you! Lindir, is it? Come and walk with me.” and he began striding away with his great gait while the young elf tried to keep up.

“Sit and talk with me a moment if you would.”

“Of course, My Lord.” was the soft response.

“Tell me about yourself, Lindir.”

“Ah, what do you wish to know, my lord?” Lindir replied, nonplussed by the request from the renowned shipwright.

“Everything. Tell me of your earliest memories. Your family. How you came to be in Lord Elrond’s service.”

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, the young ellon began, “Well, my earliest memories are of the Greenwood. I believe that is where I’m from. I remember we left there and crossed the Misty Mountains. I think perhaps my parents had thought to sail, I don’t know. I was quite young and just excited about the adventure.” he stopped and looked questioningly at the older ellon, who prompted him to continue.

“Well, the crossing wasn’t bad, but when we got to the other side we entered a forest that we thought would shelter us. It was the Trollshaws and we were attacked. My parents were killed and my older sister saved me by hiding me before she too, was killed. I stayed until I was found by some soldiers and they brought be to my Lord Elrond. He took me in and I’ve been with him ever since.”

“And do you wish to sail now with him? To stay with him?”

“Not really. But I would like to see my family again. I’ve missed them so much over the years. It’s like a giant hole in my fae.” He said and then looked alarmed at revealing so much about himself.

“It’s alright, young ellon. You didn’t say anything wrong. I did ask you, after all.” Cîrdan smiled gently and thought for a moment how he would frame this.

“What would you say if I told you that you shouldn’t sail. That you perhaps should go back to the Greenwood. That I believe you will find not only your people there but certain answers that will bring you back to your family. Could I convince you not to sail?”

“I, I don’t understand, My Lord.” the ellon said almost fearfully.

“Please don’t be afraid.” and then he sighed, “I’m going to show you something, if you will permit it, that you must keep in strictest confidence, as I was asked to do. May I?”

Looking dubious, the ellon nonetheless nodded his acquiescence. Cîrdan then took his hands and showed him all he’d seen when Oropher had put the shield on him. For he had not only shielded his mind but had shown him all he’d seen not only in Aman but in Shangri La. And it was Shangri La that Cîrdan now shared and through mindspeak conveyed to the young Nandor that it was there that he believed his family to be. When he was done Lindir looked up at him with tears shining in his eyes and silently nodded. He understood.

Speaking softly Cîrdan told him he’d kept his belongings apart from the others and would arrange an escort for him to return to the Greenwood. Once there he was to seek out Oropher and to inform him that he had been sent by Cîrdan, himself. He then led him to his home where he could rest while Cîrdan made the arrangements to spirit the ellon away before anyone in their party noticed his absence.

 

This he did by informing about a half dozen of his most trusted Falathrim, who had been with him since the First Age. And in this way Lindir was spirited away and it wasn’t until they were well out to sea and already on the Straight Road, that any had even noticed his absence. And this alone told Cîrdan all he needed to know about whether he’d made the correct decision or not.

 


	10. A Changing World

It was about two months later that Gimli made his way home. And home in this case meant the Lonely Mountain, for he wished to see his father. He made sure to send a message to his friend to let him know. The Lonely Mountain wasn’t far from the Halls of the Elvenking and if Legolas wished to visit him there, it would be a short trip for him.

 

On this last trip to bring Lin her pet spiders, the maia Pallando had made this trip, along with Orophin, the brother of Haldir, so that he could see this land for himself and to see their parents. Orophin was now convinced, though he'd approached the whole with skepticism. Now he ready to tell his people this was the safe haven King Thranduil had said it was. Also within this group returning to the Woodland Realm, as had become their practice, ten of the Maireldain.

 

The group had made the trip to Shangri La had wished to stay and Xin found it was going to be necessary to start rotating his people so they wouldn’t be away from their families for extended periods. Xin always tried to put himself in another’s place and he knew he wouldn’t wish to be separated from his family. He knew how it had felt for be separated from his own beloved daughter and he appreciated her presence all the more for it. He also knew it wouldn't be hard to get volunteers, as many found such trips an adventure. But even adventures had to be brief or they would become onerous to those undertaking them.

 

So when it was time for Pallando and Orophin to leave, Gimli joined them as well as the ten additional Maireldain. There was still around forty left at the Greenwood and some had their hearts set on completing the healing of the forest there. Others had volunteered to join Legolas in the healing of Ithilien. This pleased Xin for it would mean that the young prince could keep his word to his friend and wouldn’t be chained to the land for decades in his task to heal it.

 

When the riders came upon the junction where the River Running met the Forest River at Long Lake the Maireldain that had Gimli attached to his back slowed his mount and let the dwarf off to walk the rest of the way to the Lonely Mountain. Per the dwarf’s request. He kindly thanked the Maireldain for carrying him and went on is way muttering about demon horses causing the Maireldain to grin behind his back and then continue on his way. Even the dwarves back home didn’t care for riding the Mearas. Must be something peculiar to the entire race as a whole, he thought.

 

Once in the Halls, the Maireldain, Wei-Han made his way to find Prince Legolas to deliver the messages he carried from the prince’s friend and from King Xin. When he found him he bowed low and presented the messages that had been given into his care and then he bowed again and withdrew to join his fellows in the quarters they’d been assigned within the Hall.

 

Legolas smiled at the polite formality of the Maireldain messenger and he was struck again by the beauty of these people. This one had the inky black hair and the distinctive shaped eyes that seemed unique to that clan, but unlike Lin’s black eyes and Xin’s green eyes, this one had striking golden amber eyes. And like the rest of his people he was tall and well made, with an innate grace that belied his human blood.

 

He had met many that had varying shades of brown eyes, but they also had the greys, blues and green shades, probably from their elven and maia ancestry. But most had that black hair and distinctive eye shape that distinguished them as part of Xin’s clan. And they weren’t a people who showed their ears, so he had no idea there. Not that it mattered, he thought. They were the Maireldain and they were maiar, elven and man, yet one people. It was a unity that Legolas envied, for not even the eldar possessed it.

 

They broke themselves down to clans and even treated their own as lesser than themselves. Legolas wanted to be part of a people who didn’t do that. It was something that he hadn’t noticed until he was outside of the Greenwood and that was perhaps why Xin had decided to include them within his realm. Neither his father nor grandfather would explain why it was that Xin disapproved of those of the other realms, but Legolas strongly suspected it was that one thing. That one thing that hadn’t been part of the Woodland Realm but had been part of the others.

 

He recalled when the Nandor, Lindir had arrived with an escort of the Falathrim two days ago and had sought to speak with his grandfather. Legolas had escorted the ellon himself and Oropher had bade him stay.

 

“I am Oropher. What can I do for you, young ellon?”

 

Trying to gather his courage, Lindir had taken a deep breath and rushed through his explanation, “My name is Lindir and I was set to sail with my Lord Elrond. Lord Cîrdan pulled me aside and convinced me to come here instead. He told me to ask for you and to tell you that he sent me.”

 

“I see. Well, did he explain anything else to you?”

 

“Yes. Or no. Well, you see, he _showed_ me a place that he said my family was. You see, my Lord, I really didn’t want to sail, but I miss my family. I was born in the Greenwood and I think my parents wanted to sail. We were attacked when I was still an elfling and they and my sister were killed. It was Lord Elrond’s people who found me and I’ve been with them ever since. But I _do_ want to see my family again. Can...can you help me, my Lord?”

 

“Yes. I believe I can, young Lindir. Would you mind staying with us awhile so I can be sure where your family is? I will need their names. Your parents and your sister.”

 

“Yes, my Lord. My father was Erion, my mother, Anwen and my sister, Feriel.”

 

“Ah! I know these! Don’t worry young ellon. I’ll take care of everything, this I promise you.” and turning to his grandson, “Legolas, could you see that our young Lindir here is found some rooms so he can settle in until we can arrange for him to be reunited with his family?”

 

“Yes, of course, grandfather.” And extending his hand to the shy ellon, “Come, Lindir. Let’s get you settled, shall we.” and led the young elf to some rooms that were close by.

 

“Do you really think he can get me to my parent’s my lord?”

 

“Oh yes! And it sounds like he knows them, which probably means he already knows exactly where they are. That will make reuniting you much easier.” and then, “Here you go. These have a bath if you wish to wash the journey off. And I’ll make sure that some fruit and tea are sent so you can nibble a bit before evening meal. I’ll come and fetch you when it’s time.”

 

“You shouldn’t bother yourself with me, my lord.”

 

“Nonsense! It’s no bother.” and he smiled reassuringly to the young ellon who looked nonplussed before he let himself into his chambers. He would miss the astonishment on Lindir’s face when he saw the opulence of the chambers, something he’d never been afforded at Imladris. And he’d felt he’d been treated decently there for a poor orphan.

 

Shaking off thoughts of the timid Nandor, Legolas wondered why those of his people seemed to cling so stringently to their clans. And why did the poor Nandor bear the brunt of most of the disdain? Weren't they all eldar? Though, in thinking further on it he'd never heard the Nandor spoken of in disdain by any of the Sindar. They had been close allies in Beleriand, from what he'd heard and they certainly had been viewed as equals in the greenwood. Was it only the Noldor who held these beliefs? 

 

When Legolas made it back to his own chambers after having made sure the new Maireldain were settled, he finally got a moment to sit down and open the missives that the Maireldain messenger had handed to him. In opening the missive Legolas smiled to learn that Grimli was returned and had gone to the Lonely Mountain to attend to his father. Legolas hoped Gimli’s father enjoyed the tales his son would bring him of the lost tribes of their people.

 

He then opened the second missive from King Xin and his eyes widened in astonishment. Xin was making available some thirty of his Maireldain so that he could begin his work on the forest of Ithilien and it was his hope they would be able to restore the forest to its former glory. Legolas closed his eyes a moment and then went to go in search of his father for he wanted permission to leave to see to this. He hoped his father knew that he only wished to leave so that he could rejoin him so they could go to the land of Shangri La together.

 

Making his way to his father’s study, where he spent most of his time, he knocked and waited for his father’s voice. Hearing it he entered and found his father buried under a mountain of paperwork.

 

“Ada! Shouldn’t you be having less of that?”

 

“I really need to do what my father did and rope both of you in to help me with this nightmare!”

 

“But I don’t understand, ada. Shouldn’t you be using this time to start cutting our ties to the outside world?”

 

“Son, we’re not leaving for another century. That’s at least two generations of the mortals that surround us. I can’t just cut trade with them because I’ll be leaving, especially when most of these won’t even be alive when that time comes. And in our remaining time we have to trade for the things we will need, both here and there. If we don’t have enough farm animals, seeds and tools, we will have a hard time there.”

 

“But won’t they have most of that there already? And what of trade with the maireldain? And tools we can get from the dwarves that live there. I think we need to know what is in that forest that they are already trading. What new trade can we bring to the forest. They seem to be doing fine. I’d like to feel as though we are adding our skills to them, but those there already had the finest skills before we lost them.”

 

“The one unique commodity we had was the spider silk and that is Lin’s craft. Who would have thought it?”

 

“We have to have more than that. The next time we send someone to visit we need to speak to the people there to see how they are making ends meet. What are they trading? Are they self sufficient? Those are the questions we need answered.”

 

“We have one right here!” Thranduil exclaimed and went to the door and sent the guard to go fetch his father. Returning to his desk he asked, “Now, was there something you wanted to see me about, son?”

 

“Yes, but now I feel bad for what I’m about to ask.”

 

“Go on, son.” Thranduil sighed.

 

“Lord Xin has offered me thirty of his Maireldain to assist me in healing the forest of Ithilien. If I begin now I could keep my word to Aragorn and be able to return by the time we are ready to leave to go to Shangri La.”

 

“Oh. Well, I hate to see you go, but go you must. You’re right. The sooner you begin the faster you’ll have completed a task that I certainly can’t argue isn’t worthwhile. Go with my blessings, son.”

 

“Thank you, ada. I won’t be leaving this very moment. You can be sure I’ll say proper farewells to you and grandfather. And who knows. Maybe it will go so smoothly and I’ll have time for visits home.”

 

“As much as I want you close I almost hesitate on that score. Shouldn’t you spend as much time with your friends as possible?”

 

Legolas sighed, “Yes. I suppose I see what you mean. But I don’t think visiting my family at Yule is taking away from my time visiting my friends.”

 

“Are the Marieldain already here or are they still within Lord Xin’s lands?”

 

“I’m assuming they are still there. He wishes to hear back from me if his suggestion is acceptable to me. I had thought to send a letter back with one of the messengers that make the next spider run.”

 

“We will be sending Lindir of Imladris back soon to join his family. Why don’t you go with him and then you can ask those questions you want answered when you go to visit your naneth and grandmother?”

 

“That is a good idea. I think I will. Is there any message you want me to deliver to Lin?”

 

“Yes. Tell her I miss her.” he said in a soft voice, and then in a more brisk tone, “And tell her not to look for any trouble!”

 

“Yes, ada!” he son laughingly replied.

 

~0~

 

Legolas, Oropher, Lindir, Alatar, seven Maireldain and the last seven spiders were making their way towards Shangri La. Oropher had decided that he had been away from his wife long enough and knew he was going to hear about it no matter how he explained that their son needed his help. He’d been there for close to a year now and he felt it was time to go home. Escorting Lindir to reunite him with his parents was a perfect pretext to make his excuses to his son and return to his home. He knew his son probably saw through his ruse, but he also knew Thranduil didn’t begrudge him his wish to return home.

 

They were coming up on that final approach and he saw the fear on Lindir’s face until Alatar lifted his hand to open the dwarf door and through it they all went. When they emerged on the other side he was pleased at the look of awe on the young ellon’s face. They bid farewell to the maireldain and the elves continued on their way to Cîweryn Galen. When they approached the forest Lindir looked at it with joy and Legolas wondered how he’d fared so long in Imladris when he was obviously a woodelf by birth and at heart.

 

Oropher led them through the forest and Legolas realized that they were going to the very village that he lived in himself. Lindir’s parents must live within his own village. The odds of that were truly bizarre and it seemed as though fate, or the Hand of Eru, was directing this. Oropher went to his home and bade them let the mearas go where they would as they would come again if they had need. They always did. No! He didn’t know how or why, and he led them inside so they could wash and change.

 

After they had tea and a small repast Oropher took Lindir with him to walk across the village where he knew Lindir’s family resided. Luck or fate, was on their side and his family was at home. They were astonished and joyful at the reunion with their son and brother and Oropher didn’t think he’d ever seen such sweet joy on any elf’s face as he saw on that ellon’s face. He then bid them farewell and left them to get reacquainted and he turned to leave. But he found his hand grasped and he looked to see Lindir holding his hand and thanking him for all he’d done to help him and reunite him with his family.

 

“Don’t think on it, young ellon. I’m only glad to have you here and reunited with your family. Everyone needs their family around them. Everyone!” And made his way back to his wife and to count the days until his own family would be reunited in Shangri La.

 

~0~

 

Lin looked around at her spiders and was pleased. Here they would live and spin her silk and she had already hired some artisans who would weave it, dye it, embroider it or paint it. The cavern was immense and had plenty of natural shelves where they could sleep and nest when they needed. In confining them she knew they wouldn’t feel the need to expand and overgrow their environment, as their natures had been changed by the star-light water. They were just large versions of their tiny counterparts now.

 

The pool of star-light water was in the far corner of the cavern and that was their main source of nourishment. Now she just had to coax them into spinning for her again. She knew they were disorientated by their change in environment and it would take them a bit of time to become accustomed to it. She hoped they would be happy here. A happy spider meant a spinning spider and she wanted them very happy. They were all together again and that would go a long way towards their contentment.

 

She conveyed to them that this was their new home now and that she was close by. Much closer than she had been in the forest and she would visit them more frequently now. She also conveyed that she hoped they would be very happy here and that she was very happy to have them close. She spoke to them in simple images to try and get her meaning across to them. By their chittering response she got the impression from them that they understood and were excited by the news. Satisfied, she left them to get acquainted with their new home.

 

She made her way home and thought again how much she missed Thranduil. She hadn’t realized how much she’d come to depend on his presence over the years. Mostly she’d thought of him as someone who was always telling her what she _couldn’t_ do! Don’t go here! Don’t touch that! She’d been exasperated with him a lot of the times. Always treated her like a child. Looking back she realized he’d just been trying to watch out for her and teaching her the ways of _his_ land. A land she’d been unfamiliar with.

 

She missed their rides together. She missed their easy companionship and the long talks they would have. She even missed his teasing of her. And she missed how gently he treated her. Like she was a precious thing to him. And he’d never tried to curb her natural curiosity. Just how to explore it more cautiously.

 

She reached up and found her cheek wet with her tears and scolded herself for her selfishness. He had a lot of work ahead of him and he had _promised_ her he would return. She would just have to be patient.

 

As she made her way into her home that she shared with her parents and two older brothers, she noticed a meara off the side under one of the trees and she wondered who was there visiting. Once inside she heard voices from the sitting room and went to see who was there and gasped in surprised delight when she saw Legolas sitting and chatting with her father.

 

“Legolas! Oh how good to see you!” she fairly squealed.

 

Chuckling in response Legolas got up to kiss her cheek affectionately. “It’s good to see you too, Lin. How have you been? Spiders all tucked up comfy?”

 

“Yes, I think so. I hope they are happy there. A happy spider is a spinning spider. They won’t spin if they are unhappy.” then she paused and looked down at her feet before asking, “Um, how is your father? Is he doing well?”

 

“He is busy. He told me to tell you he misses you and for you not to go looking for trouble.” he chuckled and then was shocked when she burst into tears and ran from the room. Looking at Xin he stammered, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make her cry.”

 

“She misses your father. I think she is starting to realize how much, is all. Don’t fret over it. She will be fine.” Xin reassured the ellon, but secretly worried that this was going to be a looong century until they were reunited. “Now let us talk about those of my people who should accompany you back to the Rhovanion so you can keep your word to your friend.”

 

**Fifty Years Later**

 

It had been fifty one years since the end of the Ring War and fifty years into the Fourth Age. The Age of Man. And the elven realms of Imladris and Lothlórien were no more, having faded from the loss of the Elven Rings of Power. Their deterioration was faster than expected and they seemed to crumble in on themselves at an accelerated rate. It was as if with the departure of the elves from Ennor that all the magic had left the world leaving it drab and colorless.

 

Those who had lived in those lands had either left the shores of Middle Earth or had made their way into the Greenwood of Thranduil’s Realm. Only a handful who had tried to sail were redirected to the Greenwood by Cîrdan. Thranduil had been thankful that so few had been turned back, mostly for Cîrdan’s sake. He knew how hard it must have been for that ellon to refuse to take them to Aman.

 

All those from Lothlórien were now in the Greenwood and once this had been accomplished Celeborn had visited briefly in Imladris before taking ship to Aman. Those of his people who had moved into the Greenwood had been absorbed into the villages that still dotted the forest. Those who wearied were either talked out of sailing or had been steadily taken over to Shangri La. Even with the addition of the elves from the other two realms, the forest was slowly emptying out.

 

Thranduil had begun to send caravans into Shangri La some ten years before. He had fretted over what they could bring to Shangri La, something that would be of value in that realm. He had been running his hand over a favorite carving on the leg of his desk and then he’d taken a closer look at it. He’d seen nothing like these carvings within Shangri La.

 

He then looked at all the furniture within his study and while it was considered comfortable and nondescript by their standards, again, there was nothing like it in Shangri La. With growing excitement, he’d realized they _did_ have a commodity and it was right there within the Halls. Their furniture. He’d then made the decision to dismantle all the furniture within the Halls and send it over to Cîweryn Galen.

 

Some could be distributed to those within the forest who wanted it and some could be used for official purposes should they decide to create an official structure to receive quests. But he knew that many wouldn’t want it because they were very large pieces, made specifically for the enormous Halls they were designed for. But they could be used in barter to merchants or they could open their own stalls within the markets to use in trade. They were of excellent quality and carved in their own elven fashion which would make them new and unique in Shangri La.

 

So he had begun the work of dismantling his Halls. Carpets, drapes, tapestries, wardrobes, tables, chairs, even bolts of fabric. Anything well made and decorative went. He took especial care in packing up and crating off their vast library that held all the knowledge of their people since the First Age. No matter what, he was going to make sure they built a library to hold their history for future generations.

 

He took Xin’s suggestion to send seedlings and saplings of the myriad flora from their forest. He sent the wood they’d seasoned over the years so they could build storehouses and smokehouses. He had no idea what they had in the forest, but he’d gotten the impression that a lot of these were not there in the forest. The people there could reject such amenities, but they could still be used to trade. And with the number of children, who could say that they might not actually outcrow the forest, if that were possible.

 

Regardless, one day those children would be adults, they would marry and they would need homes. But even if not, there would come a day, and he knew this was Xin’s wish, that they would one day become one with the Maireldain and intermarriage would begin and new villages would pop up all over the land. The possibilities were endless and he wanted his people prepared for every eventuality.

 

He even went so far as to begin dismantling the cooking stoves in his kitchens thinking they could be utilized within the forest somehow during feasts when great quantities of food were needed. And if that didn’t work out then the possibility of some of his people going to one of the towns or cities and wishing to open an Inn or Tavern could be open to them. He had no intention of limiting their dreams or ambitions. Had they gone to Aman he would have thought the same. This would be their last home.

 

He also used what he had in his treasury to purchase wagons and pack animals. Where he once used such to arm and protect his people, now he used it to move them. The last time he’d felt so motivated was when the maia, Cillil had pulled him back from fading and he’d become aware again and filled with purpose. He felt such purpose now and it was for his people that he made all his plans. In this he had the help of the Maireldain and he was glad for it. The convoys were large, ponderous and slow and they were traveling through lands that were falling to brigands and dangerous men. The Maireldain were powerful and could use abilities that were innate within them to hide the caravans.

 

Just as Xin had warned him, the incursions into his forest had occurred far quicker than he had anticipated. And just as Xin had warned, the woodmen that had kept to themselves and had respected his laws and sovereignty now openly flaunted it. And they had brought many more to add to their numbers and began to clear-cut his trees and had actually built a village within his forest. Those to his East had began expanding their towns and that meant more clear-cutting of his forest.

 

New Esgaroth had become a boom-town and Dale was a large city center that was beginning to rival Edoras. To the West towns were springing up and down the Wilderrun River and that meant more clear-cutting around the perimeter of the Greenwood. It seemed on all sides mankind was perhaps not entering and taking land, but they were parring around the edges and his people were having to retreat into the depths of the forest to get away from them. It was then that the exodus began. Small groups at first, and then large caravans of his people began making their way East into Shangri La.

 

Legolas was back home, having completed his project to restore Ithilien and had turned over guardianship to Faramir, who had been made Prince of the region. Legolas was helping with all the arrangements to move their people and in this way he was able to keep in contact with his friend Gimli.

 

Gimli had gone to live in the Dwarrow Halls of the Southern Dwarves after the death of his father, and had indeed found himself a Stonefoot dame named Vigdís and he’d learned their dwarf forefather was Barin, just as Durin was the forefather of his own Longbeard House. He’d also learned the forefather to the Blacklocks was Drúin. He’s also met the Ironfists whose forefather was Thelór and the Stiffbeards whose forefather was Bávor and had seen their Dwarrows up North.

 

These were all names he’d recalled learning as a child, as all dwarf children learned the names of the Seven Dwarf Fathers, but he’d never been able to actually put a people to them. They were more like childhood tales to him. Gimli had given his heart to Vigdís and they were wed now with three little sprouts of their own. Two sons, Glóin and Óin, named after his father and uncle, and a daughter Liss that Vigdís had named for a beloved grandmother and Gimli was a very proud papa as all had his ginger coloring.

 

He felt as though he were in dwarf heaven and loved both the land, these mountains and the people. Just imagine! Four, _FOUR_ dwarf clans! He wished he could bring his own clan here but knew the nature of his own people. Stubborn to a fault, they would never abandon their Halls. At least he could comfort himself that the blood of the House of Durin now ran in their veins as well.

 

Legolas would make many trips to visit his friend over the years and both would make frequent forays into Gondor to visit King Elessar, who had a son and two daughters himself. The King was getting up in years and Legolas was saddened to see that his friend would not be long for this world. Soon, he thought, and for that reason he kept his visits frequent, always traveling with his friend Gimli.

 

They had just recently seen the deaths of Merry and Pippin and their friends Eomer and Faramir. And Sam had sailed to Aman after the death of his own wife, Rosie. Their fellowship, long sundered by the sailing of Frodo and Gandalf, was now fractured and diminished down to the three of them. And the world around them was forgetting.

 

Beside the elven queen of Gondor, most now believed elves to be a myth. Something from a misty past for they had all left their world. No one from Gondor spoke of the last Elven Kingdom of Eryn Lasgalen, as it was now called, but Legolas and Gimli were glad they had their own Sanctuary to escape to. As they were entering the forest to make their way once more the the Elvenkings Halls, Legolas posed something that had been on his mind of late.

 

“You know, I was thinking that just one family that bear the blood of the House of Durin isn’t enough. Perhaps we should speak to Lord Xin about this, for right now all I can think of is how your people are being squeezed out of your home. I know that the greed of man will eventually cause them to try and take that Mountain for all that famed gold within. And once they feel they have the numbers on their side they’ll attack. I’d prefer to avoid that if possible.”

 

“Well, why don’t we just go over to Shangri La now and skip the visit to your father?”

 

“Because, ada has been sending caravans and I want to escort the next one over. Don’t be so impatient, Gimli. We’ll get you home!” and was rewarded with a “hrrrmph” in response.

 

~0~

 

When Legolas left Lord Xin’s residence he felt in high spirits. Gimli looked dumbfounded. Legolas didn’t know why. He thought it very generous of Lord Xin to offer the New Southern Mountain range to the Longbeards for their new home should they wish to accept it. Gimli thought that the one place in all of Shangri La that they shouldn’t go was in the very location that Cîweryn Galen and the elves also lived.

 

Legolas chided him and said it was time to put all such matters behind them. For the last thing he wanted was to bring strife into Shangri La. If the Longbeards were going to bring war into a land where none had ever existed then he would withdraw his invitation.

 

“Don’t be so hasty, Lad. Like you said, it was a generous offer. We’ve lived in peace there next to your forest for a long time now. I’m sure we can continue to do so.”

 

“I hope so, Gimli. For I will not bring strife here and I mean that. These people have opened their hearts and their home to us. It would be the height of ingratitude if we made them regret this.” Legolas replied so strongly that Gimli took it to heart and he silently agreed. This place was a paradise and he didn’t want to bring strife to it either.

 

“We have to think on this, friend. I love my clan, but we’ve been at war for close to three ages. I don’t want to bring strife here either. Not here. It’s one thing to fight for what you’ve always thought of as yours, but I don’t want such feelings here. And I appreciate your thought for my clan. But they may have to either cope on their own in Erebor or remove themselves to the Iron Hills. That is our home, lad. Always was.”

 

“Very well, we will think on it. Let’s not be hasty. Perhaps I worry for naught and all will work itself out in the end.” and then he laughed, “I think Lord Xin is wearing off on me. That sounded like something he would say.”

 

“Well, he is old and wise.”

 

“You like him.”

 

And recalling his first encounter with the man and the Koi Pond with his friend and the other elf, Gimli had to suppress a smile and nodded sagely, “Yes. Yes I do.”

 

~0~

 

Twenty more years had passed and an unexpected visitor was making his way to the Greenwood. He’d been appalled by the changes he’s seen across the land as he travelled. The once pristine landscape was now dotted with mannish towns and villages and there was raw sewage and squalor everywhere. And he could always tell when he was coming upon another one for the smell would assail his nostrils first. It was a relief to cross the Misty Mountains and make his way into the Greenwood. He was curious as to why there was no guards to escort him and he worried that he had tarried too long.

 

But eventually he was within sight of the familiar bridge and it was only then that a pair of guards made themselves known and asked his business. When he informed them he wished to see the king they readily led the way across the bridge and into the Elvenkings Halls. The first thing he noticed was that most of the furniture was gone. It looked like they had been looted though there was no sign of theft. No broken furniture or any sign of untidiness.

 

He was even more surprised when he was led into the audience chambers the great throne that had sat there for as long as these halls existed, was gone. As was the dais and the stairs leading up to it. It was an empty cavern and it looked it. His companions tutted in dismay, wondering what he had led them into. He gestured to them impatiently and waited for Thranduil.

 

He didn’t wait long and he heard an exclamation of surprised delight from his longtime friend.

 

“Cîrdan! What a surprise! Welcome, welcome my old friend! Come, come join me in here. It’s one of the few rooms left with anything to sit upon.” and he led them into a side chamber that was one of his many council chambers, though the council was now gone.

 

Once seated, Thranduil looked expectantly at his former father-in-honor, with a question in his eyes.

 

“What have you done here, Thranduil?” Cîrdan asked incredulously.

 

“Well, I’ve been sending everything over to Shangri La, of course. When we leave there will be no trace of us left here. But tell me what brings you here. I see you have two more with you, but they don’t appear to be Nandor. In fact….” and he trailed off as he began to notice a strong resemblance between the two ellon.

 

“Yes. I see you are beginning to see the truth of it. This is my brother, Celwë and his wife Bellassel. These are Ninnimil’s parents.” and Thranduil’s eyes widened in shock as he realized what he was saying.

 

“I see! It looks like you took a page out of Lord Xin’s book. I hope you know what you are doing, my friend.”

 

“I expect nothing for myself. But for them? They never saw their daughter grow to adulthood. Never saw her married. And now she is happy with children and grandchildren? They should have some part in her life. Is that so wrong?”

 

“Don’t forget the great grandchildren.” and then with a mischievous grin, “The parents in Cîweryn Galen have discovered that their children will remain children for a very long time. They are aging as the Maireldain, which means they will need to learn to count begetting years in yeni and not the years of the sun.”

 

“So they are now like the king’s daughter? The one you had here? The one who tamed the spawn of Ungoliant?” Cîrdan asked wryly.

 

“The very same. Eru I miss her! She brought joy to me when she was here. Thirty one more years and she will be of age.” he said wistfully.

 

“But you seem ready to leave now. Why empty out the halls? Surely you can’t use such there?” Cîrdan exclaimed.

 

“Well, a lot of the things we had here came from Doriath. Much was made here, by us. By our artisans. They have a breathtaking land there. Their architecture is unique and beautiful. But they don’t have anything like we have there. I have thought to keep it for future bartering. We may not be able to use it, but it is unique to that land and those there might find it rare enough and find it fair enough that they will trade with us for it. It was a thought I had.”

 

“It’s a good thought.” Celwë nodded in approval. He was also fascinated that something from lost Doriath yet existed in the world. “If possible, could I see these things you have from Doriath?”

 

“Absolutely! And you are welcome to whatever takes your fancy.”

 

“You are most generous, King Thranduil.” Bellassel said, touched.

 

“Not really. You have no idea how filled these Halls were. We were most comfortable.” he grinned.

 

“Do you still have furniture in the chambers?” Cîrdan asked anxiously.

 

“Of course! I haven’t completely emptied the place out. I still have to live here for several decades. Unfortunately, I’m waiting as my son is waiting. For King Elessar to pass. The king is a friend of my son and he won’t leave while he yet lives.”

 

“That is hard, to watch one you love age and leave this world never to be reborn into it.” Cîrdan said sadly.

 

“Indeed. But while we are yet here we all do our small parts to leave the world better than we found it. I wish I could say the same for the men of this world who seem to only wish to tear it down. The mannish towns that have popped up seemingly overnight have taken much from this forest already. And they don’t replant. They just take and leave ruin in their wake. I fear that it won’t be long before this forest is all but gone.”

 

“It’s just as bad in Eriador, my friend. The filth and squalor are everywhere. It was most distressing, not to mention smelly.”

 

“Well, let’s not talk about the demise of Ennor, shall we.” and directing the next to the other two,  “I can assure you that the land we’ll be taking you is as new and completely unspoiled. For now let us get you into some quarters and we’ll meet again for evening meal in my private dining area. I’ve, uh, already transported the dining tables to Shangri La as there really aren’t enough elves here for the need of them.”

 

“I should really make my way back. There’s no telling if there are any elves set to sail. If not, then I have to bring my Falathrim to Aman at long last.”

 

“And what of you, my friend?”

 

“I don’t know. I haven’t thought that far ahead.” and Thranduil frowned in thinking of his friend in Aman, alone and without his family.

 

“Well, I insist you stay at least overnight. In the morning you’ll take a Meara and that fine steed will get you there in no time at all. Just make sure you let it go afterwards to make its way home.”

 

“That would be most kind of you, old friend.” he said and they soon all retired to the few guest rooms that Thranduil still kept within the Halls. Soon, these too would be dismantled and carted off to Shangri La.

 

In the morning Cîrdan bid farewell to Thranduil and his kin and left on the one of the Mearas to return to Mithlond. His brother, Celwë and his wife Bellassel readied themselves to ride to Shangri La and Cîweryn Galen there to meet their long sundered daughter and her family. Legolas and five Maireldain would escort them. Both marvelled at the Mearas and Legolas extolled the steeds to the amusement of both the Maireldain and the steeds, themselves. Mearas were very intelligent and understood their speech. They were also proud and now felt they had to live up to the princes expectations.

 

Upon arrival in Shangri La, the they bade the Maireldain farewell and Legolas directed them himself on the last leg of their journey. Having made several trips already, he was able to take them right to their daughter’s village where he had to introduce his mother to his grandparents. Ninnimil was understandably astonished and welcomed them into her home and Legolas went to go visit his sister, Aereth.

 

There he found her up to her earlobes with adolescents and she asked him if he would accompany her to the market in the nearby village so she could get some supplies. Namely sugar. It had recently dawned on the elves within their forest that their children were going to have the slow growth cycle of the Maireldain as most were close to a century in age and none had left adolescence behind. And with dismay knew that they would have children with them for a Very. Long. Time!

 

Legolas decided to wander around while his sister haggled over the trading price for some treats. As he wandered about he was enjoying the busy stalls and the activity of the people. It resembled the many market places he’d seen in Edoras and Minas Tirith, where men and women plied their trade, but while he saw similarities, with the busy hustle and bustle of the place, it was much quieter. More dignified. And they didn’t smell. These didn’t have that unpleasant odor of the unwashed humans he’d become accustomed to over the years.

 

He was struck again by how beautiful these people were. As an elf, he was used to the admiring glances from both men and women of the mannish clans. He was unused to seeing a people that outshone his own. He also knew this was the only place outside of Aman that had a very large population of every clan of elvenkind and those who were also of the first awakened, to boot.

 

Coming to a stall he was fingering all the wares when a closed fan tapped his wandering fingers and a woman looked chidingly at him and wagged her finger at him and shook her head, “No!” but with a sweet smile upon her face. Legolas found himself transfixed by those eyes. _My, my, my,_ he thought, _what have we here?_

 

He apologise profusely and learned her name was Mei-Li, and Legolas knew she _had_ to have had an elf somewhere in her ancestry, for while she had the exotic beauty as one of Xin’s clan, with those lovely eyes and that inky black hair, she also had the deepest, bluest eyes he’d ever seen and to his delight he discovered that some of that clan also shared the ears of the elves.

 

He felt he’d discovered a closely guarded secret, as they didn’t show their ears in any of their hairstyles. Most wore their hair pulled back from their faces and both men and women wore the twist bun at the top and back of their heads with some sort of decorative comb either in the front or back of the gathered hair, but even pulled back their ears were mostly covered with only the lower part showing.

 

Had he known it, the Maireldain didn’t go out of their way to hide their ears. They simply had such thick and heavy hair it just naturally covered their ears and they would have been amused at Legolas’s near obsession with their ears. And Legolas hadn’t gone out of his way to see Mei-Li’s ears.

 

While he had been chatting with her, asking her questions about her stall and wares, not really caring, but trying to find any way to engage her in conversation, a missile flew by and almost hit her, only her quick reflexes saving her an injury. She had swung her head quickly to the side, flipping her hair as she did so and he’d espied the delicate elven point to her ear.

 

Then he’d been amused when she found the culprit, a child who had meant the missile for her older sister, and she’d started chastising the child in their native tongue, which sounded musical and as foreign to his ears as he’d ever heard. The child, duly chastised had apologized prettily and promised never to do such an impolite thing again. Satisfied, Mei-Li had let the child go without informing her mother, which would have dishonored the child even further than the chastisement.

 

Enchanted, Legolas was determined to see this woman at every visit he made thereafter. He’d left with his sister and any time she wished to go to the market Legolas would accompany her. He even extended his visit so that he could go to the market with either his sister or grandparents and even made excuses to go for his mother. Each time he went he stopped by to chat with the lovely Mei-Li.

 

Over the next several months he volunteered every time a caravan made its it way to Shangri La. His father knew something was up and indulged his son whenever he eagerly suggested a trip. When he made his way to Cîweryn Galen, he made sure to stop at the market.

 

Inevitably, his attentions gained notice, and Mei-Li’s father approached the prince and sternly asked him his intentions. Never having courted one of the fair sex before, he’d stumbled before declaring his heart to her adar, then blushed deeply when he admitted that he’d made no such declaration to the object of his desire. Luckily for him, her adar had a sense of humor and took pity on the poor ellon standing before him so miserably.

 

Lok informed him that they had strict courting etiquette and he expected the young ellon to respect their traditions. In learning the etiquette Legolas found it was quite different yet similar to elven traditions, all at once. What it resembled was their own arranged marriages, though couples freely choose one another. Still, once such declarations of mutual affection were exchanged all future encounters were conducted strictly through the two families. This he understood and wished his adar was there.

 

But he had his mother and grandparents and he brought these to Mei-Li’s home within the Village to meet with her parents. Legolas learned that her mother was one of the first awakened elves of old. A Noldor, by the look of her, whose name was Dev and it was she who had given her eyes to her daughter. Her husband had golden amber eyes and was one of the first awakened of Xin’s clan.

 

Legolas found it interesting that most of the first awakened had been given very short names. It seemed the names had grown with each succeeding generation. When Mei-Li's parents met with his grandparents they were most pleased to discover that the rascally upstart ellon who sought their daughter’s hand was actually a Sindar Prince. Smiles ensued. _Ah!_

 

When Legolas found that the courtship would take several years and many exchanging of gifts he was content. He and his intended could take their time to get to know one another and would also give him time until his own adar arrived, for he didn’t wish to marry until his father was there. He was also dismayed to learn that any time he wished to see Mei-Li he’d have to have a chaperone. Even more astonishing he’d discovered the chaperone was her brother and one he’d met before, if only briefly.

 

“I remember you! You sought me out to give me messages from my friend and King Xin all those years ago.”

 

“Yes, Prince Legolas. That was me. I am Wei-Han and Mei-Li is my sister. It pleases me to see my sister has found a worthy ellon to bestow her affections upon. May your affection and harmony grow in the coming days of courtship.”

 

“Thank you. I look forward to observing all your traditions. I hope you will forgive me any lapses I may make out of ignorance. I would never do anything to dishonor your sister or your family, I swear it.”

 

“You need not fear, Prince Legolas. If you step out of line I will most assuredly let you know.” Wei-Han smirked.

 

“Well, you can can start by dropping the “Prince.” Hopefully you will be my brother-in-honor and I wouldn’t wish any titles to come between us.”

  
“Yes, but until that time I must observe that you are, indeed, a prince and must address you as such.” And Legolas had just discovered that their etiquette was intrinsic and complicated and within five minutes he’d just made his first blunder. _Ai!_

 


	11. The Abduction

Twenty more years passed and it came to pass that Legolas and Gimli were in Minas Tirith to bid farewell to King Elessar as he had determined his time upon Arda had come to a close and wished to take the Gift of Eru, by his own Will and lay him down, willingly. Queen Arwen was inconsolable, even with the comfort of her brothers, who were helpless to ease their sister’s grief.

 

After his passing, they would accompany their sister to the remains of Lothlórien where they stayed with her until she, herself, had faded and passed from her grief. After that, the brothers made their way to Mithlond and with the rest of the Falathrim, were the last elves to sail to Aman.

 

Legolas and Gimli had stayed for their friend’s state funeral and then made their way to the Greenwood to accompany King Thranduil and the very last of the elves to Shangri La, for it was time now. As they rode up even Gimli was affected by how much of the Greenwood had been cut away.

 

“By all that is Holy! What have they done?” he whispered in grief. He knew his own people were gone now. They had emptied out Erebor by stealth and had removed themselves to the Grey Mountains and had reclaimed Mount Gundabad that had once been the Holiest of the cities for the House of Durin back in the mists of time.

 

“It is as Lord Xin warned so long ago. He warned ada that this would happen. I’m glad he did, for this would have been a sore wound to him had he not been prepared ahead of time. Tis worse than when the orcs and Sauron set fire to it. That was an honest act of malice and war. This is careless destruction with no thought to what they do.” Legolas said sadly. He had been slowly letting go of his attachment to this place for the last few decades, knowing one day he’d leave this land altogether.

 

Now, entering the forest of Eryn Lasgalen for the very last time, Legolas was relieved at how little pain he felt in knowing it was the last time. Soon, he would be able to set up his own household within Cîweryn Galen and bring Mei-Li there as his wife. After all the required ceremonies and protocols, of course. He was glad his adar had shipped off his wine cellar, for wine and tea were a large part of the bride gifts expected from his family.

 

He and Gimli entered the Halls and as expected, found them completely barren of any furnishing. Even the chandelier lighting was gone with only torches lighting the way. He found his father with the last of the elves and the remaining Maireldain sitting and enjoying a cuppa and made his greetings to his father and let him know King Elessar was no more.

 

Thranduil embraced his son in understanding and bid him and the dwarf to wash and rest for the evening and they would gather together the last of their folk and leave two days hence. Just as soon as he sent out the call for the remaining elves to join him at the Halls.

 

~0~

 

Manwë, sitting in his Halls of Ilmarin, atop Taniquetil in Valinor, had called his Herald, Eönwë to report to him.

 

“Well?”

 

“The eagles can get through, My Lord. And the last of the elves have arrived from Ennor. It appears it is only we who can not pass on to the Straight Road.”

 

“Bring me the Shipwright. I would know if all the elves are indeed gone from Ennor.”

 

“Yes, My Lord.”

 

Soon Eönwë reappeared with Círdan and Manwë noticed right away that the shipwright looked nervous.

 

“Be at ease, elfling. We mean you no harm. I would know what became of the eldar in the last elven kingdom. Have all those been brought to Aman?”

 

Relaxing visibly, Círdan replied, “Nay, My Lord. They will not come. I was merely awaiting those that arrived with the sons of Elrond Peredhel. I knew those would be the last that would seek to cross. With their arrival I knew my task was done.”

 

“And how do you know none of those would come?”

 

“Because I know their King. If they had not already made their way to me then they never would.”

 

“How do you know this king wouldn’t change his mind?”

 

“Because he was my son-in-honor and I know his mind on the matter.”

 

“Was?”

 

“The details of my house have no significance to this conversation.” Círdan replied stiffly.

 

“Why are you so reluctant to speak of such matters? Did you refuse him and his people passage on your vessels?”

 

“I did not. I have nothing but the utmost affection for him and his people.”

 

“Why are you so uncomfortable in answering my questions?”

 

“I don’t understand the purpose for your questions. You bade me to carry my people here. I have done so. Have I not performed to your expectations?”

 

“You performed your task well, shipwright.” Varda broke in and looked pointedly at her Lord.

 

“Very well. That is all. Eönwë will escort you back to your home.” and Manwë dismissed Círdan, who bowed in respect before leaving with the Herald.

 

“Why did you interrupt my questioning of the shipwright?”

 

“Did you not see the shielding of his mind from us? He could have said anything and we would not know if he were being truthful or not.”

 

“Yes, I noticed. But he is very old. We do not know what happens to these children when they get to be of a certain age. We know they become more powerful with age.”

 

“But why would he try to hide anything from us?” Varda asked impatiently.

 

“I know not. Perhaps we should observe his movements?”

 

“To what purpose? Do you fear rebellion from him?”

 

“I do not. But I also think he knows more than he is saying.” Manwë paused, before adding, “I’m thinking of sending a few of the eagles to Ennor to see if we can get some answers from those who still remain.”

 

“I agree with this counsel. There are too many missing pieces to the puzzles that have been brought to our attention of late.”

 

~0~

 

Soon enough it was time for them all to leave and Thranduil performed his last duties as King of the Woodland Realm. He sealed the great doors to the Stronghold that had been his home for close to two ages and with the help of the Maireldain maias sealed them forever by collapsing the cavernous hill upon itself. There would be no trace of them ever found.

 

They made their way down the river after having destroyed the bridge that had led to the last elvenhome in Ennor. Their second day they reached the Sea of Rhun which was all that was left of the Helcar, the inland sea that had been the place the elves had awaken. Here they paused to take a last look at the world that they would look upon no more. There were perhaps one hundred and fifty of them, all told.

 

Their possessions had gone on ahead of them and they were on the last leg of their trek when they heard a cry high overhead. The maias knew at once they had been espied and quickly began to shield those within their party from the sight of the eagles. Thranduil, Legolas and Gimli were a bit separated from their party when the eagles snatched them off their mounts and flew off with the three. Several of the maiar pooled their magic and threw a mind concealing spell at the three to shield them from any prying eyes that might wish to take a look. They felt when their spell had hit its mark. It was the best they could do for now.

 

Seeing no other eagles in the vicinity the maiar led the rest of their party at breakneck speed to the Orocarni. They did not stop to rest that evening and reached their destination in the morning. The maiar went immediately to King Xin to inform him of the calamity that had befallen them. Alatar had been part of the maiar that been of this last party and it was he who informed King Xin what had occured.

 

“They just came out of nowhere and took them, my Lord. We concealed their minds as best we were able, but they are gone, my Lord. Taken to Valinor.”

 

“Oh this is terrible news. We were so close to having all this behind us.” Xin said, aggrieved. He had no idea how his daughter would react to this news. Not well, would probably be an understatement. He knew she’d been counting the days until the ellon came to join them.

 

And he also knew the young one was betrothed to a maiden and both the village and those within Cîweryn Galen had been looking forward to their king’s arrival so the marriage could go forward. He was also aware the dwarf had family among the Stonefoot clan near to his own dwelling. He felt momentarily blindsided and needed his wife to soothe him and to give him council.

 

Cillil, feeling her husband’s intense agitation, responded at once and joined him in their sitting room where the maia, Alatar was with her Lord.

 

“My Lord? What has happened?”

 

“The Valar have stolen King Thranduil, Prince Legolas and the Dwarf-Lord Gimli and have taken them to Valinor.” Xin explained and then had to contain his mirth as something very rude burst from his usually serene wife’s lips.

 

“Well, we will just have to find a way to steal them back!” she fumed.

 

“I agree. But let’s not be hasty. We can’t just go barging in there and demand their return.”

 

“No, but we might be able to use our old route to make landfall and find out some information first.”

 

“First we must get the last of these elves over to Cîweryn Galen. They are distraught and we should reassure them that we won’t just abandon their king and prince.” Alatar said, ever the pragmatist.

 

“Yes, I agree. Would you take care of that and then come back here when you have settled them?” Xin requested, to which Alatar assented and left to do just that.

 

“Lin is going to be distraught with this news, beloved.” Cillil said worriedly.

 

“Yes, I know, my love. They were taken at the Sea of Rhûn! They were almost here! I find this most disheartening.”

 

“Do not despair, beloved. Eru sees all. I will not say this is not most unfortunate, but there may be more to this than we think. We _will_ get them back.”

 

~0~

 

Círdan was aboard his ship out as far as he could go before touching upon the Straight Road. He had no idea if he could still access it, but he was so tempted to find out. His summoning by the Lord of the Valor had unnerved him. He was glad of the protections Oropher had put on him so long ago. He felt he was safe from prying eyes and he knew they could not know of Shangri La. He didn’t know why this concerned him so, but he feared its discovery.

 

He was just sitting and watching the clouds roll by when he saw three eagles flying across his line of sight. He wondered at this as they usually didn’t fly over the open waters. Then as they got closer his keen eyesight saw each was carrying a burden. A person! Each of the three were carrying a person and two at least had long golden hair.

 

Círdan’s heart rose to his throat for he just knew it was Thranduil and his son. He didn’t know who the third was, but he was sure that it was the Elvenking and his son, at least. The questioning by the Valor suddenly had a sinister facet to it. _Eru!_ He thought, _They mean to question them!_

 

In great fear he made a snap decision and trimmed his sails to make towards the Straight Road. Well, he thought, he would soon find out if it was still open. He was just about to hit the familiar path when he found his way blocked by a wall of water that suddenly reared up. Looking up in fear he beheld the Vala Ulmo in all his terrible splendor. Kneeling, he simply bowed his head and awaited his fate.

 

“Peace, Child of Eru. I am not here to harm you. But you must not go to Ennor this way.” the great Lord of Waters said.

 

“I don’t understand, my Lord. This is the only road I know.”

 

“The road also exists on the Lee-side of Aman. You must set sail to the Western side and then sail away towards the West and access the Straight Road from there. Uinen and Ossë will guide you from there.”

 

And then the Vala was gone as was his wall of water. As the wall collapsed it lifted his ship and carried him so far South that he found himself at the tip of Aman. He then smiled to himself at the "helping hand" and found he merely had to adjust sails to round the bend and make his way North a bit before he did as the Vala had instructed. It wasn’t long before he turned away from the land and headed West until he found that the Straight Road did, indeed, exist on this side of Aman.

 

~0~

 

Xin, Cillil, Alatar, Pallando and Oropher were deep in conversation when a rapid knocking came upon the door. Alatar got up to answer it and returned with an agitated dwarf who quickly explained that an elf had arrived at the passageway known only to a handful of people. Alatar asked where he was and the dwarves brought the elf forward. Alatar thanked them and bade the elf enter and brought him to Xin, explaining he had come by the sea passage.

 

“But I thought that passage was protected.” Xin said, perplexed, and looked questioningly at the elf for an explanation. But before he could speak Oropher had noticed who had been brought in and exclaimed at the sight of him, “Círdan! Bless me! I never thought to see you again!”

 

“Oropher! My old friend! How glad I am to see you! They have Thranduil! And Legolas! I saw the Eagles of Manwë. Three of them. And they each carried a person, two definitely were elves and they had the golden hair that I only know that Thranduil and Legolas share from your Aleth. And Oropher, just before that Manwë himself questioned me. He had wanted to know if Thranduil and his people were in Aman.”

 

“Ai! How did my son come under their scrutiny?”

 

“I wonder if somehow our traffic to and from one another’s realms over the years was somehow observed.” Xin wondered, worried that he himself brought this upon the king.

 

“I doubt it was you or the maireldain. But it could have been the maia. If they were using their gifts to shield the others they may have shone as a light to the Vala if they happened to be looking. They would not have thought to conceal themselves from those eyes.” Cillil said, knowing they could hide from their lords and ladies, but only if they actively Willed it. And she blamed herself for that lapse in forethought.

 

“What else did Lord Manwë wish to know?” Xin asked. This was their only source of information and it seemed to begin with the questioning of this ellon.

 

“When the Herald came for me I was surprised. Lord Manwë has never sought to speak with me. When I was brought to him he first asked what had become of the elves of Thranduil’s kingdom. He would know if they had been brought to Aman. I told him no, they would not come. And then he asked how I knew that and I told him I knew Thranduil and I knew his mind on the matter. He then asked me if I had refused to bring Thranduil and his people here. I was indignant and asked if he was displeased with my service and Varda did intervene and said no and I was then dismissed. It was perhaps two days later that I espied the eagles and then I tried to take the Straight Road and Lord Ulmo did halt me and steered me toward the Western side of Aman. He said his maiar would guide me after that. And they did. That is how I come to you now. That is all I know.”

 

“If Manwë has them how in the world are we to get them back?” Oropher asked fretfully.

 

“I have my ship. We could sail back and seek to gain them from the Vala.” Círdan suggested.

 

“With all due respect, your ship can be seen by the Valar. We have one that cannot be seen by them. But we will need a plan before we leave. It would not do to just go barging in there without a way to leave.” Xin said and looked at his wife thoughtfully. “Do you think, my love, that the Valar would assist us again?”

 

“I don’t know. It is one thing to spirit away those they felt were being mistreated and another to go directly against their Lord in such a way.”

 

“But he has taken two elves and a dwarf away from their home in Ennor. They didn’t die here to be reborn there. They were stolen from their home!” Xin said angrily.

 

“If naught else we can ask. They perhaps do not know of these events. I do not wish to foment strife in Aman, but this is beyond the pale even for that Vala!”

 

Unseen by all, Lin listened with growing horror and despair. Her Thranduil had been stolen by the Valar and taken to Aman? That would not stand if she had anything to say about it!. She quickly made her way to the kitchen larder and filled a sack with provisions and made her way out of the house and into her cavern. There she coaxed one of her pets to follow her and she then made her way down the tunnel that ran to the sealine opening.

 

There were several ships of her father’s and the new one the bearded elf had brought with him. Smaller than her father’s ships, but larger than the river skiffs she was used to, she and her pet boarded and began to make their way through the rocky spurs. The maia, Uinen, who had stayed close by saw and rolled her eyes at this girl-child trying to navigate her way out of the obstacle course.

 

She decided to assist the girl and guided the small vessel through the spurs and then took it upon herself to open up the Straight Road for her. She could feel the purpose of the girl and also could feel the maia nature of her. She didn’t know if she was doing right, but she sensed the fierce love in the girls heart and decided to help her. It reminded her of another half-maia from long ago and she hadn’t liked how that story ended. Maybe this one would end differently.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil, Legolas and Gimli had the surprise of their lives when the eagles swooped down and carried them off. As Legolas and Gimli had been riding together, Legolas sincerely hoped their horse had come to no harm. He also knew the steeds would take it personally that they had lost their riders. But what could even a Meara do against these majestic creatures? He couldn’t help but admire them, though he’d prefer to do so at a distance and not held snugly within their talon.

 

There were times he caught his father’s eye and he could see the worry there. He never did see poor Gimli. At some point they had been aloft for so long he fell asleep and had no idea how far they’d traveled by the time he awoke. One thing he did notice was they were over water and that more than anything disturbed him. Where were they being taken to?

 

Eventually, after having fallen asleep again, he noticed they were over land again and the eagle was climbing ever higher and he felt it beginning to get very cold. Soon enough the eagles set all three of them down on a large platform and flew off. The three got stiffly to their feet and saw they were on top of the world. The platform they were on was so high that the clouds had formed far down below their perch.

 

“Where are we?” Gimli asked, hoping against hope that the elves knew.

 

“Aman. It feels different here, but what I’d expect that place to feel like.” Thranduil said with dread forming in the pit of his stomach. How would they ever get away from here? He doubted there would be a convenient ship to take them away as it had done for his parents.

 

“What are we going to do adar? I’m to marry Mei-Li! I can’t stay here!”

 

“Don’t fret yet, son. We don’t know why we are here.” he paused and then said loudly, “Though it would be nice to get out of this cold air!”

 

“Most show deference and respect when they are brought into the presence of the Valar.” the Herald of Manwë said.

 

“Do you snatch most of your visitors off their mounts without a “By-your-leave”?” Thranduil said drollery.

 

“You show no respect for those who have the guardianship of your people.” Eönwë said stiffly.

 

“Your people gave up the guardianship of Arda long ago. Why have you interrupted our journey? My son is to be wed and you have interfered.” Thranduil was wearing his cold king-face now and he was not giving an inch when he felt they had been wronged. The Valar should not have just plucked them out of their lives. He knew they didn’t have that right.

 

“Are you going to leave us out here to freeze, laddie?” Gimli asked gruffly. He was shivering and in no mood to stand out in the cold any longer than he had to.

 

“If you will follow me,” Eönwë said abruptly and turned to lead them inside. The three followed him, grateful to get out of the cold and were led into what looked to be a throne room with two thrones set at the head of the room where sat the Lord and Lady of all the Valar, Manwë and Varda.

 

Thranduil did his best not to roll his eyes because he felt it was a show of power that was beneath the Valar. Why the show of superiority? As he walked to stand before the throne he gave a respectful nod of his head, but no more. His son and the dwarf mirroring his actions. He thought this was well for he knew how he was going to approach this.

 

“You are Thranduil? Last elven king of Ennor?” Manwë asked and Thranduil found the question odd. Didn’t the Vala know?

 

“I am. Why have you brought me here?”

 

Instead of answering the Vala asked, “And your companions? This one is obviously your son, but this other? A child of Aulë?”

 

“Yes, this is my son and this other is also a Child of Eru. He is not the child of a Vala.”

 

“You dispute that Aulë created him?”

 

“Aulë did not create him. He was born of his parents. Aulë may have formed the bodies of the Seven Fathers but he did not create the Flame Imperishable within them. That was placed there by Father Eru. Their lifeforce is a gift of Eru and that makes them the Children of Eru.”

 

“How long do you plan on keeping us here? I have a wife and wee ones at home that are expecting me. I promised them this would be my last trip and I was almost home when your confounded bird snatched us.”

 

“Yes, and I was on my way to be wed to my betrothed. You have inconvenienced us greatly. Why have you brought us here? I only ask for the quicker you tell us the quicker we can be on our way. Though I don’t look forward to another eagle ride.”

 

Manwë’s lips parted at the impertinence, but before he could continue, Thranduil spoke up again, “Before you say anything I would ask you if you do not know who these two are?” and at the blank look on the Vala’s face he continued, “Surely you know of the Nine Walkers who set out upon a Quest to defeat one of your own? One who should have been yours to deal with? These are two of those Nine. Who accompanied the ring bearer to destroy the One Ring and so defeated the maia Sauron and thus freed Ennor of the evil that has infested our land for nie on three ages. An evil that never should have been left free to roam in the first place.”

 

“How dare you? You speak with impertinence.” Varda said sharply.

 

“How so? We did not seek you out. You brought us here against our will. My son and our friend asked you a question. Lord Gimli here has a wife and children to get home to and my son wishes to be on his way to wed his betrothed. You have interfered with us. By what right did you do so?”

 

“You refused the call to come to Aman. All of the eldar must come here eventually.” Manwë said sternly trying to gain the upper hand on a conversation he felt he had completely lost control over within his own Halls.

 

“We refused nothing. My people are not under the Doom of Mandos. We never rebelled. We were born in Ennor. That is our home and we have no wish to come here. Ennor is where Eru placed us. He did not place us here nor did He direct you to sunder us from our home. That was a decision you made on your own because you couldn’t control one of your own.”

 

Suddenly the Herald of Manwë appeared and Manwë said, “Show them to rooms. Let them refresh themselves before we continue this conversation.” And just like that they were dismissed. They followed the Herald to the rooms he directed them to and there they rested, all disconsolate as they still didn’t know why they were there, let alone when they would be released.

 

~0~

 

Eönwë returned back to the Halls and found his Lord and Lady greatly displeased. He sighed because he somehow knew this was going to be his fault.

 

“Herald! Why did the eagles bring them here? That was not my instructions. I simply wanted to know what had become of them.”

 

“Truly, my lord, I don’t know. They were sent with just those instructions. To see what they could find. The last thing I expected was for them to actually snatch up the elvenking and his son. Nor the dwarf. I have no idea why they brought the dwarf.”

 

“Then go and find out from them. This is most inconvenient for that impertinent king is right. We had no right to bring them here.”

 

“Yes, my lord.” Eönwë sighed as he left the Halls for he didn’t particularly like talking to the eagles. They sometimes had their own reasons for doing things and were notorious for not following their directives to the letter.

 

~0~

 

“She’s gone! Lin is gone!” Cillil said in a panic.

 

“What do you mean gone? Do you mean she is not here on the grounds?” Xin asked anxiously trying to feel his daughter and finding her not. He met his wife’s eyes and they each knew she was no longer in Shangri La.

 

“She must have heard us and is attempting to go to Aman herself.”

 

“But she can’t! How could she open the Straight Road?”

 

“She’s half maia, beloved. She might be able to open it on her own.” Cillil said worriedly. And then another thought occurred to her. “Círdan! How was it that you were able to navigate the rock spurs? I was assured that none would be able to approach us from the sea.”

 

“The maia Uinen guided me. She and Ossë assisted me after Lord Ulmo, uh, gave me a push in the right direction.”

 

“Oh dear!”

 

“What is it, my love?” her husband asked anxiously.

 

“Uinen is a hopeless romantic. She would have thought it a fine adventure to assist a love struck young girl. And our Lin is love struck, though she may not realize it just yet. And she is still twelve years from her coming of age. Her emotions are still quite volatile, as is her magic.” And her husband sighed. Could this day get any worse?

 

“We’re coming with you!” Círaglar said from the doorway, standing beside his brother Clordir. Both with a determined look upon their faces. _Perfect_ their father thought, wryly.

 

“No. You are both too young. It is bad enough that your sister has gone off wildly into the unknown. I will not have the two of you going off into danger as well.” Xin said sternly.

 

“If our sister has gone into danger then we are going to help you get her back.” Clordir replied stubbornly. Xin was just about to reprimand his sons when his wife stayed him.

 

“Let them come. They are closest in age to her. Clordir is her twin. Between them they could find her faster than we can.”

 

Xin sighed, he felt as though he’d completely lost control of events and bowed his head in acquiescence. “Fine. You both may come. But you must stay with us. No going off on your own.” and turning to the others, “Let us prepare to depart. I would prefer to have some sort of plan, but it seems that events are moving along regardless of my wishes.”

 

~0~

 

Thranduil, Legolas and Gimli had been dumped unceremoniously in Tirion without a word of explanation. The three were discussing their next course of action, thankful at least it wasn’t Tol Eressëa.

 

“Unfortunately, Lord Xin never told me the particulars of how he made his crossings. All I know is what adar told me and that is Lord Xin would come to the forest and lead our people away to the West to take sail. I think we need to start there.” Thranduil said thoughtfully, feeling like they had to do something. They couldn’t just sit there and accept what had been done to them.

 

“I’m game, ada. We can’t just sit here and do nothing. What say you Gimli?”

 

“Aye, Lad! I’m ready to quit this place. Imagine! We actually thought to come here one day. Now I’m here all I want is to leave.”

 

“Well, let us not just sit here. Let us leave this place and make our way to the coast. We will think of our next course of action once we get there.” And in agreement the three set off to make their way out of the city and towards the West. Thranduil wasn’t so naive as to think their progress was unnoted, but he also saw little help for it.

 

~0~

 

Lin and her pet made their way to the landmass in front of them and soon enough were steered towards an inlet where she could jump to land and tie her borrowed sloop to a handy spur of rock that seemed made for such. She then turned towards the water and bowed deeply and thanked the Vala she knew had assisted her, though the Being had never shown herself.

 

She then coaxed her pet from the sloop and with reluctance it did. For a creature that took all its nourishment from water it was still skittish around large bodies of it. But it had been a brave little creature as it had willingly followed its “mother.” Though _little_ was a relative term since it was the size of a small bear, as it was still quite young. Lin then made her way inland and just began trekking, not having a particular destination but knowing the desire of her heart was within its interior.

 

And watching all this unfold with deep concern was Nienna who was appalled at the “pet” the lone woman had brought with her and wondering what her purpose was and why she had brought such a loathsome creature with her. She determined to call her brothers to her as she needed their Sight to bring clarity to what she had witnessed. For despite what she saw, she felt no evil from the pair which she wondered at.

 

~0~

 

The next day the ship that the Valar had shielded from their fellows landed next to Círdan’s vessel that Lin had borrowed. Aboard was Xin, Cillil, Oropher, Círdan, the maiar, Pallando and Alatar and the sons of Xin, Clordir and Círaglar.

 

“Ah! There she is! All safe and sound.” Círdan sounded pleased and at the odd looks he received said, “What? Your daughter obviously made it here all right. The sloop is tied securely which tells me she made it here safely and has gone inland. Hopefully she left us a nice clear trail to follow.” And then his attention was caught by three tall Valar making their way towards them and he cursed aloud that they had been caught so soon.

 

Xin, recognizing who these were was curious as to their appearance and went to meet with them, accompanied by his Cillil. Both bowed in respect to the three as they counted them as friends.

 

“My greetings to you, Lords Námo and Irmo, and to you Lady Nienna.” Xin formally acknowledged.

 

“Lord Xin. Lady Cillil.” Námo acknowledged in return. “We weren’t expecting to see you ever again. Can you explain your presence?”

 

Xin sighed, “Your Lord Manwë sent his eagles to Ennor and they took three who are dear to us and brought them here. One is the last Elvenking of Ennor, his son, who is betrothed to wed soon and their dwarf friend who is also wed with children within my realm. They were but a few hours outside my realm when they were taken.”

 

“We know naught of this. This is most irregular.” Nienna exclaimed and then looked at her brothers and saw some sign they were aware of some of this. Especially nothing was hidden from Námo and he looked disturbed.

 

Xin then continued, “I would also ask you if you have seen a young woman, for she is my only daughter and she has taken it into her head to rescue them. The King is very dear to her and I fear she was distraught when she found that he had been taken. She has been awaiting his arrival for a long time and to have him taken when they were so close to being reunited….Well, I think you understand.”

 

“I saw her. She landed here yesterday and brought the most loathsome creature with her. The very spawn of Ungoliant.”

 

“Ach! She brought one of her pets? What was she thinking?” and he lapsed into a language that none were in the least familiar with but which caused his wife to blush deeply when she heard what he had to say on the matter. Cillil commence to try and soothe her husband and then addressed the Valar.

 

“She tamed them long ago. They once infested King Thranduil’s forest and were the tools of the Dark Maia Sauron. She found some as babies and, uh, cleansed their natures. She has been raising them since to spin silk for her. She must have had a good reason to bring one.”

 

“I can not think of a single reason she would feel the need to bring one of those creatures with her. To what purpose?” he husband asked peevishly.

 

“Well, they’re ugly and completely devoted to her. They would at the very least keep people away from her.” his wife suggested.

 

“Rope.” Clordir piped up as he came up and heard the last of their conversation and knowing his sister as he did he also knew what she would have been thinking. And at the curious glances, explained, “She brought it in case she needed rope. Their silk is strong and could hold her weight. She brought it in case she needed it to lower her somewhere. It could probably also carry her up if she needed to climb someplace. Spiders can climb on almost anything and it could have brought her up with it. It was a smart move actually.”

 

Cillil laughed as she saw the wisdom in bringing the beastie and soothed her husband when he glared at her again. “Now, now! Clordir is right. In bringing the spider she would have any length of rope she needed. And she wouldn’t need to bring any herself as the spider would stay with her. It was very clever of her.”

 

“I will admit I felt no malice from the pair. It was disturbing to see that the spawn of Ungoliant are yet in the world.” Nienna conceded.

 

“The worst of the horde died in a fire when the servants of Sauron set King Thranduil’s forest alight. They had thought to burn the elves out but the fire turned and killed the spiders instead. It was as if the Hand of Eru turned it. The only ones left are those my daughter changed.”

 

“So am I to take it this King Thranduil was making his way to your land to settle there? To what purpose?” Námo asked curiously.

 

“Why to take his place as King of all their people. All those we liberated so long ago. They have been given their own realm within our land and have settled nicely. You should see all the children. It is gratifying to know they are happy and content enough to bring forth their joy. Now that mankind has overrun the land and there is now no place for those of us that are different than they, he brought the last of his people and as I said, was just a few short hours from our land when the eagles took them. We are here to get them back. And my daughter. And her pet.”

 

The three Vala stared at the man before them and knew what it was he was saying. He had given them a safe place when they could not, though he did not say such. But at the mention of children they knew what he was trying to convey. The elves were happy. The elves were content. They more than most understood the nature of elves. If there were children it was because they felt safe enough to bring them forth. The three conferred silently for a moment and seemed to come to a consensus.

 

“Very well. We will help you.” Námo said and Xin was most grateful and said so. These three had helped them so much in the past he didn’t think it right to ask them for more. For them to freely offer was a great Blessing, indeed!

 

“Thank you. You will have our eternal gratitude. And it is my hope that it will be the last time we need such help from you.” Xin said and bowed again in respect and gratitude. Then their entire group made their way inland with their progress shielded by the Valar.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil, Legolas and Gimli had spent their first night out in the open and were just about to begin their hike again towards the Western Coast. They had breakfasted on freshwater and some fish the elves had caught to break their fast. Legolas had also found some wild berries and that completed their repast. All in all, it wasn’t a bad meal.

 

They then began their hike and they had been walking for about two hours when they saw something on the horizon. The keen elven eyes saw that it was lone figure and a black misshapen lump lumbering beside the person walking. As it came closer Thranduil let out a cry of recognition and began running towards the person walking. Legolas and Gimli exchanged a confused glance and hurried after him to see what he had espied.

 

Thranduil couldn’t believe his eyes and thought perhaps he was hallucinating but the closer he got the more he could see her and when she saw who was coming towards her she ran to meet him. When she was within a few steps she leapt into his arms and he clasped her to him like he’d never let her go. And at some point their lips met and they shared their first ever kiss, deep and yearning. They eventually broke their kiss and looked deeply into one another’s eyes and embraced again, just glad to see one another again.

 

“Ada! I’m glad to see you’ve found your Lin again, but we can’t stay here.” And at his son’s words the two broke apart and they turned to see Legolas’s and Gimli’s amused faces. Coming back to himself, Thranduil looked again at Lin and he hugged her again and then gently said, “I see you’ve gone and looked for trouble again.”

 

“I’m not sorry, Thranduil. Someone had to come and fetch you. Why not me?” she answered impishly.

 

“Minx. But I am happy to see you, my dearest, Lin. Come let us go. The faster we are out of this accursed place the happier I shall be.” And then noticing her pet for the first time, just raised a brow at her to which she grinned in response, “Don’t look like that Thranduil. I didn’t know what I might need and they are handy.”

 

“If you say so, my dearest, Lin. I rather think you just like their company.”

 

“Well, this one is rather young and needy. But he is very sweet and such a brave little fellow.” and then directing her cooing towards the “little” fellow, “Aren’t you my brave little one. Yes you are!” and received happy little chirrups in response.

 

~0~

 

Manwë, along with Tulkas and Oromë had been trailing the three that Manwë had released in Tirion. He didn’t know what he expected but he hadn’t thought they would seek to leave almost immediately. He had hoped that if he let them go they would settle and he could find out if the three knew anything about the missing elves that had disappeared from Aman.

 

He didn’t know why he thought they might have this information but he’d noticed that their minds were shielded just as the Shipwright’s had been. Too many puzzles that all seemed connected and yet not. Why would an Elvenking of Ennor be shielded? Why was the Shipwright? How had the elves all disappeared, again seeming to be shielded? What did they all have in common? None of these threads seemed to have any one thing to do with the other, yet he felt sure they were all part of the same tapestry.

 

Then they saw the lone figure that was traveling towards the three and with her was one of the spawn of Ungoliant. They saw as the Elvenking raced towards her and they saw them embrace, soon joined by their two companions before they set off again towards the coast. That was all it took for Tulkas to make his determination and he set off before Manwë could say him nay.

 

He sped towards them and before any knew what was upon them he had speared the spider, killing it. Lin cried out in despair and fell upon her pet, broken hearted. Thranduil just looked at the Vala with an angry look upon his face, “What have you done?” he demanded and then found himself looking at the business end of the spear and he stared the Vala down defiantly.

 

Then several things happened at once. Lin, distraught and looking up to see her beloved threatened let loose with her star-light with a flash of blinding light and the Vala was thrown off his feet and dumped several yards away from them. Námo, Irmo and Nienna appeared as if out of nowhere with a group of people, all rushing towards the small group, surrounding them and looking fiercely at the Valar that had joined the downed Tulkas. Both sets of Vala glaring at the other.

 

“Mandos! What is the meaning of this?” Manwë asked incredulously.

 

“I could ask the same of you, brother.” Námo said sternly.

 

“Do you defy me?” Manwë demanded and suddenly there was a disturbance from the river nearby and a form began to coalesce into the shape of the Vala Ulmo. Not in his terrible form but the fana only his brethren knew. Tall, with long silver hair and grey eyes in a youthful and pale face, he wore a translucent robe that seemed to hold all the colors of the sea as the light reflected off the water.

 

“Peace, brother. None here defy you, but you must cease. You have strayed. It is time to return to your path.” The mighty Vala said in his deep tones.

 

“Is this a rebellion?” Tulkas asked angrily.

 

“You killed a creature that was not harming anything and you ask me of rebellion?” Ulmo bent his stern gaze upon his impetuous brother, dismissing him and returning his gaze to the one who he had been closest to in their youth. And turning his attention to Lin he lowered his head and said, “I am sorry for your pet, child. Please accept my sorrow for your loss. I will be sure to keep your waters purified so the others will thrive. They will forever have my Blessings.”

 

Xin, seeing that his daughter was distraught stood and bowed his head to the Vala, “Thank you, Lord Ulmo. I’m sure my daughter appreciates your words and your Blessings. Please understand she is very young and distraught right now.”

 

“No, ada. I’ll be fine. I do thank you, Lord Ulmo. My spiders are very sweet creatures and that one was young and didn’t deserve that cruel fate. He was a very brave little fellow and I’m very sorry I brought him. Had I known what that Vala would do to him I…..” and she broke down in tears once again and Thranduil enfolded her within his comforting embrace.

 

“And who are you?” Manwë asked, staring at the man before him. He could see that at least three were like him, including the young woman. They had the feel of the secondborn but not.

 

“I am Tinwion Xin, King of the Maireldain and I am here to collect those whom you took.”

 

“You speak most impertinently.”

 

“I merely speak factually.”

 

“I see you have several of our maiar with you.”

 

“They are not your maiar. They are of our people. They joined with us long ago.”

 

“Are they the reason your minds are hidden from me?”

 

“No. You may thank Father Eru for that.”

 

“Brother. You must stop this. Father Eru has Blessed them and set them apart. They have provided a home to the elves that yet dwell upon Ennor. They will be safe there. Safer than they would be here.” Ulmo said and looking at his fellows he continued, “Oromë, you had many that were within your care and you treated them not with care but with contempt. This man took them and has provided sanctuary to them. And you, brother,” directing his gaze to Manwë, “You allowed it to happen. You did not even notice when they began to disappear. You may wonder what has become of them but wonder no longer. This man has them and they have flourished. They have children. Many children. None of which were born here.”

 

“They have children? You have them and they have brought forth children?” Manwë asked, wonder in his voice. Not since the Spring of Aman had there been young ones among the firstborn.

 

“They have. And if you will excuse us, we wish to return to our home so we can get this young one wed so that he may add to our population.” Xin said smiling indulgently as the young prince blushed to his ear tips. “And soon enough, there will be other weddings, I’m sure.” he said with a meaningful glance at his daughter who was still within the Elvenking’s embrace.

 

“But how can they be safe in Ennor? I don’t feel easy letting this lay if I can not be sure of their safety.”

 

“Father Eru has removed our land from time and space just as he removed Aman. We are as safe there as you are here. The secondborn will not disturb us as they will not be able to find our land.”

 

“But you are the secondborn.”

 

“Am I? I am of the first awakened. In fact I awoke first of all the secondborn. Myself and all my clan were changed long ago. All those that awoke are still with us. And we are with the first awaken of the firstborn as well. Those who hid my people when the Dark Vala came to steal us. And we have a host of maiar who hid them when that same Dark Vala came for them. We are one people and have been since before the Sun first arose. We are the Maireldain and we are one people.”

 

Manwë looked closer into the eyes of the man and saw that yes, he had the light of the first awakened. There was no mistaking that light. Only those of the first awakened had it. And if he was the first to awaken of the secondborn he was looking at the oldest man alive. To have ever lived. And yet his Flame Imperishable was that of an immortal. And he said that their land was removed as Aman was removed. Blessed by Father Eru. He came to a decision then. He was first and foremost a dutiful son of Eru.

 

“Very well. Go in peace. All of you.” and then he raised his hand for silence when Tulkas and Oromë would have argued. “Peace, brothers. This is out of our hands. Can’t you see they are touched by Eru?” And the three turned and left them there.

 

The Valar siblings, Námo, Irmo and Nienna turned to escort the group of Maireldain back to the coast and Ulmo went back to his waters. He, along with his maiar would ensure they reached the safety of the Straight Road and they would make sure they reached the safety of their cliff side entrance safely. This would no doubt be the last time they would be needed to assist them as they now would be able to settle into their new lives within Shangri La.


	12. Shangri La

The voyage back to Arda was uneventful and Círdan followed those in Xin’s ship and he was glad as he would be reunited with his family. He sighed and thought he’d have to learn to be a woodelf, but he’d prefer that to the sundered loneliness he’d faced in Aman.

 

Once through the Dwarf tunnel, Gimli and Legolas bid farewell to one another as Gimli was essentially home and he wished to be reunited with his wife and children.

 

“Don’t you ever tell him I said so, but your father was quite impressive when dealing with those Valar. I’ll never forget the way he stood up to them though I live another two hundred years.”

 

“Don’t worry, friend Gimli. I won’t breathe a word. But you should know by now that you’ll have more than another two hundred years left to you.”

 

“Aye laddie, I know. Seems whatever it is that makes the children here, stay children also triples our own lifespan. I can’t say I’m sorry for it. It will give me all the more time with my family and to watch yours grow. I best be invited your wedding!”

 

“Gimli, didn’t I tell you? Where is my head? I wish you to stand for me. You’re my best friend and I’m permitted one to stand beside me. That is you!”

 

“Elves! You all have candyfloss betwixt the ears! I’d be honored to stand with you laddie. Just tell me when and where and I’ll be bringing my whole family. Wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

 

“That is well. Now that ada is here we’ll be able to make the final preparations for the wedding. I’ll be in touch once I have ada settled.” and then lowering his voice, “He doesn’t know it yet, but he’s not going to be retiring from kinging anytime soon.”

 

“Ah. He wanted to give it up, did he? Well, I find I feel for him, then. But….”

 

“I won’t tell him you said so. Fear not, friend Gimli.” Legolas laughingly answered for his friend and then bade him farewell.

 

Thranduil was awaiting his son along with Oropher and Círdan, as the four would ride together to Cîweryn Galen. He had already made his farewells to Lin as she felt she had to go tell the rest of her pets of the demise of the one she’d brought with her. She hoped they would continue to trust her. The one time she’d brought one out it had not survived and she greatly feared breaking their trust.

 

Thranduil did his best to reassure her and hoped he wasn’t giving her empty platitudes. But he somehow felt he wasn’t. They didn’t seem to retain memory long and may have already forgotten the one who had left them. So he had bade her farewell until they would see one another again. He invited her parents and family to Cîweryn Galen to visit and especially for the marriage of his son.

 

The four elves then set off for what would be their last home in Cîweryn Galen. This was Cîrdan's first good look at Shangri La and he was enchanted, just as they all had been. It seemed this land was created just for elves, as it had a feel to it that excited elven senses as no other land did. It had been close to a century since Thranduil, himself, had been here and it was every bit as lovely as he remembered it.

 

They came upon the Limduin, one of the myriad rivers that ran through Shangri La. This one ran through Cîweryn Galen, and Thranduil espied a large manor home that was nestled close to the Orocarni and partly surrounded by the treeline and a waterfall that fell from the Orocarni into the Limduin and fed into the Limael, an enormous and beautiful lake just outside the forest. It was a beautiful and stately home and Thranduil wondered whose home this was. As they slowed their mearas, Legolas pulled beside his father and indicated the home.

 

“This is for you, ada, as our king. I hope you don’t mind, but I will be staying with you until I build my own home for myself and Mei-Li. I haven’t quite decided where or what manner of home would suit her. She’s a bit of a city girl.” he said with a grin.

 

“But I had thought this my final duty. I had hoped to lay the crown aside.”

 

“I don’t think that will be possible ada. Not now. Not yet. They’ve been waiting for you.” he said and indicated the large crowd that had come out to welcome the last of their kin. And their King.

 

Ninnimil was there with her parents and family to welcome Cîrdan, the ellon who had raised her and been as her father. They had known he was coming because the Lord of waters had spoken to them from the river and let them know to expect him soon.

 

They knew just how they would welcome him and he would live with them within their village unless he wished for a home on the edge of the Limael, where he would no doubt wish to spend most of his time. It was not the sea, but he’d still be able to hear the Song of Creation within the Song of the lake, for all bodies of water held the Song.

 

Cîrdan met Ninnimil’s new husband Gasben and their daughter Galhel. He would also meet Aereth, the daughter that Ninnimil had lost so long ago and her husband Enagar. And he met their sons Gearion, Acharor and Teithon. And he met their wives Redoril, Nidhil and Meduiel. And he met their children Reniel, Lachel, Imradir, Mehel, Uilion, Beldir, Tegildir, Melil and Ivrel. All adolescents now, but all still children and Thranduil laughed for he knew exactly how overwhelmed the Shipwright was. He just went from having no family to being surrounded by family up to his ear tips.

 

Thranduil’s mother was also there for she had missed her husband and now finally had her son home with them. And soon her grandson would be wed and she couldn’t wait until that joyous day arrived. But right now she bade her son to address the multitude who had assembled there, for they needed to know he would still be their king, no matter what form that took. And so Thranduil thanked them all for their welcome and he requested they all return home until he settled and then they would have a feast to celebrate their reunification as one people once again.

 

Never known for his long speeches this seemed to satisfy those who knew him best and the rest were shooed away to let their king get off his feet and explore his new home. Oropher, Aleth and Legolas entered the home and Thranduil found that a lot of the pieces that had been his most treasured pieces of furniture were within the home.

 

He immediately felt at home and he knew this was by design. In fact, it seemed most of the home was designed specifically so it could house these pieces of furniture. From the comfortable office furniture to his bedroom suite, all the furniture within the home were those pieces from the rooms he’d spent most of his leisure time. Even the dining room held the pieces from his private dining area.

 

It was as if the house was his private sitting room, dining room, bedroom and office, though he found there were perhaps half a dozen guest bedrooms as well as a fully stocked kitchen. And like all the homes within Shangri La, it had running water.

 

“Did you do this, son?”

 

“Yes. Well, grandfather helped. A lot! We wanted you to feel at home, ada. Plus, you’ll need a nice big house for when you and Lin get married. And don’t even bother with denying that’s a possibility. You forget! I saw the way you greeted one another when you finally laid eyes on one another!” And at Oropher’s questioning look demonstrated with his arms outreached and clapping his hands together and lacing his fingers together with very inappropriate sound effects causing his grandfather to laugh in appreciative approval.

 

“Ai, Legolas. That will be enough of that.” Thranduil remonstrated in mock disapproval, though he knew by his mother’s smirk that his face was beet red.

 

“Well, you three go up and wash the road off and change your clothes. I will make us some lunch. I’m sure you are all famished.” Aleth shooed her ellyn upstairs to to do as she bid them.

 

Once the three were washed and changed they made their way downstairs, sounding all the world like a troop of oliphants clomping about as they made their way into the kitchen, clean and happy and Aleth couldn’t be more content to have all her boys under one roof again. She had made them simple fare of bread and cheese, along with some fish and rice smothered in a savory broth. They washed it down with some fine wine and the three were soon stuffed and sated.

 

“Where’d you get the wine, nana?” Thranduil asked and Legolas jumped up and said, “Oh, let me show him! Please?!!” and Thranduil wondered why his son had turned into an excited elfling, of a sudden. And then wondered at the indulgent smiles upon the faces of his parents as they waved him to get on with it.

 

He then found his hand grasped and his son dragging him towards the back of the house where he opened a door that led to stairs that headed down, lit by one of the clever globes the dwarves had created. They made their way downstairs to…...another door. Opening the door Thranduil found himself in a long cavern that had to be part of the mountain range behind the home. And inside the cavern was row upon row of wine and ale casks. His entire wine cellar was right here!

 

“Oh! This is wonderful! How did you do it, son?”

 

“This cavern was already here. It’s actually how I decided to have your house built right here. It was like it was ordained by Eru Himself! And the location is perfect. Part of the forest but separate so visiting dignitaries, like Lord Xin, can come and visit you and they don’t have to traverse the forest if they don’t want to. It’s perfect!”

 

“And you all still want me to be king?”

 

“Well, we’ve been talking about that, ada. We’ve agreed to split the forest into four districts and myself, grandfather, Amdir and Amroth will each act as governor of one district. The Eldars will deal with the day to day business of the villages, as they have always done. If there are disputes the Eldars can’t resolve they will come to us. If there are disputes between the districts we can’t resolve then will come to you. But you will only have to deal with the four of us. Or if there is a dispute with another town or village it might come to you. What do you think, ada?”

 

Thranduil looked at his son and considered his words. It sounded reasonable and it also sounded like he’d probably have a lot of spare time on his hands. He believed he could live with that.

 

“Alright, son. That sounds a fine idea to me. I admit I really wished to remove the crown. You have no idea how much I wished to never put it on in the first place. Now that my father is here I had thought to return it to him.”

 

“Yes, but ada, you have to know he had a really tough time of it in Aman. He felt completely powerless and a complete failure in keeping our people safe. I know he is a worthy ellon, but even I think he needs a bit of a rest. He was a very good king and I think he’ll make a fine Governor, but I’m not sure grandmother will like it if we make her move again.”

 

“But wouldn’t he be even more busy as a governor, than say, the King you all want me to be? You make it sound like an honorary title at most. Which sounds grand, but if what you say is true, shouldn’t my adar be king and myself a governor?”

 

“I’ll let the two of you hash it out. I doubt the people will care which of you is King, but I know the majority will not wish for either Amdir or Amroth. It will have to be you or grandfather. Luckily for me I’m not even in the running. Nobody thinks of me as a potential king, thank Eru! But what will you say if he asks it of you?”

 

“I don’t know, son. I’m just happy to be here, finally. It took a lot out of me just to bid farewell to the Greenwood, not to mention our little side trip.” he replied with a smirk. He took a deep breath and turned to leave this wonderful gift his father and son had created for him. He supposed it would be churlish if he said say nay to it. Still…..

 

~0~

 

The next year had everyone settling into their new roles within Cîweryn Galen which was divided into four quadrants. The Southeast Quadrant, called the Haradrhûn had Amdir as Governor and the Southwest, called the Haraddún had Amroth as Governor. The Northeast, called the Forvenrhûn had Oropher as Governor and the Northwest, called the Forvendún, had Legolas as Governor.

 

And it was on the outskirts of the Forvendún snuggled next to the Orocarni where Thranduil had his home that was not a palace, but rather a Manor house and where he was still the last Elvenking of Ennor. This decision had been made by his nana. He and his father did not hash it out between them. Nana had put her foot down. And that was that.

 

The Village Limric, where Mei-Li made her home, was to the Northeast and nearest to where Thranduil’s daughter, Aereth made her home. And it was that section of the forest that was now Forvenrhûn that Thranduil's parents made their home and where Oropher was now Governor. Limric was perhaps a little over a League distance from the Forest edge and nestled along the banks of the Lake Limael.

 

It was within Limric that Cîrdan chose to make his home and thanks to the cleverness of the dwarves who managed to dismantle his ship enough to bring up through their tunnel and cart down to the Limael and where he docked his reassembled sloop. He would make his living as a fisherman and he was still what he considered within walking distance to see his brother, Ninnimil, Aereth and the whole brood that came with them. He couldn’t recall a time he was so content and he didn’t miss the sea at all, much to his own surprise.

 

But right now both Limric and Cîweryn Galen were in great excitement and activity for the wedding of Legolas Thranduilion and Mei-Li Lokiel was upon them and everyone was trying to get all the last minute details completed. Earnest protocols and betrothal ceremonies had preceded in the time since Thranduil’s arrival, as the father of the betrothed male. This included meetings with Mei-Li’s family and many exchanging of gifts and that meant practical items. Gold and jewels were not considered of any inherent value. Just pretty baubles.

 

Thranduil was nothing if not practical and for all the talk of tea and wines, nothing impressed them so much as the gifts of carpets and bolts of fine fabrics. Smiles of approval ensued. Here was someone who knew how to present a fine gift to show the appreciation for their only family jewel! Sons were valued, yes! But daughters were precious pearls! The experience told Thranduil one thing. He would be able to dump his own betrothal off on his father without a single qualm! It would be Oropher who would be dealing with Xin and he, himself only indirectly and he was relieved by this! Greatly! Lin was also Xin's only Pearl.

 

As Governor of the Forvendún, Legolas would have been counted a Prince in his own right, but as the son of the King, well, this meant that dignitaries from every village and town within Shangri La was expected to attend. It was the first major event to occur with their newest residents and everyone was excited to join them in their joy. And gawk. Everyone wanted a closer look at these new elves and it would have been impolite before now. And that included the royal city of Aranothrond where Xin and his family made their home. Great caravans were organized to make the trek down to Cîweryn Galen.

 

The wedding would take place in Limric and the residents there, with the help of the Cîweryn Galen elves, had built an entire addition onto the village in order to house them all. Thranduil’s foresight in sending all the beds and wardrobes from his former Halls came in handy and they were able to furnish all so that the visiting dignitaries would be housed in comfort. When Mei-Li’s parents saw what the elves had done to house their guests they were most impressed with the people of their future son-in-honor.

 

The family of Legolas showed them great honor in thinking of the comfort of their guests and they approved. So far they were very pleased with their daughter’s choice in husband. They would be even more pleased when the grandchildren arrived. The more grandchildren the more honor their son-in-honor would bring to their family.

 

Soon the influx of guests began and even with their preparations the town was soon straining with all the guests. Thranduil gave over his entire home to Xin and decided to stay with his parents until after the wedding. Xin had five married couples and eleven mostly grown, but unwed children and grandchildren in his family. Thranduil decided to let him sort it all out. The only thing he arranged was for some helper elves to arrive daily with prepared meals and clean bedding daily.

 

Legolas himself showed up at his grandparents home mostly because he didn’t wish to be by himself as his nerves were chewing on themselves and he wanted the comfort of family. It would be a very pleasant visit with all of them together again. Such had not occurred with just the four of them for a very long time and it was nostalgic for all involved. Soon wives and children would be involved and that would be another kind of joy for all involved. For now, they just enjoyed the quiet and intimate time spent together.

 

Having the foresight to bring their wedding clothes with them, the males in House Oropher spent their time together until it was time to don their finery and present themselves to the appointed place at the appointed time, their final wedding gifts in hand. Both the bride and groom wore red as was the Maireldain custom, though Legolas wore the tangzhuang jacket with black breeches with black boots. The only addition he made to honor his own House was his Prince's circlet.

 

Both had one attendant to stand beside them and Mei-Li's was her sister-in-honor, the wife of her brother Wei-Han, and beside Legolas was his friend Gimli.

 

The bride looked radiant in her red gown that was in the Hanfu style that Lin had worn so long ago at the Feast of Starlight, only Mei-Li’s underdress was white and the pattern on her outer garment was also in white and were of the floral blossoms of spring. She also wore a white floral headpiece that had thin strands of river pearls that hang in front of her face like a veil.

 

The patriarchs of both families performed the wedding ceremony and that meant that Legolas’s parents were merely present as witnesses and had no direct involvement in the ceremony. Unlike their Silvan traditions were Thranduil would have performed the ceremony. He rather missed this but tried to simply be content that he was witnessing his only son _finally_ getting married.

 

But then Lok and Oropher called him and Ninnimil up and said that they had wished the Silvan wedding tradition to also be performed as it was the grooms tradition. Then Thranduil was very pleased and he performed the Silvan ceremony for his son and his chosen with Lok, Dev and Ninnimil standing as witness to their short ceremony before Eru while binding their hands together with the silken cord.

 

And as their own ceremony dictated he then removed the cord and pronounced them husband and wife forever and ever before Eru. And presented the married couple to their people. Then the Feast commenced and there was eating and drinking and dancing and all made merry and there was a fireworks display and soon enough a procession began to carry the bride and groom to their specially prepared honeymoon cottage.

 

A sedan chair with four males each holding the support poles carried them both and a dancing procession followed behind singing songs of good fortune and happiness and throwing flower petals before the chair and on the happy couple. Then they were brought right into the cottage and deposited where they would present each other with a traditional tea ceremony before they retired and began their lives as husband and wife. They would stay in the cottage for three days and then they would be escorted to their permanent home in Forvendún where Legolas made his home as Governor there.

 

As the couple would be attending to their marital duties the feasting would continue for the full three days. Thranduil wondered if they planned to take that in shifts because he knew for a fact he’d be finding his bed within his parents house before too long. The whole evening had passed in something of a blur for him but he was so very happy that his son was wed at last. He’d begun to wonder if he’d ever meet a lady that struck his fancy.

 

He was just about to make his way back towards the forest and his father’s house when a hand touched his elbow. Looking over he saw Lin’s smiling face. “You’re not leaving are you?”

 

“Well, I had thought to.”

 

“You haven’t even asked me to dance yet.”

 

“Forgive me, my dearest Lin. Would you do me the honor of the next dance?”

 

“I would love to, Thranduil.” And just like that he found the next several hours flying by as he chatted to and danced with his precious Lin. He was quite surprised to find the Sun rising and wondered where all the time had gone. He noticed that his Lin’s eyelids were beginning to droop and determined to deliver her back to her parents. He found them seated at a group of tables and inquired to their comfort as he delivered their daughter back to them.

 

“I congratulate you on the marriage of your son, King Thranduil.” Xin said smilingly, “And I thank you again for the use of your house while we are your guests. We did not mean to chase you out of your own home.”

 

“Please, call me Thranduil. And you didn’t chase me out of my home. It has been very nice to visit with my parents. Legolas also joined us and it was like the old days all over again. I quite enjoyed it. In fact, I’m afraid I must bid you good morning as I find I need to find my own rest. I hope you are likewise able to find your rest. I know it’s quite a ways back to the manor house.”

 

“Don’t worry for our comfort. We have made arrangements and we plan on being here for the full three days until we begin the procession to deliver your son and your daughter-in-honor to their home.”

 

“Then I will leave you until we see one another again.” And Thranduil excused himself and made his way back to the forest and to his parents house to get some well deserved shut eye. He was getting too old for this, he thought. Though, even when he was young he never recalled staying up for a three day feast.

 

When he got to his parent’s house he found them both there ahead of him. It looked as though they had returned quite a while ago and were getting up for the day. His mother asked if he wanted breakfast and he said thank you no and made his way to his bed and fell in without doing more than taking his boots off.

 

When he woke it was early afternoon and he was starving. He saw that his mother had left him a plate and they had already left to go back to the festivities. Thranduil rolled his eyes and got himself bathed, changed and fed and then made his way back to the feast. He heard it before he saw it and wondered if some of them had even gone to their rest at all since the wedding ceremony. He found he envied his son who was behind closed doors and not surrounded by the entire valley.

 

Thranduil had never been one for mixing and had found it was the only thing about being king that he liked. The ability to come and go as he wished and no one daring to disturb him if he decided he wished to be alone. The only other person he thought he evied more was the Librarian. That ellon got all the solitude he could ever wish for.

 

But somehow he got through the next two days, spending most of his time with Lin, her parents, his parents and the parents of Mei-Li until he found himself in the procession that once again had the couple in the sedan and he walking behind it all the way to his son’s home.

 

He’d only been there a handful of times in the past year and knew it was a fine home and one large enough to fill with children. He hoped that grandchildren would be making an appearance in the next year. He didn’t want to hurry them, but he wished to be a grandfather to his son’s children. Once again the sedan was carried directly into the home and then the parents of the bride and groom gave their blessings to the happiness of the couple and good wishes for many blessings to increase their joy. In other words, have lots of babies!

 

Once that was completed Thranduil supposed he’d have to walk back to his parent’s home but suddenly Xin was at his elbow to inform him that his sons had left the festivities sometime yesterday and only himself, Lin and her two brothers were still there. And they would be leaving tomorrow morning.

 

“So, since we are so close to your home I would suggest we all retire there and I believe we will be a more manageable number of guests for you to have in your hair until our departure tomorrow. I think you will enjoy sleeping in your own bed, don’t you?” and then laughed when Thranduil simply breathed a heartfelt, “Yes” in response. Diiscovering that Thranduil wasn’t someone who enjoyed prolonged feasting and festivities actually made him like the ellon even more than he did before.

 

He knew his parent’s had forgone this last procession and he didn’t blame them. He had gone because he had to and he also invited Mei-Li’s parents to spend the night in his home and was surprised when they declined and cheerfully made their way back home. Eru! It was a three league walk! But then he learned that they had planned ahead and were going to take a barge up the river and then across the lake and right up to the village. In fact that was how many of them planned to make the trip back.

 

He supposed he’d have to learn how to do that. He was Teleri after all. Weren’t they supposed to be water elves? For all the rivers, lakes and such he’d been around his whole life he knew next to no water lore. He’d been in the forest so long he truly thought of himself as a wood elf. Maybe he’d ask Cîrdan to teach him.

 

The next morning when Xin and his family left he was relieved to finally have the place to himself again. As much as he enjoyed having Lin under the same roof again all he really wanted was some peace and quiet. Xin and Cillil seemed to know this and made it a painless parting and he was grateful for it. He returned to his bed and slept for most of the day and well through the night before he awoke once more shortly before dawn.

 

Once he washed and dressed he went outside to watch the sunrise. He’d spent the past year preparing for Legolas’s marriage and settling into his new role as king but not quite king. Now that his son was married he needed to find something to do with himself. He didn’t think being king was going to keep him busy. Certainly not like how he'd been buried under the minutia in the Greenwood. He’d wanted to lay the crown aside once he’d gotten here and the way things had worked out that’s pretty much exactly what he’d gotten. Now what?

 

He sighed as nothing really came to his mind. Not even the thought of growing grapes excited him any longer. He had enough wine in his cellar for at least a millenia, if not longer. It’s not like they would be having the feasts they did beforehand. At least, he didn’t think so. He wished he’d spent more time talking to Xin to ask his advice while he’d been here.

 

He was watching the river as he sat and smiled as some adventurous fish jumped up trying to snatch at the flying insects and he thought of Xin’s Koi pond. This home was built right up against the mountain face as his son and father had in mind to connect the home to the cavern that was now his wine cellar.

 

There was a waterfall that spilled from a horizontal crease several dozens feet above and the falls looked like an even sheet of water that formed a pool before it overflowed and meandered its way to the river tributary below. The river itself branched off in several tributaries that threaded through the forest while the main body rushed towards the lake.

 

The Lake itself fed at least a half dozen other rivers that threaded their way through the valley, meeting up with other rivers that spilled from the Orocarni. With so many sources of water it was no wonder the valley was so verdant.

 

Thranduil walked down the steps and towards one of the tributaries and then looked back up at the manor house. It looked a blank slate. There were the trees of the forest that marched right up the southern exposure of the home. The waterfall was to the north and the mountain itself was to the west.

 

Only the east faced outward and there were natural stone steps leading up to the home. There was little greenery and nothing that could be called gardens, but there was a lot of waterways and potential. He thought of the gardens at Xin’s home and he began mapping out the grounds around the house and what sort of landscaping would suit it.

 

He knew he could get a small army of elves to assist him with this, but he wanted to do it himself. He wanted to make his own mistakes. He wanted to feel like it was something he’d accomplished himself. And while he didn’t consciously have it in his mind, he was making a place for Lin to enjoy. The home she’d grown up in was no more, but she had described it to him on more than one occasion. So vividly he felt he could almost see it in this mind. The home Xin currently had was a place that she’d only spent a short time.

 

He was sure he’d be making many trips up to see the dwarves that lived near Xin, for that was where Gimli lived and he thought that was at least one dwarf he knew that would be able to give him advice. He wished he’d thought of such before the dwarf had left to return home. Almost as though he had conjured him, Thranduil heard his name called and looked down and saw the dwarf, himself, with his wife and children. On foot. _Eru!_

 

Thranduil quickly made his way down the remaining steps and hailed the dwarf. “Lord Gimli! What brings you out on this fine morning?”

 

“Hello, King Thranduil. We’re sorry to bother you, but we’ve missed the wagon back up to our Dwarrow. We decided to walk back but the wee ones are tired and we wondered if you wouldn’t mind if we rested a bit here?”

 

“Of course, of course! Come! Let us go inside and I’ll see about getting something for the little ones to nibble on.”

 

Gimli’s children were all still rather young, all being under fifty years of age, and slow to mature like all the inhabitants of Shangri La. After they had munched down some bread and cheese Thranduil insisted they take a nap and showed them to his guest rooms. Gimli and his wife, Vigdís, looked happy to be off their feet and Thranduil said bluntly, “There is no way you can walk all the way back. Not with the little ones. You’ll stay here until I can find a wagon to transport you all back to your home.”

 

Gimli’s wife tried to demur, “Oh I don’t want to impose….” But even Thranduil could tell she was just being polite. “Nonsense. Tis no imposition at all. I’m glad of the company.”

 

“Yes, but we have three very active children.” And Thranduil just stared at her a moment before breaking into merry laughter. “My lady, I have nine great grandchildren. All of them climbers!” Causing both dwarves to chuckle in appreciation.

 

“Truthfully, this house was so full just a couple days ago that I just left and went to my parent’s home for some peace and quiet. Now that the pandemonium is over and they’ve left it’s too quiet for my taste. I’m happy to have you. Truly.”

 

“Who did you give your house up to?”

 

“King Xin, his four married sons, his three unmarried children and his eight grandchildren. I’m sure I didn’t have enough rooms so I simply left them to sort it out amongst themselves.”

 

“King Thranduil! That’s not playing the proper host!” Gimli exclaimed.

 

“No, it’s not." Thranduil said, completely unrepentant, "But if I stayed I’d be taking one of the beds and I didn’t fancy sleeping in a tree, so I left. I made sure prepared meals and clean linens were delivered to them daily, so I feel I did my duty as host.” he smirked. “Besides, Legolas showed up at my adar’s house as well, so the last couple of days was just my little family like it used to be a very long time ago before war tore us apart. It was most pleasant to have those last days with my son and parents.”

 

“Well, we don’t want to impose upon you for too long. How do you propose to get us a wagon?”

 

“Oh, I’ve already sent a message to Legolas. His is the closest quadrant. He’ll know who to send.”

 

“Ach! You shouldn’t have bothered the lad on his honeymoon!”

 

“I’m not bothering him. I’m not asking him to come here. I’m just asking the Governor of Forvendún for a wagon. The message may not even make it to him. Those who know will take it upon themselves to fulfill the request. Don’t worry so much.”

 

“Oh! Dwarves would have taken the message right to the one it was addressed to.” Vigdís said in disapproval.

 

“That’s the difference between dwarves and elves, I suppose. You follow protocol and rules. We bend them whenever possible. And we have a lot of practice to get creative about it.”

 

“That explains everything about your son, then. I’ve always wondered why he never does things the simple straightforward way. Always seemed to have candyfloss between his ears. Now I see he’s just bored and trying to outthink instructions. It was maddening on the Quest and during our travels. Could never follow requests. Aragorn seemed to understand him, though. I thought the other one, Boromir, came close to throttling him at times.”

 

“Pfft! As if a lumbering human could catch my son. And Estel understood my son because he, himself, grew up with elves.” Thranduil said loftily, but with a twinkle in his eye.

 

“So you did the same when you were a lad and your father was king?”

 

“Absolutely. And for a long time Legolas and I would simply hide from him. Then my mother...No! The _Queen,_ cornered us and shamed us into helping him. That was a bad day.” Thranduil said and colored a bit at the memory, but smiled as the dwarves laughed in appreciation.

 

“That means someday his own children will play mischief on him. That seems fitting to me.” Gimli said in approval.

 

“Yes, but the thing about that is the one you’re trying to play a trick on or hide from has had much more practice at it than you have. Don’t think my father was fooled by half my tricks. He simply left us to it. It was my nana who had enough and she found us right away, I might add!”

 

“So what you’re saying is….”

 

“If an elfling thinks they are hiding from their parent it’s because the parent wants some peace and quiet and is letting them stay hid.”

 

“Oh dear! Some of the stories Legolas would share on how clever he was hiding from you?”

 

“He wasn’t as clever as he thought he was. I always knew where my son was. What kind of parent doesn’t know where their child is? Especially that child!” and then thinking on what he was imagining earlier asked, “Tell me, Lord Gimli. What do you think of this home?”

 

Confused by the change in topic, Gimli stumbled a bit, “I, uh, well, I….” Luckily his wife understood the question, “It’s boring. You need some personal touches here. I know you haven’t been here long, but you need gardens and sculptures and oh, all sorts of things. Why that waterfall is just wasted!” she said getting quite animated.

 

Thranduil leaned in with an answering animation, “I know! You see it, don’t you? I’m very grateful to my son and father for building me this house, but it’s not a home yet. I’d like to make it a home. Perhaps one day….”

 

“Perhaps one day to welcome a wife?”

 

Thranduil smiled softly, “Perhaps.”

 

“You know, if you had enough ale, I might be persuaded to stay myself to help you out.” Gimli laughed and then stopped abruptly at the odd look that crossed Thranduil’s face.

 

“I have a lot of ale, actually. You and your family would be most welcome to stay here as long as you’d like. I wouldn’t wish to keep you from your kin though.” Thranduil replied with a sigh.

 

“What do you consider, “a lot”?” Gimli asked in curiosity.

 

“I’m surprised you don’t already know. I know you and my son spent a lot more time here than you did anywhere else.” and Thranduil got up and gestured for the dwarves to follow him as he led them to the back of the home and to the door that led to the cavern. Down the stairs they went until he opened the door to the cavern that stretched back easily for half a league. Walking over three rows he raised his arms to indicate all that was around them. Gimli instantly felt he’d died and gone to dwarf heaven. Cask upon cask of the finest ale he’d ever seen in his life. Vigdís looked around and laughed, “Oh you’ll never get rid of him now, King Thranduil!”

 

“I’d be happy to send you off with a cask or two. But I would like to hear your ideas for this place. I know I can’t do it completely by myself. But I did want to do work on most of it myself. I don’t think I’m very useful, though. I can’t say I really know how to do anything.”

 

“Don’t sell yourself short King Thranduil. It takes a special kind of person to lead. To inspire others. Not just anybody can do it, though a lot think they can. And I have a feeling you can do most anything you set your mind to. And I’ll never forget the way you stood up to those Valar. It was, uh, quite impressive.”

 

“Please, just call me Thranduil. And I was bluffing with the Valar. I was out of my league just as you were. But I also knew they were in the wrong with what they did to us. Still, it was all bluster.”

 

“Remind me never to play a wagering game with you, then!”

 

“Tell you what, Thranduil,” Vigdís began, “Well go home to drop the children off at my parents and then we can come back with our tools and we should be able to shape up some of your stone work that will give you a good base. I have a feeling the plants you’ll be able to manage quite well on your own. As much as you think of yourself as useless, you’re still an elf and I’ve never met an elf who couldn’t make a plant grow just about anywhere they want.” and looking at her husband, “Well? What say you husband?”

 

“I’m agreeable to that. We do need our tools otherwise I’d just say we stay and begin right away. Especially for a cask of ale.”

 

Thranduil tilted his head up and said, “The wagon is here. Let me grab one of these and I’ll pack you some food stuffs for your trip.” And so saying he picked out a particularly fine cask of ale and tucked it under his arm to climb back up the stairs into the house. Gimli was impressed. He knew how heavy those things were and the elf had it tucked under his arm as though he were carrying a cloak.

 

Thranduil got together a picnic basket full of fruit, bread, cheese and dried fish for the dwarves to snack on as they made their way back to their Dwarrow, while the dwarf parents got their children up from their nap. Soon enough they were all packed up and on their way and Thranduil thought the visit a fortuitous one. They had given him some ideas he could implement while he waited for their return and that would entail him taking a walk in the forest. He knew exactly what seeds he wanted to find.

 

~0~

 

It was perhaps three weeks later when the dwarves returned and that included two of Gimli’s brothers-in-honor who he insisted were masters with stonework. Thranduil welcomed them all and showed them to their rooms and he made sure to bring up a fine cask of ale for them to wet their whistles.

 

Vigdís had been astonished at the plantwork the elf had gotten done in the short time since they’d last been there. Thranduil had found some wisteria vines in the forest and had climbed the cliff-face to affix them so that their pink, lavender and white blooms draped across the crease and down on either side of the waterfall. He had also found a cherry blossom tree and planted it near the cliff face so that it would give shade to the pool that the waterfall filled before spilling down and meandering its way down to the river tributary.

 

Gimli laughed when he saw it and said, “I know what you want to do here! You want a Koi Pond, don’t you?”

 

“Yes. How did you know?”

 

“I saw one like it at King Xin’s home, is all.” Gimli replied and tried not to snicker. What the fascination elves had with the fish he had no idea, but he found it amusing just the same. “Well, then, two things I can see that needs doing right off is shaping your steps and creating a proper entryway. We’ll also need to widen and deepen this pool so it still spills but will be deep enough to hold the fish without them escaping.”

 

“That would be wonderful. I just need to move some dirt to the sides so I can plant some flowering bushes to line the steps.”

 

“Do you have an idea what you want?”

 

“Somewhat. I just know there are certain plants that, well....”

 

“That the Lady Lin prefers?” and at Thranduil’s rising color decided not to torture the elf, “There is nothing wrong with that, Thranduil. It obvious to everyone that to two of you belong together. It would be my pleasure to help you make this a place that she would be happy in.”

 

Thranduil looked down and demurred, “She is just a child yet.”

 

“She’s more than half your age. It’s not as if you are planning to wed an elfling who is just of age. She’s almost thirty six hundred years of age. Hardly a child.” Gimli said in exasperation. Elves! “Everybody knows you are meant to be together. Except you. The sooner you let go of this the sooner you can begin to woo her properly. Look how long it look Legolas to wed Mei-Li. Unless you wish to spend the next century exchanging gifts and observing protocols and tradition, you’d best start the process now and approach her father.”

 

“It seems the only reason it took so long for Legolas to wed was because I was not here to approach her parents myself. Had I been here they could have wed long ago. But my parents are here and they would be the ones who approach Lin’s family.”

 

“Well, then why did you wait so long?”

 

“You know the answer to that. Estel. It is how we had decided it would go.”

 

“I suppose. I just wonder if he would have wed her sooner if you’d come sooner. You could have wee ones climbing all over you by now.”

 

“That would have been fine with me. But it was not the choice Legolas made. For some reason you think my son and I do not talk. I assure you we do. As it was there were some who came to us that I would have missed had I left when I originally wanted to. So it all worked out in the end. Yes, my son had to wait, but other families were reunited because of that decision.”

 

"Though if you'd been here I suppose it might have been just me and Legolas that was snatched."

 

"Yes. That would have been bad. You wouldn't have been with the Maireldain. The maiar wouldn't have been able to shield your minds from the Valar, nor would they have been able to inform King Xin what had befallen you. The Valar then having the information about Shangri La may have come here to take back all the elves that King Xin had spent a millennia liberating from Aman in the first place."

 

“I suppose the Great Father saw all of this long ago and planned for it.”

 

“Indeed!”

 

~0~

 

It had been four years since the marriage of Legolas and Mei-Li and they were the proud parents of twin sons, Alon and Balon. Alon was golden blonde like his father and Balon had the inky black hair of his mother. And though both their parents had blue eyes the boys inherited the golden amber eyes of their grandfather, Lok. He was a very proud grandfather, indeed. Thranduil was besotted with the boys and they adored their daeradar.

 

Their entire clan were currently stuffed into four carriages, several of the young ellyn choosing to ride up on top. There was Oropher and Aleth, sharing with Legolas, Mei-Li the babes and Thranduil. In another was Ninnimil, her husband Gasben, their daughter Galhel. With them were her parents Bellassel and Celwë and of course her uncle Cîrdan.

 

Another carriage held Thranduil and Ninnimil’s daughter Aereth with her husband Enager. With them was their son Gearion and his wife Redoril with their daughters Reniel and Lachel. Their son Imradir was riding on top with the driver.

 

The forth carriage held Aereth and Enager's second son Acharor and his wife Nidhil and their daughter Mehel. Along with them was Aereth’s youngest son Teithon with his wife Meduiel and their daughters Melil and Ivrel also rode within the carriage. The sons of Acharor, Uilion and Beldir rode on top with the driver and the son of Teithon, Tegildir rode with his cousin Imradir. Trailing behind was two wagons full of their luggage.

 

They were all on their way to Aranothrond, the royal city of Xin as it was finally the Coming of Age Celebration of his son Círaglar. There hadn’t been a royal Coming of Age Celebration in close to four millenia with the Coming of Age Celebration of the twins princes, Mithren and Mithron. Both had married and each had a daughter that were in their slow growth time.

 

Thranduil knew Lin had been heartbroken to have missed their weddings, but she was here for her brothers Coming of Age and he knew that had been very important to her. And in seven short years would be the Celebration of her and her twin brother’s Coming of Age. Then all the children of Xin would be officially adults. He wondered how that would feel to the Maireldain king?

 

As they approached the city he waited for the courier who would escort them to where they would be billeted while visiting for the celebration. And sure enough a rider approached and asked which party they were and led them to spacious building that would be their home for the next week. As Thranduil alit from the carriage he was amused to see it looked like an Inn and found that it was indeed an Inn and the whole place had been reserved for his and only his family.

 

He was relieved that a troop of the Inn Staff came out to greet them and showed them to their rooms and had their luggage matched to the right people in the right rooms in short order. They all washed and changed and met downstairs and were happy that they were provided a very nice and refreshing repast of fruit, bread, cheese and tea. As they had just finished Thranduil was surprised when King Xin, himself came to them to welcome them to the city and thanked them for coming to share his joy at the Celebration of his son.

 

“It is our pleasure. Thank you for including us in your joy. And thank you for welcoming us in person. I’m sure you have many things that require your attention.” Thranduil said respectfully.

 

“Well, I had to bid you welcome and it was easier for me to come to you than for you to come to me. I would have been happy to give up my home to you as you did for me. But I’m afraid that even I don’t have enough rooms to house your family. It is my hope that one day my family is as difficult to house.” Xin said with amusement.

 

“It is my hope, as well. Perhaps I should plan ahead and build an Inn at Cîweryn Galen. But come, you must meet our newest addition.” And Thranduil steered Xin over to Legolas and Mei-Li and their babies. The King of the Maireldain immediately sat so that he could hold the little ones, well used to handling babes and it was plain he was delighted by the new additions to Thranduil’s family.

 

“Ah! It has been a while since we’ve had any little ones. My twin sons married and had their little girls several yeni ago and none look like they are ready to bring any more forth. I’m hoping they will have more. But that is not in my hands.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t have most of these if it hadn’t been for you. My son certainly didn’t look to ever settle down. All my great grandchildren and his children were born here. If not for you we would be a much smaller family.”

 

“Then I am certainly happy for even the small part I played in increasing your joy.”

 

“I assume Lin is excited about her brother’s Coming of Age Celebration? She spoke of it quite often while she was with us.” Legolas smiled, for truthfully it was something she talked about all the time. Mostly because hers would only be seven years after his. And Xin said as much.

 

“I imagine she was excited about it because it means she only has to wait seven more years for hers. Both she and her twin are quite impatient to reach this milestone. I suppose you felt the same at your coming of age.”

 

“Yes, of course. Though this generation probably won’t be celebrating their coming of age at one hundred. I wonder when it will be for them. They are the first. Will it be the same as with your people?”

 

“I don’t know. It has been a long time since our first generation came of age, but they aged no differently than they age now. I’m thinking it is the star-light that causes this slowing of age. And it may be the same as it is for us. You will not be immune to it as it is in the land here. It’s in everything. The soil that grows the food. In the water. It might even be in the very air we breathe. I would prepare yourselves to having your children with you for a very long while. It is not so bad. They mature in mind as would any normal person. They just take much longer to mature physically.”

 

“Lin would get very annoyed with ada for treating her like a child.”

 

“I did _not_ treat her like a child!” Thranduil said in exasperation. “I just made sure she was safe. It wasn’t safe in the forest back then. She didn’t know the ways of the forest nor its dangers. And I’m not sorry for it.” he concluded in a huff.

 

Xin, handing back Alon to his mother, smiled and said, “And I’m grateful for that. She can be very headstrong at times. I’m glad she respected you enough to abide by your wishes. Not that she’s ever been a disobedient girl. But she can be defiant at times and I’m glad you were able to appeal to her better nature. That eases my mind.” he then got up to take his leave, “I will leave you for now. I just wanted to welcome you all to my city and I hope you enjoy yourselves during our Celebration. Please feel free to explore all we have to offer. I know I will be seeing you soon.” And took his leave of them.

 

"Well, it seems to me he approves of you as a son-in-honor. He as much as said so. You should think about declaring yourself to her soon, son." Oropher said with a smirk.

 

"She is not of age yet, ada! I have to at least wait until her own Coming of Age Celebration before I can even think of courting her. And once I do declare myself, you know it's you who has to make all the arrangements with her family, don't you?"

 

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I'm just glad you're finally admitting that that's how you feel about her and it's only a matter of waiting for her coming of age for you to declare yourself."

 

"I wouldn't wait, ada. I would say something to her right now. You can still wait, but you should let her know that you have honorable intentions towards her." Legolas said firmly.

 

“We’ll see how things go when I see her, son. Now if you’ll excuse me I think I’ll go for a walk.” And he did just that, wishing to separate himself from the amusement of his family. He didn’t know how things were progressing with he and Lin, but he’d prefer not to be teased by his family just now. He espied a familiar figure at one of the merchant stalls and a smile broke out on his face.

 

“Gimli!” he called and walked over to the dwarf who was purchasing some sweets for his boys, Óin and Glóin.

 

“Ah, Thranduil! I see you’ve arrived. How is Legolas and his sprouts?”

 

“Well! They are well, and we are just there.” he said indicating the Inn he’d just exited. “Are you here with just your boys or is your Dame also here with your little Liss?”

 

“Vigdís and Liss are here. The little lass needs a new dress for the Coming of Age party. She has gone through a growing spurt and has no dresses that fit her, poor thing.” and leaning over conspiratorially, “Though she fits her brother’s hand-me-down breeches just fine, which suits her most of the time. But her mother has insisted she must wear a dress for the party. I believe she is in a bit of a snit over it.”

 

“Ah! I’m afraid I don’t have much experience with daughters. But I can see how they would be difficult. They are the same as their brothers for quite a while - until they’re not. Lin spoke of how her own brother abandoned her when they got older. She felt quite betrayed.”

 

“Well, I have a few years yet until I have to worry about that. But I can tell you she feels quite put upon for her mother’s insistence on the dress. I think she felt she’d had a lucky escape when they all turned out to be too small. I don’t think it occurred to her that more could be had.” They moved away from the stall towards the Inn with Gimli keeping firm hands on his son’s collars to keep them from wandering. There was no riffraff in the market, but children could easily be mislaid in the teeming crowds of tall people. “So tell me. The fish still alive?”

 

Thranduil laughed merrily, for he’d had a lot more trouble keeping his horde alive than he thought he would. For one thing, the birds that usually foraged for them in the river and tributaries had found his pool to be a veritable buffet they had pillaged ruthlessly.

 

“Well, the ones that lived have settled and have had offspring, so I’m hoping their numbers will stabilize. And that’s only because a family of squirrels moved into the tree and don’t like the competition from the birds and chase them off. I know the fish probably appreciate their presence.”

 

“I know the last time we were there your house was looking more like a home. I think you are just about ready to, um, bring a wife home.” the dwarf said with a smirk.

 

“You know I came out to get away from just this sort of teasing from my family. I think I will leave you to visit my son and his babes and continue on my way.” And did just that as he heard the dwarf’s laughter echoing in his ears. Eru! Could he get no peace from their relentless teasing?

 

He was browsing among the stalls and saw a lovely hair comb that he thought would make a nice gift for Lin. He didn’t know if he had anything of value to trade for it and offered a treat he’d discovered by accident. And it had been a kitchen accident that had produced it.

 

He’d been melting some butter in a saucepan and had had meant to saute some almonds and pecans into it to use as a garnish on his fish when he’d knocked a bag of sugar over with a goodly portion of it spilling into his pot. Annoyed, he’d stirred it to dump it into the trash and found that it had caramelized and had quickly cooled into a hard and brittle mass.

 

Dumping it onto his counter it had broken into shards and in curiosity he’d taken a bite and found that he liked it. Not too sweet and crunchy he thought it would make a fine treat for the grandchildren. So what had started as an accident he’d quickly refined into a favorite treat within his house. And he’d made several bagfulls to bring on their trip to soothe ruffled and bored feathers.

 

He brought out one bag now and asked if the merchant found value in the treat and the merchant liked it so much he not only parted with the pretty comb, but two very nice sandalwood wrap combs that were what he’d seen the men wear. Very happy with his purchase, Thranduil walked away thoughtfully. Hmmm….


	13. Celebrations and Betrothals

Thranduil had made his way back to the Inn and was prepared for more teasing, when he entered and saw his dearest Lin chatting away gaily with Gimli and his parents with little Balon in her lap. He thought it was the most precious sight he’d ever seen and he felt an odd ache of longing within his heart. Perhaps someday….

 

She was there with her brothers and they were playing some sort of game using colored long sticks on the table and it appeared the purpose was to remove the sticks without disturbing the other sticks using one of the sticks. He set down one of the smaller bags of sweets for the sons of Gimli and handed the hair clasps to Lin’s brothers, who thanked him politely, but became much more animated in their thanks when he settled another small bag of the sweets between them.

 

Smiling, he decided he really needed to look into mass producing the sweet. He began turning over names for them, Sweet-Brittle? Nutty-Brittle? Pecan-Brittle? Almond-Brittle? He liked the brittle part. Better than crunch or crunchy. What about just plain Brittle?

 

“What do you have there, Thranduil?” Lin came up curious at what he was feeding her brothers.

 

“Truthfully, it was a kitchen accident. But everyone seems to like it. I make it for the grandkids.” and then leaning over, whispered “But the grownups seem to like it too.” and he handed her a piece.

 

“Um. It tastes like toffee. But better. This is very good, Thranduil.”

 

“Toffee? I didn’t know it already had a name.” he said a little crestfallen, “I was thinking of calling it Brittle.” causing Lin to dissolve into giggles.

 

“Brittle?” That is such a male thing to call it.” and then at his hurt look, hugged him, “No! Don’t look like that! It’s perfect! Have you thought about using it for barter? I can see this becoming very popular. Yum! Do you have any more? Oh this is dangerous stuff! It’s so _good!”_

 

“Do you think we could set up a stall somewhere and people would like this?” Legolas asked, coming up and snatching a piece. Like everyone else he really liked the mix of flavors his father had coaxed out of the simple ingredients. He and his wife had tried to make some and couldn’t get it to the crunchy texture his father was able to execute flawlessly every time. All they had succeeded in doing was to glue their teeth together!

 

“I just traded it for the hair pieces I got for you and your brothers.” and at her expectant look he dived into his pocket and drew out the hair comb he’d gotten for her and was rewarded by another enthusiastic hug. He would love to be able to spoil her just for her hugs.

 

“That’s good to know. We trade our bulk products for other bulk items but this would be great for the specialty items we might want or need.” Legolas enthused. “Ada, you will need to teach us or we’ll have to enlarge your kitchen so that you can make vast quantities of it!”

 

“Well, I told you how I make it. It’s not a secret.”

 

“Yes, but apparently you’re the only one who can make it right.” his son said in exasperation.

 

“Oh! You’ll be known as the Sweet-King!” Lin said clapping her hands in glee.

 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, my dearest Lin.” Thranduil said, appalled at the very idea. And suddenly Thranduil found himself surrounded by very animated and excited people all giving him their very best ideas for distribution and packaging and what value should be assigned to different sized bags.

 

“Ai! What is this? Why are you all swarming poor King Thranduil?” Xin scolded his children and having their attention, asked, “What is the meaning of this?” And found three hands pushed towards his face, each holding an amber chunk of….something. Taking one he bit into it and was so pleasantly surprised he smiled in delight, “Oh this is wonderful! What is it?”

 

“Thranduil calls it Brittle, ada!” Lin said excitedly.

 

“You made this? This is exquisite!” Xin exclaimed.

 

Overwhelmed, Thranduil just looked helplessly about and then mumbled an apology and ran up the stairs. Xin, understanding, followed and when his children looked to follow, put up his hand to stay them. He made his way upstairs and then heard movement on the roof. Rolling his eyes, “Elves!” made for the nearest window and removing his outer robe, so that he was down to his shirtsleeves and breeches, stepped out onto the ledge and made to climbed up the side of the Inn wall and onto the roof. Pulling himself on top of the roof he walked over and sat next to the sullen elf.

 

“I take it you weren’t ready to go into the sweet making business?”

 

Throwing his hand out in annoyance and blowing out a breath, “It was an accident! A simple kitchen accident and it wasn’t horrible so I tinkered with it until I felt I could give it to the grandkids as a treat. I never meant for any of this to happen.”

 

“Some of the best inventions exist because of simple accidents. Or some exist because some things that were made for other purposes turned out to be most useful for things they were not intended for. Which would be another form of accident, I think.”

 

“Well, this one I found I could trade for a hair comb I found for your daughter. The vendor liked it so much he gave me two more that I was able to give to your sons. Which I’m glad, because I wouldn’t want to make your children feel they weren’t valued for themselves.” he said with a sigh.

 

Xin chuckled, “I’m glad you think of my daughter and I’m equally glad that when the opportunity arose you included my sons.” And patting Thranduil’s knee, “It is my hope that we are all family one day.”

 

“Do you mean that?”

 

“I think you know that I do.”

 

“I haven’t said anything to Lin, yet. Is it too soon? I had thought to wait until her coming of age. Would it be permitted to speak to her before then? I know it will take several years before the protocols of betrothal are met. “

 

“Are you asking my permission to declare yourself to my daughter?”

 

“If it is permitted...yes, please.”

 

“Then yes. You have my permission to declare yourself. Then I will expect a visit from your parents so that the proper betrothal observances are met.” and getting up he held out his hand to the ellon who would be his son-in-honor one day. Thranduil clasped his hand and found himself hauled up like he was an elfling. Eru! This man was strong! He didn’t think it was the star-light that made him so, either.

 

To Thranduil, it was another indication that men and elves had been much the same in the beginning. He had also noticed none of the men in this clan had facial hair. The only one of them that had a beard was Cîrdan and Thranduil had noticed that the ellon’s beard had been thinning of late. Would they be seeing a beardless Cîrdan before long? As far as he knew Cîrdan was _old_ and had had the beard for longer than most people’s memories! Including his father!

 

“Thank you, Lord Xin. I have no idea how to go about this, but I assure you that your daughter is the most precious thing in my eyes. I would never do anything to dishonor her.”

 

“I know, young ellon. Let us go and join the others. And perhaps you might want to think of marketing your, uh, accident.”

 

“Well, your children certainly seem to have plenty of ideas on the matter. Maybe I should heed them. Though the thought of mass producing it seems to take the fun out of it. I enjoyed it because my grandchildren enjoyed it. I only had it with me because I wanted something for them to nibble on during our trip here. And I happened to have a small bag of it when I went out to see the wares of the merchants.”

 

Xin put his hands on the ellon’s shoulders and looked in his eyes with a smile on his face, “Thranduil! Relax! Breathe! You don’t have to do anything yet. You worry too much! Must be the after affects of being under siege for so long. You’ll have to learn that we do nothing with great urgency here. Life is a lot slower here than it was in the outside world.”

 

They both made their way to the edge of the roof and swung down to slip inside the window and into the room and made their way downstairs to join their families in the parlor. Xin called his sons to him and took his leave of the Oropherions and called over his shoulder, as he left, “King Thranduil? Would you do me the honor of escorting my daughter back to our home?” much to Lin’s confused distress.

 

“Yes, of course, King Xin. It would be my honor and my pleasure.” he replied with a gentle smile upon his face.

 

“Thranduil, what…?” Lin began and Thranduil laid a finger over her lips and offered his arm to her.

 

The two left and Oropher and Aleth exchanged a hopeful glance.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil walked silently beside Lin until he found a garden a bit away from the Inn and merchant stalls. It really was a beautiful city. Clean, orderly but with places of beauty and rest dotted all throughout it. Finding a bench for them to sit he looked at her hand clasped in his with the sound of the water fountain dancing in the background. Idly, he thought that’s what his home needed and determined to seek out Gimli at the first opportunity to see about it.

 

“Thranduil, what’s wrong?” Lin asked softly, though she found her mouth suddenly dry and her pulse was racing as he stroked her hand.

 

“Nothing is wrong, my dearest Lin. At least, nothing will be wrong if you would agree to my suit. Would you consent to my courtship, my dearest Lin? I find that I can not be happy unless I have you by my side. As my wife. Do I have hope that you return my affection?”

 

And before he could look up to see her reaction she slammed into his chest with her arms flung around his neck and her lips planted squarely on his. Thranduil put his arms around her waist and settled her on his lap and returned her kiss, though he didn’t allow it to become too deep. They were out in public, after all, and he was not going to do a thing to endanger her reputation. Ending their kiss, he smiled into her eyes and asked, “Does that mean, yes, my dearest Lin?”

 

“Oh Thranduil! Stop teasing me! I’ve been waiting for so long for you to see me as a grownup and to stop treating me like a child. Of course I accept your suit. Now what?”

 

“I’m not sure. I think I tell my parents and they will approach your parents. Then it is out of our hands. We will never be allowed to be alone together again. We will always have a chaperone and most of the arrangements will happen without us involved at all. At least, that is how it happened for my son.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like very much fun.”

 

“Don’t you remember how it was for your brothers?”

 

“No, the two oldest ones wed while I was still very young and I wasn’t here when the twins got caught.” and she laughed, “I thought it would be Círaglar to get caught next, but he hasn’t even had a chance to start running and hiding yet. It looks like it will be me who is next. But I won’t be running from my intended.”

 

“Well, regardless of how this will proceed, I have to get you back to your father and then I have to tell mine. We will find out together.” And he embraced her one more time before he set her on her feet and offered his arm to her again to escort her the rest of the way home.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil fairly ran back to the Inn once he’d delivered Lin to her parents home. She was so giddy when he handed her off to her father, Thranduil didn’t need to explain that he’d spoken to her already. Xin merely smiled and commented that he’d put on tea for his father’s visit.

 

When he entered he found Oropher with his great grandson in his lap, chatting with Legolas, but when he saw his son’s face he handed off the baby to his father and stood to see what had animated his son. But as soon as his arms were free, Thranduil rushed across the room and grabbed his father’s hand and pulled him outside.

 

“Thran-DUIL! What is wrong with you?” His father fairly bellowed at his son. And Thranduil was nothing if not a well trained ellon. His father intoning his name in that way was a sure way to get his attention and he stopped still and blinked at his father. And then at his father’s lifted brow, babbled forth all that had occurred since Xin had come after him. From the rooftop chat to the park to the last comment made by Xin about tea…..

 

Oropher stared at his son for a moment and tried to piece together what he said and desperately trying to fill in the gaps in between. “Sooooo….?”

 

“So, I’ve declared myself to Lin and her father is expecting you for tea! Weren’t you listening!!?”

 

You did it? Oh! OH! You did it! That’s my boy! Eru! It’s about time!” And Oropher strode off at a quick pace towards Xin’s home so they could begin the betrothal niceties. Then he stopped stock still and returned to the Inn.

 

“Ada, what are you doing?” Thranduil asked in agitation.

 

“I can’t go empty handed.” Then he sighed and he looked sternly at his son, “You’re timing leaves a lot to be desired, son. I would have come prepared if I’d known you’d spring this on me!” And then stopped when his son got an odd look on his face.

 

“Follow me.” And he did just that as Thranduil walked around to the back of the Inn towards one of the wagons. Lifting a corner of one of the tarps covering the wagon Oropher saw casks of wine and ale and several bolts of fabric. Looking at his son, strangely, Thranduil shrugged his shoulders and said, “What? I didn’t know what to bring, so I brought a little of everything until I could make up my mind. I’m thinking the tapestry would be nice. It’s of the Misty Mountains.”

 

“You think the tapestry would be a good betrothal gift?” Oropher asked with a skeptical lift to his brow.

 

“No! I’m thinking the tapestry and maybe a cask each of ale and wine for Círaglar’s begetting. The other things would be suitable for the beginning of the betrothal, don’t you think? And maybe a large sack of the sweets? He seemed to like those and he’ll know they’re from me.”

 

“This!” Oropher exclaimed, fingering a fine bolt of gold and burgundy damask fabric and said, “And get your sack of sweets. We’ll make sure it’s in something nice and that should be acceptable.”

 

Oropher and Thranduil went back into the Inn and started searching for something to put the sweets in and he grabbed a lovely hand carved wooden box that Aleth had her jewelry in. The jewelry was all in protective pouches and Oropher would make his wife another box. In the meantime he could put her jewelry pouches in a flour sack for all he cared. Thranduil brought the sack of sweets and it was perfect. The sack was actually a jewelry pouch itself, and he set the whole thing in the carved box. It was suitable looking and it didn’t look like what it was - simply thrown together! He then grabbed the bolt of fabric and went on his way.

 

Thranduil watched him go and then tried not to fidget. Now what? It would be at least an hour or two before he saw his father again. He went to his room and pulled out some parchment and a quill and began to make a drawing of a fountain he thought would be nice in the open area to the north of his house.

 

Right now it was just a rocky outcropping of the mountain and he thought he could smooth it down and create a garden area there like the one he’d declared himself to Lin in. Then he’d forever have that moment enshrined for the both of them. Thranduil didn’t think so, but he was actually quite a romantic ellon. He’d just needed to be inspired. And he felt very inspired at that moment.

 

As he sat, he pulled another piece of parchment out and he began to make another rendering, this time of Lin and how she looked before he had declared himself to her. She was looking off and down, with a serene look upon her face. He didn’t know what she’d been looking at, so he put some of the small birds she liked upon the ground as though she was looking at them. The picture was of a burst and he only drew the top portion of her gown. He would make another full figured portrait of her sitting there in front of the fountain next.

 

When he was finished he had several pictures drawn out, one of the garden park, a closeup of the fountain, one of Lin’s face, one of Lin sitting in front of the fountain and one of her at the Star Light Festival from so long ago in the Greenwood when he’d first seen that she was no longer the girl-child she had been when she’d first arrived to him.

 

He took a deep breath and looked out the window to see that the Sun was beginning to lower in the sky and he wondered what time it was. He also found he was hungry and decided to go downstairs to see if there was something he could get from the kitchens. Making his way downstairs he heard a lot of chatter and knew several al least of his family members were downstairs as well. Perhaps he hadn't missed a meal, after all.

 

A soon as he made his appearance all the chatter suddenly ceased and he looked up suspiciously and found everyone in the room avoiding his gaze. _Perfect!_ He thought. He sighed and made his way to the long table at the head of the dining room that appeared to be laden with all manner of delectables. He got a plate and loaded it up with fruit, cheese, bread and some dried fish. He was hungry, but he didn’t think he could do more than nibble and took the kind of food so he could do just that.

 

With how oddly his family was acting he almost went back to his room, until he found his mother at his elbow and the determined way she directed him to her table. He sat down with a sigh and waited. She would certainly let him know what it was she wanted to talk about.

 

“So?” she prompted.

 

“So, what?” he asked blankly, honestly having no idea what she was asking about.

 

“Thranduil Oropherion! Don’t you dare “so what” me!” she scolded

 

“Nana! I don’t know what you are asking me. I wasn’t being rude.”

 

She looked at him disbelievingly for a moment and then determined her son had candyfloss stuffed between his ears and had to strongly resist the urge to pinch him.

 

Patiently, she said, “Thranduil. I know your father went to see Lord Xin. Is there something you wished to tell me? Your mother?”

 

Having assumed she and everyone else already knew, he colored and said, “I’m sorry nana! Yes, Yes! I had spoken to Lord Xin earlier and he gave me to understand that I had his blessings to declare myself to Lin even though she is not of age yet. So then I escorted her home and I….Well, I declared myself and she gave me to understand that she accepted my suit. I then told adar that Lord Xin expected him for tea and now I’m just waiting for him to get back.” he shrugged, “That is all.”

 

“That is all?” she said incredulously, “Oh my precious son! That is everything! Oh! I’m so happy for you! Finally!” and she got up to give her only child a hug. She kissed him upon the brow and returned to her seat and had to restrain herself from pouring out the good news to all assembled. But then she looked up for she knew her husband was close and she anxiously awaited his arrival.

 

Oropher entered and looked about until he espied his son and walked over to him and his wife and sat himself down and helped himself to what was on Thranduil’s plate. Thranduil pushed it over to him and waited expectantly, hoping his father wouldn’t choose this particular moment to torture him. Unfortunately for him, his father decided this was the perfect time to torture him. He got up without a word and poured himself a goblet of wine and sat back down and took a strong pull on it before he took another bite of fruit and it looked as though he would finish the entire plate until his wife gently cleared her throat and gave him a pointed look.

 

“Very well, party-pooper.” and he took a deep breathe and looked at his son, “Our first gifts were found to be acceptable. Lord Xin plans on announcing your betrothal at the close of his son’s Coming of Age Celebration. Then we will have seven years to observe all the proper betrothal observances and protocols. Then at the end of Lin and Clordir’s Coming of Age Celebration he wishes to close those Ceremonies with your wedding. He believes it will be a celebration for the record books.” and then he waited for his words to sink in.

 

Thranduil forgot to breathe. He wouldn’t have to wait decades for his Lin. Seven years! They would be wed in seven years! Why that was barely enough time for him to get everything ready! His father saw the look of panic cross his son’s face and clamped down on his shoulder - hard! “Calm down son. You are not in this alone. Whatever you are preparing to panic over - don’t. Relax!”

 

“Eru! You sound just like him! How am I to relax when I don’t even have our home ready for her yet? Ada! What am I going to do?”

 

“Thranduil! Calm yourself.” his mother scolded, “You don’t need to have your home perfect and all in order. It’s already in quite suitable shape and anything further you wish to have done you should do together. You don’t want to leave her with nothing to do. With nothing left to contribute to make it hers, do you? She will wish to feel it is her home too.”

 

“Yes, nana.” Thranduil answered her quietly, knowing she was right. Suddenly Oropher got up and raised his glass and a look of horror crossed Thranduil’s face. He looked at his mother in a panic and she leaned over and said lowly, “Brace yourself, my son. He’s been waiting a very long time for this moment. You have to give him this.” and smiled as her grown son groaned in mortification, just like an elfling.

 

“My family! Kinsmen! Listen up! This is a fine day. Our Thranduil has finally pledged his troth to the daughter of King Xin. The announcement will be made at the end of Círaglar’s Coming of Age Celebration and the wedding will take place at the end of Lin and Clordir’s Coming of Age Celebration in seven years time. So, we have seven years to get everything ready for their marriage. So let’s get the celebrating out of the way now, then we can get down to the serious business of getting my son wed!” and he raised his glass in salute to his son and the whole room erupted in cheers of congratulations.

 

The next hour or so passed in a blur for Thranduil as he was hugged and thumped on the back and wine glasses passed into his hand to toast his upcoming nuptials. When he finally got a breather he made his way upstairs to hide in his room until he could stop his swimming head. He moved his bed under the open window and plopped down into the bed so he could enjoy the breeze. He lay there and breathed in deeply of the night air, willing his head to clear.

 

He could do this! He _had_ to do this! He was a warrior, for Eru’s sake! Why did he suddenly feel like an inexperienced elfling? And he sat bolt upright when it suddenly hit him why he was so nervous. He was in love with Lin. He didn’t know why it didn’t occur to him before. He’d known for close to a millennia that she affected him strongly. She always had. And he knew he loved her in a casual familial way. But somewhere along the line he had fallen deeply in love with her in the way that males loved a soulmate. He knew she was his One. And he knew how rare that was.

 

He laid back down and suddenly didn’t feel as nervous as he did just a moment before. He felt Blessed. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve her, but he would spend the rest of his life showing her how much he cherished her.

 

~0~

 

Gimli had come by the Inn in the morning to visit his friend without his sprouts. He loved his children dearly, but sometimes he just wanted to be a grownup.  And he didn’t see Legolas very often and he would take advantage of his presence within the royal city to fellowship with his friend as much as possible while his visit lasted. He was waiting for Legolas to come down for breakfast and was soon rewarded by his friend’s appearance and he was alone. He also looked a bit rough.

 

“Legolas! I see you’re up bright and early! The sprites keep you up all night? You look a little bleary!” he said jovially and then smirked as he saw his friend flinch. Ah! He knew what ailed the elf. He went and poured a tankard of ale and plopped it in front of his friend, who promptly turned green.

 

“Ai! Friend Gimli, I cannot. Not today and not ale. Tis a wine head I have this morning. Ale would curdle in my stomach!” he complained and pushed it away as the smell was roiling his stomach contents.

 

“I’m telling you tis the best cure in the world. Tis the only cure, actually. No amount of water or food will cure that head of yours. You might as well pinch your nose and take a swig or two. That is all you’ll need, I swear it.”

 

Legolas gave his friend a dour look and did as he said, pinching his nose and taking two deep swallows of the ale. He thought at first he’d have to run to the privy chamber and then his stomach calmed down and his vision cleared. Another moment or two and his head, which had felt as though a troll had cleaved it with an ax, suddenly stopped its throbbing and he felt - normal. He looked at his friend in wonder and thanked him with all his heart.

 

“Thank you, friend Gimli! I would not have believed it, but I feel quite well now.”

 

“Looks like you began the Celebration a little early. It’s not for another two days. What were you thinking? That’s not like you.”

 

Legolas looked over his shoulder and then said lowly, “My adar is betrothed to Lin! It happened yesterday and King Xin will announce it at the end of the Celebration. And they will wed at the end of _her_ Celebration in seven years. It was quite exciting news, as you can imagine!” and then he laid a finger across his lips to shush the dwarf when it looked as though he would explode.

 

Gimli then had to make an effort to tone down his decibel level, “Oh that is fine news! Finally! Oh, she’s a fine lass and has been sweet on your Da for a long time. Seven years. Why that’s no time at all. There’s a lot that needs to be done, I’m thinking! Well, I’m your Lad! Anything you need you just let me know. I’ve come to like your father a great deal over the years. Just, uh…”

 

“Don’t tell him?” Legolas laughed, “Don’t worry, friend, Gimli. My lips are sealed.”

 

~0~

 

Legolas and Gimli made their way upstairs and noticed that Thranduil’s room was empty. Out of curiosity, Legolas entered as he saw several pieces of parchment on the desk in the room. Gimli thought it cheeky to enter and look at his father’s things, but the elf wasn’t his child. Then he heard him gasp and had to go over to see what had caught his attention. There on the desk were the drawings Thranduil had made while awaiting his father’s return from Lord Xin’s home.

 

Looking at the drawings Gimli himself gasped at the beauty of his depiction of Lin. For an elf who said he didn’t know how to do anything, Thranduil seemed to know how to do plenty. He had no idea he could draw so well.

 

Then he looked at the precision and detail of the fountain and at the drawing of the planned garden. He knew exactly where this garden was and the way it was rendered he knew exactly where Thranduil planned to put it on the grounds of his home. And he got himself a splendid idea!

 

Tapping the picture of the garden Gimli said, “I know this place. It’s on the way back to Lord Xin’s home from here. This must have been where he declared himself. And it looks to me like he wants to recreate it at his house for her.”

 

“Who knew ada was such a romantic at heart.”

 

“I have a feeling your Da keeps a lot to himself. Probably didn’t have a choice. I think coming here is going to be the best thing that ever happened to him. He’ll be able to live alone with his bride and make bairns in peace without having to run a kingdom. I think it’ll do him good!”

 

“I wonder if there is a way to get an artist to, I don’t know, put a bit of color on these and we can get them framed for him? I think they are lovely.”

 

“No! They are but scribbles. You shouldn’t be in here!” Thranduil said in disapproval, as he stood in the doorway. He came in and frowned at the pictures as though he wished to tear them up and Legolas, on impulse, snatched up the three of Lin and ran out of the room. Thranduil sighed and shook his head.

 

“Well, his heart is in the right place. You can’t blame him for that. Though I still think he has more candyfloss than brains in that noggin of his. However, I’d like to talk to you about these!” he said indicating the garden and fountain drawings.

 

Thranduil, who had wanted to talk to the dwarf about this very thing had his attention diverted from his wayward son and walked over to look down upon them, “Do you think we could do this? Make this happen? You know the layout of my home, do you see where is is I’d like to put it? Tell me if you think it a fools dream.”

 

“No! Not a fools dream at all. It’s perfect. I know exactly what you want and you have a good eye for it. This…” he said tapping the gardens drawing with the fountain, “Is exactly perfect for the area you want it in. I can’t think of anything else that would work there, truth to tell. You have a good eye, King Thranduil!” and then at the kings reproachful look, “Forgive me. You have a good eye, Thranduil.” and was rewarded with a sunny smile. Chuckling, the dwarf continued, “I hear congratulations are in order. I’m very happy for you both. And” tapping the page again, “If it’s permissible, I’d like to give you this as my wedding gift to you and the Lassie.”

 

“Really? Oh I admit I wished to speak to you about this and if it was possible, but really?” Thranduil asked in surprised gratitude and then, “Yes! Yes, of course it’s permissible. Lin will love it and she’ll especially love that you gifted it to her.”

 

“To you both.”

 

“And I’ll love that it came from you as well!” the king smiled.

 

~0~

 

It was the day of the Celebration and Thranduil was in a fine mood. He didn’t know how much time he’d be able to see his dearest Lin, but he was sure he’d be able to spend a little time in her company, though he knew he’d probably be in the company of one of her brothers the entire time. Though, he also wondered if that wouldn’t occur until after Xin had made the announcement. Then he had to stop himself and remind himself this wasn’t the time to look for a loophole. A way to bend the rules. This was a Maireldain betrothal and they had their own rites and customs and he’d adhere to all of them.

 

He fairly bounced downstairs and was about to grab some breakfast when he stopped dead in his tracks. His mother was standing next to his father and she was….she was…! He gave a great whoop and ran over to them and picked his mother up and spun her around. And placed her gently back on her feet and gave her a gentle kiss upon her forehead and then he clasped his father in a great bear hug and kissed him on the cheek and stood back looking at them with a huge grin on his face.

 

“Well, we don’t have to wonder how he’ll take the news, my love.” Oropher said with a smirk, to which his wife dissolved into giggles.

 

“Are you kidding? Oh I’m so happy for you both!” And then he wagged his finger at them, “And this time you’ll get your wish! You’ll be able to keep my brother or sister with you for a _very_ long time.” he said with a laugh.

 

“We know. And believe it or not, we didn’t plan this.” his mother said.

 

“A true Gift of Eru, then.”

 

“What is?” Legolas asked as he came down stairs and then he too, stopped dead in his tracks as he beheld his grandmother, his mouth dropping open and then split into a large grin. “Grandmother! Grandfather! Oh I’m so happy for your joy! What wonderful news. This trip has been such a blessing to our family! We’ll have to come here more often! Good things happen here!” he said cheerfully and hugged both his grandparents in his happiness.

 

As the rest of their kin came trooping down the stairs to have their breakfast, the news that Oropher and Aleth were expecting a little one, was received with great joy from all and their meal was one of shared happiness.

 

After their meal they all collected their gifts and made their way to the grounds near the Star-Light Fountain that was prepared with pavilions and tables. They placed their gifts in a special area set aside for such and made their way to a Pavillion that had been reserved for them.

 

This was their first Coming of Age Celebration and unlike a begetting day celebration where there was a feast to celebrate the begetting day of an individual, a Coming of Age Celebration was more a celebration of a member of their society entering into the adult phase of their life and who would join them as equals. It was a time to celebrate the life-path they would choose and their eligibility to wed. It was a joy for the entire community.

 

This was an important milestone for every individual who reached this age. It was a celebration that would involve the entire town or village. As this was one of the princes of their King, so the entire Valley was expected to celebrate in one form or another. The grounds were set up as a Grand Fair that was to be enjoyed and celebrated.

 

There would be stalls and games and activities that would catch the interest of young children, adolescents and the adults as well. And unless King Xin had more children, there would only be one more of these and everyone wanted to enjoy and savour the experience.

 

Thranduil's kin had not been the only ones from Cîweryn Galen and the surrounding towns and villages that had been invited to the celebration. Amdir, Amroth and their wives, children and kin were there, as were many of those who chose to make the trek. Many chose not to attend and would celebrate in their own way. The fireworks display would be spectacular and would be visible throughout the valley. There would be picnics and boating on the lakes and it would be a time of ease and celebration for the entire valley.

 

Thranduil soon gave up hope of even catching a glimpse of his dearest Lin and resolved to enjoy the time with his family. They were split up in two quadrants back in the forest and he wasn’t sure they would even wish to get together even at Yule, the one time of year they had always made an effort to be together. It could be worse. They actually lived quite close considering the size of the forest and even the town of Limric wasn’t terribly far.

 

They certainly didn’t have the distance some had to traverse to get to the town, which was the closest town to their forest. Amdir and Amroth’s people mostly depended on trading with others who made the trek as the distance wasn’t convenient at all. Thranduil thought he’d have to put his mind to that. There had to be a better way for those in the southernmost reaches of the forest to get supplies than to depend upon trade with those in the northern reaches.

 

Maybe him remaining king hadn’t been such an empty gesture after all. Improving the lives of his people had been a lifelong ambition of his and he’d proved rather good at it.

 

Legolas came and sat down next to him and plopped on of his sons in Thranduil’s lap. Alon, from the golden head. “What are you doing sitting here all by yourself, ada?” he said as he bounced Balon on his knee.

 

“Oh, I was just thinking about how we might get supplies to the southern reaches more efficiently. They depend on you and adar for their supplies and I was thinking there has to be a better way.”

 

Legolas just stared at his father and then burst out laughing. “Only you would worry about something like that at a celebration. Can’t you relax, ada?”

 

“I _am_ relaxed. I’m not stressed out in the least.”

 

“And you wanted to give the crown up. That is the silliest idea I’ve ever heard. You were born for this. You make everything better, you know. Even when you’re relaxing all you can think of is how to make our lives better.”

 

“Yes, well, I guess it’s what I do. But I could do the same thing as prince in the greenwood or as a governor of Cîweryn Galen. It’s just a matter of organization. I’m a bureaucrat. There’s a horrible thought!” he chuckled.

 

“You’re much more than a bureaucrat, King Thranduil.” Xin said as he approached, “Would you walk with me?”

 

“Yes, of course.” and turning to Legolas, “Can I keep him?” he asked pointing to the sleeping toddler in his arms and smiled as his son waved him off, his own arms full of sleeping toddler.

 

Thranduil and Xin walked over toward the Star-Light Fountain and Thranduil couldn’t believe how beautiful it was, holding the only concentrated essence of Illuin on Ennor. That light had changed the destiny of Xin’s clan and because of it had created the Maireldain. There would be no Maireldain if not for its light. His favorite star that even still burned so brightly.

 

“Does she miss it? Sitting in the Heavens and watching all the people on Ennor?”

 

“Sometimes. And only because she did it for so long. I have to say I prefer her home with me. We were together for a long while before the Sun first rose. When we were going to and from Aman we found that any maia could sit and take care of her duties. She was annoyed with herself for not thinking of sharing the task in the first place.” Xin said with a smile.

 

“Yet if she wasn’t at her duties I think I would not be here. Or, at the least, I would have been one of those you rescued from Aman.”

 

“I have found things play out as they are meant to play out. My Cillil spent so much time in the Heavens because she was meant to. Would another maia have been so moved to wish to interfere with those in Aman? Would they have even looked?”

 

“I would say you have an over abundance of patience, except I know first hand that you do not fear to act and act quickly when you’re called upon to do so.” Thranduil smiled and then, “You faced down the Lord of the Valar like nothing I’ve ever seen.”

 

“I was, how do you say? Bluffing?” Xin said drollery, causing Thranduil to burst into laughter. “I am wed to a maia and she has never stood above me as though she was something superior to me. She has always looked upon all the Children of Eru as equals and she considers herself a Child of Eru. I suppose she passed that belief on to me. It has stood me in good stead when one of them has sought to “put me in my place” so to speak.”

 

Changing the subject, Thranduil asked about the Coming of Age Celebration and their traditions, “Is this more than just a large Celebration. It seems more than just a Begetting Day Celebration.”

 

“Yes, this is when a young person comes into their own. It is when they join our people as an equal. An Adult. He will be presented before the Fountain and it will Bless him. That is the main and most meaningful part of this entire Celebration. The rest is for our people to celebrate another one of our children joining us with the eventual expectation that he will now be free to wed and bring forth his own joy to add to our number.”

 

“Has he already met a special girl?”

 

“Yes, he has. He was always admired and he was a shy boy. But I’m happy to say he befriended a young lady who sees his true value and appreciates him for it.”

 

“That is well. I had feared my own son would never meet someone who called to the song in his heart.” he said and kissed the top of the sleeping child’s head in his arms.

 

“I’m sure your father wondered the same.” Xin smirked and then smiled outright when the ellon next to him colored like an elfling.

 

“Did you know that my Lin’s name in your elven tongue is Melody? And in my language it means Forest. She is the Forest’s Song, is my river pearl.”

 

“I...yes, I know that Linniel is melody or song, of course. But I just thought Lin was a nickname. I didn’t know it was an actual name in your tongue.”

 

“My Cillil named all our children. Lin was the last born and the only girl. It was one of the few times I put my foot down and we agreed on the name to please us both. A compromise, if you will. Her proper name is Linniel, but she’s never been called by it. She is Lin and Lin is Forest in my tongue. It seems fitting she would one day wed a Forest King and be the Song in his heart.”

 

They made their way back to the pavilion and Thranduil handed Alon to his mother and joined his parents who were sitting and enjoying the afternoon breeze. Soon the evening would fall and there would be toasts and a ceremony where Círaglar would be presented as an adult before the Star-Light Fountain.

 

Several makeshift fire pits had been dug and wagon-loads full of fish were being cooked over the pits. They were being roasted, fried and even cut up for stews. Never one to enjoy the smell of fish, Thranduil found to his astonishment that the savory smell was making his mouth water. The cooks were also roasting potatoes and all manner of vegetables and he soon heard his stomach protesting at being teased.

 

He wondered how they would dish up their meal when a veritable army bearing platters and plates entered the Pavilion and set up two long tables within and politely reseated everyone around the tables, the grandchildren of Aereth seated at one and the adults at the other. Platters of food were placed upon the table and casks of water, ale and wine were brought in and tapped to provide libations.

 

Then those of House Oropher ate, drank and made merry as they shared their feast as family and kin in a way they hadn’t had the chance to do before then. Even the wedding of Legolas hadn’t put them all in one place and they took advantage of their fellowship. Who knew when they'd get this opportunity again? Conversation was at a dull roar and Thranduil was amused to note that his father was feeding grapes to his mother like they were a couple of newlyweds.

 

Suddenly Thranduil heard the crackling explosions of the fireworks and knew Xin was signalling their attention. They all filed out of their pavilion and made their way to stand below the raised dias where the Star-Light Fountain shone and they found Xin and his family all assembled, his son Círaglar at his side with his wife Cillil on the other side of the young man. He was a beautiful young man. The image of his father, but with the deep black eye color of his mother.

 

Three of her children shared her eye color, though none shared the shape of her eyes. They all took that trait from their father. Three shared the delicate features of their mother, Lin and her twin brothers Mithren and Mithron. And those two young men were the only children of Xin to share her silver blonde hair. And those first four sons all had Xin’s green eyes. But only the oldest two could be said to be the very image of their father, with his facial features, inky black hair and green eyes. And except for her hair color, it was Lin who resembled her mother the most.

 

Thranduil was transfixed by the vision of his dearest Lin and couldn’t afterwards say he heard a word Lord Xin spoke in welcoming his son to the ranks of adulthood, nor of the many blessings he bestowed upon him for his future happiness. What did catch his attention was when they formed a semi circle behind the fountain with the young man facing it alone in front with his back to all those assembled.

 

Then Xin spoke in a language that was unfamiliar to Thranduil and raised his arms towards the Fountain. He would speak words and then those assembled lifted their arms and answered. They went on in a series of threes and then the Fountain began to churn and bubble and a halo formed above it and hovered a moment before it settled above the young man who had his head bowed. Then it lowered over and around him and he was soon enveloped in its silver-blue glow.

 

Then Lord Xin spoke another series of threes and the crowd responded and another ring of light lifted from the fountain and this one rose floated over the crowd and Thranduil saw that people were opening a circle in their midst and the halo gently lowered to the ground and a concussion wave spread throughout the entire valley as it gently touched the ground. Every living creature, plant, animal and person was enveloped within the wave. All touched and all part of the light. And then the light dimmed and the Fountain was as it was before.

 

Then Xin informed them all that he had a couple of announcements that he hope would bring them the same joy as it brought he and his family. He brought up a young lady with her parents and Thranduil was surprised to see the maia Pallando as one of the parents. Apparently Círaglar had formed an attachment to the maia’s daughter. She was a lovely girl with fiery red hair and deep blue eyes. And Xin announced the couple’s betrothal and those assembled cheered their approval. That the prince was so soon to be wed was considered great good fortune.

 

And then as they stepped back Xin brought Lin forward and Oropher and Aleth were at Thranduil’s side and each took hold of one of his arms and walked him up the stops to the dais and they stepped off to the side as he stood next to Lin who smiled up at him with shining eyes and he smiled back at her and he just knew he had a besotted and silly grin on his face, but was powerless to do anything about it.

 

And Lord Xin then announced that the King of Cîweryn Galen had become betrothed to his precious River Pearl, Lin and would wed at the conclusion of she and her brother’s Coming of Age Celebration in seven years times. Again the crowd roared their approval and then Lin’s brother smilingly separated the two and escorted their sister back into the bosom of her family and Oropher and Aleth escorted their son back down into the bosom of his.

 

Apparently that was to be his and Lin’s only exposure to one another and Thranduil knew the nature of their relationship had changed and he’d not be able to to treat her with the easy familiarity that he’d become accustomed to. He was walked back to his families Pavilion were they spent the rest of the evening, enjoying the fireworks display and where he and his family enjoyed their own easy camaraderie and then finally made their way back to the Inn once the Sun rose. This would be another three day feasting celebration and Thranduil wondered how these people did it? _Eru!_

 

~0~

 

At some point Thranduil actually ran out of the sweets he’d prepared for their trip and asked the kitchen staff if he could borrow the use of their kitchen. He wondered that there was no traffic while he was puttering about but then learned that his male family members had stood guard as the kitchen staff had shown inordinate curiosity as to how he made the treat they had all gotten a chance to nibble on while the family had been their guests. House Oropher had determined that the treat Thranduil made had value and they decided to keep it a closely guarded family secret. Thranduil smirked to himself. Of all the directions he had imagined his life might turn, candymaker had _not_ been one of them!

 

He set it out to cool and then cleaned up the kitchen so as to not leave a mess or any clue as to what ingredients he’d used. He then broke it apart and filled the bags he’d brought so he’d have plenty for their return trip. He couldn’t believe it had already been a week since they’d arrived. And now they would be leaving in the morning. He’d spent hardly any time with his dearest Lin, but at least now he had hope. Now she was his betrothed.

 

All too soon they were getting ready to depart the city now that the festivities had concluded. He had made arrangements with Gimli for some of his kin to stay with him so they could begin the work to lay the pipes and begin laying out the garden. Gimli had even determined to set up a smelter so he could melt some ore and pour the mold to make some very nice scroll-work benches. This was far beyond anything Thranduil had thought of and he was a little nervous. He had thought stone benches or even wooden ones would do just fine, but Gimli had become inspired and there was no stopping him once he set his mind to something. And Lin was one of his favorite people.

 

He had also asked Gimli if he could see about getting the same plants as there were in the garden and Gimli had told him to leave it to him. The fountain wasn’t his gift to Thranduil and Lin. The entire garden was his gift. Thranduil tried to demur that it was too much and then ceased when he got a fierce look in response from the Dwarf. Thranduil gave in with good grace and simply thanked the dwarf and resolved to put forth his best ale for Gimli and his kin’s disposal while they were his guests.

 

The carriages were brought around and he and his kin began loading up to make the trek back to Cîweryn Galen. He noticed his parents dawdling and wondered what they were waiting for when another carriage drew up with Lord Xin alighting.

 

“Ah! King Thranduil. I so glad to have caught you before you left.”

 

Thranduil glancing at his parents wryly, thought there probably had been no danger of that, but simply replied, “Lord Xin. How happy I am to see you. It gladdens my heart to be able to thank you once again for your hospitality before I take my leave of you.”

 

Smiling in appreciative amusement at the kings smooth recovery to what had no doubt been a shock at seeing him, Xin replied, “I had wondered if I might impose upon your hospitality for a time. I will be quite busy with the preparations for Círaglar’s wedding and I wondered if I could ask you to look after my two youngest for a time?”

 

Thranduil’s eyes widened when he realized what was being asked, but before he could say a word, Oropher broke in, “They will be welcome to stay with my wife and I. We have plenty of room for them and we are not too far from Thranduil should they wish to go and visit him - together.”

 

“Marvelous! I am in your debt, Lord Oropher. Well, I won’t keep you. I know how far you have to travel. I will simply bid you safe travels.” And then the King of the Maireldain strode away leaving them to stare after him.

 

Thranduil looked helplessly at his father and Oropher gestured for them to enter their own carriage and once they were seated said, “Just go with it, son. It’s either this or you don’t see each other until the wedding in seven years. At least this way you get to see one another from time to time.” And then he leaned out the window to signal for their procession to to be on their way.


	14. Houseguests

The next several months were spent getting Lin and her brother Clordir acclimatized to life in the forest. Neither were unfamiliar with living life close to the land. But both were basically city folk. Even when Lin had lived with Thranduil within his Halls, the Halls had essentially been a city. Neither had a lot of experience of living in a closely knit village and that was how the wood elves lived.

 

Oropher and Aleth had made the choice to live within a village themselves when they’d come to Cîweryn Galen with the rest of their people. It was still something of a novelty to them, as well. They’d both been born in Doriath and were themselves, city folk. After the loss of Beleriand they’d lived in Amon Lanc, which wasn’t just a palace, it had been a city. And then they too, had gone to the Halls. And the Halls had been designed by Oropher. A city boy.

 

Their new home was spacious and they had plenty of room for guests, but it was the first time in their lives they’d looked after themselves. As members of the nobility they had been looked after their entire lives by servants. And after the nightmare in Aman, when they’d realized they didn’t have the first idea of how to survive on their own, the two had decided such would never happen to them again. So when they had designed their home in this village their people had stepped in and insisted it be more spacious. After all, Oropher was their former king, so it was a matter of pride!

 

Yes, the ground floor was where they spent most of their time, but those building the home had took it upon themselves to built it so that it wrapped around a cluster of sturdy trees in a semi-circle. They had also built a winding stair around the cluster so that they could incorporate several levels of platforms with additional enclosed rooms and patios so Oropher and his wife could enjoy tea outside on fine days nestled within the branches. And the whole had been designed so that the two could effectively look after themselves without help.

 

Thanks to the dwarves and Lord Xin, who had insisted on this one thing, all the homes within every village had indoor plumbing with running hot and cold water. The elves weren’t quite sure how they had managed this, but in asking questions, they had learned there were stable thermal pockets throughout the valley and the dwarves had determined how to mix the super-heated water with the cooler water to be able to pipe it throughout the valley to every city, town and village.

 

And with this one facet of their lives altered from what they had been used to from time immemorial, the wood elves had found their standard of living instantly elevated. It was a luxury to them, something only the royals had enjoyed within the Halls, which had been a rise in their standard of living that not even the city of Doriath could boast! The gravity fed pools had been Orophers brainchild and he’d been quite proud of them. So he, above all others, was impressed with the dwarves handy work.

 

As the twins settled into their temporary home, they found that forest life was not so very different than city life. Instead of paved streets and roads, there were dirt paths everywhere. And they appreciated the elves respect for their forest home. Little things they all did to make sure that no damage was done to the growing and living things they shared their home with.

 

But it was more than that. They didn’t just make sure they did no damage, they all seemed to naturally do things that added to the health and growth of the forest. They would learn that when they harvested things such as nuts and berries they made sure to take only what they needed, so that the animals also had enough for their little families.

 

This aspect of the elves simply enchanted the twins. They had never had dealings with an exclusively elven culture. They were the Maireldain and they were elves, maia and men and they had all evolved as a society together. These wood elves had been together since their own migration from their first awakening back before the first age. And most were Nandor and had never migrated farther than the Misty Mountains where they had founded the societies of Eryn Galen and Lórinand.

 

And they would learn that the elves had an especial gift with the growing things and would take clippings from the berry plants and had over the years increased them in sections of the forest and around the perimeter so that they were actually increasing the size of the massive forest. And in so doing were not only self sustaining, they had enough increase that they had a product to barter for things that were not readily available within the forest itself.

 

There wasn’t any merchant stalls that the twins could browse through if they were aimless or bored, but the village was a tightly interconnected community and they all looked after one another. They were friendly and all wanted to get to know the newcomers that were staying with their Governor. Oropher may not be their king any longer, nor was he their Village Elder, but he was the Governor of their District and that still made him their leader.

 

When it was discovered they were the children of the Maireldain King, all were welcoming to the two they assumed were making an official visit. Oropher didn’t disabuse them of this sentiment. They would eventually learn that the maid was betrothed to his son and then they’d really become excited. He didn't wish Lin overwhelmed with well wishers and kept that bit of news to himself. 

 

They were slipping! For apparently the news from Xin’s announcement at Círaglar’s Coming of Age Celebration hadn’t made the rounds yet. The grapevine at Eryn Galen would have circulated the news around the forest three times by now. They needed to work on their communications skills, Oropher thought in amusement. 

 

Lin and Clordir knew they were there so that Lin would be able to visit with her betrothed and Clordir could act as chaperone. But the two had determined they would have a little fun while they were there as well. This wasn’t the dangerous forest of Eryn Galen. No! This forest was safe and had nothing within it that would be dangerous to the two and they planned on exploring.

 

They were soon set to rights on that score. No, there wasn’t any predators that would cause them harm, but the forest was to be respected and there was still plenty within it that could cause injury and even death if care wasn’t taken. They were instructed to never leave the perimeter of the village without an escort of at least two elves, preferably, those who were foresters and had the lore of forest husbandry as their life-path.

 

And one of the first things Oropher and Aleth did was to show them the pathway that led to the Village where their granddaughter lived. That village was full of their kin and all three of their great grandsons had chosen forest husbandry as their life path.

 

“Don’t be so impatient. We will be taking a walk to the other village and you’ll begin to become familiar with both of these villages and the people within them. Once you know some of the people within the villages you’ll be able to learn what you can and can’t do.” Oropher said patiently, wondering why they felt the need to run amok. He knew their parents weren’t particularly strict and put it down to the impatience of youth and the excitement of their own coming of age.

 

“We are sorry. We don’t mean to be a trial to you. We will be good houseguests and if you need anything please be sure to let us know.” Clordir said contritely. He was actually the sweeter and better behaved of the two.

 

It was his sister who had been the one who had led them into their misadventures as children. It was also why Clordir had began to spend more of his time with his brother as they got older. Círaglar had shared his more sedate temperament and they had enjoyed one another’s company and enjoyed even more not getting into trouble.

 

This had also meant Lin had spent more time with her father where he was able to curb her more impulsive behavior. It had also meant that Xin had to learn to curb his own impulse to spoil and indulge her as his only daughter.

 

“Not to worry, young man. The both of you are most welcome here. And once you become familiar with the forest you’ll be able to traverse it without us worrying you’ll fall down into a ditch. Then we can make our way to see Legolas and Thranduil.”

 

“I don’t see why we can’t plan to make a day of it and sail down the Limduin. The river is quite close to Thranduil’s home.” Aleth said and Lin tried not to act like a giddy schoolgirl at the suggestion.

 

“Yes and Thranduil’s home is also quite close to Legolas’s…... and the babies.” Oropher said with a lift of his brow.

 

“Now stop that, you.” his wife mock scolded.

 

“Well, come on then. Let’s get to the river before the morning is wasted and all the boats have been hired out.” Oropher ushered everyone out and he could tell the treat was well received by the twins.

 

They walked through the forest, directly north and came upon that part of the river that bent closest to the forest edge before it swung back north to empty into the Limael. There were many tributaries that branched off the main river that threaded through the forest, the main river was fed directly from the Orocarni up North, swung down southwards, circled around the Limael eastwards, with its tentacles threading ever southwards through the forest and then continued its circle until it spilled into the lake.

 

Because of the direction it flowed, the journey west would take a lot of oar-work to row towards the west, and conversely, the trip back would be much easier. Luckily, this time of year it was calmer and not the raging flood it could become in the Springtime.

 

They made their way to the river and were in luck with hiring a river skiff to make their way towards the King’s home. They got aboard and the twins especially enjoyed the trip and just sightseeing in general with the lovely view of the lake in the distance and passing by the Township of Limric that sat between the Lake and River almost centered to the north of the forest, but closer to the Forvenrhûn District.

 

Even by boat, it still took well over an hour to get to the bend where Thranduil’s house was nestled. And when they got their first view it looked as though it had been demolished. The entire front of the home had enormous mounds of dirt and rock littered everywhere.

 

“Sweet Eru! What happened here?” Oropher exclaimed in awe at the amount of destruction he saw. He’d seen orcs do less damage.

 

“I take it this is new?” Lin asked, dismayed at the wreckage.

 

“It certainly didn’t look like this the last time we were here!” Aleth exclaimed, wondering what in the world her son was up to. She thought they had this all settled when he’d thought he’d need to have his home perfect to bring his new wife into. She thought perhaps he’d need a small piece of her mind for dismissing her advice to allow Lin to have some say over the home she’d be sharing with him.

 

On the rise, Thranduil espied who was in the boat and felt a small measure of panic, and then caught hold of himself. He could handle this!

 

“Adar! Naneth! I wasn’t expecting you. I see you brought Lin and Clordir with you. Why don’t we take a short walk and go see Legolas. I’m sure he won’t mind it if we descend upon him for an impromptu visit.”

 

And he made a pointed look at his parents not to question him regarding the state of his home in front of their guests. He went to the boatmen and after a quick word with them gestured for his family and guests to follow him. And they all fell in behind him as he made for a path that was becoming more defined over the repeated usage between father and son to and from one another’s homes.

 

The trek was a short one, as Legolas lived less than a half mile from his father. This was by design as he wished to not only be close to his father, but he also planned to keep a skiff at the river so they could cut their travel time to visit Mei-Li’s parents in Limric.

 

Legolas kept his home on the outskirts of the small village where he made his home. Thranduil called out to Legolas with mindspeak before he knocked on the door which was answered almost immediately by Legolas himself who wore a large grin on his face as he welcomed his family into his home. They didn’t come to his home very often, so it was looked upon as a treat. Legolas thought that with the addition of Lin and Clordir to his grandparents household this might change over the next few years and he was pleased to find that this was probably the case.

 

Though, as he showed them into their sitting room and noticing the strained look in his father’s eyes he rather suspected that this visit had been on impulse. That it was his father they had actually come to visit and Legolas knew Thranduil’s house was not exactly open for visitors in its current state. If it had just been his grandparents Legolas would have teased his father relentlessly, but with the addition of the twins thought he should probably restrain himself.

 

Mei-Li joined them shortly and their sons were toddling behind her as she set out some tea and began serving her quests. Oropher excused himself and said he needed to talk to his son and Thranduil rolled his eyes as he went out front to “talk” to his father. They were joined almost immediately by Thranduil’s mother and they both started in on him and the disaster he’d created at his home. Walking some distance away so that they were out of earshot, he rounded on them bid them be silent.

 

“Tis a wedding gift from Legolas’s friend Gimli. And if anything they started well in advance of that day so it will be well completed before we wed.”

 

“What sort of gift entails tearing your property apart?” Aleth asked incredulously.

 

“One that requires the laying of water pipes. He is recreating the garden-park where I declared myself to Lin including the fountain.”

 

“The whole thing?”

 

“Aye. The fountain, benches and all the flowers and plants. He knows it well and will incorporate all the exact same species that are in that place.”

 

“That is a fine gift, son.” Oropher said, impressed.

 

“Gimli thinks very highly of Lin.” and amended at his parent’s pointed look, “And we have developed a fine friendship ourselves over the years. Believe me, I’m as surprised as you are. I once imprisoned his father. But he seems to have forgiven me that transgression.”

 

“You imprisoned his father? Why on arda would you do that?”

 

“Because, they were on their way to bother a dragon. I would have kept better care that they did not escape if I’d known they would awaken the thing and send it out to destroy Esgaroth. Believe me, the first time was bad enough.”

 

And at the look of horror on his parent’s faces went on to explain how the dragon had destroyed the towns of Esgaroth and Dale when it had taken Erebor from the dwarves that lived there. And how the descendant of the last king under the mountain had led a small troop at the direction of an istari to reclaim the mountain. And how a man had slain the thing and how he and his people had been caught there by an army of orcs including Lin.

 

“You brought her to a battle?” his mother exclaimed in disapproval.

 

“Well, I didn’t know there was going to be a battle. I went to bring food and supplies so they would survive the winter. The only reason I brought the army was to set a guard in case of looters that I was sure would come when they found out the dragon was gone. I was completely surprised the dwarves had even survived. Alas, their new king under the mountain didn’t survive the battle. In fact, his whole line was wiped out. But Gimli’s father survived and lived to a ripe old age within that very same mountain.”

 

“And now his son is here and has determined to gift you a garden. Somehow I feel only you could befriend someone who would have every reason to hold you in enmity.”

 

“Well, it’s been almost two hundred years since then. Holding that sort of grudge would be no mean feat, even for a dwarf.” And then Thranduil gestured to his parents that they should perhaps join the others in Legolas’s house, but said, “Oh, that is Gimli’s gift and we should perhaps keep that to ourselves just now.”

 

“What if she asks what you are doing?”

 

“I don’t know. Perhaps just tell her we are laying pipe. That is the truth after all.”

 

As they entered and walked in Thranduil heard Lin exclaim in delight and wondered what the commotion was about.

 

“Oh Thranduil! Legolas was just telling us about Gimli’s gift. I think that is the sweetest thing ever!” And Thranduil heard the smothered laughter of his parents behind him.

 

“Yes, it is a very thoughtful gift, my dearest Lin.” and then looking at his son said, “But perhaps Gimli would have wished to present it to her himself?” and was rewarded by his son coloring at the implied rebuke.

 

Then he noticed a little person at his shins and looking like he wanted a better vantage point and so Thranduil picked up his grandbaby, “Hello Balon. How is my little one today?” and was rewarded with a toothy grin, “Ah! Look at that! He almost has a complete smile. Aren’t you clever?” he cooed and kissed the chubby cheeks and hugged the little one close. He completely missed the smile exchanged by the twins. Apparently Thranduil was good father material and they approved.

 

“Ada, come and sit here so they both can climb on you. Otherwise they’ll scream for your attention and nobody needs to hear that.” Legolas exclaimed, getting up so his father could take his place of the sofa. And sure enough, as soon as he sat little Alon crawled over and climbed into his lap to demand the attention of his granddad.

 

Oropher smiled indulgently. He'd noticed that children were fascinated with his son. All children. He'd never forget Aereth's grandchildren climbing all over him when they'd first met him. And Thranduil loved children and never failed to indulge and give them all the attention they could ever wish for. Even Gimli's children couldn't keep away from him and Thranduil indulged them as well. One of the prime reasons the dwarf had grown fond of the ellon. How could you stay mad at a elf who played with your children and genuinely seemed to like them.

 

“So, I’ll be traveling back up to Aranothrond in about two weeks to see your father, you two. Think about what you’d like for me to take to him. Letters, messages, lists of things you want me to bring back to you, that sort of thing.” Oropher said conversationally.

 

“Ada! You can’t leave them alone.”

 

“Excuse me?” his mother said with a lifted brow.

 

“Most especially you, naneth!” Thranduil retorted, completely unrepentant.

 

“Well, I can’t bring them with me.”

 

“And I don’t have room at the house right now. I’m filled up to the rafters with dwarves.”

 

“We have room, don’t we?” Mei-Li looked towards her husband, not wishing to gainsay him in his own home.

 

“Yes, of course.” Legolas quickly agreed.

 

“No, you will do no such thing. I am not an invalid and the twins will be there with me. If this was a few months hence I would agree, but I am fine now.”

 

“Alright, but you still must let us know what we can do to help you.” Clordir said, worried about the ellith’s delicate condition, never having been around a pregnant lady before and worried she might break. He recalled how his brothers, Mithren and Mithron treated their wives when they were with child and they seemed to treat them most solicitously and delicately. He was completely unaware that his sisters-in-honor had actually wanted to pinch their husbands for their overabundance of care, except they had meant well, so both had decided it was sweet. Exasperating, but sweet.

 

“Most likely the only help I’ll require from either of you will be in the kitchen at meal times. I’m sure we’ll work out a routine between us.”

 

“Of course we will. It’ll be fun!” Lin said with enthusiasm.

 

They enjoyed their visit and stayed for lunch and then they went on their way, making sure to wait until Mei-Li had put the boys down for their nap. Otherwise there might had been a tantrum. They adored their grandfather and their great grandparents and it was just easier if they left while the babes were asleep. They made their way back and Lin made sure to thank Gimli for his thoughtfulness, but when he gave Thranduil a reproachful look she made sure to correct him.

 

“No, don’t look like that. It wasn’t Thranduil who told me. It was Legolas.” And in a conspiratorial aside, “I think Thranduil was a little upset with him that he told me. But you should know that I don’t really like surprises. So this works out well for me and I am ever so grateful to you. I will have lots of time to thank you for your fine gift.” she said cheerfully and gave him a sweet hug and kiss upon the cheek, causing the dwarf to color in embarrassment.

 

“Now, Lass. No need to carry on that way. It is my pleasure and you should know the whole idea was Thranduil’s. He had it all drawn out the very night he proposed to you.” And then smirked when she squealed in delight and flung her arms around her betrothed. Clordir, to his horror, realized this is what he was supposed to prevent and had no idea how to break them apart. Luckily for him, Thranduil was a circumspect ellon and unclasped his betrothed from around his neck and smilingly kissed her hands.

 

Before they left to return to Oropher and Aleth's home, Oropher had a quick aside with his son and told him he needed to speak with him before he left to see Lord Xin. Thranduil assumed it was to do with the betrothal tokens and said he wasn’t going anywhere if his father wanted to drop by to see him. Oropher said he would drop by a day or two and then they said their farewells and made the river trip back to their village.

 

~0~

 

A couple days later Oropher made his way back to Thranduil’s and the two discussed several things that needed to be gone over before Oropher made his way back to Aranothrond. At one point Thranduil called Gimli over and asked him a special favor that had both his father and the dwarf looking at him as though he’d lost his mind. Thranduil ignored them and just asked if he would see if it was possible. The dwarf left grumbling about crazy elves with less sense than a rock.

 

Oropher smirked at the back of the retreating dwarf and said, “I like him.”

 

“Yes, he’s a good one. I can see why Legolas saw such value in him.”

 

“So? Do you have any ideas on what we should bring to Lord Xin?”

 

“Well, I made another batch of the Brittle. Oh! And I made another box for nana to replace the one we took when you took our first gifts.”

 

“Well, the sweets are becoming popular, so that is good. But what else should I bring.”

 

“I don’t want shower them with riches. I don’t want them to think we are trying to buy their daughter. That is not the purpose of the betrothal gifts. I believe they are to show we are able to care for her well being as part of our family.”

 

“They also like practical gifts. When I was meeting with Mei-Li’s parents I had been told to gift them tea and wine, which I did. But when you came and gave them carpets and fabric it was a stroke of genius! They loved it.”

 

“Probably because it was a novelty as a gift. And we started with that with Lord Xin. I suppose we should also give the traditional gifts of tea and wine. Maybe I can send a couple casks of the ale. The dwarves love it. I don’t know how common it is here. Those casks were from Gondor.”

 

“We should see if we can learn to make it.”

 

“Probably a good idea. Lord Xin seems to have cornered the market on the wine. Nothing is better than his wine.”

 

“So, I take it you’ve given up the idea of wine making?”

 

“Not entirely. I may wish for a couple of the vines he keeps so that I can tinker with some personal vintages.”

 

“Well, I have an idea for something else for you to try your hand at. Especially since you seem to have a knack for it.”

 

“Do tell.”

~0~

 

When Eru had enclosed their land including all the Hildórien where men first awoke, there had been left great plains between the southern edge of the forest and the new wall of Mountains that had connected the Orocarni and had cut off access to their south. It was in this area that the elves had planted groves of fruit and nut trees that they managed. This included olive, lemon, oranges, bananas, macadamia, pecan and almonds.

 

It was also a more temperate clime and this region alone did not get snows during the cold months. Many exotic plants grew wild here and the elves had taken the time to see what was useful and what they could tame and cultivate. This careful cultivation made them the only supplier of several types of produce that only grew in the South. This included pineapple, vanilla orchids and cocoa trees.

 

The only reason the elves knew that these plants had value was from Cîrdan’s Falathrim. Those who had perished and had been rescued with their fellows in Aman. Those who had never made their way to Tol Eressëa. Those who had been familiar with these plants due to their many ports of call at Númenor of old, where these plants had been cultivated and were native to that lost land.

 

When these elves had seen the wild variety of these plants and how the forest elves dismissed them as they were bitter and deemed of little if any value, they had exclaimed in excitement that yes! They not only had value they would become their most valued asset in all the valley as they were rare plants and only grew in temperate climates.

 

And they knew how to process them to be bartered in their most valued form. They had also used the open land to plant sugar cane, because while both could be used to flavor foods in cooking, they were both of more value if they were used in conjunction with sugar in the making of sweets. And the most prized of all - chocolate.

 

They had been harvesting these and turning them into bulk products that could be bartered, but they hadn’t been turned into any finished products. They had been crating the fruit and nuts and had gotten very good at grinding the cocoa into powder, but no one wanted it in its raw form. What they found most wanted was the olive oil and this they bartered for flour. That was of more value to the elves and a crop that grew better in the north.

 

Oropher had requested sacks of the cocoa, sugar, nuts, vanilla and various fruits and berries and brought them over to his son. He had an idea…...

 

“Ada, why have you brought all this?”

 

“Because I want you to experiment. Have a few accidents, if you will.” And looking around asked, “Where are the dwarves?”

 

“Just because one worked out doesn’t mean I can do it again. And the dwarves went home. They’ll be back in a week or so.”

 

“Well, they’ve left a huge mess.”

 

“They have seven years to fix it. Don’t worry so much.”

 

“Now _you_ sound like Xin! Anyway, I want you to play around with this and see what happens. If the worst happens we’ve wasted some supplies. But on the offhand chance you come up with something it could very well set us all up as a major trading location within the valley. We haven’t been here very long. I’d really like to think we are adding something of value to the lives of the rest. They’ve certainly improved our lives. I’d like to return the favor.”

 

“They haven’t been here very long either. Their first home was on the other side of the mountains. The only people who haven’t moved are the dwarves. All they did was move their doors.”

 

“Well, I was talking to one of Círdan’s Falathrim, a fellow by the name of Treven, and….”

 

“How do we have a Falathrim?”

 

“We actually have several dozen. Elves who died at sea. They were with us in the forest in Aman. They had family there, I suppose. But that’s neither here nor there, quit interrupting me!” Oropher said and glared at his son, who clamped his mouth shut and looked dutifully attentive, “As I was saying, I was talking to Treven and he was saying there was this whole process to turn this stuff into a something the Númenóreans called candy. Or just chocolate. Anyway, I'm going to get him over here and the two of you can tinker around in here.”

 

“Too bad they went bad. They seem a very clever people. They certainly keep good ale. Nothing else like it in Ennor.”

 

“Never mind about the ale. Now I’m going to go find Treven and bring him back here. I’ve already spoken to him and he’s agreed - don’t give me that look, young ellon! It’ll cost you nothing to try! Hopefully you can come up with something before I leave in two days.”

 

“Two days? Adar! You should get something else together just in case I fail miserably at this. I don’t want you going empty handed!”

 

“Well, there would be no point in going at all if I was empty handed and had nothing else, would there?” Oropher said, rolling his eyes at his thick headed son and taking his leave.

 

When Oropher returned he smelled something….good. Warm and homey. He wondered what his son had done in his absence. The elf next to him breathed in deep and closed his eyes and smiled. _Mmmm_

 

“Thranduil? What is that marvelous smell? Oh, and I brought company.”

 

“Treven? Very well. Hold on a minute. Go in the sitting room and I’ll be right out.” And the two did as he bade them. Soon enough Thranduil came out with two steaming mugs and handed them to his houseguests. It was a deep russet color and smelled sweet. Thranduil exclaimed and went back into his kitchen and came back with a bowl of whipped cream and plopped a generous dollop on the top of each cup. Then he sat and waited for their reaction.

 

The two exchanged a look and Treven shrugged and took a cautious sip. And looking up in surprised delight, a spot of the cream on the end of his nose, he then took a deep pull on the mug and made a nummy-noise indicating his approval. Oropher followed suit and couldn’t believe how good the warn drink was. He couldn’t identify everything he was tasting, but supposed this was the cocoa and he could also taste other spices in it as well. Was that cinnamon? And the whipped cream was a perfect foil for the deep taste of the cocoa.

 

“Son? I know you don’t want to hear this, but I think you’ve found your calling. This is wonderful! But how in the world did you come up with it so soon? I’ve only been gone a little over an hour.”

 

“I don’t know, ada. It just kind of came to me. It’s just some of the cocoa, sugar and milk heated over the stovetop. It was good just as it was, but then I started sprinkling other spices into it and I got that. Then I just whipped some cream and used that as a garnish. But ada. I’ve made quite a lot of it. Dry. We can send a bag of it to Lord Xin and just tell him to add it to warm milk and that’s all you have to do to make it. That is a good betrothal gift, don’t you think? As good as tea?”

 

“It’s a perfect betrothal gift, son. What do you think of it as a trading product, Treven?”

 

“As a seasonal product it’s perfect. Just the sort of thing you want on chilly evenings. And with Fall Harvest fast approaching we can make loads of it. I’d still like to try to make some of the other things I saw the Númenóreans make with it. But even if all those fail, This!” he said holding up the mug, “Will put us on the trading map!”

 

“How much of this did you make, son?”

 

“I mixed together about a ten pound sack. It was about a quarter of what you brought me. I thought if you liked it you could bring the premixed sack to Lord Xin. I can make more. This is much easier than the Brittle.”

 

“You make the Brittle? Oh! My children love that stuff! I can’t keep it in the house!”

 

“You know, we may need to build you larger kitchens, Thranduil. The kitchen here you can just use to make your meals and then the larger one for making vast quantities of the Brittle and this, what do you plan to call it?”

 

“It’s hot cocoa. Why not just call it what it is?” Thranduil said, thinking literally.

 

“Hot cocoa? Or hot chocolate.” Oropher tried out the different names, thinking from a marketing standpoint.

 

“No. Chocolate is something else entirely, to my mind.” Treven said doubtfully.

 

“Yes, but how many know of the Númenórean creations? They’ve been gone for a long time and I doubt anyone here had trade with them.” Oropher said, ready to dismiss another peoples tradition in order market their own.

 

“I like hot cocoa. Or just plain Cocoa. Yes. I like that.” Thranduil said and nodded to himself like he was trying it out and found he liked it.

 

Oropher looked at his son and decided they would call it whatever his son wanted to call it. “Cocoa it is, then!” and raised his mug in a toast.


	15. Cîweryn Galen

Gimli and his family spent Yule with Thranduil that year. They had accepted Thranduil’s invitation to share their family holiday with the elves as a novelty, plus their children liked Thranduil and his son. Thranduil told himself he issued the invitation to please his son and Lin, but the truth was he enjoyed their company as well. Legolas, his family and Thranduil’s parents along with the twins also spent Yule with him. Thranduil was glad, though he'd been surprised the twins hadn't wished to go home for Yule. Then he discovered that Yule wasn’t something the Maireldain celebrated.

 

They had celebrated Iavas with their Harvest Festival and this was something the Maireldain also celebrated. It seemed they celebrated the changing of the seasons, Ethuil, Laer, Iavas and Yelin, but didn’t have any other celebration days. And they didn’t celebrate begetting days, but yen years. They also didn’t celebrate the changing of the years, those days of Mettare and Yestare, the end of year and first day of the year, but took note of them.

 

It seemed there would be some adjustments in how they marked both time and their celebrations. It was Thranduil’s guess that over time, as their peoples merged, some of their celebrations would fall by the wayside. After meeting the Valar, Thranduil didn't mind losing the Feast of Stars. In fact, he wouldn't mind ceasing all the 'Holy' days they'd set aside for the Valar. He'd forever revere Father Eru, their Creator, but his days of revering the Valar were done.

 

But Thranduil hoped Yule wouldn’t be one of those they discarded. It was a Midwinter Celebration and was a fine reason to fellowship with family during those dark short days of Yelin. Feasting and gift exchanges were part of their traditions and Thranduil hoped he could excite Lin enough with it so that it would be a continuing tradition within their own family. He couldn’t see it fading away. At least not in Cîweryn Galen. There were just too many of them for all their traditions to fade away. But one never knew.

 

He was outside and staring up at the stars, and he noticed that his former favorite, Luinil, was shining brightly in the crispy clear Winter night. Oddly enough, he found that now he knew it was another maia lighting that orb, it was no longer his favorite. It just didn’t seem to shine as brightly as when Lin’s mother had held it. Feeling Lin join him he said, “Your mother’s star doesn’t seem to burn as brightly as when she held it. Is that just my imagination, my dearest, Lin?”

 

“No, it’s not your imagination, my sweet Thranduil. Ada said that when Father Eru sealed off this Valley all the stars dimmed. He thinks that whatever Father Eru did sealed us also off from above. I would bet even those eagles wouldn’t be able to see us if they flew overhead.”

 

“Huh. That is comforting to me, somehow. I can tell you being snatched by an eagle is not nearly as much fun as it sounds. And there was a time I would have loved the idea of flying on an eagle.”

 

“That doesn’t surprise me. Flying across the plains on the mearas seems to be your idea of a nice afternoon.” she said with a smirk.

 

“Oh, don’t you pretend you don’t enjoy it as well, my dearest, Lin! I’ve seen you. You know,” he began, as he put his robe around her and pulled her in close, “I’m surprised your brother hasn’t dropped by to see what we are doing.”

 

“Oh, he’s here. And he’ll stay out of your way as long as you don’t abuse his trust, my future brother-in-honor.” Clordir said from out of the shadows, amusement clear in his voice.

 

“I hope you’re wearing a cloak, young man.” Thranduil said sternly. The last time Thranduil had seen him, he’d been down to his shirtsleeves.

 

Lin's merry laughter tinkled into the clear air, “Only you could scold the chaperone for not dressing properly out in the cold.”

 

“Yes, well, that’s all very well, but I’ll not have him catching his death of cold because he’s carrying out his familial duty to his sister. Come, we had best get inside. And Clordir? I want you in front of the fire to thaw out!”

 

“We don’t catch cold, Thranduil!” Lin said in exasperation.

 

“No need to test that tonight.” her swain retorted.

 

~0~

 

The next morning they all awoke to fresh snow on the ground and this all put them in the mood for the Yule Day Celebration. The snow probably hadn’t reached as far south as the Haraddún and Haradrhûn Districts, and most definitely not as far south as the fertile plains before the Southern Hook of the Orocarni, but it appeared that the Forvendún and Forvenrhûn Districts had gotten a good dusting.

 

They would never get the snowfall as was normal in Eryn Galen, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Some of those winters had been brutal. A foot or two, just enough to cover everything, was probably the most they could ever expect and that was plenty. The little ones could play out in it and no one would lose animals or have such an amount as to topple a tree or cave in a roof. So far, even their Spring storms had been manageable within the protective embrace of the Orocarni.

 

Lin and Clordir shared that the far north of the valley would take a beating during the winters and would at times be snowed in for months at a time. Their father had thought long and hard what they could do to ease the plight of those people, but so far nothing had come to mind. He just made sure they were supplied with enough firewood to keep them warm for their times of confinement.

 

“Have the dwarves thought about this, do you know?” Thranduil asked Gimli.

 

“Why would you think we could solve this?” the dwarf asked, curious.

 

“Because you’ve piped hot water throughout the entire valley. Surely you could think of a way to, I don’t know, pipe warm air, as well?”

 

“That’s sounds fanciful, if you ask me.” the dwarf returned and then looked at his wife, as she had an odd look upon her face. For it was her people, in conjunction with the northern clans who had piped the valley.

 

“It’s not fanciful. It’s what we’ve been trying the puzzle through. We have no problem with heating the air. The problem comes when we try and pipe it into another building. There is very little ventilation and we run the risk of asphyxiating the people inside.” Vigdís said, as this was a problem all four clans had been working on for several yeni since the maireldain had all moved to this side of the Orocarni. Every time they thought they came up with the solution, another problem they hadn’t foreseen would present itself.

 

“So once you have that problem solved you will be able to heat their homes without the need of constant fires?”

 

“Yes. That is our hope.”

 

“I wish you luck in your endeavor. That would be a wonder. I like a cheery fire, but the thought of heating a home without burning our trees is a good and worthy goal.” and then, "Have you thought of using filters to pass the warm air through? Maybe something made of coal? We used coal to purify the water in the Halls. I don't know if it would work with heated air, though. And perhaps if the chimney dampers are open it would be enough ventilation so the harmful air has a place to escape and the heat remains. But I'm sure you have already thought of all of this." he said with self deprecation.

 

Vigdís looked at the elf in surprise and said, "We've been working on just such. We actually have high hopes for the new filters and they do, indeed, have a layer of crushed coal between the layers. Perhaps you could visit sometime just so we have a new set of eyes to look upon the problem." she said in admiration.

 

“Huh! You’re a strange elf, Thranduil.” Gimli said wryly.

 

“Yes, you’ve told me that before. And since your acquaintance of elves has no doubt increased, I assume you still hold that view?” he replied with a smirk.

 

“Most assuredly. But that’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

 

“Were you able to find out that thing I asked you about?”

 

“Yes. There are caverns all throughout this range just as there is throughout most of the Orocarni. I believe I’ve found a suitable place just north of here just across the river.”

 

“The river? Then there is a water source there?”

 

“Better. A pool. Almost identical to the one she is using right now.”

 

“Oh that’s perfect. Not too close and with its own pool. And it’s big enough, you think?”

 

“It’s actually bigger than the one she’s using now.”

 

“Oh that’s wonderful. That makes me happy. I hope Lin will like it.”

 

“What will I like?” Lin asked as she came into the sitting room and heard her name.

 

“I’ll let Gimli tell you since he’s the one who found it for you.”

 

“Now, now! You are the one who had me looking in the first place. You should be the one to tell her.”

 

“If one of you doesn’t tell me I think I might become very cross.”

 

“Very well, just know that it was Gimli who actually found it for you. We think we’ve found a place for you to put your pets so they are not so far from you and you’ll be able to continue your spinning from here. Do you think that might please you, my dearest, Lin?” Thranduil asked anxiously.

 

“Oh Thranduil!” she said tearfully and went to give him a great hug and then went and gave Gimli a hug as well. “Thank you both. How in the world did you know that I missed them?”

 

“Well, eventually you will come to stay with me permanently. I didn’t want you to be separated from your pets, otherwise I’d never see you.” Thranduil said with a smile.

 

“Personally, I thought the elf lost his mind when he first proposed the idea. But then again, I think I’d do just about anything for my Vigdís, so maybe not so crazy after all.” Gimli said in fond indulgence.

 

“Who's not crazy?” Legolas asked, entering the room with his hot cocoa.

 

“Your father. He wants to move Lin’s pets here.”

 

“So you found a place, did you? I should have asked you not to look so diligently.” Oropher said entering with his own cocoa and shaking his head at his son’s wild notions.

 

“You’re all the way over in Forvenrhûn, ada. They won’t bother you a bit.”

 

“Yes, but I’ll know they’re here, son.” and then scowling at his grandson’s amused face, “What are you smiling about? They are practically on top of you and your little ones!”

 

“Oh, you worry too much, grandfather. They’ll be fine. As long as their mother is near they’ll be happy no matter where they are.” and then looking at his father a bit more soberly, “I think what I’m more concerned about is the village that is going to grow up around you, ada.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, we are already thinking of building large kitchens near here so you can make your confections."

 

"Why do I need a larger kitchens? I thought ada was just throwing that out there as one of his mad schemes."

 

"My "schemes," as you put it, are _not_ mad!" Oropher said indignantly.

 

"So we can mass produce your recipes and begin to use them for barter." Legolas said patiently, "But now we will also need spinning shops and no doubt embroiderers, fabric dying and painting. If you have those, then why not actual tailors and dressmakers. And once you have those then you already have the makings for a small village and then people will move there and you’ll have the makings of a city right on your doorstep.”

 

“Oh! I don’t know if I like the sound of that. I was just getting used to being alone out here by myself. I don’t know if I want to be surrounded by people again.” and Thranduil got up in agitation and went to take a walk outside and stopped by the waterfall that was just a trickle as most of it had frozen over.

 

He sat on the bench that overlooked the Koi Pond that had a sheet of ice over it with the fish still swimming happily under the ice. It was like looking at them with a sheet of glass covering them and Thranduil wondered how they fared under there. Then there was a hand on his arm and he looked up to see his Lin looking concerned and he pulled her down next to him and put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

 

“Would it be so bad if a town sprang up, say across the river? Someplace not too close to us?”

 

“I thought we could raise our children within the forest. Well, having the forest outside their front door, at least. Teach them forest lore. Go to visit their nephews and big brother. Teach them water lore on the river. To swim and go boating, though that’s still something I need to learn myself.” Thranduil said quietly, not sure what he wanted. He was fairly sure he’d put up with anything to make his Lin happy.

 

“Well, I like that idea. But I think I might also like the idea of having a town close by. A place where I could maybe walk across a bridge and go into town for things that we might not have at the house. Would that be so bad?”

 

“No, I suppose not. It’s just so peaceful here. Having a busy town close by would defeat the whole purpose of being here.”

 

“Why don’t we _not_ worry about it just yet. I could always leave the spiders where they are. I could just make a trip to Aranothrond ever so often and then I could visit my parents, too. Skip a stone twice across the same pond, so to speak.”

 

“As long as I could go with you. We’ll see. I like your father. I wouldn’t mind at all taking trips to see him.”

 

“What about my mother?”

 

“You know, I don’t know her so well, though she saved my life twice. I would have thought we’d have had more conversations over the years, but she’s really never around.”

 

“I don’t think she’s really found a path since she stopped shining Luinil.” Lin said sadly.

 

“Really? That is not good. I know what it feels like to be cut loose from your life. Everything you know. If you don’t replace it with something you remain adrift. You can’t be happy in life if you don’t have some sort of purpose to drive you.”

 

“And do you think you might find a purpose with being the Candy King?” she asked in amusement.

 

“Laugh if you like, but I have found that Treven is an inexhaustible fount of ideas when it comes to sweets. He’s just terrible at making them. And while most of my successes have been accidents, some of them have proven to be quite popular.”

 

“I know! Especially as treats for Yule! What was that crystal thing you made?”

 

“Rock candy? Yes, I’m not so sure about that one, though the little ones seem to like it. That was like an alchemy experiment. It didn’t get interesting until Treven wondered what it would be like if we dyed the sugar water with a little berry juice. It ended up flavoring that sickeningly sweet treat into something that wasn’t so horrible. I don’t know how the little ones can stand it.”

 

“But the colors are so pretty. And they aren’t too sweet. You can taste the fruit flavors. And I love the way you have them hanging on the twine.”

 

“Wicks.” And at her confused look, “It’s not twine. It’s unwaxed wicks. They’re not as densely twisted as twine and the sugar water seems to adhere to it and form the crystals better.”

 

“You keep coming up with these wonderful things. I think you are brilliant.”

 

“You don’t mind that I spend all my time in a kitchen playing with sweets?”

 

“Not at all. And you don’t spend all your time there. And I love your oat bars.”

 

“Ah, yes! Another accident. That one is almost as popular as the Brittle accident.”

 

“Yes, I still don’t understand how you managed that.”

 

“It was quite easy - for a clumsy elf. I was drying the oats in the oven and when I put the tray on top of the stove I knocked over the honey. I then scooped them together to throw them away and it was adhering to each other in an….interesting way. I just went from there.”

 

“Yes, but what made you think of putting nuts and dried fruit in them?”

 

“I just did what my adar said. I experimented with different things and not all of them worked. Some of them were simply horrible. Some of them weren’t. And some of them were very good.”

 

“As I said, you are brilliant. You will make this forest the largest exporter of produce and treats in the entire valley within another decade or two. You are a very good king. You don’t just sit and tell people what to do. You do it yourself. You lead by example. And you are always thinking of ways to make their lives better.”

 

“So does your adar, my dearest, Lin. He is the one who insisted every village, no matter where it is, has running water. And he made a product that all of Ennor treasured. Though we all thought it came from Dorwinion.”

 

“He did that on purpose. He was so concerned that no one knew we existed that he didn’t care they took credit for his hard work.”

 

“He was wise, your adar. If he had not been so concerned for your safety who knows what might have happened. Whatever form your society would have eventually have been certainly wouldn’t have been so peaceful and the sanctuary it is now. This place he created is perfect.”

 

“You admire my adar?”

 

“Yes, of course I do.” And gesturing out towards the valley, “What’s not to admire?”

 

“I’m glad to know you like him. I love my ada and I think it would break my heart if the two males I love the most didn’t get along.”

 

“I don’t think you need worry on that score, my dearest, Lin. Your adar has always treated me very respectfully and kindly. Almost as though he is my own adar. Which, I suppose he will be soon.” he said with a chuckle.

 

“Come on, Thranduil. We should go back inside. I know my brother probably has had enough of the cold air by now.” she smirked knowing he brother was lurking about, though he was polite enough to give them the semblance of privacy.

 

~0~

 

Gimli and his kin had made another gift to Thranduil, at the suggestion of Legolas, who wanted to help his father without tearing up the serenity of his home. His grandfather's idea of building outdoor kitchens to give his father something more industrial sized to fiddle around in had been discarded at Yule. Legolas had not taken into consideration that his father had lived in cities his entire life and had never had a moment to himself because of it. And while Legolas, himself, had been born into and lived in cities most of his life, his father had gone out of his way to shield him from being smothered by the well wishes of the many servants and their people in general.

 

So he and Gimli had plotted together and had found a cavern that was a bit south of Thranduil’s home. The cavern perfectly suited their purposes as it already had natural ventilation. With just a little work would be a perfect place to put many of the stoves that Thranduil had packed up from the Halls and shipped over to Shangri La.

 

Most of the things Thranduil had sent had ended up in several enormous caverns that were dry and had no seepage or any kind of moisture and therefore the furniture, tapestries, carpets and bolts of fabric wouldn’t molder. The caverns also held the chandeliers, brasswork, leatherwork, their weapons and the stoves and butcher block tables from the myriad kitchens that had been in the Halls.

 

The cavern that Legolas and Gimli had found was well shaped with smooth walls and Gimli determined that they could fit exhaust vents directly from the stoves to the natural vents so the king would not asphyxiate from the fumes. Dwarves and elves working together, placed six of the stoves in the cavern and several of the butcher block kitchen work tables within as well. All the tables had cabinets built in for pots and pans and drawers for cutlery

 

They had even diverted fresh water using pipes to give the king a water source that ran into a natural basin and had even drilled a hole down the center so it would drain. Then they tested it to make sure that even if all six stoves were lit they wouldn’t smoke.

 

The elves liked working with the smiling, friendly dwarves and after so many years with them even Gimli was more likely to smile than scowl these days. Elves and dwarves stood back and looked at their handyword and were well pleased that they had accomplished this for King Thranduil. He was well loved by all and anything they could do to make his work easier was their pleasure to accomplish for him.

 

Now that the cavern-kitchen was done Gimli and Legolas went to go spring their surprise on the unwary king. They knew he was home, they had seen Treven enter earlier with several sacks. Good! Best to catch them before they got too involved in whatever alchemy experiment they were up to today.

 

It amused Legolas no end that both ellyn thought of their concoctions as alchemy. He supposed in a way it was. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason why certain things went well together and other things that seemed like they _should_ go together were utter disasters. He once saw his father fix a mistake of too much pepper in a dish by putting a little sugar into it. It should have ruined the entire dish - but it didn't. Just like magic!

 

They made their way to the front door and Legolas called to his father through mindspeak before he knocked on the door, which opened almost immediately.

 

“Son! Come in, come in! I’m just, uh, well, playing in the kitchen, if you must know.” the king said with a smile. Legolas couldn’t believe how relaxed his father looked. He seemed to enjoy this hobby of his.

 

“Not this time, ada. We want you to come with us. We need to show you something. You should probably call Treven, too.”

 

Intrigued, Thranduil called to the ellon and they followed Gimli and Legolas the short distance to the cavern. The dwarves had affixed a good pair of sturdy doors to the cavern entrance and Legolas opened them both with a grand flourish. It was well lit within with several of the clever light globes of the dwarves and Thranduil’s mouth dropped when he saw the large kitchen that his son and Gimli had made for him.

 

Both he and Treven entered and walked around and quickly became excited by all the features of the kitchen. There was plenty of larder storage for their supplies and when Thranduil went to one of the several pantries he opened the doors and found it fully stocked with sacks of sugar, cocoa, dried fruits, jars of vanilla beans and large clay containers of oil. There was even a large ice box for perishables such as cheese, milk, eggs and butter.

 

“Son, I can’t believe you did this. Thank you. And you friend, Gimli. You must have brought half your kin to help. Thank you, as well.” he turned around and smiled, “I think this will work well for us, don’t you think so Treven?”

 

“Oh, yes, sire!” the ellon enthused. Thranduil had given up all hope of getting the ellon to address him by his given name and had learned to live with the titles of respect. “This is perfect. You’ve both thought of everything! You know, sire, if you ever have a mind for it you could always hire a team of cooks to make the confections for you.”

 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I like how we’ve been doing this so far. There may come a day when we do just that, but for right now, I like being able to tinker myself. It’s relaxing.”

 

~0~

 

Spring arrived and with it Thranduil’s new baby brother. Oropher and Aleth named the child Renor for he was a cheerful little soul and he looked just like his big brother, with his golden hair and big blue eyes. Thranduil was smitten over his baby brother and couldn’t get enough snuggles, much to his little brother’s delight, though his nana was still his favorite person at this point in his young life.

 

When Aleth had announced that her time was upon her, Oropher had sent the twins, who he now trusted to be on their own within the forest, to fetch their healer and then he sent them to his granddaughter, Aereth’s home as he didn’t want Lin to be there when the worst of the labor descended upon his wife. He didn’t wish her to be traumatised before her own marriage. He’d seen ellyth approach their own times in terror because of what they’d witnessed from kinswomen during their labors.

 

He didn’t want that for his future daughter-in-honor. Having a child was a private matter and every female was different and he felt there was no need to frighten her unduly. She’d certainly see the other parts of having little ones in the house and that meant the up-all-night joy that generally happened the first few months of a new ones life.

 

So the twins had spent several nail biting hours at Aereth’s, who tried her best to ease their fears at the amount of time it was taking for the little one to arrive. And then the messenger had arrived to fetch everyone who was interested in meeting the new little Oropherion. For the time being that included the twins along with Aereth and her husband. The rest would trickle in within the next few days and no one wanted to overwhelm the new parents with a house full of guests.

 

It was a week later when Thranduil and Legolas made their way to House Oropher to visit their new brother and uncle. Lin was sitting with her brother and both were amused to see the Last Elvenking of Ennor blowing raspberries on his brothers tummy and kissing his little feet as his brother squealed in delight.

 

Thranduil looked at his son and asked, “So when are you and Mei-Li going to give Alon and Balon a baby brother or sister?”

 

“Are you kidding? We just got the boys housebroken.” Legolas exclaimed in dismay.

 

“You should worry about your own babes and leave your son alone.” Aleth scolded her son.

 

“I have at least seven years until I need to worry about that, naneth.”

 

“You want children, don’t you Thranduil?” Lin asked anxiously.

 

“Oh course I do, my dearest, Lin.” he said with a gentle smile and Clordir smirked at his sister.

 

“Come on, Lin! It’s obvious he likes the little ones. And they like him too. You’ll probably be up to your neck in them.”

 

“I don’t know about that. But yes, I would love to have some little ones under foot again.” Thranduil said as he snuggled his little brother, and then pouted as his son demanded his turn to hold his baby uncle.

 

“Now, now, ada, don’t pout. You must share! Doesn’t he my little uncle!” he cooed and then to Aleth and Oropher, “He looks just like ada. Maybe you can do a better job with this one.” he smirked.

 

“I’ll have you know we think we did a fine job with our firstborn. We are very proud of him.” Aleth said with a mother’s pride causing her son to blush to his ear tips.

 

“Well, I don’t know about that, but I can say I had a very good childhood. You know, except for when the city was pillaged and plundered. But that wasn’t your fault and you kept us all alive, so I’m happy with that, too.”

 

Lin, listening with wide eyes, asked, “Oh, I’ve heard something of that from my nana. She said it was terrible. I’m so sorry you all had to live through that. It makes our upbringing seem so spoiled.”

 

“And so it should have been, young lady. No parent wants their child to go through that. And we were lucky. I’m just glad we all decided to quit the place before it landed beneath the waves. I’m sure many were lost because they thought that since the Valar were there they’d fix everything. I don’t for a moment believe any knew they’d send the whole place to the bottom of the sea.”

 

“Still, it was because of what happened in your land that ada made the decision to keep us hidden. He feared that the wars that were happening over there would be brought here.” Clordir said.

 

“And he was correct in his thinking. But it wasn’t so much the people as the hand behind the fighting. I truly hope that now that the dark ainu influence that drove those conflicts is gone the world will settle into peace.” Oropher said.

 

“I somehow doubt that. Xin made this haven because his wife foresaw a time when men would overrun the world and bring strife with them. And she saw that those that weren’t like them would not be tolerated.” Thranduil said.

 

“When Gimli wed and had his family I had at one time thought we should bring the House of Durin here. I even approached Lord Xin to ask his permission and he granted it. But, in speaking with Gimli we had both feared that the clan had spent so much of its existence in strife and war we feared they would bring that mindset here and the last thing we wished was to bring strife to this land.”

 

“But son, we spent most of our existence in strife, as well. It was not right to make that determination without at least talking to them first.” Thranduil said uneasily.

 

“I had thought so too, but Gilmi is the one who decided that we should wait to see what they planned to do. He thought that they would perhaps retreat to the Iron Hills, where they are from, and he was correct in that assessment. They were gone before anyone even knew it.”

 

“I hope they will be alright there, but I somehow think they will slowly die off. They may die off in peace, but I don’t see them surviving long into the domain of man.” Thranduil said sadly.

 

“Well, at least their blood will continue here through Gimli’s line.”

 

“That is small comfort, son. But it is comfort, all the same.”

 

“It’s spring now, has the garden-park been completed?” Aleth asked, wishing to change the depressing subject.

 

“Almost. Gimli has been transferring down the plants he plans to landscape next. They’ve already tested the fountain after the thaw and it’s fully functional. He knew it worked before it froze up, but he wanted to see if it would still work after a freeze. There would have always been the chance that it wouldn’t snow over the winter. We were lucky, I suppose, that the weather decided to cooperated with him.” he replied with a smirk.

 

“Oh I can’t wait to see it when he’s finished.” Lin enthused.

 

“Well, I don’t think it’ll look exactly like the other park for a few years yet. But we’ll be able to get a good idea of what it’ll look like in another month or so.”

 

“Maybe we should take a boat ride down to see it?”

 

“Not until the Spring thaw is through, young lady.” Oropher said and Thranduil was glad his father preempted him. Let him be the bad elf! And of course his words rewarded him with a pout from Lin.

 

”Don’t be so silly, sister! You know the boats don’t run at this time of year. It would be dangerous not just to us, but to those giving us the ride!”

 

“You’re right, brother. Sometimes I don’t think. I suppose we could walk.”

 

“Or you could just wait a month or two when the river is not only more calm, but Gimli and his kin have had the chance to actually do the work.” Thranduil said wryly.

 

“Don’t you want me to visit?” And at Thranduil’s surprised look, Clordir pinched his sister for teasing the ellon and said, “You seriously need to stop allowing her to manipulate you like that.”

 

“I see I have a lot to learn about your sister, yet. It’s a good thing your father insisted you both spend this time with us.”

 

“Ack! Neither one of you are any fun!” Lin exclaimed in disgust.

 

Oropher and Aleth exchanged an amused glance. Perhaps it was time to gently teach the young woman what it was to be wed and how to comport oneself with a spouse. Otherwise they foresaw a future where their son would be dealing with a wayward child rather than a wife.


	16. Wisdom and Weddings

The next few years saw the completion of the grounds of Thranduil’s home with plenty of input from Lin,  while Gimli and his kin made their services readily available to the maireldain maid. The garden park quickly began to thrive as the king had a green thumb, being an elf, and plants especially liked being around elven children and there were often children visiting King Thranduil.

 

Oropher and Aleth brought their little one often to their son’s home, as it was an excuse to not only visit their son and give Lin a chance to be with her betrothed, it also gave them the excuse for their little one to play with his older great nephews. Alon and Balon loved their little uncle and were very gentle around him and were very careful not to do anything that would cause him a harm, because they quickly discerned the little one was completely fearless. Much like his older brother had been.

 

Oropher would often travel to Aranothrond so that preparations could continue apace for the wedding of Lin and Thranduil, while bringing the prerequisite betrothal gifts. Along with the traditional tea and wine, sometimes replaced with a fine cask of ale, Oropher would often bring some of the treats that Thranduil was quickly becoming quite proficient at. And on many of these trips he would bring the twins so they could see their parents.

 

In the absence of Lin, Cillil had taken over some of duties of caring for the spiders and she, herself, had learned to spin and weave the silk fabric that had become all the rage of the valley. She had found that once she got past her revulsion at their appearance they really were rather sweet. Oropher thought it was ghastly but kept his peace. Apparently he was the only one who found this whole thing appalling. He caught Xin’s look of amusement and rolled his eyes. He wondered, not for the first time, exactly how much that man heard of other people’s thoughts.

 

Lin was happy to find that her mother had found something to occupy herself, but still felt she had not found her purpose. But at least she was keeping busy and maybe her path would reveal itself to her. At one point she had asked her mother if she had the Sight could she not look into her own future to see what she was doing? That way she could get on with it. Cillil had laughed and told her that’s not how it worked, but she did appreciate her daughter’s concern for her. She also told her not to worry for her. She would find something and she was in no rush. She was enjoying the time alone with Lin’s father.

 

That comment had given Lin pause, as she had been so concerned with having children right away that she hadn’t considered that she might wish to spend some time alone with her husband. She would have to talk to Thranduil about that.

 

Oropher and Aleth had also been talking to her about what her expectations were for her marriage and she’d had to admit that she hadn’t really thought about it. She just knew they both wanted children and she somehow had thought they would just get married and magically have a house full of them.

 

She now knew her thinking had been immature and she had to start looking at her beloved Thranduil as not only an ellon she adored, but as a male who would have needs and a wish for companionship. _Her_ companionship.

 

She knew most of her problem in thinking about marriage stemmed from her time living within the Halls when he’d been more of a guardian to her than a romantic interest. She had essentially grew up there and he had taken care of her, not like a father, but certainly as a protector. She knew she loved him and she knew she didn’t want anyone else but him, but she wasn’t sure she was thinking of him properly as a husband. She talked to her mother about that and Cillil had to think about what her daughter was saying. Sons were so much easier.

 

“Well, my only experience is your father and I can’t say our meeting was the usual sort. He was the first of his race to awaken and I just thought he was the most beautiful and clever man I’d ever met, even though he was the only man. And he humored me without ever giving me cause to know that he already could speak and had a language, indeed, a whole culture already primed within him. He just sat patiently and learned my language so he could speak with me.”

 

“That’s….rather romantic. Thranduil is romantic, too. Do you know he had the park that’s over by the Merchant Quarter recreated on his grounds. It’s the park where he declared himself to me and asked for my hand. Isn’t that the sweetest thing?”

 

“That is. I’ve found that it’s the males that are the romantic ones. They go out of their way to woo the lady of their hearts and they can be incredibly creative and beautiful when they open their hearts to their true loves.” and then leaning over and saying lowly, “You should have seen your brothers. They would do the most extraordinary things to win the hearts of their lady loves.”

 

“Really? I always thought they just picked one they thought was pretty from all the ones chasing them and just, I don’t know, allowed themselves to be caught.” Causing her mother to burst into laughter.

 

“You know, it’s generally not the ones chasing the males that are the ones who catch them. Men, all males, like to feel like they are the ones who are doing the pursuing. Smart girls don’t chase the boys, but they sometimes makes themselves available to be pursued.”

 

“Huh! I didn’t do any of that with Thranduil. I knew I loved him for a really long time, but he mostly treated me like a child and I saw him mostly as the ellon who told me what I couldn’t do. I’m not exactly sure when that changed. I think when you and ada came for me and I wasn’t around him anymore. Then I missed him so much it hurt. All I could do after a while was just hold on until he came. And then that stupid eagle stole him!”

 

“Yes, that was unforeseen. But you were very naughty and impulsive to go after him on your own. But I won’t scold you again. I’ve already done that. And so has your father.”

 

“So did Thranduil. But I’m not sorry. He kissed me and I’ll never forget that.” she sighed in happiness.

 

“That! That feeling you have right there is what it means to love someone beyond any other you will ever meet in your life. That is how a woman feels when she loves a man. Or an elf. Or a maia. We all seem to be designed basically the same way when it comes to matters of the heart.”

 

“And this is how a wife feels for a husband?”

 

“It’s how a woman loves before she is a wife. There are….physical things that husbands and wives share that will deepen that bond of love. I know I’ve already explained this to you, but you have to know that when he takes you as his wife things will change for you. You will not believe how deeply you'll feel for that one person more than any other in your life, save perhaps your children, but that will be a different kind of love. I can’t wait for you to experience all of this, my dove. You will truly be fulfilled and content in ways that seem unattainable to you right now.”

 

“I can’t wait for me to experience them either, nana. For a long time all I cared about was my coming of age. But now I only look forward to it because I will also marry Thranduil. And I want to go home with him and I want to take care of him.”

 

“That is how a wife feels about a husband. It must be something within us, but a lot of our love for our husbands is a nurturing love. We mother them and they love us for it.”

 

“Even ada? But he never had a mother.”

 

“Yes, even your ada. And I never had one either, but it is something that all females must have inside of us for it came rather easily to me. And there must be something inside of all males, for they all respond to it.”

 

“So I just have to mother him?”

 

“Oh no! You must never let him know that is what you are doing, my dove! But you take care of him. See to his comfort and needs. And you also must be clever with him as well. There will be plenty of times he will do things he doesn’t want to do to please you, but you mustn’t ever take advantage of that. No man wants to be manipulated. Even when he’s an elf.”

 

“That’s what Clordir said I was doing. He chided Thranduil and said he had to stop allowing me to manipulate him. I was very annoyed at the time.”

 

“You will learn there are times you have to pick your battles. Let him have his way on those things that are important to him. And let him have his way on things that are not important to you. Only save your insistence on getting your way when it is really very important to you. And remember that while you are partners in life he is the head of your household. And not only that, he is the King of his people. There are going to be times that he has great weight on his shoulders and only he can make certain decisions. Then all you can do is support him and be there for him. Be his comfort. His refuge. Be the one place he feels safe.”

 

“Yes, nana. That sounds very wise and I will do as you say. I want to be a good wife to Thranduil. I don’t want him to think he married a petulant and spoiled child.”

 

“Just love him and want the best for him and you shouldn’t go too far wrong, my dove.” Cillil said and kissed her daughter upon her brow. There would be few of these little heart to hearts between now and her marriage and she would cherish these small moments with her daughter.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil was finding things were actually picking up for him. He was much more busy than he’d thought he’d be when he first got here and learned how different his life was going to be from what it had been in the Greenwood. He had thought he was just going to be a figurehead and at first he wasn’t sure whether he had approved of that or not. It wasn’t that he felt he should be king. He’d been willing, indeed, expecting to give it all up. Perhaps to his father. He just didn’t see why a figurehead was needed and felt it might hinder him from finding a true lifepath. Something he’d never had a choice of.

 

But he also knew there were so very many more people here than there had ever been in the Greenwood, even before Dagorlad had taken so many of them. Xin had shown considerable wisdom in his suggestion that they split it into the four districts with their own Governors. That had taken so much off his plate he’d wondered why they even needed him as King. But he’d found that having someone to make the final decisions on some matters had a wisdom to it as well. Had he not been there the four Governors could have argued for an age over certain issues that had come up that he had resolved in an hour.

 

But he’d also found that when he put his mind to it they were no longer just trading things that grew in their forest and were just making due with the produce they bartered for. They had not been living a mean existence, but they hadn’t been thriving, either. Now they were becoming an equal trading partner within the Valley and Thranduil congratulated himself that their success had been due, in no small measure, to his own organizational skills. He felt he was contributing to lifting their quality of life and that was all he had ever wanted for them.

 

The first thing he did was get an accounting of all they had as far as assets and what they needed and what they could substitute to meet those needs. Half of what he perceived as their problem was insisting on trading for things they were used to subsisting on. And while wheat grew best in the northern climes of the valley, Thranduil had found they could grow other things in the south to supplement the grain in the diets of those in Cîweryn Galen.

 

It also meant those in the Haraddún and Haradrhûn districts didn’t have to make the long trek to make the trades with those in the north, nor did they have to depend on trade with those of the Forvendún and Forvenrhûn districts. Corn, rice and even chestnut and almond trees all produced food stuffs that could be ground into flour and meal. Once their people got used to this shift in their diet they found they could concentrate their labour and efforts in other directions.

 

And once they shifted their efforts from collecting the kinds of produce that the wheat producers wanted in barter they found they could shift to those things the dairy producers wanted. Thranduil had even used some of the items he’d brought from the Halls as barter for some goats and cows themselves, so that they slowly built up their own dairy herds. He also insisted that they find those who would be willing to learn the beekeeping skill, as honey and wax would be a necessary commodity to them even if they never used another candle again, thanks to the Dwarf-lamps.

 

So much activity and trading now took place beyond the southern border of Cîweryn Galen that a trading post had sprung up there for more ease in trading produce and other items that started making their way south for easier access to the exotic produce that only came from that region. While Thranduil had feared a village springing up outside his front door, one forming beyond the southern edges of the forest concerned him not at all. Especially one peopled by both his people and the maireldain. He wanted to encourage that sort of mixing of their people wherever he could.

 

Since all the ingredients were there close at hand and the only place most could be obtained in the forest, Thranduil had commissioned a large kitchen utilizing more of the stoves taken from the halls. Thranduil, while still spending a lot of his time tinkering within his kitchens, had decided to share his recipes with those that were now tasked with mass producing the favorites so they could be packaged and bartered. Buildings even sprung up that were dedicated to producing the packaging and the packing materials for transport.

 

Lin had also taken half her pets and relocated them into some caverns there and had hired some spinners and weavers to produce the fine silk that had become the staple and favored fabric of the Maireldain. Then had sprung up the houses dedicated to dying, embroidering and painting the fabric. Once those were established then the tailors and dressmakers had followed. 

 

Thranduil had long ago gotten over his repulsion over the beasties and found they weren’t completely horrible. Plus, they made a marvelous silk. He’d gotten quite used to the luxury of the clothing that was made from their spun silk. And the maireldain were masters at detailing the delicate patterns into the fabric. He’d never seen such fine workmanship in his long life. Not in Doriath. Not even from the Noldor who were inordinately proud of everything they did with their hands.

 

He even began to wear a woodland version of the tangzhuang that was a popular everyday article of clothing for the Maireldain. He didn’t particularly care for the loose pants that would generally go with the jackets, but he liked the jackets to wear with his breeches and boots and since the clothes came as a set, he found he liked wearing the loose trousers as his bedclothes. And once he was seen wearing the clothing he noticed that others within the forest began wearing the clothing as well. Some even wore the entire tangzhuang, including his son, though he still wore the trousers stuffed into his boots, much to the amusement of his wife.

 

They didn’t eat meat other than fish, but they still had oxen to help with their crops and when those passed they would use the hide for leather works such as boots. They were very good at keeping their leather items from fatiguing, but they wouldn’t last forever. Thranduil had emptied their tanneries and they had a lot of unused leather that could be utilized, still they left nothing go to waste. It simply wasn’t their way.

 

So, when the cobblers had followed the tailors and dressmakers, Thranduil had opened a line of barter with them for their leather products. This was perfect for the cobblers, for the maireldain didn't wear boots for the most part and used very little leather in their shoes. In fact they only used it for the soles while they used a heavy canvas-like fabric for their shoes. In this way they were able to match their shoes to their clothes. Which worked well for city dwellers, but not so much for those who made their homes in the forest. But the cobblers were masters at their craft and could make a fine pair of boots when they were commissioned.

 

Soon enough, a goodly sized village sprang up and boasted everything from a blacksmith, who had taken to smelting down their swords and weapons and turning them into farm implements, to florist shops and candle shops which turned out a fine business due to the large beekeeping farms nearby. Soon, Thranduil thought in amusement, they were going to have to give that town a name, for it was a fully functioning town now.

 

~0~

 

Oropher was on one of his treks to Aranothrond to bring more betrothal gifts to Xin and Cillil and he’d brought Thranduil with him this time. Thranduil had finally began the art of chocolate, much to Treven’s delight, and he’d gotten fairly good at it. Unfortunately, he still wasn’t proficient enough at it to teach it and so he was the lone source of the creations that came out of his kitchen. But he’d gotten a decent batch of chocolate clusters with almonds in them. His grandsons seems to like them.

 

He liked them, too, though he certainly didn’t wish to consume them in the volumes his grandsons seemed to want to. He also learned not to indulge them with this treat as they’d both gotten tummy aches one time when he’d relented and given in to their requests that they have _just one more piece, please!_ Legolas had not been pleased and he’d never heard Mei-Li use that tone with him before that day when she'd scolded him like a naughty elfling, much to his son’s delight.

 

But he’d made a nice batch that he’d put in a decorated box that he’d carved just for the treats and then gave it over to his father as part of the betrothal gifts.

 

“This is a nice box son. Was it part of the horde you brought with you?”

 

“No, I made that box. I made it just for those treats, actually. I’m glad you think it’s suitable.”

 

“More than suitable, son. If you ever get bored with making those sweets of yours you should try your hand at some wood carving. You’re very good at it.”

 

“Thank you, ada. But you’re the one who taught me. I’m nowhere near as good as you are.”

 

“You think so? Maybe we should think about producing a line of woodland woodcrafts. I think it could be enough of a novelty to see if we can barter for it.”

 

“We could send out word and collect several examples of very fine work to open a shop in the southern village and see if there is an interest for it.”

 

“I think that’s a fine idea son.”

 

“Of course it was - it’s your idea! “ Thranduil laughed.

 

Now approaching Aranothrond Thranduil was suddenly nervous about seeing his future parents-in-honor. This would be the first time he’d seen them since his betrothal announcement. He knew his adar had been making the arrangements for their wedding and he wondered what he could expect from this meeting.

 

As far as he knew their ceremonies were a little more involved than the Silvan traditions Thranduil and his house had adopted, but from what he’d seen of Legolas’s wedding it was the least bit stressful for the couple, themselves. It was the guests that had to make merry for three days and Thranduil’s home was so far away he really didn’t expect he and Lin would be carried in the sedan chair to their new home. There would in all likelihood be a cottage prepared for them for their initial nuptials.

 

He decided to get hold of himself and stop worrying about it. It would be what it would be. As they entered the city Thranduil was surprised they didn’t make for the Inn, but went straight to Xin’s home. He wasn’t sure that was polite, but held his peace. His father had been making this trip for four years now.

 

They entered the courtyard and went to the entrance where Xin was already waiting for them. Thranduil suspected little happened in this city without its king knowing about it. Indeed, he thought Xin probably had a handle on all doings in the entire valley.

 

He welcomed them warmly and invited them in and asked Oropher to take the rooms set aside for him and his son and when they were refreshed from their journey to please join him in the sitting room for tea.

 

When they joined him he seemed in fine spirits and Thranduil noticed the box of chocolate clusters on the table next to him.

 

“Ah! I see you are both looking better. I should really make the trip down to your forest to see how you are faring. Not that I think you aren’t faring well. My children assure me they love your forest and I have no qualms about my daughter making her home there.”

 

“Your children have been wonderful houseguests and have been a great help to me and my wife.”

 

“Yes! How is your Renor?”

 

“A handful.” Oropher said ruefully, “He never really took his first step, but rather set off at a full run. He has never slowed down since. He’s worse than this one was at that age.” he said pointing his thumb at Thranduil.

 

Xin chuckled in delight, “Ah! It’s been so long since we have had one that age in the house. It will be nice to have more grandchildren, though they stay that small for such a short time. Still, they become so interesting as they grow. You have everything to do with their existence, yet they are completely independent of you and are their own individual selves. A true miracle of Father Eru.”

 

And then he turned his attention to Thranduil, “You are probably wondering why you are here, aren’t you, young Thranduil?” At which Thranduil’s eyes widened because he just though his father had wanted his company. He hadn’t known he was expected.

 

“No. But I am now.” And shot a reproachful glance at his father, who smiled serenely back.

 

“Relax, young ellon. I have not requested your presence to remonstrate with you or to make demands upon you. No, I actually wish to commend you on how in the few short years that you’ve been here you have turned Cîweryn Galen from a people who were getting by into a first class trading power within the Valley.”

 

“Thank you? But you must know I didn’t do it on my own. There are the Governors and you can’t overlook the people themselves who took it upon themselves to apply their energies towards our prosperity.”

 

Xin shared a smiling glance with Oropher, who only said, “Told you so.”

 

“You have raised a fine and modest son, Lord Oropher. I can understand why you are so proud of him. I expect that one who has taken such care of his people will do no less with my most precious and beloved daughter.”

 

“I will do my utmost to love and cherish you daughter. She is the most important person in my life.”

 

“I know. My son tells me good things about you.” and then laying his hand upon the box, said “Now tell me about this wonderful thing you’ve created. I’ve never had anything so amazing in my life and I’ve been around for a very long time.”

 

“Oh! You like it? I’m so glad. I haven’t been making it very long and didn’t know if I’d gotten it quite right yet. The Falathrim, Treven is the one who had been inching me towards it. He is one of the ellon you liberated from Aman. One of Cîrdan’s, though now he’s probably been away from the sea almost as long as he was on it.”

 

“I don’t understand. This is his invention? Or is it yours?”

 

“Both? In the South we had a lot of naturally growing trees and shrubs that we didn’t recognize. But he did from his voyages to Númenor where it grew in abundance. But since that land used to be part of this land I suppose it’s not so surprising that Númenor wasn’t the only source.”

 

“I don’t know if he wants to know that, son.”

 

“Why not? You’re the one who brought him to me and most everything I’ve done has been his ideas.” and then looking at Xin, “Except for my accidents, everything I’ve done has been his ideas. He has wonderful ideas. But you know, he’s is just terrible at executing them. I don’t understand it at all.”

 

“I suppose not everyone has the touch for certain things. I know people who know everything there is on a particular subject, but are completely useless when it comes to putting that knowledge into action.”

 

“But cooking is just measuring the correct ingredients in the proper proportions. Even when I stand and watch him it doesn’t come out right. I am mystified.”

 

“And my wife will insist that when you cook you put yourself into each dish. They are gifts of love.”

 

“Ahhh…” was all a perplexed Thranduil was capable of, for he couldn’t quite fathom that. Xin took pity on him and simply said that he was quite pleased with the treat and hoped that more would make their way into his city, for he foresaw they would quickly become a favorite.

 

The next morning Xin wished to take a walk out into the city and asked Thranduil to accompany him. As they were walking Thranduil once again admired the architecture of the buildings. They were unlike anything he’d ever seen and he began to wonder….

 

“Lord Xin? May I ask about the architecture of the buildings? I’ve never seen anything like them. Is there a purpose for the design of the roofs and the way they curl up at at the corners?”

 

“I was wondering when you’d ask me that. You strike me as the type of person who needs to know….why” Xin smiled, “Yes, there is a purpose. You see all the slim columns holding up the roofs on the buildings?” and at Thranduil’s nod, “Those are actually pipes. The roofs are built in this fashion to disallow runoff from the rains. The water pools between the edges and drains down the pipes. It even catches the dew. And before you ask, the pipes all lead to underground cisterns. We have a great many water supplies here, but even so, water is precious and we wouldn’t have life without it. We collect the water, just in case.”

 

“Just in case….?”

 

“In case of drought. In case of seismic activity that may cut us off from one or more water supplies. In case mankind finds a source of one of our tributaries and diverts it for their own use. There are many “In cases” that may arise. So we determined to collect the water, “Just in case.”

 

Thranduil exclaimed at the brilliance of the design and it came into his mind that he was going to do this to every building within Cîweryn Galen. But then the problem of the cisterns struck him and he decided he needed to think upon this problem. Perhaps the dwarves…..?

 

Xin watched the ellon in amusement as he could practically see the gears turning in his mind as he began to tackle the new purpose and what pitfalls might be in his way. Though it took a hundred years, he was sure the ellon would solve them.

 

“The reason I wished you to accompany your father is because I wish you to be fitted for a special hanfu for your wedding. As you are wedding into our royal family and because you, yourself are royal, it will be expected. And before you ask, I have already arranged everything. That is where we are walking right now.”

 

And sure enough Thranduil found himself in front of tailor’s shop with Xin opening the door and smilingly gesturing him inside. Thranduil hesitated a moment and then with a resigned sigh stepped inside. The next hour and a half was a swirl of fabrics, tape measuring and being fitted for an elaborate headpiece that had rows of pearls and gold in an a design that reminded him of the roofs of the buildings with it four golden points that curled up at the ends with rows of draping pearls strands and crowned on top with pearl wings. Thranduil looked at the headdress and thought with a smirk, _no wedding kiss, then._ For surely he would wound his beloved should he try.

 

From what he could glean, he would be dressed in the mirror image of the colors his Lin would be wearing. Where she would be wearing a golden hanfu with red designs and accents, he would be wearing red with gold designs and accents that would match hers in the reverse colors. He also understood that she would also be wearing a monstrosity of a headdress and wondered when this had become a tradition with these people? They seemed so practical and reserved in everything else. But these clothes just screamed “Look At Me!”

 

Almost as if he could read his thoughts, and by now Thranduil was quite convinced stray thoughts must be broadcasting loud and clear to the man, Xin said, “I know what you are thinking. Why the fuss? Well, we don’t have royal weddings very often. After you and Lin there will only be two more they can look forward to. And as we are privileged to be chosen to lead our people, if they wish to make a spectacle of us, then what is the harm?”

 

Thranduil understood duty and being expected to dress a certain way all for the pride of your people. He’d actually gotten away from that the last few years. Then again, there hadn’t been any official ceremonies or celebrations as they’d had in the Greenwood. And he hadn’t missed them.

 

For one thing, they didn’t have a central location like they did in the Greenwood. For another the four districts were already beginning to establish a regional identity. They were still one people and it was unlikely they would split, but most regions now looked to their Governors to lead them in their celebrations. Thranduil was fine with that.

 

There could come a time when his Governors would rebel and insist he lead them in at least one Celebration a year - it had already been hinted at - but so far he had been spared any pomp and circumstance. That could change after his marriage. Or begin with his marriage. The whole of Cîweryn Galen was going to want to get a good look at their new Queen at some point.

 

“Are there other times they like to make spectacles of you?” Thranduil asked a little anxiously.

 

“Not very often. But remember that when it comes time for your children to wed the entire valley will refocus their attention on the children of a king. In other words, a royal wedding.”

 

“So you are saying I will have to make a fuss and parade my children out for all to see?” Thranduil asked askance.

 

“Yes. And by then you will probably enjoy the prospect as much as I.” he said with a smirk.

 

“As your daughter would say, you are very naughty, King Xin.”

 

“And she would know. Though I suppose she gets her naughty streak honestly, if you know what I mean.”

 

“I do, indeed.”

 

“Yes, well, if the tailors are done poking and prodding at you, we should get back so we can lunch with your adar. There are a few more details I wish to go over with both of you while I have you here. There may be another trip required here in the near future, or I could just come down myself to see you. I’d love to see what the dwarves have done with your home since the last time I saw it.”

 

“I have a Koi Pond now.” Thranduil said with pride.

 

“Of course you do!” Xin said with amusement. He didn’t know what it was about the fish that so fascinated the elves, but he'd even had a hard time dragging Oropher away from his when the elf came for his visits and Oropher was about the most level headed ellon he’d ever met. He hadn’t particularly noticed it as a trait of the elves that were part of his people. Maybe it was a wood elf thing?

 

~0~

 

Today found Thranduil in Caras Galen, the new village that had established itself outside the southern edge of Cîweryn Galen. Thranduil rather liked the name as it reminded him of home. He still thought of the Rhovanion as his home. He’d spent over two ages there. He knew eventually he would settle here and think of it as home. And he was sure after his marriage it would feel even more like home. Lin was his home and anywhere she was he was happy to be.

 

And he _did_ love this Valley. He loved the absolute peace and tranquility here. No orcs that would ambush you. No malevolent spiders trying to ensnare you. There weren’t even any predators that were dangerous to the people here. There were things that preyed on each other, but nothing that bothered people.

 

Thranduil was walking down the well ordered streets and found that he liked the look of the place. He still recalled his talk with Lord Xin on the purpose of their unique building designs and thought he would stop by and talk the the Village Eldar here to discuss the matter with him. One would think the village wouldn’t fall under his jurisdiction, except it did because all the land from the Limduin to the Orocarni was part of his new realm. And if Cîweryn Galen was thrice the size of Eryn Galen, then the land from the forest edge to the Orocarni was thrice that again. It was a _lot_ of land.

 

He was on his way to meet with Treven and then afterwards he would make his way to the kitchens to teach the cooks there his latest recipe. He now felt confident in his chocolate clusters that he felt he could write it all down for them and they should be able to recreate it. It had worked well enough for him with the others and they had all turned out perfectly. He’d even been able to teach the Brittle recipe to Mei-Li so that it wasn't the toffee consistency anymore. He’d found they’d simply been too impatient and hadn’t let it cool enough to break apart.

 

Not only did Caras Galen now trade in whole produce, but they had several specialty shops that dealt with items that could only be gotten from the Village. They’d even began to get travelers from the villages north of Cîweryn Galen and Limric had approached Thranduil to see if they couldn’t open another branch of some of their shops within their Village. Thranduil had told them that he was open to that possibility as soon as he found someone who wished to live there.

 

He had asked Treven, even going so far as to suggest he could take up sailing again if he so desired since he’d be living on the edge of the Limael. Treven, thanked him very kindly and said that as he had drowned at sea in the second age he had absolutely no desire to go anywhere near a large body of water again. His sailing days were over. _But,_ he said, Cîrdan had recently become betrothed and it was highly likely that his future wife might be interested in running a shop while her husband was out fishing.

 

“Cîrdan is betrothed? Oh, it has been too long since I’ve seen that ellon. I will have to make a trip to Limric to see him.”

 

“I think you’ll be surprised when you see him. His beard is gone. The star-light in the water, he thinks.”

 

“Was he very upset? He’s had it forever.”

 

“Yes, but you’ll notice he’s betrothed now. So…..”

 

“So perhaps he’ll learn to live without it.” Thranduil laughed. “Oh, well, I am very happy for him. So have you thought of what you wish to do now? I’d still like for you to come and tinker with our experiments, but that can’t be the only thing you wish to do.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind opening a shop in Caras Galen. My wife and family all live in the Haradrhûn. In fact my wife works in the weaving shop that makes the raw silk fabric from your betrothed’s spiders. We are thinking of moving into Caras Galen and just be done with it.”

 

“Well, you must do what is best for you and your family. Let me know if there is anything you need from me to set you up. You, more than anybody, are the reason we have a trading center now.”

 

“Well, luckily for all of us I’d made port of call at Númenor. I’m glad at least something from that accursed land worked out for us. I can tell you it had gotten pretty bad there towards the end. In fact that is how our ship was lost. We were caught in the wave when Father Eru took their land down. Simple bad timing, that.”

 

“That’s terrible, Treven! I had no idea. Well, I’m glad you stayed in the forest and were there for Lord Xin to bring here. We really couldn’t have done all this without you.”

 

“Well, it all worked out in the end, I suppose. But I tell you, Sire. What I’d really like to do is make decorative candles. I’ve been experimenting and I’ve got some really interesting examples of my work. I’ve even managed to add scent to them.”

 

“Well, I don’t know how they would go over. I mean, there is already the candle shop in town. And most use the Dwarf-lamps. But when will you next be in Caras Galen?”

 

“I will be going home when I leave here and then I’ll be in town probably in another week or so. Why?”

 

“I’ll be going down there myself. Bring some examples of what you’ve done and I’ll see about getting you your own shop.”

 

Treven’s eyes had widened and he bowed and profusely thanked the king and went about his business in Limric but not before promising he would be there to meet Thranduil.

 

And now Thranduil was on his way to meet the ellon to see these “decorative and scented” candles he’d created. If they were anything like his cooking Thranduil didn’t hold out much hope, but he felt strongly that he owed the ellon at least a look see.

 

As he was walking through town, he was making his way towards the weaving shop where Treven’s wife worked. The ellon said he’d meet him outside the shop to show him what he’d made. And sure enough he saw the ellon standing by a wagon and waving over at him to get his attention. Thranduil returned the wave and made his way over.

 

“Good morning, Sire. Dropping off another recipe?”

 

“Yes. I finally feel confident in the chocolate clusters to give over the written recipe. You’ll have to drop by if you have anymore clever ideas. I think this one though will give us several variations just using different types of nuts.” Thranduil smiled, enthused in giving over another of his recipes. He rather liked creating them, but he liked it even better when he gave them up and let others take over from there. “So. Do you have these candles you were telling me about in Limric?”

 

“Yes, Sire. I do. I only brought about a half dozen, just to give an idea of what I can do with them. They aren’t made with beeswax. I got a by product from the Dwarves they call parafin wax and I found I could color and add scent to if quite easily. The interesting thing about this wax is it dries shiny. But see for yourself.” And so saying he pulled back the tarp and Thranduil caught his breath, for they _were_ breathtakingly beautiful.

 

He’d never seen anything like them. It looked as though he had dipped them into several different colors and had somehow sliced thin ribbons down the sides and then twisted them into symmetrical but beautiful designs. Some had been folded in ways that reminded the king of the ribbon candy Legolas had brought back from Gondor the last time he’d been there.

 

And they were all, indeed, shiny. Thranduil didn’t want to pick them up because they looked fragile to the touch, but Treven picked one up for him to hold, assuring him they were more solid than they looked. He brought it up for a sniff and drew back as he smelled blueberries. And he laughed, for the candle was, indeed, various shades of blue, with some green, lavender and white areas.

 

He picked up one that was orange, russet, cream and burgundy and gave a sniff and was surprised at the cinnamon scent. There was one in the green hues that was pine scented and one that was ivory, white yellow and gold that smell of citrus lemon. He didn’t even pick the last two because he didn’t care. They were a marvel and Thranduil wanted them all for betrothal gifts for his future father-in-honor and told Treven so.

 

The beatific look upon the ellon’s face was all the reward he needed but now they needed to come to a price and Thranduil asked what he needed. When he found that he really didn’t need anything, Thranduil did some quick calculations and decided they were worth a cask of ale a piece and one cask of Dorwinion for the remaining three. Treven was staggered by the offer and agreed that three casks of ale and one of Dorwinion was more than fair for his candles and they agreed that Treven would deliver the candles and take possession of the casks at delivery. Then came Thranduil's offer.

 

“I believe you have something that is so beautiful and unique that I will set you up in your shop. I believe that you will be quite successful with these and it will be another thing that will make us stand out from the other trading districts. Very well done, Treven!” Thranduil said heartily slapping his friend on the back in congratulations. He kept that he’d been pretty sure these would have been like his cooking to himself.

 

He would later learn that the paraffin was a waste byproduct of some of the dwarves mining work. It was a substance that they dumped until Treven had seen its worth. In asking why they didn’t use it for candles, they shrugged and said they didn’t like the smell. They preferred the beeswax candles if they used them at all and still prefered their own dwarf-lamps to any other lighting within their caverns.

 

That was twice that this ellon had spotted something of value that others dismissed as worthless. Thranduil would set him up in his candle-making shop but he felt he was wasted there and hoped to entice him away from it before too long. He needed people who had an eye for things that others missed or flat out dismissed.

 

~0~

 

A month later found Treven approaching up the Orocarni Road that had been developing down the North-South face of the Mountain Chain. There was a natural diagonal cut through the forest right before Thranduil’s home that led towards Limric, so that one had to actually pass his home and once exiting the forest to the northeast had to circle back around to follow the river and approach the home from the north. On foot the home could be approached directly from the road, but with a wagon the roundabout was the easiest course.

 

Treven arrived with his two sons and as they made their way to the front door Thranduil was there to meet them. He’d already brought up the casks and the ellyn quickly carried them to the wagon while Treven brought the candles that Thranduil had wanted. He had also brought several other examples and Thranduil was enchanted with them all. They were all beautiful and looked as though they’d taken ages to complete.

 

Two of them especially caught Thranduil’s eye as they were only two-toned and had been folded in such a way as to resemble nothing so much as decorative bows with pearls in their centers. He thought they would make fine betrothal gifts for Xin and he quickly went down to fetch another cask of Dorwinion to meet the price. Treven then included a box of tapers to make up the difference.

 

He then explained that the candles were designed the burn down the center and once they’d used their wick, the tapers could be set down into the hole and once lit would light up the designs in the candle giving it a warm and attractive glow. Thranduil was impressed. That they had a two-fold purpose was simply genius in his view.

 

“Treven, these are amazing. Look, I’d wanted to save this for later, but I’d like to know if you’d be interested in becoming my Lead Bartering Official. I know you had your heart set on living in Caras Galen, but what would you think about moving your family? Perhaps to my daughter’s village? Then you could open your shop in Limric and sell your candles and then make Quarterly visits to Aranothrond so you can arrange for our large produce trades and provisioning.”

 

Treven looked at his King wide-eyed as he knew how the King was honoring him. But he also needed to talk it over with his wife and family since he had to please them first. “Would you mind if I talked this over with my wife first, sire? She was awfully put out with me for drowning, and all. I rather owe her for that, if you see my meaning.”

 

Thranduil chuckled in understanding. “Aye! I take your meaning. My mother still holds my father on a very tight leash for his temerity in dying in battle. Go and speak with your wife and your sons as well. I’d hate to have you cut off from your family and understand that you’d wish to remain in close contact with them.”

 

“Well, my son’s wives have family up in this area. I suppose that would be one plus in the relocation column, so to speak. Yes, let me speak with my wife first and please know that even if she puts her foot down and says no, that I’m very honored by your confidence in me.” Treven said with a smile and then took his leave of the King and began his very long trek home. He already knew he’d love to take the king up on his offer. The chance to travel to Aranothrond and see all the land in between appealed greatly to him. He been a sailor because of his love of travel and seeing new things. And while he no longer had any desire to sail again, it hadn’t dimmed his desire to sightsee. It was simply part of his nature.

 

~0~

 

The time for Lin and Clordir’s Coming of Age Ceremony was finally upon them and it also meant that Lin and Thranduil’s wedding was also upon them. The House Oropherion was once again stuffed into carriages, though this time they’d grown to a caravan of half a dozen including several wagons full of luggage and gifts. And theirs wasn’t the only caravan headed for the Royal City. This would be a Celebration for the Age and all knew it.

 

Thranduil and his family were put up in the same Inn they’d stayed in last time and they were all welcomed as family as all those who owned it and worked there had become fond of the royal family during their last visit. The grandchildren of Aereth, all still adolescents because of their own slow-growth were well behaved and cheerful young people and the staff loved them. They were delighted that the toddlers of Legolas were now young children and they all doted upon the new addition of Renor who was just six years old.

 

Before they had made their way to the Inn, Oropher’s carriage had made the detour to drop off the children of Xin and their final betrothal gifts before continuing on their way. Now the entire family was sitting in the common room and they were all refreshed from their journey and enjoying a fine repast. Thranduil felt remarkably calm considering the day he’d been waiting for close to a century was finally upon him.

 

After his brother had been born he’d began to notice a change in his Lin. A maturity to her that hadn’t been there before. He didn’t know if it was because of her approaching Coming of Age, which he’d learned was more than symbolic. It was physical and the final balancing of their inner fires with the star-light that was inherent within all of them. Or if it had been the arrival of his baby brother and the realities of motherhood and children. He didn’t know what it was, but he approved. As much as he loved her he’d had some worries over certain aspects of her personality that more resembled a willful child than a young woman.

 

Of late he couldn’t get enough of her company. She had been exhibiting a soothing calmness that was a balm to his soul. In her he had found his home. He, in turn, had tried to give her a little taste of freedom and adventure. She was young, after all, and he didn’t want her to feel caged up. From their adventures in learning rivercraft, which both twins had some experience in but had found their education had serious gaps, to their excitement in learning from Cîrdan himself, the joys of sailing upon the Limael.

 

A year ago they had all attended Cîrdan’s wedding in Limric and Thranduil was overjoyed that his longtime friend and former father-in-honor had found his own joy in the person of a Maireldain maid by the name of Liena, who was a peredhel half elven and maia with beautiful storm grey eyes and sandy hair. She had a delicate beauty that matched her sweet nature. And Cîrdan adored her. 

 

Thranduil knew they were expecting their first child, but they had just discovered they were expecting so Liena was not bothered with her pregnancy yet. Right now she had his little brother in her lap and Thranduil thought it a good move. His brother was a squirmer and it was best she figured out how to hold the little wiggle-bean now in case that’s what she herself got. And if her child was calm she’d Thank Eru even more so for her good fortune.

 

Thranduil was somewhat concerned over his brother’s overactive hyperactivity. He was blood, after all, and it was more likely than not that he’d have at least one child like that himself. And he was wedding a peredhel. Their child would be a true Maireldain of elf, man and maia. Who knew what they’d cook up between them? And he could find out in a little more than a year!

 

Thranduil thought the time would drag for him, but to the contrary it flew by in a blur of one event after the next. Soon he found himself on the dais witnessing the fountain give its blessings upon the twins and the people. The difference this time was he and his parents were upon the dais as well. They had all been taught the words that Xin would intone and it was basically a blessing calling upon Father Eru to witness their entering into adulthood and taking their place among their people. Then there was the thanking of Father Eru for their bounty and how they would be fruitful in return. Thranduil almost felt as though it was a fertility rite and these people viewed the bringing forth of children as their sacred duty.

 

Then he found himself taken away and dressed in his wedding finery and knew the same was happening to Lin. Then they were back upon the dais and Xin was performing the marriage rites and then his father was performing the Silvan rites. Then suddenly he found himself married. He wondered how that had happened.

 

It seemed to all pass before his eyes and then he found himself upon the sedan with his Lin and they were being escorted into a specially prepared cottage. Then the blessings were bestowed by both their fathers and the door was closed. Then he was alone with his Lin and before he could say anything she led him to the tea service and seated him upon the floor upon a cushion and with very practiced precision served them tea, but in a very ceremonial way.

 

Once their tea was over and all that required was one sip, his wife took his hand to lead him to their bedchambers. But he swooped her up in his arms and carried her into their chambers to finally make her his wife.


	17. Unexpected Changes

Thranduil and Lin had been home for about six months before Lin found herself with child. Thranduil was ecstatic, though they both thought ruefully that their quiet time together would shortly be coming to an end.

 

“I’m very happy about this my love, but I would be lying if I said I was happy about the interruption to our time alone. I have enjoyed our time together and I am so content that our bond brings us so close together in mind and body. Am I a bad person for feeling this way?”

 

“No, my beloved, wife. I somewhat feel the same way. If you feel selfish for wishing for us to remain alone together, then I share in your selfishness. But we will both feel different when the little one makes her arrival. I can’t wait to meet her, truthfully. And we will find our moments together and we will cherish them all the more. Look to your own parents. They have been together for over three Ages and are just now finding joy in their time alone together.”

 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better, my love!” Lin said in exasperation, “I don’t wish to wait three ages to have you to myself again!”

 

“Well, I think they had to wait so long because you and your brothers waited close to an Age to make your appearance in their lives.” Thranduil chuckled.

 

“So, what you are saying is that we should have our children all at once? How did that work out for your parents, my love?” Lin retorted with a smirk.

 

“Indeed! Renor waited over two ages to make his appearance. I think that just proves that such are completely in the hands of Father Eru. Let us just accept that children will make their appearance when our Father Creator deems they are needed.”

 

“I like the way you see things, husband. It takes the worry out of life. So what happens now? Do we have to make an announcement or anything. I know you are king, does that mean that you have to have a feast or what?”

 

“Uh, you know….I don’t really know. The last time I had a child no one cared. I was only the prince and we pretty much lived our lives as any other nobles within Amon Lanc. I think my adar made an announcement at dinner one evening, but beside the usual well wishes one receives on the news of a impending joy, no particular fuss was made. Though when Legolas was born there was a feast with visiting dignitaries from the other elven realms. You know by now, I really don’t enjoy those, right?”

 

“Yes, my love. I know. Which makes me think how miserable you must have been with all the feasts that were regular occurrences at the Halls. How did you live through that? You really don’t like crowds.” she giggled. Being so closely bound to him now she was privy to his feelings and she’d been surprised how uncomfortable he was around a lot of people. How in the world had he survived so long as king? The only exception to that was family. He could be penned in and up to his neck in family members and he was completely serene in that setting. _Hmmm, only strangers then._

 

“Well, we didn’t really have that many feasts in Amon Lanc and when the darkness seemed to be overwhelming us and more people moved into the Halls, I suppose we had the feasts to lift our spirits. We couldn’t just cower in our caves and live in fear and it was our only defiance, I suppose. Our refusal to lose ourselves to the despair of what was happening to our forest, our home and our people. Does that make any sense?”

 

“Yes, I was there at the end of that, if you’ll recall. I could feel the darkness that was pressing in on you. On us. And I understand perfectly. I also understand that after so long you might wish to have some solitude. Which is why I also understand why you resist a village popping up across the river. Though you have to understand that it might happen sooner rather than later. If that happens we can make sure they don’t have direct access to us. On the other hand, the people in Aranothrond don’t bother my parents. I’m sure they won’t bother us, especially if we make sure the bridge that will be enlarged is moved to where the Orocarni Road enters the forest.”

 

“You see more villages springing up outside the forest?”

 

“Yes and you should think about hiring some people to use that kitchen Gimli and Legolas made for you. And possibly think about building one in Limric and one in Aranothrond itself.”

 

“You want us to have local distribution centers. That is actually a fine idea, my beloved wife. You have a very good head on your shoulders, my lovely lady, and it’s not just a beautiful decoration.” And then mock cried out as his wife pounced on him for his audacity. Soon enough their play turned to passion.

 

~0~

 

The next year passed quickly and a few weeks before their first child was due the family members began to arrive. Xin and Cillil came, as well as Aleth, Oropher and little Renor. Renor was especially excited because he would be staying with Legolas and his nephews and could play with them whenever he wanted.

 

Mei-Li had also been of great help during these last months of Lin’s pregnancy as she became too large to do many of the things she had taken for granted. The fondness between the kinswomen grew greatly during this time. They would remain close friends forever and Thranduil was glad that his wife had a close female companion.

 

He knew that was important and though the ellon didn’t know it, it was how Thranduil regarded Treven a lot of the times. He just wished he could get the ellon to drop the formality in his address of him. Though conversely, it was about the only formality the ellon retained. Though he called him sire most of the time, Treven was quite informal in both his demeanor and treatment of Thranduil.

 

And then her time was upon her and it was Cillil who delivered her of her child with Thranduil there to give his support. Such was their bond, that he was able to give her his strength and the birth was a problem free and quick one. And then Thranduil was holding his daughter and she was beautiful. She had the white gold hair of his own adar, Oropher and while she had the shape of his eyes, they were the green of Xin’s.

 

“Sílluin.” Thranduil said.

 

“Oh, that is a fine name, my husband. I approve!”

 

Startled, Thranduil laughed self consciously and realized he hadn’t really been thinking of a name, it had just come to him for she looked a star-child to him.

 

“Sílluin.” he said again and found it suited her. She was the most beautiful little bundle he had ever seen. And right now she was a hungry little bundle and he quickly gave his daughter to her mother so she could feed her. Thranduil sat next to his wife and watched and thought she had never looked so lovely as she did in that moment.

 

~0~

 

When Lin said she would like to take a nap, Thranduil took his daughter and brought her out to introduce her to her family. Everyone was cooing and goo-gooing at the child and she was delighted to be the center of attention.

 

Eventually, Xin asked Thranduil to take a walk with him and they both went out the front to walk towards the garden-park. Xin stopped momentarily at the Koi-pond and smiled and then continued on toward the garden to take a seat in front of the fountain. They sat in silence for what seemed to Thranduil a very long time.

 

Thranduil found that if he had one complaint with his father-in-honor it was his unrelenting patience and serenity. For one of the first awakened, and a man at that, he had a patience that made even an elf twitch. And did.

 

“You know, it has always been my hope that our people would one day become one people. The things I’ve seen you accomplish shows me you have the same goal. I commend you on that. A lot of those I’ve seen from your world would do all they could to hold onto power. You are not one of these and only think of the welfare of your people. I hope you know the joy this brings me.” and then smiling in an aside, “Along with the great joy you have brought me on this day alone. She is beautiful.”

 

“Thank you, adar, and that is my hope as well. I hope our Sílluin is the first of many that will make us one people.”

 

“Your star-child is not my first grandchild, but she is precious to me as she is the first child of my only daughter.” Xin gave a side eyed glance at Thranduil with a slight smile to his son-in-honor, “You’ll find daughters completely different than sons, my friend. They are blossoms that thrive under the care of their fathers. It will be you who she compares every other man to. Just make sure she is cherished and she will pick a man who will, in turn, cherish her. That is my only advice to you, my son.”

 

“Thank you, adar. I will do as you say.” Thranduil replied with a smile of his own, for he planned to do just that. He’d lost his first daughter, and had her back thanks to this man. He would cherish both his wife and daughter if for no other reason than he owed his father-in-honor. But that would be easy as he adored his family with everything that was within him. All his family.

 

~0~

 

Over the years most of what Lin had predicted had come to pass. Several villages sprung up in both the south and to the north of the Limduin, in large part to keep up with and to be near the prosperity that Cîweryn Galen had brought to their valley. Thranduil had opened one of his Sweet Shoppes in Limric and Liena, the wife of Cîrdan was the proprietor there.

 

Treven had moved his entire family up to the Forvendún, as that was the District where his daughters-in-honor had family. Treven and his wife chose to live in the same village as Legolas and was therefore quite close to Thranduil, which suited Thranduil as he wished to have him close as his Lead Bartering Official. Plus the ellon still would visit and they would find themselves tinkering in the kitchen, much to Lin’s amusement.

 

She was very fond of Treven and quite liked his wife, Almara, as well. Lin also loved that Thranduil mixed with people of all social statuses and she was also pleased that all the former noble classes had been slowly disappearing. They were truly becoming one people and that made her very happy.

 

Thranduil and his Lin would bring forth five children. After their daughter Sílluin, they would have three sons Michil, who had the golden hair and blue eyes of his father and was the image of his father, and identical twin sons, Finius and Findir who both had the black hair and black eyes of their mother and shared her features, which were the features of their maia grandmother, Cillil. Their last child was another daughter, Noel who had the black hair of her mother and the blue eyes of her father.

 

And in the House of Oropher, Aleth would bear her final child and they brought forth a daughter, Eriel who had the white gold hair of Oropher and his grey eyes. And having two young children in their home gave the pair a new life and purpose and they fairly glowed with their happiness.

 

~0~

 

Cillil had been feeling a call to go North of late and one day followed it. Up at the northern loop of the Orocarni that enclosed their land, where no dwarven clans lived, she entered a cave and found great caverns that had the adamant gemstones dotting the walls and ceiling.

 

She had been moved to bring some of the Illuin star-light with her and she raised a basin in the middle of the cavern and poured out the phial of the illuin she had brought. Instead of lightening the cavern, it simply glowed with a soft blue-white radiance.

 

There Father Eru spoke to her and she found that she was to have a new purpose and it was one that had weighed on her heart for a while now. Thus with the Words of Father Eru was her heart much relieved and she accepted her new task gratefully and promised she would fulfill it to the best of her ability. For these Halls would House the Spirits of their own people, the Maireldain.

 

These would not be like the Halls of Mandos, so she would still need to find a purpose for herself. But the fact that these Halls had been created at all told her that they would have accidents and death in their future and Father Eru was making a preparation for them to House them until they could return. Not so unexpected with people living in areas where they hadn’t before and some of those were simply dangerous at times. Like the forest. Like those sailing upon their rivers and lakes.

 

Thus, if there was a fatal accident within Shangri-La, the spirits of the dead would not go beyond the circles of the world, nor would they go to the Halls of Mandos. Rather they would go to the Halls of Illuin where the departed would be re-embodied just as they were in Mandos. This was able to be accomplished through the Will of Eru. And being a maia Cillil was able to travel with thought and would know when one entered her Halls.

 

There she would give them rest until they were ready to return. And there she was Lady Thúlwen, She who Guides the Spirits of the Dead. There the Dead would not see their lives and none would Pass Judgement upon them. The only purpose of these Halls was to give the departed refuge until they were ready to return.

 

None would stay long, as all would wish to return to their homes and loved ones. There was none of the harshness or horrors that had afflicted Ennor and would cause those in the Halls of Mandos to wish to tarry. Therefore Cillil’s purpose was one of Joy as she helped those return to their lives.

 

After the creation of the Halls another discovery was made and this one concerned the dwarves which brought a joy to all. They were being reincarnated. Of old it was said that the Seven Dwarf Fathers would be reincarnated every generation or two and would live again. Some thought it a legend that didn’t have any basis in fact. But there were times when one was born within a generation that had the traits of that Father that would be discerned among those that had knew them in life. This seemed to settle the matter for the dwarves.

 

Then the time had come for Gimli to join his Vigdís in death and this was grievous to his friends. The families of Legolas and Thranduil came to the Stonefoot Dwarrow to bid the dwarf farewell, as he was a great friend and they loved him dearly. The children of Gimli were all long since wed and grandparents themselves and they welcomed the elves and understood their sorrow, as they had known and loved these elves their entire lives.

 

There they bid their friend farewell and as he passed he seemed to be surprised and ended his life by saying, “Oh!” and passed on as though in surprise at something he had discovered.

 

It was perhaps twenty years later that two dwarfs that seemed to be the images of Gimli and Vigdís were born within their clans and when they came of age they wed. The House of Gimli was becoming its own clan as they all possessed the strong traits of the House of Durin, and indeed as the clan of the Longbeards passed out of memory in Ennor more that had been kin to Gimli seemed to be reincarnated within his line. In other words, the Clan of the Longbeards was being recreated within Shangri-La and it was being reintroduced through Gimli's line.

 

It was a few centuries later that a change happened within the Dwarven Clans. All of them. Those reincarnated began to remember their previous lives by the time they came of age. Slowly and painlessly, as one remembering a pleasant dream. But by the time they reached maturity they knew who they were and who they had been. New souls were still born to them, but more and more those living were those that had lived before.

 

Then great was the joy of the Maireldain when they realized the gift that had been bestowed upon their dwarven friends. For they had been granted their own form of immortality and as they remembered their former lives they would seek out their friends to inform them that, yes, this was them and they were back for a time. This also meant that Gimli and his wife and family would periodically seek out Legolas and Thranduil to inform them they were back and great was the joy of those elves to know they had not lost their beloved friends after all.

 

Xin, as usual reacted to the new developments with serenity. For he was ever a man who trusted in the Blessings and Mercy of Father Eru and he had never been disappointed in all his long life.

 

~0~

 

Over the millenia seismic activity changed the lands surrounding them and at some point the great landmass of the Darklands moved north and west crushing into their eastern cliff and sealing them off from the sea forever. It caused them no damage, but they now knew they were landlocked and were forever sundered from the Straight Road. Not that they had any intention of traversing it, but it was now no longer an option to them. Not without traversing exceedingly hostile land.

 

The maia had gone to the tops of their mountains surrounding their vast valley and they found a desolate and snowy wasteland. Harsh and deadly with sharp and jagged mountain ranges as far as the eye could see in every direction. Yet their valley remained temperate and pleasant and they knew it was the shield Eru had placed upon them so long ago.

 

Those inside the valley had no sense of time and simply lived their lives as they always had. They had continued to prosper and they had never suffered any of the dread things that had afflicted them while they’d lived in Ennor. Fell things such as famines and droughts were not known to them there. It was as if they were within their own Blessed Realm.

 

In the outside world, things had moved apace under the dominion of man. Civilizations had risen and fallen, most being lost to the mists of time. No one recalled that there had been other races in the world. People such as dwarves and elves were relegated to fairy tales.

 

The maireldain had kept to themselves and prospered and grew. No one had tried even once to venture out into the outside world. No one was curious to see what was going on with mankind. They were peaceful and happy and lived in contentment.

 

And in the last few decades they had began to see strange glinting flying machines traveling overhead. This caused great fear until they realized they couldn’t be espied from the air. Eru’s shield still protected them. Then came the day one of the flying machines seemed to be in distress. All could see it flying over head and that smoke was trailing from it. As it cleared their valley it wasn’t long before they heard a great explosion as it crashed. Not having any idea how many souls such a thing could hold, for they perceived it was a device mankind had invented to travel, they mourned for those they assumed had perished.

 

It wasn’t a week later that found the survivors making their way through a tunnel they had long thought collapsed. The dwarves had come to Xin in a panic and had hid themselves from the newcomers. They were being led by a very tall individual and they felt something….odd, emanating from him. They couldn’t see his face and assumed him to be a man of the mountains. They knew some lived within them as they had become trapped there as the land had changed millennia ago.

 

The newcomers were brought to Xin and the one leading them had taken one look at the people in Xin’s Audience Hall and had fallen on his knees and had began speaking quickly in a language they felt was familiar.

 

Xin looked at his maia advisors, Pallando and Alatar and they had an astonished look upon their face.

 

“You know this language?”

 

“It’s Quenya, my lord Xin.”

 

“What is he saying?” but before they could reply, the man pulled back his hood and all saw he was an elf. “I speak Sindarin, my lord.”

 

“Indeed? Please rise.” Xin said and the ellon made to comply. “May we have your name? And how it is you have been in the realms of man all this time?”

 

“I am Maglor Fëanorion.”

 

“Ach! He brings the Doom of Mandos upon us!” Alatar exclaimed and Maglor flinched at the words.

 

Xin raised his hand and said, “Speak not of Dooms to me. Námo is my friend. If Father Eru has brought this ellon to us then he is to have refuge with us.”

 

“How is the Doomsman of the Valar a friend of yours, sire?” Maglor asked fearfully.

 

“He once assisted me in stealing close to five hundred thousand elves from Aman.” and then smiled when the ellon’s mouth dropped in astonishment.

 

“Please, sire. What is this place?”

 

“This is Shangri-La. And we have been here since the Third Age. In fact we have been in these lands since before the Sun first rose. This place was once close to Cuiviénen and it still encompasses Hildórien, though I have given those lands to my son-in-honor, King Thranduil and those same elves I stole from Aman.”

 

“King Thranduil? I know this name. He was a great warrior king. The last Elvenking in Ennor.”

 

“Well, he is still the last Elvenking in Ennor.” Xin replied with a smirk.

 

“What will happen to me, sire?”

 

“That depends entirely upon you. We may decide to allow you to stay. We are the last of your kind here, afterall. Living in the outside world must have been a bit of a trial to you.”

 

“It has been worse at times than when Morgoth spread his evil upon the world, sire.”

 

“Please sire, what of the curse?”

 

“Do you think a curse is stronger than our fount? Stronger than Father Eru?”

 

Startled, the maia merely shook his head, no.

 

“Then cease your worry. He may not decide to stay with us.” And then addressing the ellon, “But know you must come to a decision quickly. We only need decide what to do with those you brought with you. They are men of the outside and they will not live long here regardless of the star-light that blesses this land. What would be the crueler fate? To live out their lives here or to return them to their world?”

 

“The world out there is in a great conflict. I have heard terrible things. I’ve seen worse. But now they are trying to create a great weapon that can destroy an entire city and leave the ruins a wasteland for ages if not forever.”

 

“Oh dear. And what do these have to do with that?”

 

“I believe from what I’ve heard of their speech that several of them were on their way to help create this terrible weapon.”

 

“Then perhaps we could do the world a service by keeping them here with us and away from a world that certainly doesn’t need such a weapon loosed upon it. I take it you know their speech? Would you consent to translate for us?”

 

“I would sire. And if you decide it, I would like to offer my fealty to you.”

 

“Don’t be too hasty. There is another king here after all. You may wish to reside with King Thranduil.”

 

“I doubt I would be welcome. My brothers destroyed his home a very long time ago. They may have even killed members of his family. I would not wish to cause him any discomfort or anxiety.”

 

“I take it from your words that you were not involved?”

 

“No, but it was still my family that caused them their harm. They would be in Doriath even now had my family not destroyed their home.”

 

“I hardly think so, especially since it was the Valor who sent the land, including their home, beneath the waves.”

 

“Still sire, I was born and grew up in a city and those were my happiest memories. If I could stay here I could perhaps be able to make myself of some use to you and your people. Truly, I would prefer to go out into the Dark Void than go back out into that world mankind have created.”

 

“Very well. We will speak more, you and I. But for now you will all be taken to chambers to refresh yourselves. Food will be brought to you as well. Then I will wish to talk to these men and I will need you to inform me what they say. The words that I’m hearing from their minds are not familiar to me. But I can feel their anger and impatience. There is a heavy darkness within them that disturbs me.”

 

“Yes, sire. I have felt it too. But I just couldn’t let them die out there. I just couldn’t.” he said miserably and Xin understood that the ellon had been paying a penance for a very long time for any sins he might have committed in his past. He was an open book to Xin and the king knew this was by design of the ellon. He was very old and powerful, but he had determined not to hide anything of himself from the king. Nodding, Xin then had them all led away.

 

After they were gone he retired to his Council Chambers with his Advisers to discuss this turn of events. Never before in all their history had they ever had their borders breached. Xin strongly suspected that the men were incidental. All this was Father Eru’s way of showing forgiveness and mercy to the ellon. Their Father Creator had deemed the ellon worth saving.

 

“Now explain to me what this Doom of Mandos is.” he asked.

 

“It was a curse placed upon the Noldor for the evil they committed in the kinslaying at Alqualondë instigated by Maglor’s father, Fëanor. And even if that ellon never raised his hand to another of his kin, which I don’t believe as he swore the Oath of Fëanor, he did participate in that kinslaying for sure.” Pallando said bitterly.

 

“I take it this Oath was more than just mere words.”

 

“It was as of a magic spell. It drove them. Compelled them. It was like a madness descended upon them whether they Willed to stop or no.” Alatar agreed.

 

“And this ellon spoke this Oath?”

 

“Yes sire. You have to understand that when the sons swore the Oath they were being loyal to their father and their father was in the throes of intense grief as his father had been cruelly murdered by Morgoth. Finwë was the second death in Aman and it was a death caused by malice. And before you ask, the first death was Fëanor’s mother who faded and died after his birth. She gave too much of herself in his forming within the womb. She left nothing for herself.” Pallando explained.

 

“Ai! So much grief for one family! It does not excuse the taking of innocent life, but an Oath sworn in grief should not have such power over the entirety of a life. We must see to it that he is freed of it.”

 

“How do you propose to do that, Sire?” Alatar asked in curiosity for he’d never known anything that could break the Oath, which is why Mandos had cursed them for he foresaw the grief they would cause in the pursuit of it.

 

“I actually have an idea for that. But we will leave that for later. He would not have been brought here if there was to be no redemption for him. And I believe he was brought here for this purpose. This was no happenstance.”

 

~0~

 

When Maglor and the men were brought again before Xin, they proceeded to question the men, through Maglor. They would learn that it was the year one thousand nine hundred and forty three of the sixth age, which was also the third age of man. Maglor had been witness to their greatness and their evil. He told how they were in the midst of a world war for the second time and the carnage they inflicted upon one another made the first age look like a minor skirmish in comparison.

 

The men who had crashed landed, had been flying in something called a aeroplane. They had been on their way back from Japan, where they had been consulting with their allies there. From what Maglor could glean both peoples committed atrocities upon their enemies that sounded orcish in nature. The men said they had been blown off their course after refueling and they honestly had no idea where they were. They assumed they were in the mountains of China and according to Maglor, they weren’t far off.

 

The men called themselves Germans and they were, Stephan Müller, Hans Schmidt, Werner Vogel, Heinrich Schreiber, Otto Sommer and Franz Busch. All said they were something called scientists and they were very important men and could pay for their transport out of the region. Their demeanor was sneeringly superior, arrogant, pompous and in every way disrespectful. Thoroughly unpleasant creatures in Xin’s opinion.

 

They assumed Xin was a holy man of some kind and they believed they were in a monastery. And they thought this because that was where Maglor had said he was taking them when they were in danger of freezing to death in the mountains. After they were questioned to Xin’s satisfaction he had them led away again and requested Maglor stay for he had more questions for the ellon alone.

 

“Is this place close to us, Maglor?” Xin asked. He wished to know if there were, indeed, manish settlements near them.

 

“Yes, sire. There are several, in fact. They are nothing to fear.” he hastened to add as he saw the looks of alarm in Xin and his Advisers. “They are men who have entered religious orders and have separated themselves from the world. My most peaceful days have been spent with them. And for whatever reason they’ve never once expressed the least bit of curiosity over my, eh, lack of aging over the years.”

 

“Did you become lost or is this place really so close to us?”

 

“I was leading them to the monastery when a bad snowstorm descended upon us and I must have gotten turned around. I only came into the cave to get us out of the storm. But once I was inside I recognized the dwarf work. But to answer your question, yes, there is one quite near here. They live on a mountain top. It is called Yumbulagang and this land you dwell in is now called Tibet.”

 

“There was a time when this land was the end of the world. To our east were sheer cliffs that sprang out of the East Sea. It was from there that I would sail and take the Straight Road to Aman and approach the land from the West. That is how I came to know the Valorian siblings, Nienna, Irmo and Námo.”

 

“And they helped you. I greatly fear the Doom of Mandos. I fear I will never receive redemption from the evils I committed in my youth.” Maglor said with a sigh.

 

“We will see what can be done about that. I have a couple of ideas. But you must know by now you were never forsaken by Father Eru. How else do you think you survived for so long? How you managed to come here? I believe it may have been for your sake alone that the way was opened. We are sealed off from the world here. No other’s have ever made their way to us before. There is a reason for that.”

 

“Perhaps. But I fear I have brought evil to you. Those men are not good men. I had hoped to take them to the monastery to save them from themselves, as well as the world from their designs. The thing they propose must never come to be.”

 

“That may be the other reason you were allowed to come here. Trust our Father Creator, Maglor.”

 

~0~

 

The Germans had been housed together in a comfortable set of chambers and they had been astonished at the modern conveniences they had found there. They had expected a monastery to be frugal and primitive. One thing they had determined was they had to leave here as soon as possible. Their presence was needed by their countrymen and they were essential to developing the weapon that would end the war that had started so gloriously for them.

 

But when the Soviets and the Americans had entered as adversaries the tide had started to turn against them. Now they were fighting on too many fronts and their assured victory was in danger. They still believed their cause was just and that they were ordained to rule the world.

 

Stephan Müller was their lead scientist and he was also an officer in the Wehrmacht. The project they were assigned to was the Uranprojekt and they were all part of the Reich Research Council. They all knew how important this project was and they all agreed that they must escape from this place as soon as possible. They determined that since the weather was temperate here the storm on the other side of the mountain pass must have abated by now.  

 

They decided to break up into two teams and Müller would lead Sommer and Schmidt, and Busch would lead Vogel and Schreiber. Then they began what would be the worst murder spree the peaceful valley would ever see by killing the two Maireldain men who came in to serve them their morning meal. This was accomplished by hitting them over the head from behind and then the calculated murder by slitting both unconscious men’s throats to make sure they could rise no alarm.

 

Then the two teams went in opposite directions so they could determine how to get back to the mountain pass and re-enter the tunnel that had brought them to this place. They would kill seven more people before they were finally caught.

 

~0~

 

Thranduil, Lin, Treven and Almara were all in Aranothrond on trading business and so Lin could visit her parents. They had brought their youngest, Noel, with them as she was their only remaining unwed child and they wished to give her a treat as she greatly loved the city. She was of a scholarly nature and loved to spend her time in the libraries that dotted the land. She had completely devoured all the accumulated knowledge of the library Thranduil had set up in Cîweryn Galen to preserve the knowledge of their people dating back to Doriath.

 

She had gone out that morning with her father and Treven and they had escorted her to the great library of Aranothrond that contained all the knowledge of the Maireldain. It was a vast library and over the years the maia of every Lore had contributed to its contents.

 

Thranduil kissed his daughter upon the brow and told her he would return for her at midday and she cheerfully waved before practically skipping inside. Thranduil smiled, for she reminded him of her mother, though she looked at him with his own eyes. Still, her temperament was that of her mother and he was reminded of Lin when she came to him in Eryn Galen so long ago. Then he and Treven went to see to their trading interests in the Merchant Quarter. Neither ellon would return.

 

~0~

 

Lin was in the sitting room with her parents, enjoying a cuppa when she stood with a cry and collapsed. Xin and Cillil were so shocked they just froze for a moment before going to their daughter with a cry. Cillil quickly examined her and found no hurt upon her, but their beloved daughter was gone. Dead. And then she knew.

 

“It’s Thranduil, beloved. She is gone because something ended him.”

 

“Do you have them, my love. I don’t know if I could go on without them.” Xin said grief stricken, for he loved them both dearly. The thought they were gone was incomprehensible to him.

 

“Not yet. But don’t fear, beloved. They can’t leave here. I was promised this from Father Eru, Himself.”

 

“I wonder if He foresaw this so long ago and that is why He created the Halls.”

 

“Well, we have had a handful that have been lost over the years. Don’t discount them, beloved. Just because they weren’t as precious to us doesn’t mean they were less precious to someone else.”

 

“Yes, of course you are right, my love. Go to them and give them comfort. I must take those responsible into custody. They must be made to pay for their transgressions. The ease in which they have taken life must not be allowed to stand.”

 

~0~

 

Thranduil was just going about his business with Treven, when he saw three of the men. All knew of the strangers that had made their way into their Valley, but they should have been detained in the chambers Lord Xin had determined to hold them. Just about to question why they were there, one brought up something he wasn’t familiar with and suddenly he was dead.

 

And he knew he was dead. He was now in a spirit form and he saw his body upon the ground with a red stain spreading on his chest. And he didn’t know how that had happened. He hadn’t even felt any pain. He had simply ended. Then he saw them kill his friend as well and he saw how it had occurred. That thing in the man’s hand had exploded and a small projectile had hit his friend square in the chest and he too, ended.

 

Treven’s spirit was next to his and he looked down upon his body and face-palmed. He looked over at Thranduil and said as clear as day, “The missus is never going to forgive me for this.” As dire as their circumstances were, Thranduil felt the mad urge to laugh, because he knew that Almara would indeed give Treven a piece of her mind for this, though it wasn’t his fault. Of course, the first time hadn’t been his fault either and she still gave him grief over it.

 

He felt a pull and he resisted it. He didn’t wish to leave his beloved Lin. His family. His children. Then he saw Treven disappear and knew he had answered the pull.

 

Then he heard her. Cillil. Only now she was the Lady Thúlwen of the Halls. “Thranduil. It is well. I have you. Follow the pull and I will care for you until you are ready to return. I already have Lin. She ended as soon as you did, for such is your bond. Come to me, Thranduil.” And he trusted her and followed.

 

~0~

 

The shock that had gone through the valley at the news that both Thranduil and Lin were dead shook their world. Great was the mourning that descended upon all within the valley. All came to pay homage to the King and Queen of Cîweryn Galen. Their bodies had been prepared and King Xin spoke some words of grief and farewell before he set their bodies ablaze.

 

The men who had invaded their land had watched stoically and there were those who wondered if they even had souls, so dispassionate they were over the deaths everyone knew they had caused. They didn’t know which of them had caused this and the men weren’t talking. Xin had already determined their fate. He was just waiting for the return of his loved ones before he carried out their sentence.

 

In the meantime he had determined to keep the men imprisoned within some caverns the dwarves made available for his use. They were angry at their incarceration but no one paid them any mind. After the deaths of Thranduil and Treven had occurred, and the men had been apprehended, it had come to the knowledge of those within the valley that the men had killed seven other people in their attempt to escape the Valley.

 

Three had been dwarves and their souls were not among those that would be housed within the Halls of Thúlwen. They would have to wait a very long time for those souls to be reincarnated and their family members would perhaps be gone by then. The balance in their Dwarrows had been unsettled and the dwarves were hurting because of it. Xin felt for their pain and he was angry they had taken this hurt.

 

The maireldain had taken it upon themselves to protect the dwarves since their beginnings and they had been quite successful in this endeavor. For this evil to fall upon them upset Xin greatly and he took it as a personal slight that these had injured the dwarves in such a way.

 

They didn’t have to wait terribly long for the return of Thranduil and Lin. It was, in fact, less than six months before they were re-embodied. Cillil, who had never before had to care for one of her own, was beside herself with joy and welcomed them back with tears of happiness in her eyes. She then asked Thranduil if he knew what had become of him. Part of the healing of the Spirit was to nurture them. Asking them how they had perished tended to agitate them and they took longer to come back, so Cillil had learned _not_ to ask.

 

“Yes. I remember everything. And if I might say so, if I’d known how well I’d feel after dying I would have done this ages ago!”

 

“Stop joking about such things, my love.” Lin chided.

 

“I’m not joking. You know the old pain I would get in my back and leg from the war. It was bearable, but now all trace of it is gone.”

 

“Well, we need to get you to Aranothrond. Xin will wish to see you right away. We’ve been holding those men since we lost you. He has already decided their fate, but he wants you to identify which one killed you. Once you have confronted them they will receive their punishment.”

 

“Has Treven returned yet?” Thranduil asked anxiously.

 

“No, not yet. But I expect he and his wife to return soon. His wife is quite put out with him.”

 

“Tell him I expect him to be back to work soon.” Thranduil said with a smirk.

 

“That might work.” Cillil said with a smile. Telling the ellon his king expected back to work would give him a reason to come back and would probably shift the wife a bit.

 

“What will ada do, nana?”

 

“You will see. I think you will approve. Your ada can be very clever at times.”

 

~0~

 

The men were brought forth before Xin and he had Maglor translate for him. He informed the men they were going to be banished from Shangri-La for the murder of three dwarves and six Maireldains. He didn’t tell them that because all six had been wed and bonded that they had actually been the cause of twelve deaths.

 

He then brought forth all those they had killed, save the dwarves and the shock on the men’s faces was palpable. The last thing they had expected was to be confronted by those they had killed. As it turned out all the men were guilty of killing at least one of the deceased. Then they became very animated and through Maglor they found that they were contending that they could not be held responsible for murder if there had been no deaths.

 

Xin stood and addressed them, “But you did kill them. You saw for yourselves that they had died. You saw for yourselves that we held funerals not only for them but their wives who died of grief for their loss. You saw for yourselves how we mourned for their loss. Just because they have been returned to us does not negate the fact that you took their lives. And now you will pay with your lives.” he concluded impassively.

 

“You said we would be banished.” Müller fairly shouted, rage contorting his face.

 

“And so you shall be. But I would not inflict you upon the world as you are now. No. You will have to die first.”

 

And so saying the men were taken away and brought before the fountain. They were forced upon their knees and Cillil began an incantation that was a chant in which she was joined by several of the maia. The fountain began to glow brightly and then solid looking orbs rose from the fountain and hit the men in their chests and they were soon enveloped with the star-light. The star-light enveloped them and it shone through their eyes. When it faded there was a blank look in their eyes and they’d had their memories completely erased. Then Xin turned and left and those he brought as witnesses left with him.

 

“Ada, I don’t understand. You said you were going to put them to death and yet they live.” Lin queried her father as they walked back to his home.

 

“Yes, my daughter. They had to be banished as they are evil and I will not have them here to remind our people what they have done. It will take a very long time for that evil to heal in our land. But as I said, I would also not inflict them upon the world as they are. So their memories have been completely erased. They are as blank slates. And so, in a way, they have died. All their memories. Their experiences. Everything about their homes, their language, their parents and the land of their birth. All that is gone. I suppose you could call it Death of Personality. For what they were before is gone. They are dead as they no longer exist.”

 

“Thank you, ada. That is a very just punishment. Perhaps they will do good in their new lives.”

 

“It is more than they deserve, but they can at least be redeemed in this way. You are very wise, adar.” Thranduil agreed. As king he would have just incarcerated them until they perished. This had at least the virtue of giving them a chance to make amends even if they didn’t know they were making amends.

 

Then a group of maireldain came and took the men and with Maglor to escort them took them out of the valley and took them to the Yumbulagang Monastery. The monks agreed to take them and the Maireldain then left and returned to Shangri-La. When Maglor returned he went to Xin and requested the same happen to him. For he had a great many sins on his soul and wished to have everything about his life erased and they could retrain him how they would.

 

Xin thought long and hard about the request and then he granted it. He didn’t think the ellon would ever be completely free of his past if it weren’t done and he also wished that those who lived here would also be free of knowing that one was here who had done them ill. And so it was that Cellil and the maia performed the same chant on Maglor they had performed for the evil doers. But this time they did it at night and no one was witness to the deed. This was not about punishment. It was about redemption and Xin was quite sure it would free the ellon not only of his memories, but from the Oath and the Doom.

 

The strange thing about Maglor was that when his memory was erased his eyes had cleared. They had been a dark slate grey and when his memory had been erased they had turned a light crystal grey and completely innocent. The care was also erased from his face and he looked like what he must have looked like in his youth.

 

The other odd thing about Maglor, who was now called Lindalo, was that the first thing he wished to do was to pick up the harp and play. He could still play tunes, though he knew no songs for them. But once he was taught to speak again he soon began to make up songs and his voice was as beautiful as it was famed to be of old.

 

It was soon apparent that this was the ellon he had always been meant to be. A Bard. And he soon became known as the Bard Lindalo and that was who he remained for the rest of his days. He would also one day wed Noel, the daughter of Thranduil and Lin, and they would bring forth two sons and two daughters and there was great joy in his life. He was a sweet and gentle ellon and a good husband and father. His great passions were reserved for his music and his love of his family.

 

And none in Thranduil’s family bore the ellon any ill will, besides the fact he was no longer that ellon, but even in his prior identity he had never had a hand in any ill that had befallen them. And being the son-in-honor of the King of Cîweryn Galen and kin to the King of Shangri-La he was protected in a way he would never become aware of. And for the first time in six ages he had peace, contentment and he was happy. He had achieved redemption.

 

~0~

 

The monks that had accepted the men would find they had complete amnesia and didn’t know their names, indeed, they didn’t even have language and were as helpless as newborns.

 

They had to be retaught everything. They weren’t injured that the monks could tell. They had just had every experience in their entire lives erased. They would spend the rest of their lives in the monastery and it was perhaps fifteen years later that some things came back to one or two of them. They spoke of a wondrous land. Shambala. Shangri-La. A valley paradise of the eternally youthful where the waters could heal the wounded spirit and give eternal life. Where even the dead came back to life.

 

Most thought them mad, but there were some who took it into their heads to seek out the place that the men had been babbling about. They had to have come from somewhere and there had been beautiful and youthful strangers that had brought them. The tall man had been coming to them for years. There were whispered legends about him. One thing was certain. In all the tellings of the tales it was noted that he never aged.

 

That he had brought these men and had been accompanied by several that were just like him led the monks to believe that perhaps he was one of the gods and lived in this land the men spoke of. That something had happened to them there, there was no doubt. That this was the only thing from their previous life they remembered and were driven mad by their memories of it was enough to get some of them curious.

 

And so many started to seek the valley out. And if they happened upon others in their travels they spread the legend in the hopes that someone might know about this mystical land. As the rumors spread so did those searching for it. And ever so often they would come close. Oh, so close.

 

That is when the maireldain knew it was time to even further separate themselves from the world. They gathered together to pray to Father Eru. Then it was the Illuin Fountain began to emit a glowing fog and enveloped the entire valley and they began to feel a gentle tremor through their land, but it soon subsided.

 

When the maia had gone to the tops of the Orocarni they discovered they were completely surrounded by water and they thought that perhaps Father Eru had either placed them in the same plane as Aman or had created another for them that resembled the one Aman was nestled.

 

Instead of being a mountain plateau, their valley was now an island continent. Regardless, they never again were troubled by unwanted visitors and they also were never visited by the Valar. Neither did they see the eagles of Manwë. They were completely alone and cut off from all and they were content. Here the Maiareldain would live in peace forever until the unmaking of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciation of Tinwion Xin - Tin-we-on Shin  
> Arda - World  
> Ellon/Ellyn - Male elf/plural males elves  
> Ellith/Ellyth - Female elf/ plural female elves  
> Ennor - Middle Earth (continent)  
> Adar/Ada - Father/Dad  
> Naneth/Nana - Mother/Mom  
> Daeradar/Daernaneth - Grandfather/Grandmother  
> Valor/Maiar/Ainur/Ainu - Angels  
> Eru Ilúvatar - God  
> Aman/ Undying Lands - Home of Valor/ Elves


End file.
